Shattered Scepters
by Gianni Lee
Summary: Based on VTM MET 2ed When Stephan's Ventrue Regnant loans him to a Malk he wonders what he's done to displease his master to the point she would loan him to a Malk for the night. But one night stretches into many as Ventrue and Malkavian plans unfolds...
1. The Meeting

DISCLAIMER: The Clan names, discipline names and structure, titles other things are copyrighted to White Wolf Game Studio neither I, nor this story, are affiliated with White Wolf or any of their associates or subsidiaries, nor I do not receive any monetary compensation from the publication of this narrative.

A/N: The actions in this story are based upon role-playing activities that did happen (except for the sex in later chapters because while the player of Stephen and Lollipop are married it's not to each other) so if anyone does not seem to fit the clan stereotypes…I'm blaming the players – so NAH!

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Meeting**

Las Vegas, Nevada

October 1992

Vincent Bruno walked towards the private elevator; his swift, determined stride was matched almost perfectly by his large entourage. His shoulder and chest were broad and clothed in a custom tailored black on black suit with a charcoal grey tie and a matte black tie bar bearing a bright red gem which matched perfectly to the ring he wore on his left pinkie. Jet black hair, which was graying slightly at the temples, had been meticulously styled and barely brushed the collar of his black jacket. The olive complexion of his skin, although pale, and his dark features revealed his Italian heritage as cold eyes barely acknowledged those who crossed his path. His head held high, he is an image of power and control that demands respect. Standing at almost 6 feet in height he towered over those who followed him, including his own daughter, Isabella Bruno who followed behind him and to his left.

Isabella inherited many of her father's traits; her hair a matching jet black as it trailed down her back, almost to her waist in a thick tight braid. Her eyes held the same cold look, but were a warm brown color instead of the near black of her father's. Her skin was the same pale olive but she used expertly applied makeup to bring out her skin tones and accent her eyes. She wore a tailored black pants suit, with red pinstripes and bright red silk top the matched the stripes in her pants and jacket. Her nails carefully manicured and painted with matching red tips, she wore no jewelry save a small ruby pin on her left lapel. She also did not wear heels; instead she wore rubber soled work boots which were made from black suede so as not to stand out too much against the rest of her suit. Her father had approved of the make up and nails, but sighed heavily when he saw the boots. While Isabella was a woman, he never saw her as a lady, a fact he would often remind her.

Vincent's most competent and favorite ghoul, Stephan Villos, walked behind him on Isabella's right. Stephan wore an expensive, although not tailored, slate grey suit, with a pale blue shirt and matching slate grey tie. His hair, also black, fell just to his collar in soft lazy curls, much to Vincent's disapproval, Stephan also was not fond of the length of his hair, but simply had not had a spare moment to get it cut. He normally kept it down; however, for tonight's meeting it was pulled back tightly and anchored in place using gel. His skin a rich smooth olive color from his time in the sun, his warm brown eyes quickly and carefully scanned the surroundings observing people, scanning for potential threats as the elevator neared.

Trailing behind was Vincent's other two ghoul's; Catherine Hamilton, and John Michelson. Catherine is a master when it comes to espionage and security, while John is brilliant in the ways of making money. They both wore matching slate grey suits with pale blue shirts. Catherine's short blonde hair was tied into a knot with a decorative wooden hair stick keeping it in place. John, almost nervously, readjusted his glasses as he followed his Regnant, falling slightly behind because of his bad leg and the need for a cane.

The group paused at the elevator, as Stephan pulled a cardkey from his jacket pocket and swiped it before entering a 6 digit code to open the private elevator. Vincent and Isabella were the first to enter the small room, followed by Catherine, John and finally Stephan who stood before their regnant, acting as a shield against potential attacks. Once inside Stephan again swiped the cardkey and pressed the button for the Penthouse. The doors quickly and quietly closed as Stephan returned the cardkey to his jacket pocket.

"Sire, why have you called this meeting?" Isabella asked, breaking the silence.

"I have some …concerns I need to discuss with the Primogen." He said his voice deep and melodious.

"What are these concerns that could not wait until next months meeting?" she pressed.

"Stephan." Vincent said, ignoring his daughter's question.

"Yes sir"

"John."

"Yes master?" John had not been given the privilege of addressing his regnant as anything other than 'master', except when in public, or surrounded by people.

"After tonight you two will belong to Isabella. John you will continue your finical duties." Vincent ordered.

"Yes master." John confirmed in a confused tone, looking at Vincent with a questioning look before returning his gaze to the front of the elevator.

"Stephan _try _to teach my daughter to be a lady and a Ventrue."

"Yes sir." Stephan affirmed his voice devoid of emotion.

"Father…?" Isabella was silenced by Vincent raising his hand to address his last ghoul.

"Catherine."

"Yes master?" She turned her head to look at him as best she could.

"After tonight you will belong to Emma Marks, as per an agreement I made with her sire."

"Yes master." She answered, turning back towards the front the elevator, she exchanged a curious and concerned look with John; Stephan, however, displayed no emotion at all.

"Sire, I have three ghouls all ready. Why give me yours?" Isabella asked, as startled by the sudden orders as everyone else.

"I have made negotiations that will supply me with three more ghouls." Vincent answered, not meeting his daughter's questioning stare.

"What negotiations? And with whom?"

"These negotiations do not concern you, my childe." He answered, his voice a little deeper than normal, a subtle warning that her questions were beginning to tread on dangerous ground.

"I have seen you master eight ghouls at one time." She continued to press, she was either oblivious to his warning or chose to ignore it.

"Isabella." He sighed. "Don't question my decision."

"Sire…father; these are your prized ghouls. You have spent decades training them to your specifications."

"Do not question my decision." Vincent repeated a little more forcefully.

"I will because it does not make sense, Stephan has been yours for fifty years."

"Thirty-one years." Stephan corrected, if it bothered him that they talked about him as if he were property, it was not evident in his voice or face.

"Fine, 31 years, of all your ghouls…Stephan? Why are you giving away Stephan?"

"Isabella." Vincent's voice was now an angry growl, John and Catherine cringed at the sound, Stephan; however, remained passive as ever. "You will stop this line of questioning and you will stop now." His voice was almost deafening in the small elevator.

Isabella sighed angrily, crossed her arms and agreed to stop with a simple "Fine." As though she were a teenage girl forbidden from going out. The rest of the ride was in silence, with only the soft hum of the elevator gears and motor filling the small room. The brightly polished doors slid open to reveal a long hallway with beige and tan walls and matching tan carpet, the occasional generic landscape painting hung on the walls and sporadic potted plan. At the far end of the hall stood a tall woman with shoulder length curly red hair, a deep crimson jacket with black pants and black silk shirt. Her eyes were covered by dark glasses and a matching crimson scarf was tied, fashionably, about her throat and an elegant black and crimson handbag in her left hand.

Stephan and Catherine, acting under the impression that no one would be on this floor, reached for their weapons, only to be none-too-gently shoved aside by Vincent. Stephan hit the elevator wall with his shoulder and Catherine was pushed into John, who caught her and did his best to prevent the pair of them from toppling over. Stephan quickly recovered, holstered his gun and made his way to follow his Regnant; Vincent raised a hand and stopped Stephan without as much as a glance back. Isabella made her way out of the Elevator with the obvious intentions of joining her father/sire.

"Mr. Bruno wishes a private meeting, and would not appreciate the disturbance." Stephan said in usual flat, yet polite tone.

"Surely not from me." Isabella said.

"Mrs. Bruno, your sire wishes his privacy in this matter." Stephan rephrased, refusing to move from Isabella's path. She thought for a moment and ultimately decided to heed Stephan's words. Catherine and John stepped from the elevator and waited patiently until summoned.

"My dear lady." Vincent warmly greeted, taking the woman's delicate right hand into his own and bringing it to his lips. "Has the conference room been set up as per my instructions?" Vincent asked. The woman nodded her face placid and body language expressionless.

"Good. Good. Here is the agreed amount." Vincent said pulling a large envelope from his inner jacket pocket and handing it to her; she quickly made the packet disappear into her purse without even glancing at the contents. Vincent signaled for his team to join him as he once again kissed the woman right hand and bid her a good evening.

The foursome was swift to respond, quickly catching up to Vincent, who again did not bother to look back as he waited for his crew. The mysterious woman bowed slightly to Vincent and wove her way through his ghouls, towards the elevator; John could not help but admire the woman's long legs that lead to up her firm backside and slender waist. She was defiantly a beauty.

"John, must I remind you the proper respect due onto a lady?" Vincent's voice all but boomed as the elevator doors slid open.

"No master, I am sorry." John quickly breathed, his left leg throbbing with the forgotten pain of his last reminder.

"Be certain it does not happen again in my presence or I shall finish what I started with your leg." Vincent warned, never once looking at the now pale and trembling man.

"It won't happen again master, please forgive me." John hastily, yet sincerely said.

Vincent did not acknowledge the statement; instead his continued his journey the hallway towards a pair light tan door which did not match the carpet or walls, but was a beautiful accent. He paused at the door and turned towards this group, specifically his daughter.

"Isabella, I have a job that I was going to outsource; however, I feel your talents would be the best to address this problem." Vincent said, pulling a second yellow envelope from his inner jacket pocket and handing it to Isabella.

"A hit?" She asked, taking the envelope. Vincent rolled his eyes at his childe's bluntness, and expressed that he wants this problem resolved before dawn and explains that everything she needs is in the envelope.

"I won't let you down." She said, turning on her heel and heading back towards the elevator, not questioning her Sire's sudden confidence in her assassination abilities. Vincent sighed and shook his head, Isabella was not a typical Ventrue and there were times he questioned his decision to embrace her, but with luck she would prove herself among their peers. He watched her disappear into the elevator.

"Stephan, give me your gun." Vincent ordered, holding his pale cold hand out. Stephan immediately responded by pulling the Magnum from its shoulder holster and handing it, butt first to his Regnant.

Vincent looked at the gun. "No, the other one; the one loaded with Dragon's Breath." This was an unusual command, while mentally Stephan mulled it over, his face and eyes did not betray his curiosity as he immediately picked up the Magnum, returned it to its holster and produced a Glock from the small of his back which he immediately handed to Vincent, who turn the safety off and slipped the weapon into his jacket pocket.

"We only have a few moments to ensure the room is perfect. Make certain everything is in place." Vincent ordered.

All three acknowledged his order, and then followed him into the large room. The room was large enough to comfortably seat the six represented Clans in Las Vegas as well has room for any ghouls or servants they may wish to bring. Catherine, quickly made certain that there plenty of chairs and that the chairs around the table, while John opened the blinds, allowing a breathtaking view of the Las Vegas Strip to be seen, Stephan went to the bar at the far end of the room and arranged six lead crystal water glasses. Vincent casually examined one of the two large pillars at the far end of the room, running his hand along the cold hard surface she had done amazing work this seemingly innocent looking decorative pillar was a custom made butane tank. Vincent smiled ever so faintly to himself, the gas in these pillars, plus the exploding Dragon Breath rounds would defiantly cause the purification he was planning.

"Sir, there is a bottle of vitae in the refrigerator." It was more a question than a statement.

"The lady I was speaking to placed it here. Present it with the glasses, and be certain it is not left behind at the end of the meeting."

"Yes sir." Stephan answered, as Vincent again returned his attention to the column. Stephan, being extremely observant, noticed his Regnant's fascination and decided to voice his observations.

"Sir, if I may be so bold, these columns are not part of the room's original architecture. Is this an item I need to be concerned about?"

"Why do you ask?"

"They have defiantly captured your attention, sir, and you requested my firearm. The last time you requested my sidearm our home in Italy was attacked."

"You are very observant, but then again you always have been. It was one of the reasons I chose you….I have such plans." Vincent said his voice trailing off, he suddenly sounded very tired as he again turning his attention to the column. "But for now I want you and John to man the doors, do not close them until everyone has arrived; Catherine, take your place." Vincent ordered his voice again strong and commanding.

The Primogen of Las Vegas began arriving promptly at 9PM John, due to his limp, spent most of his time manning the door and greeting each Kindred as they came into the room; Stephan escorted each lady to her seat and politely pulled her chair. Vincent sat at the head of the table with Catherine standing as a stoic statue to his right. Once everyone had arrived and was sitting they began speaking and arguing among themselves. Stephan took his place to Vincent's left as John closed the door and stood immediately behind Vincent, leaning heavily upon his cane as his leg had begun to ache. Vincent sat at the head of the table unmoving, his fingers laced together, as he surveyed his fellow Primogen, his black eyes colder than normal as they continued to bicker among themselves.

These people made him sick; they called themselves Kindred, the master race over the humans, and look at them, bickering like children over toys. He knew for a fact that some were even fornicating with their ghouls, a disgusting fascination he could not understand, and to him copulation with a ghoul was the same as sex with an animal, the idea made him nausea; a sensation he had not experienced in almost 150 years. None of them deserved the vitae that flowed through their veins; they were all a waste of Cain's precious gift. He studied each of them and could not find a single one worthy of immortality. He was going to tell these people exactly what he thought of them and petty little squabbles. Las Vegas needs to be purged, and the Primogen need a trial by fire…only those with the Dark Father's blessings would survive.


	2. Introductions

Chapter 2: Introductions

Vincent shot the pillar, and instantly an explosion of fire and shrapnel engulfed the room. Stephan dove towards John, pushing him to the safety of the floor; Stephan then looked over and saw Catherine sprawled out on the floor, a piece of metal from the exploding pillar lodged in her skull. Her lifeless brown eyes staring at him, he tore his eyes away in time to see Aloria, the Toreador Primogen, grab one of her fellow kindred and smash through the window, landing on the narrow ledge before disappearing into the night.

"John, make it to the ledge." Stephan ordered, looking back on his Regnant, who welcome the fire's embrace with open arms. Stephan got to his feet and began helping the other ghouls get their Regnants to the safety of the ledge as others tried to open the locked doors of the conference room. When some of the stronger Kindred began making their way towards the doors, Vincent shot them in the hearts with the Dragon Breath rounds, killing them instantly. The burning image of his Regnant picking off his fellow Kindred was a terrifying site. A second smaller explosion was heard, Stephan glanced back and noticed that his Regnant's hand was now missing; the gun had presumably exploded in his grasp.

Stephan's eyes were burning from the smoke and he coughed uncontrollably as he helped pull and unconscious Emma Marks to safety, a burning hand grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. The distorted, melting face of Vincent was closing disturbingly close, Stephan watched in horror as his Regnant's eyes melted from their sockets. The vampire hissed before burying his fangs into Stephan's throat.

He awoke suddenly from his nightmare; it took his mind a couple of moments to take in his current surroundings. He was safe at home; the bed sheets tangled about his waist as sweat glistening off his naked chest. To calm his mind he analyzed his dream, picking out the inconsistencies, such as the presence of Emma Marks in his dream when she was not at the meeting, and how his Regnant grab him and bit him another facet that did not happen. It was just one of the many nightmares he suffered almost nightly, he sighed heavily and ran his through his long hair, a quick glance at the clock revealed he had slept for just over three hours.

It had been almost 10 years since his former Regnant's betrayal and attempted massacre of the Las Vegas Primogen. The shocking act is still under investigation by the clan's elders, everyone knows Vincent Bruno snapped, but no one knows why. Probably the most disturbing thing about the assault was that neither Vincent's body nor anything of his could be found, no clothing, no jewelry, nothing. Many argue that he is dead; however, a very few disagree. Isabella insisted that her father was still alive and had assigned one ghoul to search all possible rumors of his whereabouts; Stephan was infinitely grateful that that pointless job was not his.

He got out of bed and started a pot of coffee before he showered and dressed in a simple button up shirt and ripped blue jeans. His hair now fell past his collar, almost halfway down his shoulder blades, it was fortunately long enough now to pull back into a decent ponytail that would stay out of his face. The length of his hair still bothered him; however his current Regnant, Isabella Bruno, had no complaints.

He poured a cup of coffee, pulled a highlighter from the pencil holder by the phone and sat at his small dining room table to review the list of strip club he still needed to visit. He had heard rumors of a new kindred in town who had yet to introduce herself to the Prince. With some work he managed to obtain a vague description, and learned that she is working as a stripper and he was fairly certain that she was of the Malkavian clan. The one thing he could not pinpoint was the name of the club she worked. He presented this information to his Regnant, who failed to see the value of his findings. He calmly explained that he owed a debt to the Malkavian Primogen and this would repay that debt, he also explained that bringing her before the Prince would reflect favorably in the Prince's eyes. Isabella agreed and encouraged his search by suggesting that he begin trolling the clubs in search of her, so much to his discomfort and embarrassment he spent the past four nights systematically eliminating clubs. He did not like this assignment, but he would never let anyone know, he was known among the kindred for his emotionless demeanor and self control. Some considered this a prized commodity and many attempts had been made to trade or purchase him from Isabella; and to date she has refused all offers. Isabella was oblivious to many things; however, Stephan's worth was not something that escaped her attention.

He highlighted six clubs he intended on visiting as he sipped the strongly brewed coffee. Stephan hoped he would find her soon; his bank account was beginning to take a serious hit from all the cover charges he had to pay. He sighed, finished his coffee and made a mental note to put gas in his car before heading out.

Five hours and $60 later Stephan finally found the woman he was looking for as the announcer just broadcasted that "Lollipop" would be the next dancer on the center stage. The sound of Nine Inch Nails blared from the speakers she walked onto the stage, sensual, determined strides that matched the beat of the music. Stephan sipped his rum and coke as he watched her.

_I'm drunk. And right now I'm so in love with you. _The song began as she leaned against the pole, slowly slidingdown, running a pale hand through her dark burgundy hair, her eyes closed and carefully painted lips opened slightly.

_And I don't want to think too much about what we should or shouldn't do._ The song continued, as she pulled open her white shirt and let it fall to the stage. Her small breasts were covered by a sheer black bra which left little to the imagination.

_Lay my hands on Heaven and the sun and the moon and the stars. _Her hand cupped her breast and ripped open the bra, which joined the shirt in a crumpled pile.

_While the devil wants to fuck me in the back of his car. _She rose up on her knees, arching her back, pointing her breasts towards the ceiling. One hand in her hair the other slipping beneath her short skirt. It was a brief image of an orgasm.

_Nothing quite like the feel of something new._ She rose to her feet and spun to face the pole. She held it with one hand as her body undulated like a snake against the gleaming metal. He had to acknowledge that unlike many of the other dancers he'd seen, she has real dance talent. The chorus seemed to go on forever, proclaiming _maybe I'm all messed up_ over and over again. She spun, stripping off her short skirt in the process, leaving her in nothing more than a pink g-string, thigh high fishnet stockings and dangerous looking pair of silver-heeled stilettos. Bills of varying denomination hung from her panties and the top of her stockings.

_This is the only time I really feel alive. _ The chorus finally ended. She dropped to her knees and began crawling towards the end like a hungry sexual beast on the prowl, using her mouth to take a dollar from a woman at the edge of the stage.

_I swear. I just found everything I need. _Her intense green eyes rolled up and found Stephan. Those incredible eyes locked onto his and in that moment he felt as though she were reading him. The sexual energy rolled off her in massive tidal waves, threatening to drown him in indescribable ecstasy.

_The sweat in your eyes the blood in your veins are listening to me. _He found himself falling into her eyes; he felt as if she knew his deepest most secret desires and that she has the power and craving to fulfill them. He could feel her aching want to flesh out every dream and fantasy he's ever had. For a moment he thought he heard her pleading voice begging with need to satisfy him, all he had to do was approach the stage. A familiar, yet almost forgotten, warmth made itself known as his right knee nearly buckled with urge to take that first step. The desire to approach her was almost overwhelming as it strained against his famous self-control.

She pulled her eyes away, breaking the spell._ Well I want to wrap it up and swim in it until I drown._ Stephan did not want to lose sight of her, he feared she would escape before he could take her to meet the Prince, but he could not watch her for fear of being pulled under her spell again.

_My moral standing is lying down. _He was grateful the song ended and the DJ stated that Lollipop would out on the floor. Stephan kept sharp eyes for the elusive red head, his desire to stop visiting strip clubs a strong motivator. The he saw her emerge from a small dark doorway, to his relief she was dressed, well sort of. She had pulled her long dark red hair into pig tails and was wearing a school girl type outfit made of a white shirt with black bra beneath and a small plaid skirt that probably began life as a tube top, her outfit was complete with small metal lunch box, presumably for storing tips.

She talked to the crowd, flirting with a couple of men, when a woman with long black hair caught her attention, and spoke into Lollipop's ear. She smiled and lead the raven haired beauty to chair. Stephan watched as the Kindred danced for and on the woman sitting down. He felt like a voyeur, watching the seated woman roll her head back as the red head ran lips along the woman's neck, pausing for a moment, as if she were speaking. The seated woman seemed to laugh and her grip on the arm of the chair tightened. Lollipop slid to kneel before the struck woman, and then gracefully rose to her full height, bowing slightly to the stunned woman. Stephan finally realized that Lollipop was feeding off the patron! She fed in public! She was either extremely skilled or very foolish. She threaded her way through the crowd, heading towards Stephan, he was not certain if he should be relieved or concerned by this.

Her dark makeup really emphasized her ivory complexion; dark thick eye make-up truly complimented her emerald green eyes, which glistened like gems. There was a slight, almost seductive grin upon her lips. He wondered if she knew the spell woven by those jewel tone green eyes, and then in the same heartbeat assumed that she did, as many Kindred have the ability to mold a human's thoughts as a sculptor would mold clay.

She moved close to him, invading his personal space, her body almost touching his, yet he stood his ground. She smiled coyly and placed her painted lips close to his ear. "I know what you are." She said her dark red, almost black lips carefully formed each word.

"You need to come with me." He said matter-of-factly.

She moved back, and looked into his face; the dark eye make-up did nothing for the wide eyes innocent look she was attempting to pull off on him. "Am I in trouble?"

"I do not know." He answered. He was trying to avoid eye contact; however, his normal tactic of staring at the throat or chest did not seem appropriate in this case, and he found the predicament a little frustrating.

"Do I have to get naked?" She asked, almost hopefully.

"No." Stephan said, settling his gaze on her left shoulder oblivious to any attempt of flirtation she may have been trying.

"Aw heck." Was the only resistance he encountered and for that he was grateful. She quickly changed into a longer plaid skirt that reached almost mid thigh; he could see the tops of her thigh high fishnet stocking which vanished into knee high vinyl platform boots. She followed him to his car, humming an odd tune to herself. The consummate gentleman, he opened her door first and then entered the car himself.

"By the way what's your name?" She happily asked.

"Stephan Villos." He answered starting the engine and placing the vehicle in gear.

"I know what you are, but not what clan."

"I am Ventrue." She answered.

"Really?" she sounded doubtful and was looking him over, "I guess they changed their corporate dress code."

"I did not want to bring too much attention to myself."

"Ah. So do you know what I am?" she asked looking about the car.

"I believe you are called a kook." He responded.

"Hey!" she redirected her attention to him. "I'm not running around calling you a wop!" she protested, making it clear what she though of the common slang for her clan.

"You are correct, I do apologize." He said, hoping not to excite the Malkavian.

"Ok, I accept." She said. Silence fell between them and she listened to faint sounds of soft jazz. She twisted her face as though she had just eaten a live bug and changes the radio station to rock and roll. Stephan glanced at her and changed the radio back to soft jazz. She wasted no time in changing it back to the rock and roll; Stephan sighed softly and reached for the radio.

"You do realize I'm fractured, right?" she asked, Stephan's hand froze an inch from the turner. Her voice sounded like a subtle warning and while it is acceptable to die for a cause; dying due to what radio station was selected did not, in his opinion, seem like a worthy cause. He returned his hand to the steering wheel without so much as a sigh. She smiled, and hummed softly to the latest hit by Linkin Park.

"So where are you from?" she asked after the song ended.

"Florence, Italy."

"So, you are Italian?" she asked as the car slowed to a stop at a red light.

"Yes, I am."

"Really! Do you speak Italian?"

Being at a red light allowed Stephan the time to look at the woman as if an elm tree had miraculously sprouted from between her eyes before answering her question. "Yes, I was born and grew up in Italy; therefore my native language is Italian." He answered, speaking as though he were answering a child's question.

"You don't have an accent." She eyed him suspiciously.

"My former Regnant had his ghouls learn to English speak without accents to avoid misunderstandings in business meeting." He answered, watching the light change from red to green. His voice once again composed as he turned onto the I-15, heading towards the 215.

"Oh." She said in a sing-song voice. "Strong languages like that make me horny." She said out of the blue. Stephan was beginning to expect the unexpected from this woman and showed no reaction to her statement.

"Indeed." He said, unable to think of anything else to say. She appeared to have a skill for catching him off guard and the fact that it happened twice within an hour unnerved Stephan and at the same time it reinforced his defenses and tightened the reins on his emotions. From the corner of his eye he could see her stare at him, again he had the sensation that she was reading him.

Stephan caught the Exit for Blue Diamond Road and followed it passed the last glittery, gaudy casino and three gas stations, into the darkness of the desert night. The ride was blessedly silent until he turned onto a small dirt road, leading towards one of the Stark's estate, at least the one he uses for conducting Kindred business. He took his eyes from the moonlit road long enough to look at the stars, this was probably the only thing he enjoyed about this drive, being so far away from the city he could truly see the stars.

"Do I make you uncomfortable?" She asked.

"Why do you ask?" he countered.

"You just seem guarded and unapproachable, as if I'm going gobble up like you're some kind of sweet treat. Do I make you that uncomfortable?" She asked.

"We are here." He said, pulling up in front of a large house, successfully avoiding her question.

"Whoa." She sighed, staring at the tall three story manor house with the awe of a child, something Stephan had never seen in Kindred before. He climbed from the driver seat and quickly circled the car to the passenger side.

Her eyes still sparkled as she took in the large stone pillars flanking the tall spacious front entry; porch lights, shaped like iron torches, complete with flame shaped light bulbs, were displayed on the inside of the pillars bathing guests in a soft yellow glow. A second set of matching 'torches' were mounted on either side of the large arch shaped elegant front door, Lollipop giggled at the sight of the large door. The heavy, dark mahogany door loomed before them, reaching a height of eight feet, the reddish hued wood seem to glow with pride, an intricate ivy pattern ironwork dominated the lower portion of the doors and seemed to climb towards the top, getting thinner at it reached up and swirled about the door knobs, almost obscuring them from view. Stephan watched as she reached out to touch the doors, her hand almost trembling as it neared its mark, but just as she was about to touch the wood, the door opened she jerked her hand back.

"Stephan." The incredibly thin woman greeted, she then looked him over from head to toe. "Interesting attire." She commented, not sure what to make of his ripped jeans, white tee-shirt and untucked, unbuttoned flannel shirt; a dramatic change from his normal business attire.

"He's incognito." Lollipop offered, rather helpfully she thought.

"Ah, well. Would you like to come in?" she offered, stepping aside to allow them to enter, but not taking her gaze off the Malkavian.

"Thank you. Is Raven or William Stark available?" he asked, crossing the threshold, Lollipop followed, clutching her metal, Nightmare Before Christmas lunchbox and taking in the grandness of the house with the wonder of a child at Disneyland for the first time.

"You're in luck they're both here; however, Mr. Stark is in a meeting and will not be available for approximately 15 minutes. Raven is out back by the spa."

"Thank you." Stephan sad, leading the way to the back yard, lollipop was close behind everywhere she looked crystal sparkled, marble gleamed and dust bunnies hid in fear of the immaculate cleaning crew.

"Stephan." A commanding female voice called. Stephan immediately stopped and turned to face the woman, who almost seemed to recoil at his appearance. The woman wore a formfitting gown of luxurious black velvet, with a black mink collar. The diamonds proudly displayed from her ears shone brighter than the chandelier, while her diamond bracelets could surely signal the Mir space station. Around her neck was a lavish diamond encrusted choker with three black diamond tear drops suspended on fine platinum chains. Her chocolate brown curls were pinned up in a stylish French Twist with two wisps on the left and one the right, deliberately left down to frame her regal face. Expertly applied make up drew attention to her satin brown eyes.

"Lady Pelletier." He acknowledged with a gracious bow.

"Dressing down are we?" she asked, taking a crystal flute of viatea from a passing waiter in a black tux, complete with tails and a brilliant blue cummerbund and bowtie.

"He's undercover." Ever helpful, Lollipop volunteered again.

"And you are?" She said, as though were talking to a servant, keeping her hands to herself.

"Holly. I'm new." She decided she did not like this woman. "You must be…." She glanced at Pelletier's attire "…old."

Pelletier sighed and chose not to enter into a battle of wits with this creature, after all it would be beneath her to go up against an unarmed opponent she reasoned, returning her attention to Stephan.

"Is your mistress here?" she asked, in an irritated tone.

"I do not know."

"If you see her, let her know I am looking for her." She ordered.

"Yes madam." She said, again bowing slightly as she walked off. He glanced back at Holly who was making faces behind Lady Pelletier's back.

"That is Lady Pelletier, she is the Ventrue Primogen." He informed, a subtle hint that her antics were not appropriate, still careful to avoid eye contact.

"She won't be Primogen for long, she has crowns in her eyes and the gears are turning."

Stephan decided to dismiss this cryptic piece of insight as Malkavian ramblings, and suggested they continue their way towards Holly's Primogen.

"There you are." Isabella declared, placing a hand on Stephan's shoulder. "Stephan, I know I said you need to loosen up, but this is a bit much."

"He's in disguise." Holly happily offered; Stephan was not certain if should be annoyed or relieved by her supportive behavior.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Isabella asked.

"I'm Molly." She happily introduced, extending her hand, which Isabella took with a firm handshake. Stephan paused for a moment, he was under the impression that she had stated her name was Holly.

"This is my Regnant, Isabella Bruno. Your Primogen is the woman over there." He said, assuming he misheard when she earlier introduced herself.

Well, aren't you going to arrange a meeting?" Lollipop innocently asked. Stephan sighed and muttered softly under his breath how much he enjoyed being ordered about as he made his way towards the lunatic leader.

Isabella had not heard Stephan's slip, but Lollipop had and silently filed it away for future use. Isabella's question about Lollipop's occupation pulled her attention from the Venture ghoul. Lollipop happily explained that she's an exotic dancer and part time arsonist as if it were as natural as knitting.

"I may have some jobs for you." Isabella commented, as Stephan returned, relaying that Raven would meet with Lollipop who happily skipped toward the crazy old lady.

"Lady Pelletier is looking you Ms. Bruno." Stephan relayed, Isabella sighed and nodded.

"What do you need of me this evening?" Stephan asked.

Isabella glanced over at the red-haired Malkavian, a plan was beginning to form, but she would need to iron out a great many details before she acted upon anything. "Escort the Malkavian around. See to it she stays out of trouble." She ordered. Stephan's face remained unreadable as his mind began quickly searching for anything he might have done to displease his Regnant to the point she would loan him to a Malkavian for the night. "I want a report tomorrow night about who she spoke to and what was said."

"Yes madam." Stephan said, watching his Regnant walk into the house in search of her Primogen.

"Something wrong?" Lollipop asked. He spun to face her; he had not heard her approach.

"No, my Regnant has asked me to be your escort for the evening." He informed this bit of information caught the Malkavian off guard as Lollipop looked as shocked as he felt. Silently he felt vindicated for the moments she had caught him off guard.

"Did you piss her off or something?" she asked.

"Not to my knowledge."

"OoooooKay." She said "Where's this Stark guy?" she asked, changing topics.

"William Stark is the Prince of Las Vegas, his office is upstairs; I will show you." Stephan offered, once again leading away; although Lollipop sincerely doubted he would be comfortable in front of her if he knew how much she was admiring the view. They walked up a winding narrow stair case to a rich dark mahogany door with a brushed steel door knob; Stephan politely knocked on the door and guided Lollipop in when they were granted entrance.

"Mr. Stark, there is a new Kindred in your city who needs to introduce themselves to you." Stephan announced. Lollipop fidgeted with the plastic handle of her lunch box and looked like a deer in headlight.

"Please have a seat." He offered, and then asked Stephan why he was not with his Regnant. To Stark's credit he showed no emotion at the ghoul's offered, simply nodded then returned his attention to the woman sitting before him, who was now digging through her lunchbox.

"What is your name?"

"Lollipop." She said, holding a candy in her small hand as she closed her lunchbox.

He sighed and looked down at one of the papers on his desk as he asked her clan.

"Lollipop." She repeated, as if that word were the obvious answer.

"Look I suspect I know; however, I need to hear you say it." He explained Malkavians often got on his nerves.

"Malkavian, Dum-Dum." She said it so quickly, it sounded like an insult, Stephan was prepared to move out of the way when the Prince leapt into a fury; however, the anger in the Prince's eyes quickly vanished, when he saw the girl was offering him a small candy with the words Dum-Dum all over the wrapper.

"No thank you." He sighed. "How long will you be in my city?"

"Until July 31th, 2003 9:45 Post Meridian Pacific Time."

Both Stephan and Stark blinked "I am not use to such an exact answer."

"I could estimate if you would like."

"No that's fine. Have you met with your Primogen and been told your feeding grounds?" she nodded happily. "Ok, do you have a job?"

"I strip." She casually answered.

"Is that wise in your condition?"

"Oh yeah, I won't be showing signs of pregnancy for at least two months."

"Um, no, that's not what I meant."

"Oh you mean the whole vampire thing." She giggled. "Yeah, I'm warm-blooded; I got it from my Sire."

"Good. Now do you have any questions for me?"

"Sucker." Lollipop offered, holding out another candy.

"No, if there is nothing else, I have another meeting to attend."

Lollipop shrugged, stood up and left the room with Stephan close behind. She paused at the doorway, looking back over Stephan's shoulder at Stark.

"Beware the Ides of March, oh Cesar for it is your friend you should fear. They are the ones out to get you." She said her tone lucid and face serious.

"Of course they're out to get me. _Everyone _is out to get me. I'm Prince." He said, ignoring her prophecy.

She sighed softly to herself and made her way down the stairs towards a room with four large leather couches surrounding a slate coffee table with huge white Lily floral arrangement. Why did no one take her seriously when she had really important stuff to tell them? No one believe her until it was too late. She sat down gracefully in a leather armchair it was at times like these she felt like Kassandra, blessed to know the future but cursed in that no one would believe her. She dismissed her melancholy thoughts and cheerfully introduced herself to the three ladies who were there at 'Polly' and sat down and immediately launched into stories about her exciting date with Stephan, who immediately protested that it was not a date.

"Yes it was." Lollipop protested, explaining how she danced, and dined and he had a drink. The other women listened and were soon agreeing with 'Polly' that it did sound like a date.

"It was not a date." Stephan protested his voice and face devoid of emotions.

"But there was dancing and dinner, at least for her." The Brujah pointed out, gesturing towards Lollipop, who beamed happily.

"And you drove, and money was spent on her." Emma agreed.

"The money was a cover charge for me to get into the club."

"Women often do not have a cover-charge." Lollipop explained; however, while her information was accurate it was also out of context, implying that the two of them had gone to a club together.

"Stephan, it does sound like a date." Emma said, her Burgundy satin dress a beautiful compliment to her pale skin and dark hair, which had been pulled back into a French braid that would have reached her knees if she were standing, but now it was curled on the couch beside her. Simple ruby studs sparkled in her ears and her graceful neck was encircled by a matching burgundy satin collar with a simple diamond buckle.

"You do realize that you are disagreeing with the Ventrue…" he calmly indicated himself "…and agreeing with the Malkavian." He gestured toward Lollipop. The conversation stopped, Lollipop was extremely proud of herself, it did not take much effort to momentarily infect the room with her insanity.

A loud shot gun blast coming from the front yard pulled Stephan attention away from his ward, when he heard his Regnant's name in correlation to being out front, he abandoned Lollipop and ran outside.

"Our date just got interesting!" she squealed and followed the ghoul out into the well manicured yard.


	3. Underground

DISCLAIMER:

The Clan names, discipline names and structure, titles other things are copyrighted to White Wolf Game Studio neither I, nor this story, are affiliated with White Wolf or any of their associates or subsidiaries, nor I do not receive any monetary compensation from the publication of this narrative. You can stop reading this now and have a nice day :)

A/N: The character "Lollipop" frequently quotes lines from movies, books, songs, TV shows, video games and just about any other source you can imagine. If you see a line you think you recognize from somewhere you're probably right, I as the player have been collecting these sayings for well over a decade (and even I don't remember where all of them came from) and it is therefore impossible for me give credit beyond this note.

-;--- ---;-

Chapter 3: Underground

Stephan ran outside, his Regnant staggered to her feet and balancing herself against the wall. He rushed to Isabella to determine the extent of her wounds.

"Isabella, are you all right?" Stephan asked, seeing a fair amount of blood on her abdomen.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"What happened?"

"Something has invaded the Nosferatu domain and has been hunting them, slaughtering their ghouls and servants. Kit came to Stark for help, and as Kit was leaving he was attacked, but not killed." She pulled out her firearm, and began heading towards the street. "And now we're going after it." She growled through her teeth, her fangs began to extend with her anger.

Stephan pulled his Magnum from the holster at the small of his back, hidden beneath the flannel shirt and prepared to follow Isabella and the others. "You're not coming." She said upon hearing his approaching footsteps.

"With all due respect…"

"You have your orders!" she snapped frustrated that the rest of the group was getting so far ahead of her. Placing a hand on his chest she pushed him away; from time to time Isabella forgets how strong she truly is, and this is one of those times. She watched, somewhat concerned as Stephan flew about four feet before landing heavily on his shoulder on the pebbled walkway, and then slid another two feet before stopping in front of Lollipop. Isabella watched as the Malkavian helped her ghoul to his feet, content that he suffered no injuries from his short flight she turned to join the others, it wasn't that she did not trust Stephan to watch her back it was simply that this thing has been targeting ghouls recently and she wanted Stephan safe. She turned to continue her journey and near bumped into Frank, the powerhouse of the Brujah clan. Like the rest of his clan he wore pretty much whatever he damn well pleased, but unlike to the others it did not consist of torn jeans, biker boots and a leather jacket, after all, he would argue, he'd all ready been through high school. Tonight he wore his steel toe work boots, faded 501s with a black tee-shirt advising the world to "Fuck off, I've got enough friends." His thin frame, short red hair and wire rimmed glasses belied his strength and speed.

"Problems with your pet?" Frank asked his distain for ghouls evident in his tone. His pale blue eyes seemed almost white in the soft glow of the moon as he glared just over Isabella's shoulder at Stephan.

"No problems." She briskly answered, refusing to follow his gaze. "And he's not my pet." She snarled.

"Ghouls are dangerous." He said, pulling a large survival knife from the sheath strapped to his back. "If he disobeys, you should put him down like a rabid dog."

"I like to think of them as loaded guns." She countered, taking one perilous step closer to the Brujah. "Powerful weapons." She added

"Even a loaded gun is dangerous if the wielder is careless." Frank pointed out. "And you do not have your father's skill." He threw in as a final blow.

"Fuck you, Frank." She snapped, storming past him to join the others where waiting near the Nosferatu secret entrance.

"Stephan, are you all right?" Lollipop asked, helping him to his feet. He gasped with pain as she carefully touched his right arm.

"I'll be fine." He assured, politely removing her hands from his injury, again careful to avoid eye contact.

"But your bleeding." She protested.

"It is nothing." He insisted, watching Isabella and the others disappear into the night. Suddenly Lollipop was blocking his view, speaking in a low tone.

"You are bleeding, and surrounded by Vampires who can smell blood." She pointed out, showing him only the barest of hints that she actually something upstairs besides cotton candy and cobwebs. She grabbed his good arm and led him back towards the house, the woman who welcomed them earlier stood nervously by the door, ignoring the pair and watching the group of vampires. Lollipop got her attention and was quickly directed to a first aid kit and bathroom.

"Take off your shirt." Lollipop ordered, sitting on the marble bathroom counter and squealed something about it being cold. Stephan refrained from sighing and pulled off the flannel over shirt, he was surprised by how quickly and painlessly she cleaned and covered the wound. He looked at the bandage with an approving nod.

"My sister was a tomboy so I learned First Aid real quick. What's going on out there?" she asked, jumping off of the counter, landing uncomfortably close to Stephan as he pulled on the torn flannel shirt. He relayed the information he was given by Isabella as she cleaned up the evidence of her medical skills.

"So why are you not with your Reggie?"

"Her orders were…wait, my what?" Again she caught him off guard. She giggled and explained the term 'Reggie' as 'Regnant' he only nodded.

"Her orders were that I am to escort you and keep you out of trouble."

"Would you rather be with them?" she asked, slipping the First Aid kit back under the bathroom counter. Stephan politely looked away as she bent at the waist, her short skirt flipping up to reveal her lack of underwear. The sparsly decorated bathroom gave him little to look at, other then the door knob… yep it has two screws and a lock just like every other bathroom door knob.

"My Regnant has enemies and I believe she could use someone to watch her back." He explained.

"Does she know she's not liked?"

"Yes."

"Isn't it odd that you were left behind?" she asked, the sudden change in the direction of the conversation threw him. "I mean, if this thing is hunting ghouls, would a Ventrue not have an issue with bringing you along as bait?" she questioned.

"Most Ventrue would not have an issue with that you are correct." He answered, quickly catching up with her in the conversation.

"And if Isabella knows she's not like and if she trusts you would she not bring you along, if not for bait then to watch her own back?"

"That would be the logical assumption."

"Does she not trust you then?"

"An alternative would be that she is trying to keep me out of the line of fire." He proposed, his gaze resting upon the small gold locket she wore.

"But, does she consider her own existence more important than yours?"

"I cannot answer that." He said.

"Based upon other Ventrue would my assumption be correct?"

"Yes." He answered, deciding that now would be a good time to leave the small confines of the bathroom, unfortunately the bathroom door opened inwards, forcing him to nearly press his body into hers in order to open the door. She stood her ground, unaffected by the sudden invasion of her personal space.

"Then we're back to her not trusting you." She reasoned, following him.

"Being a ghoul has little to do with trust and a lot to do with usefulness."

"Well, then, lets go be useful." Lollipop said, once again grabbing him by his hand and leading the way towards the front door.

"My instructions are to keep you out of trouble and I do not think that by letting you join them in their hunt that I fulfilling my orders." He explained, twisting his hand to grab her wrist and halt her progression to the door.

"How are you going to stop me?" she playfully asked, stepping closer to him again invading his personal space. Stephan stood his ground, his eyes careful to avoid hers, something she was beginning to notice, and become annoyed by.

"Why don't you look me in the eyes?" she asked, allowing him to keep his grip upon her.

"There are those among your kind that can manipulates mans will." He explained.

"Well, I can't do that so look me in the eyes or stare at my tits." She ordered.

"At the club, when you were dancing…?" he began, his voice flat, despite his confusion, ignoring the invitation to stare at her chest.

"Yes?" she drew out, doing her best to match his expression.

"I felt as if you were reading me as if I had no will. I felt I had to approach the stage." He confessed.

"I was reading your aura, that's how I knew you were a ghoul, but I can't explain the last part…so, let's go." She added in her normal bubbly tone, she walked towards the front door, Stephan still holding her wrist.

"I really do not think this is a wise decision on your part. No one knows what is hunting the Nosferatu or their ghouls." He pointed out.

"Stephan, I am going either with or without you, which would you prefer?"

"Do you have any weapons?" he relented.

Contrary to popular belief the Nosferatu do dwell solely within the sewer lines. A city's infrastructure is a complex labyrinth of service tunnels, sewer, gas and power lines and then the Nosferatu complicate things even more by adding their own secrets tunnels, the entire concoction was be enough to make Daedalus' head swim. It was through a secret entrance that Kit led the group, consisting of two Gangrels, three Brujahs and a Ventrue, into a dimly lit service tunnel. Kit was quick as he threads his way through the tunnels. Frank and Katilla, one of the Gangrel, had no problem keeping up with him, the others; however, were having a difficult time, but their determination to not be lost in Nosferatu territory a powerful incentive. No one in the party spoke, as they followed Kit, and then without warning the lights went out and the party was surrounded in blackness for 15 seconds before the emergency light s kicked in.

"Kit?" Katilla asked, her voice holding a dangerous tone.

"This is not my doing." He confessed, scanning the area before him for any possible attackers.

"There!" Frank exclaimed, pointing to a shadowy figure behind them. Everyone turned just in time to see the shadowy run back down the hallway they had just traveled. Frank gave chase, moving faster then anyone else in the group, yet despite his speed the creature eluded him. Katilla was close behind with the rest of the group falling behind.

Frank wondered where the creature was running as Kit had not indicated any secret passage ways along the corridor then without warning it threw itself into a seemingly solid wall, which immediately gave way, revealing a crudely constructed hallway leading to a tunnel that had barely enough room to crawl. Frank wasted no time in mimicking his prey's movement, trusting the barrier would give way just as it had for his quarry. He cleared the 2 foot distance and dove into the tunnel as it slithered down the claustrophobically tight opening, Frank did not ponder the tightness of his surroundings, only followed the dark shape before him.

Katilla watched both the shadowy figure and frank disappear into a wall; she stopped and glanced back at the rest of the group who were quickly closing the gap. She went to the wall and pushed in the area where Frank had vanished until she found the secret panel.

"You didn't tell us about this tunnel." She snarled, suspecting treachery of the Nosferatu's part.

"This tunnel..." He countered, pushing the panel aside to view the hole himself "…was not made by Nosferatu hands, nor any we control."

She sighed heavily, and slinked into the tunnel, which was so narrow, she was forced to belly crawl its length. She did not like the confines of the tunnel, but it was not bad enough to prevent her from following Frank who was now far ahead of her. Looking straight ahead she could see the movement as Frank emerged from the tunnel and continued his chase, she was relieved to see the small exit slowly growing larger with each passing second, she could hear the shuffling of those behind her as well as the young Brujah whine about his dislike of small spaces. Katilla grit her teeth to keep from saying anything, instead she tried to focus on the exit, through which Frank had had vanished, it was now no more than 10 feet from her a distance she eagerly closed and spilled out onto a concrete floor. She leapt to her feet and quickly took in her surroundings. The tunnel spilled into a medium sized cave-like construction dimly light by a string of twinkling holiday lights, five paths were presented. The largest was directly across from the small channel she had slinked through, two small passage ways were on either side of the main opening before. On either side of her were two more tunnels, their endurances large gaping holes like mouths, waiting to devour those foolish enough to venture further. All five tunnels and their connecting corridor seemed to have a virtual net of wires with dim light bulbs spaces far enough apart that wide spaces of blackness occupied the small weak pools of light. There was no sign of Frank; she knelt down and studied the ground, the concrete and rocks yielded no clue as to his direction. Somewhere in the distance liquid too thick to be water, dripped in a steady rhythm; however, the acoustics of the tunnels and the cave made it near impossible to determine the exact location. Katilla hazard sniffing the air, perhaps she could catch Frank's scent, but all she smelled was clean, damp soil and the mustiness often associated with deep old caves, beneath that was a whisper of the familiar copper scent of fresh blood drowning in fear. She closed her eyes, focused on that sweet, delicate clue; there was something else to the blood, something not human but well known to her.

"Kindred." She whispered under her breath.

"What is it?" Kit asked, correctly reading Katilla's predatory crouch.

"Fresh kill." She explained her gaze never leaving the dark path before her as her eyes began to glow red, allowing her sight to penetrate farther into the tunnel. She breathed in again, "Spilt Kindred blood."

"Which way?" Isabella asked.

Katilla only briefly glanced at the other passageways before growling the words "This way" and dashing into the darkness leaving the others struggling to keep up.

Lolli giggled as she jumped off the ladder with only three rungs left. Stephan momentarily thought about asking her to keep quiet, but then reasoned that if she wasn't going to after the three times he asked, she probably would not after a fourth. He sighed quietly and kept a sharp eye out for both the rest of the party and for the thing they might be hunting.

"Hey, what's this button do?" Lolli happily whispered an instant before pressing the shiny, alluring button before Stephan could stop her. Suddenly the lights went out and the couple were surrounded in complete blackness.

"Well, that answers that." She stated matter-of-factly as the emergency light flickered to life.

"Would you please refrain from pressing any more buttons?" Stephan politely asked, without any trace of the anger or frustration he might have been feeling.

"You're so serious." She teased, popping another candy into her mouth.

"There is an unknown assailant in these tunnels hunting and killing Nosferatu, it would be safe to assume that this thing would have no trouble eliminating a single Malkavian and Ventrue ghoul." He explained.

"It's only death. There are far worse things…trust me." He happy, perky voice taking such an ominous dark tone that Stephan dared to glance back her and immediately wished he hadn't. Her intense green eyes mirrored her tone, reflecting a glint of the madness that only Malkavians comfortable tread in.

"Which way?" she asked, her voice again, happy and perky, this sudden change was more than unnerving. Stephan pushed his feelings aside and opened that the sixth sense many ghouls acquire through their bond to their Regnant. He had to trust himself, reaching out hoping to find his master, searching for her faint spark in the dark. A spark of coldness that beckoned him, called to him and despite his loathing of it, he found a comfort in its familiarity.

"This way." He said in a hushed tone, making his way down the dim corridor and taking the first right. Lolli was following close behind, clutching her small metal purse. Stephan continued to listen to his instinct, hunting that elusive cold spark following it blindly into Hell.

Lolli gasped and clutched Stephan's shoulder "Something just brushed past my left leg." She whispered. She looked down searching for the offender before giggling in relief. "It was just my right leg." She explained.

"Perhaps we should go back." He reasoned she was obviously not in a serious enough mind set to continue this hunt.

"No way! We're being helpful!" she exclaimed in a hushed voice. "What was that?" she asked, taking off deeper into the passage. Stephan had no choice but to follow, partly because of his order from Isabella, but mostly because the Malkavian had a tight grip on his wrist as she hastily made her way after her quarry. Was this assignment a punishment? Again he found himself searching his memory for any action he might have done to displease Isabella enough that she would place him in charge of a Malkavian no one knew anything about.

Frank relentlessly followed his prey, who seemed to match Frank's speed and agility as it quickly ducked into one corridor after another as if hoping to loose the determined Brujah in a dizzying game of hide-n-seek. The old Brujah was not so easily fooled and kept pace, rounding the last corner only find it had stopped running and was facing him, landing a powerful blow to Frank's midsection and sending the Brujah flying back into a rock wall. Frank slumped to the floor still clutching his knife, and quickly recovered enough barely sidestep a lunging shadow, who turned quickly and pushed Frank off balance before it began to back track. Frank Stumbled to his feet and quickly gave chase, part of him enjoyed the thrill of the chase but another part of him was frustrated by the elusiveness it demonstrated.

Once they were heading down a straight path, Frank threw his survival knife with deadly accuracy and all the anger he had. She steel flew at frightening speed before burying itself into the target's left shoulder. The monster cried out in pain and fell to the ground, sliding a couple of feet from the sheer force of the impact. Frank ran and pounced upon his prey as it began to twist an arm to pull out the knife. The thing somehow managed to twist enough to roll Frank underneath, it screamed again as Frank grabbed the knife and began twisting. The voice the scream belonged to was defiantly male and was some how familiar, but the more Frank tried to place it the more he found he couldn't…it was like trying to hold water.

It decided to use Frank's momentarily distraction to its advantage and rose as if floating off of the knife Frank still held. Stunned Frank watched at it clung to the ceiling, seemingly effortlessly "What the fuck are you?" Frank demanded, again on his feet but crouched, ready to leap. The thing only laughed and cocked its head, looking down at startled Brujah from the highest point of the corridor.

A cocky laugh escaped his lips before it scurried along the ceiling, vanishing into the darkness.

"Damn it!" Frank cursed, yet again chasing after it; he watched as the thing rounded a corner and disappeared into thin air. Again anger began to creep into his eyes as she scanned the straight pathway before him. He turned to look behind him, still seeing nothing "Damn it!!" he roared, punching a wall to relieve his anger.

"Did you hear that?" Isabella asked, hearing the faint echoes of Frank anger.

"Sounds like Frank." Kit observed.

"It is." Katilla confirmed, continuing her prowl towards the blood "He's angry, not hurt." She continued, pausing long enough to consider which path direction to take, a faint glimmer to her left caught her attention focusing on it, she knew she found the source of the blood she was trailing. Her eyes followed the drips upward to their source, a mangled corpse, at least the torso of one, hung tangled in the exposed wiring.

"Who is that?" Katilla asked, pointing to the dead body. Kit brushed past her, gazing up into the familiar face.

"His name was Brian, one of our fledglings." Kit reported with a sigh, not looking forward to breaking the news to Brian's Sire. Personally, Kit never cared for Brian, he was annoying in that "trying too hard to fit in" way.

"The body is fresh, no more than 30 minutes old." Katilla reported

"Where are his legs?" one of the Brujah asked, she sounded disturbed by the sight. Lizzie never could stomach violence.

"This is how we've been finding them; their lower halves missing as well as the heart." Kit explained, walking away from Brian's corpse.

"How long did it take us to reach this point from the discovery of these tunnels?" Isabella asked, a thought occurring to her.

"Twenty five minutes." Lizzie answered, glancing quickly at her watching.

"Then it has to be close by." Isabella theorized.

"What?" Lizzie and Kit voiced in unison.

"The body is 30 minutes dead and it took us 25 minutes to find it, then it should be safe to assume that the killer is still nearby."

"She has a point." Kit said, looking about, as if he could see the murderer in the shadows.

"Yeah, and the killer might have slaughtered him and left five minutes before we found the tunnels." Lizzie reasoned.

"It fed. There's not enough blood to support your theory. Plus there are teeth marks on his throat." Katilla said, looking closely at the surroundings and the corpse.

"Teeth? Not fang?" Isabella asked, stepping forward to examine the wound herself. Katilla nodded and stepped aside, allowing the Ventrue the room she needed.

"What the hell…?" Isabella questioned, reaching up to move the head in order to get a better view and found something unusual in the in the wound.

"There's something in the wound." She announced, plunging her fingers into the gore to retrieve the small item. It was slick from the blood and hard, but difficult to make out. Reasoning that her shirt was ruined, she used it as a rag to clean off as much of the blood as possible in order to examine the tiny clue better.

"It looks like a tooth. A human canine, unless I am mistaken."

"A human did this?" Lizzie skeptically asked.

"A human would not have the strength to do this much violence to even the weakest of our kind. I have heard of an instance where Kindred did not have fangs after he was Embraced." Kit volunteered and then quickly added "Although this is extremely rare."

"Perhaps someone with Spirit Touch could learn more." Lizzie volunteered.

A soft shuffling sound silenced any further conversation, reminding everyone about Isabella's earlier observation about the killer's proximity. Everyone turned towards the sound, Isabella keeping a tight grip on both their only clue and her gun. The shuffling grew louder as it neared, yet no one saw anything.

A dark blur pushed pasted, Isabella, Kit and Katilla almost knocking them over and headed towards Lizzie, dragging her into the shadows, kicking and screaming. The group turned and followed Lizzie's deafening scream like a morbid bread crumb trail.

Stephan had finally managed to convince Lollipop to both stop running blindly towards almost certain destruction and to let him take the lead. Cautiously he lead the way down the down the same tunnel his Regnant had walked no more than 15 minutes ago. His instincts told him to turn left, but there was no where to turn.

"Something wrong?" Lolli asked, correctly reading his body language and again hinting at intelligence.

He explained his dilemma between his instincts and what his eyes were telling him.

"Then listen to the walls." She suggested as naturally as if she were suggesting he pull over and ask for directions at the next gas station. She closed her amazing, clear green eyes and focused on using only her acute sense of hearing.

Stephan watched as she walked, almost touching the wall he had indicated. Occasionally she would either nod or shake her head as if she were hearing some conversation in her head. She paused about 10 feet ahead of him, listening closely before breaking into a giggle fit.

"This wall is funny. It told me a riddle, wanna hear it?"

Stephan sighed, approaching her as he explained, rather patiently, his lack of interest in riddles. She moved away from the wall, stalking toward Stephan in a manner that was both seductive and dangerous. The predator prowl he'd often witness other Kindred use moments before pouncing upon an unsuspecting prey. Slowly she circled him; he made certain to keep her in his sight, turning until his back was facing the wall she just left.

"Riddle me this, Batman..." She said her voice low and throaty as she began to close the gap between them. "When is a wall not a wall?" she asked, Stephan backed away, trying to keep a safe distance between him and the lunatic. Her eyes held a hungry look that had nothing to do with blood.

"When it is a door." She answered in her normal bubbly tone as Stephan took that final step back and stumbled into the hidden passageway. She walked past the quickly recovering Stephan and examined the narrow tunnel.

"I vonder wot Herr Freud vuld make of dis." She said in a bad German accent, studying the tunnel as if it were a mystical wonder carved by some ancient race. Stephan just looked at her, not quite prepared to test his wits against hers.

"After you." She graciously offered.

"What happened to your running head long into almost certain death?" Stephan found himself asking, also peering into the dark tunnel.

"Bravery and I are not on intimate terms. My natural curiosity is tempered with caution, thus I've lived long." She said with a playful look in her eyes and an expressionless face.

Stephan shook his head and entered into the tunnel. Lolli crossed her arms and pouted for exactly 30 seconds, no one was catching the random quotes she was throwing out. She had been quoting, TV shows, movies, songs and video games and nothing how disappointing.

_Aw well, commercial break over time to return to our broadcast. _ She thought and then followed Stephan through the tunnel.

"Would this be a bad time to mention my fear of enclosed spaces?" she asked.

"Yes. Yes it would."

"Well then it's a good thing I'm not then."

Stephan emerged at the same crossroads, looking at the five different paths. Lolli soon and rather ungracefully tumbled out of the tunnel and into a small heap on the floor. Stephan offered her a hand and helped her to her feet.

"Thank you." She sincerely said, accepting his hand.

"You're welcome." He stammered taken back it was the first time a Kindred had thanked him for anything. She smiled at him, and it was a brilliant smile that light up her entire face.

"Which way?" she asked, looking at the multiple choices.

"This way." He said, walking down the dimly lit corridor, cautiously following his Regnant's trail.

Lolli continued to follow Stephan in silence, occasionally looking over her shoulder. She could not shake the feeling that they were being watched. Almost 10 minutes into their exploration Lolli stopped, the voices were frantically whispering; it was as if they were desperately trying to warn her, but they could not agree on a single message. Some were anxiously ordering her to hide, others were hysterically telling her to run and other still were just huddled in a corner whimpering and crying.

_Lolita run!_ A single familiar voice shouted above the confusing commotion.

_Sidney?_ Lolli reached out for that familiar comforting voice, wrapping it about her like a warm blanket on a cold winter's night. A dark shadow entered the farthest intersection and paused, staring at her.

_Run!!_ Sidney screamed.

When the shadow began to move towards her Lolli wasted no time in turning to run, grabbing Stephan she took the first turn which fortunately had a shallow alcove nearby. She ducked into the recess, holding Stephan close, pinning his back to her chest as her other hand immediately clapped over his mouth. Not knowing about the pursuer Stephan struggled against her grasp; however, lacking the strength to break free he settled for twisting into a position where he could aim the gun at her heart. If he pulled the trigger there is a possibility that the recoil might damage his wrist, but it would buy him enough time to draw the other gun.

"Be still." She hissed her mouth so close to his ear he could feel the heat from her breath. The sound of someone approaching stopped him from struggling. He and Lolli stared at the alcove's entrance; soon a tall imposing figure blocked the opening. It peered into the shallow cave. While it was too dark to make out any facial features, Stephan was sure it was looking t them…at him specifically…and yet it was not seeing them. It looked to the left and to the right before taking a step towards them, cocking its head as if listening for them. A low growl of frustration rumbled in the darkness as the shadow angrily left.

Lolli kept them hidden until she was certain the hunter was gone and until the voices were nothing more then ghostly whispers at the base of her skull.

"I'm sorry if I startled you." Lolli said, releasing her grip. "There was no time to warn you."

Stephan wasn't sure what to say, a Kindred had never apologized to him for anything. "Thank you for hiding me." He said upon finding his voice. She shrugged, indicating it was no problem but a scream silenced her before she could say anything else. The pair looked at each other for a second before rushing out.

They ran as fast as they could, trying to locate the source of the scream and running into Frank, in Lolli's case it was literal as she fell back onto the floor. Stephan helped her to her feet.

"I thought your master ordered you to stay behind."

"My orders are to escort her and keep her out of trouble." Stephan corrected.

"Oh, this is the best place to keep her out of trouble." Frank said sarcastically looking around at their surroundings. "I've heard rumors of the Brunos brutality. I pity you."

Another scream stopped any further conversation as the trio pursued the screams, Frank moved much slower then he had earlier in order to keep pace with the Malkavian and the ghoul. The rounded a corner and found a massive shadowy figure throwing Lizzie up against the ceiling who fell with a bone breaking snap. Rendered unconscious, the hunter moved in for the kill.

Lolli stared at the attacker with her inner eyes, seeing the invisible energy that surrounds it, its aura. She hoped to gain some insight into the thing they were attacking, what she saw terrified her; she took a hesitant step back, covering her mouth to stifle the gasp. Frank took the opportunity and tackled the monster as it loomed over Lizzie. Lolli pushed her fear away and rushed in the pull Lizzie to a safer distance.

"Help me." Lolli said, as she grabbed one of Lizzie's arms. Stephan was quick to follow, pulling the unconscious Lizzie around a corner and, hopefully, out of harms way.

"I saw its aura!" Lolli urgently whispered.

"What did you see?"

Lolli never got a chance to answer a roar of pain from Frank pulled their attention back to the fight, which was not going well for Frank. The monster had slashed at Frank's abdomen, ripping open his stomach.

"That should not be possible." Stephan heard himself saw, watching as the Brujah's intestines began spilling out.

"We can't let it bite him!"

Blood was flowing from Frank's neck, gut and legs, his wounded legs refused to support his weight and he crumbled to the ground.

"Distract it! Let me get behind it!" she hastily said, then disappeared into the shadows. Not knowing what else to do he took careful aim and fired, the bullet flew true and struck the creature's center mass. It moved away from Frank and focused on this new prey, it cocked its head and moved towards Stephan who fired three more times. Stephan was beginning to back way for every step it took forward and backed around a corner, careful to avoid the still unconscious Lizzie.

Lolli giggled and thing turned just in time to catch a knife swinging up, catching it in the face. Dark red blood splattered on the earthen walls and the creature staggered back, but Lolli kept progressing forward her blades flashing in the light. Frank watched as she spun and sliced, it was like watching a well choreographed dance. It swung its powerful claws at the delicate looking Malkavian who merely threw herself backwards, landing on her hands, swinging her feet up and catching the shadowy figure in the chin she flipped back over onto her feet and continued her deadly dance, not allowing the creature another opportunity to attack. It roared a deafening scream of fury and pain as it leapt to the ceiling and scurried away, leaving a stunned Frank staring at the blood splattered Malkavian. She stood perfectly still, her eyes closed, head slightly cocked as though she were listening to a delicate minuet. She suddenly opened her hands, dropping the twin blades she had, she opened her eyes and looked at Frank, the dark maniacal look in her eyes fading to the bubbly innocent look as the words "I feel your pulse slip through my hands like a slow fat slug" spilling from her lips.

"Are you ok, Frank?" Lolli asked, her voice again cheery and bubbly the dark look vanishing from her eyes as she knelt down to help him to his feet.

"I'm fine." He said, brushing her away and standing under his own power.

"Are you all right?" Stephan asked, coming back into view.

"I think I swallowed my bubble gum." Lolli responded with a truly worried look on her face as she spoke.

The rest of the group finally caught up with them, Isabella eyes burned with anger when she saw Stephan. Slowly she walked toward her ghoul; Stephan stood his ground as there was nothing else to do.

"You had your orders." Murder poured into her words as she closed the distance.

"Hi!" Lolli said in her hyper perky voice, jumping between Stephan and his Regnant. "I thought I'd be helpful." She said grinning like an idiot. Isabella's dark gaze moved from the Malkavian to her ghoul, silently asking if this was true.

"Yes, ma'am it is true, and your orders were for me to escort her and keep her out of trouble."

"We will discuss this later." Isabella said each word slowly so that their meaning was not lost on Stephan, who only nodded in understanding.


	4. The First Date

DISCLAIMER:

The Clan names, discipline names and structure, titles other things are copyrighted to White Wolf Game Studio neither I, nor this story, are affiliated with White Wolf or any of their associates or subsidiaries, nor I do not receive any monetary compensation from the publication of this narrative. You can stop reading this now and have a nice day :)

-;--- ---;-

Chapter 4: The First Date

Stephan had managed a solid two hours of sleep before his mind began playing a twisted version of last nights events, replacing the shadowy figure with a horrendous version of his former regnant. The dream was so bad he shredded his sheets thinking that it was his former regnant trying to Embrace him. His hands trembled so violently he was unable to hold his coffee mug. Instead he showered and dressed giving him the time necessary calm down. Once his hands stilled he was finally able to drink his coffee, his mind calmly review last nights events, formulating his report for Isabella who had demanded a meeting tonight at 8 PM. He finished his coffee, placed his cup in the dishwasher and left for his meeting with his Regnant. Isabella was not as cruel as her father, at least where her ghouls were concerned, but then again none of her ghouls had even disobeyed her orders. He found himself slightly apprehensive about tonight's meeting.

Isabella woke and showered as normal, thinking about the events in the tunnel the previous night. Stephan was following her orders by escorting the Malkavian, true; but she did not want him in such a dangerous situation. Did she have reason to be upset? Why was she upset? Because everyone had known that she had ordered Stephan to stay behind and when he appeared in the tunnels it reflected poorly upon her as his Regnant.

_What would father do? _She thought, but of course she all ready knew the answer, her father would beat Stephan, possibly even torture him. Stephan really was in a no win situation, his master ordered him to stay behind and escort the Malkavian and the Malkavian decided to journey into the tunnels.

She stepped from the shower and dried off, finding a lovely brown and olive green pant suit waiting for her on her with matching olive green bra and panty set. David, her fashion advisor had struck again. Her thoughts continued as she dressed, she really had no right to be mad at Stephan for following her orders; but what to do about the Malkavian? The Malk was new to the city and did not hold the instant bias against her or her father like those of the city, this could be advantageous.

She had just pulled the silk shell on when a timid knock was heard.

"Enter." She ordered; a slender man with dishwater blonde hair slipped into her room, commenting on how lovely she looks before asking about how she wanted her hair done.

"Just braid it. Nothing fancy." She answered, sitting at her vanity, allowing the former Toreador ghoul to brush and French braid her thick dark hair. She quickly slapped on a single color of eye shadow and mascara. When he finished with her hair, she allowed David to quickly dab on some base to even her skin tone. She never did get the hang of make-up.

She picked up her jacket and left the room, catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror on the way out. The green really did look good on her; she slipped into the blazer, closing her bedroom door behind her. Her head swimming with thoughts of the Malkavian and her potential use, but she did not know enough about her to be able to fit her into a specific place of her plan.

She walked into her office to find Stephan standing by her desk, waiting patiently for her arrival. If he were apprehensive about their meeting it was not evident in either his body language or eyes.

"Good evening Isabella." Even his voice was calm.

"I have been thinking, Stephan, about your actions last night." She began, sitting in a large, leather chair that had once belonged to her father. Stephan's stomach tightened, many beatings had begun with a similar sentence as Vincent sat in his favorite chair. She casually gestured to the matching leather couch to her left, again another gesture of her father, after all if you were sitting down you could not dodge as effectively as if you were standing.

"Yes ma'am." As always his voice betrayed nothing about what he was feeling on the inside. He sat as directed and waited for her to complete her thought.

"I have no right to be upset with you. I gave orders that you were to escort the Malkavian and the Malk decided to follow us. Her decision was beyond your control."

"Thank you for your understanding." He said, relaxing on the inside.

"Now tell me about the Malkavian."

He prefaces his report by indicating that his contact with her was limited and then proceeded to relay everything he knew and suspected. For being exposed to her for only a few hours his report was extremely through, something Isabella commented on.

"I need to know more, I need to know how old she is, her generation, how powerful. I want to know her skills, her strengths and her weaknesses. I need to be able to manipulate her."

"I understand." Stephan said, making a mental list of her demands.

"Also you mentioned that she saw the creature's aura, find out what she saw and report back to me tomorrow night, same time." She added, seeing John in the doorway and dismissing Stephan. She turned her attention to John to push their meeting back an hour.

"And Stephan…" she waited until he turned before completing her sentence "…keep her happy." She added, reasoning that a happy Malkavian would be more manageable than an aggravated one.

"As you wish." He confirmed with a slight nod of his head. John managed to keep the surprise from his face as she turned and followed Stephan down the hall, away from her office.

"My god, Stephan, what did you do that Isabella would order you to seduce a Malkavian?" John quietly asked once they were out of Isabella's hearing range.

"To the best of my knowledge, this is just an assignment, not a punishment. Also, my orders are not actively seduce her; however, if the Malkavian wishes intercourse I cannot refuse." Stephan explained, remembering Vincent Bruno's definition of 'keep them happy.'

As if on queue Stephan's phone rang, indicating that his answering service was trying to reach him. He answered him phone and listened to the single message.

"It was the Malkavian, I need to go." He explained, closing his phone and severing the connection.

As per the Malkavian's instructions, Stephan drove to the Orleans's Casino in order to meet up with her. He momentarily thought about the self-park area of the parking lot, before deciding that the added security of the valet lot would be preferable. Stoic as ever, Stephan threaded his way through bright, noisy casino. The joyous Mardis Gras theme and offers of free brightly colored plastic bead necklaces failed to thaw the cool, expressionless look upon his face. Women soliciting cocktails and the cheers of someone hitting a jackpot slowly melted away, giving way to the distinctive sounds of a bowling alley as he rode the escalator up to the second floor.

With a soft sigh, Stephan rounded the corner and headed past the noisy arcade towards the sounds of the bowling alley. He barely made it five feet into the area before a familiar red head sporting pig tails came bounding towards him. Her pink half shirt boasted "Playmate of the Year" combined with the low rise, faded blue jeans showcased her wonderfully tone abdomen. Most of her make-up was much lighter than last night, giving her a more natural, alive, look. Her lips; however, were still the deep dark red of drying blood, she smiled coyly at him, her hands behind her back and rocking on the balls of her feet.

"I'm so glad you could make it. Did you get into trouble because of last night?" she asked.

"It was nothing I could not handle."

"Goodie!" she squealed, clapping her hands and hopping up and down advertising her lack of a bra.

"Why did you want me to meet you here?" he asked, noticing more than a few stares.

"I thought you could use some relaxation." She said.

"Relaxation?" he questioned, eyeing her suspiciously.

"I told everyone you're an executive's assistance. Come on!" she happily exclaimed, grabbing his wrist and quickly lead him towards a small group of bowlers, to whom she waved gleefully.

"Dolly, you're up!" One of the girls called out.

"Dolly?" he questioned quietly, stopping just shy of the steps leading down to the others.

She turned, slipping her hand into his and holding it behind her back, pulling him closer "I am with them." She answered in a husky voice.

"Makes me wonder how many people are in you." He stated, remembering the multiple personalities occasionally know of each other. Part of him wondered if Multiple Personality Syndrome was her particular madness.

"Wondering if there's enough room for you in this body?" she responded, her wondrous green eyes quickly glancing down at his belt before rolling back up to meet his dark eyes, seductively she licked her lips.

"Dolly!" a woman cried out, sparing Stephan from the awkward situation he found himself in. "You're holding up the game."

Giggling she bounced down the stairs, picking up a bright pink bowling ball and rolled down the lane towards the ten unsuspecting pins. Stephan casually sat in one of the plastic chairs surrounding a stained table at the back of group. It wasn't too long before he was joined by a man in his apparent fifties.

"Mike Turner." He introduced, offering his hand.

"Stephan Villos."

"So this is yours and Dolly's first date?" he asked, twisting in the chair to watch the women giggle among themselves as Dolly pouted over the 7-10 split.

"This is not a date." Stephan corrected.

"Really?" Mike turned to look at Stephan. "Does she know that?"

"I have been trying to tell her."

Mike burst into laughter. "How old are you son?" Mike asked once his laughter died down.

"Seventy-two years old." Stephan honestly answered.

"You may feel seventy-one, but I'll wager that you're no more than thirty-one." Mike said. Stephan shrugged, after all that was his age when he was chosen by Vincent Bruno to become his ghoul. "Listen to an old man, when you find the right woman she'll know it before you do, listen to her. Don't let her get away from you, son, it's a cold, uncaring world out there without her." His eyes betrayed a story of loss that almost penetrated Stephan's somber defenses.

"Dad, it's your turn!" a blonde twenty-three year old announced.

"So it is." He said, rising to his feet, and planting a sweet kiss on his daughter's cheek before collecting his green and blue ball.

"Hi!" Lolli said in her normal bubbly tone, popping into view from no where. Mentally he scolded himself for not having kept better track of her…he'd been trained better then this.

"Hello…Dolly." He greeted. She smiled a coy little grin and leaned close enough to whisper without being over heard.

"Are you packing?"

"I do not understand your question."

"Are you armed?" she rephrased quietly into his ear, placing one hand on the chair and the other on the table for balance as she leaned closer to him.

"I am always armed." He answered in an equally low voice, uncertain if he should have told her the truth or not.

"Are you going to join us?" she asked, jumping topics, he was getting better at tracking her topic changes. He was unsure if that should bother him or not.

"No."

"Pretty please with whip cream and a cherry on top."

"As…tempting…as your plea may seem I am still inclined to refuse."

She giggled, "You got a funny way of saying no." she said before rushing off to partake in the next round. Stephan sat patiently, watching the group finish their game, occasionally Mike would leave the group to provide Stephan with some company and to share to wisdom of his many years. Finally the game finished, and it would seem that Lolli is an accomplished bowler taking first place with a 108 score. The group then wanted to have dinner at one of the cafes the Casino had to offer.

"No thanks. Stephan and I are going to watch movies at his place, aren't we?" she said, turning her attention to Stephan as she latched onto his arm.

"Did you remember the movie?" he asked without skipping a beat.

"Yep." She exclaimed, pulling a DVD title 'The Craft' from her purse, they walked with the group back downstairs and parted ways with waves and promises to see each other later.

"Where are we going?" Stephan asked, guiding her towards the valet.

"Your place." She answered as if shocked by his question. "Remember to watch movies, just like you said."

"I said no such thing." He countered, grabbing the large brass crocodile handle to opening the door for her.

"You implied it." She disputed. "And implying it equates to saying it."

"I beg to differ."

"I bet you would. But the fact remains that by complying with the notion of going to your domicile to watch cinema, you in turn agreed with the proposal. By reneging on your half of the proposed agreement would further imply that I cannot trust you. If I cannot trust you then logically we can no long be friends. Would you agree with my observations?"

She had done it again, caught him completely off guard and rendered him speechless. She was defiantly the most dynamic Malkavian he had ever met.

"I cannot argue your opinion." He relented, watching the young valet run around the car to open the door for Lolli.

Smiling contently she gracefully slipped into the passenger seat and fastened her seat belt.

"I have a question I must ask you about last night." He began as he placed the car in gear and carefully merged with the flow of traffic heading towards the ever busy Tropicana Avenue.

"Must you? Then ask." She responded, still on her high from winning her debate.

"Last night you said you saw the creature's aura. What did you see?"

"You know of diablerie, right? Draining another vampire of blood and then devouring their soul."

"Yes, it's akin to cannibalism. A crime punishable by final death." He answered, hoping her question had some thing to do with what she saw last night.

She inhaled, searching the area before her with eyes, looking for the words to explain what she saw. "When viewing a diablerist's aura, there are tell-tale black threads, betraying their crime. Threads, Stephan, itty-bitty, almost insignificant threads of black. The thing I saw last night had a black aura with threads of pain and anger. It had diablerized so much, that its aura was almost completely concealed by its transgression." She pulled her legs up to her chest and hugged herself.

"Is that why you said we could not let it bite Frank?"

"Yes, if it did, I know it would have tried to diablerize him."

"Do you fear death, Stephan?" she asked her eyes a little too wide.

"I have not thought about it." It was the truth.

"I do. Not the dying part, that happens to me every morning. I welcomes it cold embrace like a long lost lover. Delivering me into that sweet, gentle oblivion as a mother would comfort a frighten child. But being diablerized, having your soul devoured as if it were a tasty treat picked up from the dollar store. I fear that greatest of the unknown more than anything." Her voice was low and somber as she spoke more to her self than to Stephan, who decided to keep quiet.

"Did you ask to become a ghoul?" She asked her voice light and bright, another topic change, he was defiantly getting better at tracking their dynamic conversations.

"No. My former Regnant recruited me."

"This was forced upon you? How long have you been a ghoul?" she asked, stretching her legs out planting her feet against the floor board.

"I have been a ghoul for forty-one years." He answered, seeing no harm in answering honestly.

"Are they going to Embrace you?" she asked, her question was innocent enough, but it hit a chord within Stephan that made his blood turn to ice.

"My current Regnant, has offered me that choice. I am weighing the various aspects of this decision." Neither his voice nor his face betrayed the fear that was sitting in the pit of his stomach like a cold lump of ice.

"Is this something you want?" she asked.

"As I said, I am carefully considering my options."

"Do you wish to be human?"

"I believe it is too late for me to choose to be human. I know too much about Kindred society and would be seen as a considerable risk. I am to remain a ghoul or become a fledgling."

"There is always another choice."

"And what might that be?"

"Suicide." She said it so casually that Stephan momentarily was not sure he heard her correctly.

"Suicide is not an option." He said flatly.

She laughed lightly. "It is always an option. Just because you do not like a choice does not mean that choice is not available. Death is one choice no one can take from you. It is a power over your destiny that can never be stolen. There are those who choose it at the wrong time, like those holidays statics, but there are those who use that choice to their greatest advantage. Like the kamikaze pilots of the Second World War, or historical martyrs like Spartacus or Joan of Arc. Never let anyone tell you otherwise."

"You have some very interesting observations." He noted.

"Yeah, I'm full of stuff like that." She said with a grin. "So are we heading back to your place?"

"You have left me with few options." He stated.

Happily content she leaned back into the seat, a large triumphant grin upon her face. The silence lasted until Stephan had to stop at red light.

"Do you see you outfit! Oh my Goth." She said pointing to a slender wearing a long black dress with bell sleeves. Black lace trim along the sleeve and neck line, accentuated her white skin. Her hair was a solid black that did not occur naturally and fell almost her shoulders, glancing at the cars Stephan could see her thick black eye makeup and painted black lips. To him she looked like so many other young people rebelling against the norm.

"Goth?" he asked, not familiar with this term.

"I mean I suppose it's better than preppy, but still….so few people can pull off the Goth look anymore." She continued.

"Preppy?"

"Yeah, you know…fashion looks."

He gave her a look indicating that he was not following her. "Oh Stephan." She said using a tone usually reserved for consoling someone whose dog was hit by the UPS delivery truck. "It'll be OK; I'll teach you the difference." She said, gently patting his shoulder.

She then jumped topics again and began talking about music, specifically jazz. This was a topic that Stephan was familiar with and was amazed at her knowledge of the subject.

"If you do not mind my asking; how old are you?" he hesitantly asked.

"38." She happily answered.

"And your sire has released you? You are very young, by kindred standards."

She giggled as she told him the United States was young by Kindred standards. "Technically I haven't been released, often times my sire will send his childer to a new city to study them and see how they behave and adapt to their new surroundings. My sire is very…" she was searching for the word, she knew the word, but her tongue could not find it "…intellectual like that." She said, finally locating the four syllable word.

"Interesting." He said, pulling into his parking space and cutting off the engine.

"You use that word a lot."

"Do I; I had not noticed." He commented, climbing out of the car and making his way over to open her door. He offered her his hand to help her out of the small sedan.

"I like it when you do that. Makes me feel like a lady." She said as a small shy grin played across her lips.

"In my day it was customary for a gentleman to treat a lady with respect, a habit my former Regnant encouraged." He explained.

"You don't talk about you former Regnant often." She said, subtly asking why without being pushy.

"No, I do not." Stephan answered, unlocking the door and ushering her into his apartment.

Lolli looked around at the stark apartment, immaculately clean and sparsely decorated. Everything was decorated in creams, beige and whites, any color was muted it looked barren and soulless. To her left she could see the living room the cream and beige couch was placed against the far wall, a watercolor print of a desert-scape hung over the couch, perfectly centered. A matching arm chair sat against the adjacent wall and a small beige end table in the far corner holding a beige and gold lamp. Behind the table and chair was a thick pair of cream and beige curtains that ran the length of the wall to the solid patio door. A beige and glass coffee sat in front of the couch, supporting a picture book of Zion and a second one of Italy. To her right was more cream and white of the kitchen, only this time there were accents of black; as in the black appliances and dish towels. Connected to the kitchen was a dining room which held a small pine table with four matching chairs with, of course, beige cushions. A pair of closet doors was the back wall of the dining room and between the living room and dining room a long darkened hallway presumably leading to the bedrooms and bathrooms.

"Are you sure you live here?" she asked.

"Yes, this is my home."

"This isn't some Ventrue safe house is it?"

"No, this is my home. I live here." He explained placing his keys on the kitchen counter and closing the door.

"Who's your decorator?"

"I am." He answered, taking the DVD from her and opening a large, cream colored entertainment center she had somehow missed when entering the apartment.

Lolli was glad she kept her smart-ass comments regarding the soul-less feeling of his apartment to herself. Lolli sat on the couch, setting her purse on the coffee table in the process as Stephan removed a remote from on top of the TV and joined her on the sofa, leaving a comfortable space between them. Once the movie started, Lolli was fairly quiet, much to Stephan's surprise. Occasionally she would point out the various fashions and to prove he was paying attention later in the film he would point out similar styles of dress with the name she had given them. Periodically throughout the movie he would look over her, she was so intent on the movie, so engulfed in the story that it was cute, for lack of better words. There were even points when she was moving her lips in time with the dialogue. He found her to be an attractive woman, long hair the color of black cherries and intensely bright green eyes. She was so bright and cheery, a definite change from others he's had to associate with.

Feeling that she was being watched she looked at Stephan. "What?" she asked with a smile, almost giggling.

"You are so enraptured with this movie."

She shrugged "Yeah, I know, I get like that with some movies. I love movies. They're a great escape from reality."

"I do not often have the luxury of going to the cinema."

"Then bring the movies home to you." She answered, so simply.

He raised an eyebrow in an amused manner.

"I'm serious. You can get cable or go to Blockbusters or what's the name of that other place…Hollywood Video and rent them for a few days." The answer was so obviously simple to her.

"I often do not have much in the way of leisure time."

"But you do have some time. It takes less than 2 hours to watch a movie. Surly you can spare about two hours a day if not a week."

"I will think on it." He said.

"I should be getting home, the sun will be up in a few hours and I have some errands to do." She said, gathering her purse and standing up. Stephan followed her example, returning her movie and collecting his keys.

"What kind of errands?" he asked.

"Laundry, vacuuming, cleaning the kitchen, making a deposit at the bank, dropping off rent, you know errands."

"I believe you are the first Kindred I have met with chores." Surprised at how normal her list sounded.

"Life goes on, and I don't have anyone to do those things for me." She answered, stepping out into the nigh air.

Stephan nodded, generally all of the mundane things were taken care of by ghouls or servants, it never really occurred to him that a Kindred without a ghoul would still need to do laundry and pay rent.

"Would you drop me off at Wells Fargo, I can use the ATM to make my deposit and then catch the bus home."

"You ride the bus?" He asked, raising an amused eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's hard to go car shopping when one I don't have the money for a car, its maintenance, gas and insurance and two dealerships, are not generally open when I'm mobile. We won't even go into my trying to get a driver's license. You deal with a lot of pampered Kindred don't you?"

"I would not call them pampered."

"Then why are you so surprised that I deal with the little everyday stuff?"

"It is not a common complaint I hear among the Kindred I deal with. These are the concerns of their ghouls."

"I don't have a ghoul, I'm on my own."

"Have you thought about obtaining a ghoul?"

She laughed and he looked at her. "You make it sound like I can go down to the grocery store and pick one up. If the first rule of the Masquerade is silence and ghouls were once human how can I pick one up at a bar? Besides, I see ghouls as slaves. I hear how they are treated; I've seen how they are treated and abused. Bought, sold, traded and misused at their masters whim. It hurt my heart to see it. I'll not participate in slavery."

"You have some interesting views of things."

"Can you tell me I'm wrong? I have heard of the rumors of how the Bruno's treat their ghouls. Their reputation is worse than my entire clan's reputation with ghouls."

She struck a nerve in Stephan and his spine stiffened slightly. "Are you saying you see me as a slave?"

"By your own admission you were recruited, it was not you who sought them out; and can you honestly deny the Bruno's reputations?"

Stephan remained silent; Vincent Bruno's first lesson was not to discuss family business outside the family. He did not like the direction this conversation was going and was searching for method to redirect it. Lolli presented herself as an oblivious bubblehead, but that was just a guise that many people never saw through. She noticed the slight change in Stephan's posture and how the silence between them seemed tense and uncomfortable; she studied him quietly filing away her observations for future use. She found him attractive and wanted him for her own, but she knew it would have to be carefully planned, like a delicate surgery.

"Did I say something wrong?" she innocently asked.

"No, but perhaps we should change the topic." He suggested.

"Do you want to go out next Friday?" she asked.

"I would need to check my schedule, but I think I can manage it." He answered; somewhat grateful she was not pressing the topic of the Bruno's.

"Here's my phone number. Call me and let me know if we're good for Friday." She said, as he pulled up to the Wells Fargo bank.

"Are you sure you will be all right?"

"Yeah, this is a good neighborhood, and the bus stop is right there." She pointed to the south side of the street were three other people were waiting for the Citizen's Area Transit or CAT for short.

"I will call you tomorrow night."

She nodded and headed towards the ATM, Stephan stayed long enough to see that she safely made her deposit and was heading to the other side of the street before driving off. He would need to report to Isabella, and see if she would grant him some time off.


	5. A Kiss of Madness

DISCLAIMER:

The Clan names, discipline names and structure, titles other things are copyrighted to White Wolf Game Studio neither I, nor this story, are affiliated with White Wolf or any of their associates or subsidiaries, nor I do not receive any monetary compensation from the publication of this narrative. You can stop reading this now and have a nice day :)

-;--- ---;-

Chapter 5: It Begins with a Kiss

An icy December breeze cut through the area, kicking up dust and playing with empty cans and plastic bottles. Somewhere a plastic bag crinkled in the breeze and the remains of a local paper traveled through the air and smacked into the broken windshield of a 1980 Nissan Stanza. The skeletal remains and twisted corpses of many cars filled the area, some stacked two or three high. Paint jobs faded my many years exposure to the harsh Vegas summers. Windows and mirrors shattered from either their misfortunate pasts or vandals littered the earthen ground and would crunch under foot. This was a place cars came to be forgotten about and plundered. A graveyard for unwanted, unusable vehicles and in the back of this lonely littered area laid a machine nicknames "Killer" by staff members. This machines whole purpose was the destruction of vehicles for the crime of growing old and wearing out.

Amidst the rubble of forgotten and broken cars stood a couple, their attention fixed on Killer. Their crisp hems and carefully tailored suits a sharp contrast to their surroundings. Her jet black hair pulled back into her signature tight braid, so secure that not a single strand of hair dared move from its assigned location. Her Italian features and dark eyes gently accented by professionally applied make-up. Tonight she black slacks with a dark, charcoal gray pinstripe, a black blazer with dark charcoal silk top. Her steel toes boots, which had somehow been polished until they passed for dress shoes, crunched gravel and glass beneath their thick rubber sole as she walked towards the massive machine.

Her partner wore plain black slacks, and a cream colored silk turtleneck which had the manufacturer's logo embroidered in a matching cream color on the left side of the throat. Unlike her, he was more susceptible to the cold, and protected himself against it with the addition of a long, heavy wool coat which to came to mid-calf, and a simple, unadorned black scarf. He glanced at the woman with expressionless eyes, she so resembled her father.

He did not want to be here. He did not want to a part of the horror about to be play out; however, he was not allowed the luxury of denying his master. Years of services under her father taught him that "no" is the most painful word he could use. Yet here he stood, stoic and obedient; his personal feelings buried so deep as to be irretrievable…the perfect ghoul. His dark Italian eyes watched as the large machine grumbled to life, moving slowly and steadily to consume the silver and black Cadillac presented to it as if it were an offering.

Her screams were frantic beyond words as she kicked and pounded on the hood of the trunk. She screeched and wailed to God or anyone to save her as walls of the trunk closed in about her. The machine sounds grew deafening, but only barely masked her hysterical high pitched wails.

Stephan stood beside Isabella, watching the car compactor slowly flatten the old Cadillac, as the screams of the woman locked in the trunk became incoherent. Stephan averted eyes slightly and did some thing he almost never did anymore. He prayed. He silently prayed for the woman's soul and then he prayed for his own. From the corner of his eye he could see his Regnant as she stared at the machine as though it were her favorite part of a movie. Another breeze pushed by them, causing a few strands of Stephan's thick, straight hair which was thankfully long enough that he could pull into a ponytail to keep it out of his face. The faded and dying lights of the graveyard were scattered illuminating everything in a dull yellowish light which made his olive complexion a sickly greenish color.

The car compactor roared, and growled as powerful hydraulics pressed down upon the car and the hapless victim within. The metal frame of the car buckled as glass exploded, metal groaned a low agonizing sound as the interior of the car proved no match for the power machine. The screaming became wild, desperate and inhuman; Isabella was completely transfixed by the violence that she had orchestrated. Then suddenly the painful terror filled screaming stopped and Isabella's interest in the compactor ended. With satisfied little sigh she picked up a bundle of neatly folded clothes and a small expensive woman's handbag lying on the ground beside her and handed them to Stephan.

"Dispose of those." She ordered. She then handed him a set of car keys, which he took with his free hand. "And make certain Mr. Corbin finds his car tomorrow morning."

"Of course." Stephan responded, putting the key in his pocket. He was not looking forward to bringing Mr. Corbin to his wife and his Cadillac, but as always Stephan would complete the task with the utmost efficiency.

Isabella draped her arm about Stephan's shoulder and began leading him towards the exit, passing a second compactor. "Have you learned anything new about my little lunatic?" Isabella asked.

"Regrettably no; she does not speak about herself. I have tried to steer conversation in that direction; however, she manages to twist things so that we are speaking about someone or something else."

"Stephan, you have been observing her for two months." Isabella began; her tone indicated that she was not completely satisfied with his work to date, implying that he had in a sense wasted two month of her time. "And you still have not found out her real name. Stephan I need that information and I trust you to obtain it." She sighed and removed her arm from Stephan's shoulder.

"Father would boast that you were the best to send for information retrieval, why have you failed in this?" she asked.

"I fear I may have underestimated her." Stephan explained, prepared to explain his stand when he was cut short by Isabella's echoing laughter.

"Underestimated her?" she repeated, as her laughter died down. "Stephan, she's a kook. I've seen her, met her even talked with her, she doesn't have much upstairs. Have you tried bribing her with something shiny?" Isabella said, only half in jest.

"I believe there is more to her then this façade she's been presenting."

"She is a Malkavian."

"True, but crazy does not always mean stupid."

"This conversation is over. Find another means of obtaining the information." She was beginning to get frustrated. Why could he not understand that you could not underestimate a Malkavian, they are all hopelessly insane. Babbling idiot barely aware of their own surroundings, how difficult could it be to learn the girl's name, and generation? "Learn her name by the end of the week." She ordered.

"With all due respect, ma'am, it is possible that her name is lost to her madness." Stephan pointed out, hoping not to upset her any further. She, like her father, had an affinity for violence; however, Isabella's taste for violence was more difficult to sate than her father's.

"Try." Isabella said in a dangerous tone, waiting patiently for Stephan to open the car door.

"Don't disappoint me, Stephan. You have until the end of the week." She reminded, gracefully sliding into the back seat.

"I understand." Stephan said, closing the door.

He placed the pile of personal affects in the trunk before climbing into the driver's seat. Of all her ghouls, Stephan was the only one who was allowed to drive the sleek black1967 Mustang Shelby GT-500 with its matte black ghost flames, her prized vehicle. There was no conversation between them as they returned home; she spent much of the time on her cell phone confirming contracts. She had found a way to turn her hunger for violence into a profitable business…as a well paid assassin.

"Stephan, are you fucking the Malk?" she suddenly asked after a moment of silence.

"No, I am not." He answered.

"Why not?"

"I was under the impression that you wish me to take a more passive stance in seduction. Also, she has not expressed that type of interest." Was she disappointed that he was not actively seducing the Malkavian. Had he misinterpreted his master's instructions?

"She's a stripper. How is it the two of you haven't fucked yet?" Isabella asked, believing the stereotype of strippers as promiscuous women.

"It is a possibility that her sexual desire may have died with her flesh." He explained, hoping his Regnant would not order him to seduce the Malkavian. If ordered he would comply, but there was something…unnerving about the idea of fornicating with a lunatic when you are not certain of their madness.

"Then what is it you two all those free nights I have given you?" She asked, to Stephan it sounded as if he had been wasting her time by requesting free time and not returning with the information she sought.

"She has a fondness for cinema…movies."

"So you two watch movies? All night?"

"There is talking, but the conversations have not proved fruitful." Stephan answered, shifting up to fourth gear as they merged with traffic on the freeway.

"Do you know what her insanity is?"

"Regrettably, I do not. She is rather elusive when speaking about herself." Stephan had learned early his to rephrase his findings in such a manner as not to repeat himself word for word.

"Find out, and I don't care how."

"Do you wish me to seduce her?" he asked, he hoped her answer would be no, but he would not be performing his duties to best of his ability if he did not ask.

"Only if you deem it necessary. I remember the last time you were sent to seduce a woman." Her tone hinted that a sexual relation with the Malkavian was not what she desires. Stephan nodded, thinking momentarily about the bank owner's wife he had been ordered to seduce for blackmail purposes. Quickly he pushed that memory back, now was not the time to dwell upon failures.

She didn't see her ghouls as property as her father did. She never felt it was her right to use their bodies to her own ends. Isabella regarded them as employees, and tried to treat them as such; however, many of her mannerism were picked up from her father who was not known for his kind and forgiving demeanor. Most her ghouls seemed to understand her feelings; however, those she had acquired from her father still regarded her as their master, not employer.

"Just as a reminder, Isabella, you have a meeting with Lady Pelletier this evening at 10 o'clock." Stephan prompted.

"I remember." Isabella growled. The Ventrue had had a large feast, in which Isabella had fed from the inebriated too often that night and offended a few visiting Princes. Everything would have been all right, had she been allowed to bring one her ghouls, namely Stephan, to help keep her in line.

"There is to be a gathering tonight hosted by the Toreador. I want you there even if I cannot attend. Find out all you can regarding the Brujah. Specifically Chris White, he seems a little too interested in praxis for my taste." Isabella said as they pulled into the large garage of her home. A timid looking David stood by the door waiting for her return, his job was making certain she was presentable for her meeting with the clan Primogen. Isabella was often annoyed by David; she had never been a "girly" girl. She was always one of the guys; she had little patients for make up and almost no patients for fashion. David was her father's idea, and now she was stuck with him.

"The Malkavian has requested I take her to this gathering." Stephan informed.

"Then it sounds as if you have a date." She said, studying him closely for any sign of emotion.

"This is an assignment, not a date."

"If you say so." She said with a smug smile on her face indicating that nothing said was going to change her mind. "Go get the Malk." She said with an annoyed sigh. Her annoyance was with the primping and the apology she was going to have to make, and her inability to read her ghouls body language. It was as if Stephan had no feeling, he never reacted to anything, no matter what the circumstances or orders she gave him.

"Yes, ma'am." Stephan said, handing over her keys after retrieving the woman's items from the trunk.

Stephan properly disposed of the victim's personal belongings on his way to retrieve the Malkavian from a bus stop she had earlier indicated. She waved cheerfully as his car pulled into a nearby parking lot. Tonight she wore Mary Jane platform shoes with little white ruffled socks over torn fishnet stockings. Her pink, lavender and purple plaid skirt fell to mid-thigh, a conservative length judging from the other outfits he had seen her in. A simple pink 'baby doll' shirt covered her bright lemon yellow fishnet top and read "Til dawn to us part." The humor was not lost on him. Her black cherry colored hair pulled into twin pigtails, had been braided and wrapped into small buns on either side of her head. Her make-up was applied heavily in the 'goth' fashion. She was a sharp contract to his conservative black slacks, and cream turtle neck.

She watched him approach, something about the way the universe sang about him, which told her something had happened. Little fairies of guilt with silky streamers of apprehension danced in the tightly controlled shimmering nebula that sparkled about him. Whispers of secrets and desires flew through her like a ghost.

"Hi Stephan, how's your night going?" she cheerfully asked, as he climbed from his car to open the passenger door for her. A tightness hiding in the corners of his eyes told a tale of a reluctant witness. Something had happened this evening which, inwardly, affected him greatly, but outwardly revealed nothing…it was just another night. She smiled, chaotic thoughts tip-toeing through the amusement park of her mind.

He paused, thinking how best to answer her question. It was not a trick question; however, he could hardly admit to being witness to murder involving a car compactor.

"Pressing, but things seem to be improving." He answered, watching her lithe figure slip into the passenger's seat. Climbing back into the driver seat, listening to her rattle on about the politics at her job, he felt an oddly at peace. It was as if the monsters of the night did not exist, no vampires, no werewolves, no wraiths…nothing, just humans. That was it, he felt human in her presence. He was not a servant under orders to escort a vampire 'master' about. He felt like a human man in the company of an amazing human woman. He was lost in thought that he did not realize that she was talking to him until she had called his name in that soft sing-song tone.

"My apologies, I was not listening. Please forgive me. What were you saying?" he asked, unable to believe that he had become so absorbed in his own thoughts that he had ignored his guest.

"Nothing, I just wanted your attention."

Was she serious? Had she been silent since entering the car? He couldn't recall a fact that bothered him. Being this oblivious was not in his nature. He had been trained to be observant, and mindful of his surroundings. Why had he lowered his guard around her, around a Malkavian? Such an error could result in death, if he were lucky.

"Is everything ok, you seem out of it?" she asked.

"Out of it?" he asked, unfamiliar with the slang.

"You're mind is not in the here and now, where did you go?" She asked.

"Merely dwelling on an assignment I received from my Regnant. Again, I ask your forgiveness."

"Want to talk about it?" she casually asked.

"With all due respect, I cannot speak about it." He answered.

"Suit yourself. You have a very formal way of speaking." She said her voice light and bubbly as she watched the muted reflection of the streetlight pass by as he pulled into a darkened parking lot. She too had an assignment she could not talk about.

"My former Regnant instilled certain characteristics into his ghouls. I suppose that would be the reason for my speech pattern."

"I've also noticed that you don't use contractions. Do you have a personal vendetta against them or are you paid by the word?"

"I am sorry, but I do not understand the question."

Lolli laughed a bright and glorious laughter as if he had delivered the punch line to the world's greatest joke. He looked at her, unsure if he should be concerned and wondering what he had said that tickled her so.

"You're so funny." She said as her laughter died down to cute little giggles.

"We are here." He said making a move to exit the vehicle, until Lolli quickly grabbed his arm.

"Before we go, there's something I want to tell you." She said, unfastening her seatbelt and moving to straddle his lap.

"Is this going to be a habit?" he asked, remembering that last time she did this she ordered him to drive until he was finally pulled over by a police officer. Lolli had obfuscated, leaving a rather shocked Stephan to explain to a bewildered policeman that there was no one else in the car despite what the officer had seen. Lolli thought it was a riot, Stephan was less than amused.

"Umm…maybe." She answered, rolling her eyes in mock thought. "Wanna go driving for cops?" she asked.

"No." he answered flatly. "What did you want to tell me?" He asked.

She seemed uncomfortable as she searched for word "Well, I…we…umm that is….Oh to Hell with it." She sighed, moving suddenly, placing her lips to his. To say Stephan was startled would be too mild, his surprised voice muffled by her mouth as she cupped his face. Uncertain of what to do with his hands he gripped the steering wheel tightly, as if his life depended upon that steering wheel. Despite his surprise, he was astounded that her lips were warm, not as warm as a human's lips, but defiantly warm. His Regnant was not going to like this, something he voiced once their lips parted.

"She doesn't have to know." Lolli said a desperate, doubting look in her eyes. Had she moved too fast? Was he going to reject her? Belittle her for her actions? She could not help the way she felt. They spent so much time together and never once did he treat her like the 'poor, stupid crazy girl.'

"That is true. I only need to report who I spoke with, when, and what was said, but not done." He heard himself say. Was he really going to keep this from his Regnant? Could he keep this from his Regnant? What was happening to him that he would even contemplate such…such betrayal? He knew Vincent's punishment for such transgressions, but what would Isabella do? She had never raised a hand to any of her ghouls, but still she was a Bruno. Despite the mental and emotional war he was waging with himself, neither his face nor body language betrayed the whirlwind within him.

"I like you." She said, visibly relaxing. "You keep me safe….And not in the way you are thinking." She said, resting her forearms on his shoulders.

"What way was I thinking?" he asked, maintaining his death grip on the steering wheel, not certain if he should encourage her. His Regnant specifically instructed him to not seduce her, unless he deemed it necessary. Then again she is always stressing for him to keep her happy. He theorized that Isabella was indicating that he should not initiate a physical relationship, but instead allow the Malk to use his body for said physical pleasures if she desired.

"You don't keep me safe from other people; you keep other people safe from me. I…I don't want you to get into trouble for my actions, so I have been expressing a great deal of self-control over my pranks."

"A Malkavian with self-control? That is unusual."

"Yeah." She said, again in that sin-song voice, her eyes rolling playfully. "So how are things with Reggie?" she asked, becoming more comfortable with her closeness to him.

"I fear I may need to find a new Regnant soon." Stephan confessed. He was on the verge of breaking Vincent Bruno's first rule about family business.

"Why?"

"There was a dinner party; my Regnant was somewhat inebriated off of someone she fed from. Apparently she insulted two…no three Princes." He answered, realizing that he had crossed a threshold from which there was no returning.

"Oops. What clan?"

"Hers."

"Oopsy. Do you have anyone in mind for a new Regnant?" She asked her eyes and face void of the eagerness she was feeling. She wanted Stephan; she wanted it more than anything else. But to get him and keep him she would have to carefully manipulate him into thinking it was his idea.

"No, not yet." He answered, although he did have some potential Regnants in mind.

"Are you going to remain Ventrue?" she asked, leaning back until she rested against the steering wheel, careful not to lean on the horn.

"I would like that." He confessed, moving his hands from steering wheel, uncertain if it was appropriate to rest his hands on her.

"Yeah, me too." She answered, silently amused by his confusion on where to place his hands now that she was leaning again the steering wheel.

"Why?" he asked, deciding to rest his left hand on the driver's door and the right hand on the emergency brake.

"I like you the way you are. I don't think you'd be a fun Malkavian." She answered, casually scratching her left thigh, raising her short skirt up by two inches.

"Really?" being the constant gentleman he maintained eye contact, refusing the glace at the extra creamy white skin she was deliberately flirting with.

"Yep, I see you as obsessive compulsive, and possibly even power hungry." She answered as if she were recommending he should wear a blue tie with his slate grey shirt.

"The desire to be in control of oneself does not mean I would be power hungry." He argued.

"Things change when your mind shatters. Being in control could mean power hungry. Why just have control over oneself when you can facilitate that desire by controlling your environment and those you allow in your environment."

"Hmmm, possibly." He acknowledged, how was it that she could seem so…so ignorant, so innocent yet have this frightening insight. Did all Malkavian's have this insight? If yes, then why had no one ever noticed it before? Surely someone in the history of the Kindred actually listened to a Malkavian.

"My Regnant asked if I had made a decision about my existence."

"And?" she pressed.

"I told her no, at which point she then informed me that I need to make a decision soon. I think she wants to embrace me." Why was he confiding in her? What strange attraction did he feel towards her that made him feel comfortable sharing such intimate details with her?

"It's not necessarily more fun on this side. You know what I miss the most? Food. I really miss food." She said, almost pouting. It was…adorable.

"Like steak dinners?" he asked, before he could stop himself.

"He now, don't go there. That's scary." She said, looking as serious as a two year old trying to figure out why the round peg does not fit in the square hole. He could not help himself, he chuckled, almost laughing.

"Uh-oh you're starting to have fun." She gasped, mentally noting that this was the first time since she had met him that he was showing any type of emotional reaction to outside stimuli. This was a good sign. "Just for the record, I'm not asking for your loyalty. I want you loyalty to remain with Reggie first. If she tells you to kill me, I expect you to at least try. However, I will defend myself." She said, planting the seed in his mind that she is with him because she enjoys his company, not because she wants to steal him away.

"That is understandable." He said, finding her last statement somewhat odd.

"Umm…if…if I show you something will you promise not to destroy me?" she asked, again the impish look of innocence mixed with uncertainty.

"Yes, I promise."

"I want…I want to show you my haven."

"That is a lot of trust, but I guess it seems fair, you know where I live. And you are only one of two people to know that." He said, hinting that his Regnant was the other person. She giggled that tiny little giggle many had found cute over the past couple of months.

"Shall we join the others?" she asked, remembering that regardless oh he felt in her presence, he was still a ghoul with a job to do.

"One more kiss first?" she asked, again that look of doubt and uncertainty. He could stop this all now. He could say no, and not encourage her interest in him. This was a rare and blessed second chance. Does he allow this relationship to evolve, or does he halt it here? If his involvement with the Malkavian progresses, he may not be able to complete his orders where she is concerned, especially knowing that his Regnant 'has plans' for Lolli that could result in the Malkavian's death. Isabella would not approve of an actual relationship between himself and Lollipop, that she had made clear earlier in the evening. The Ventrue clan would not approve. Such disproval could result in severe punishment of both himself and his Regnant. He could stop this now, one small; two-letter word could prevent any further damage. It was not too late to turn back.

Stephan cupped Lollipop's face sealing his fate with kiss.

Hidden from view, someone watched the ghoul and his Malkavian ward emerge from the vehicle. Hidden deep in the shadows and a ragged cloak someone watched with a disapproving scowl. What a blasphemous waste of the Dark Father's blessing. The observer growled angrily to itself, it was a great act of will that prevented it from leaping out and tearing the couple apart. The sheer fury it felt watching the couple escaped in a hot, loathing stare and fine trembling. It crouched in its hiding place, wrapping arms tightly about itself, as if to prevent it from attacking.

"Soon." It promised in a low growl. Vampires had been disappearing in Vegas for years, and no one paid any attention. Vegas is such a transient city for both Kindred and Kine alike, but the recent Kindred murders were drawing the attention of the Kindred population. The Nosferatu, secretive bastards that they are, kept their plight confidential. Refusals to admit to others that something was hunting them in their own domain prompted more violate attacks, and a massive increase in missing Kindred. The attacks had to be known, the 'masters' had to know that they are not the top of the food chain. They had to realize that there are things to fear in the night. The boogeyman of their childhoods was real, and was waiting to unravel their carefully constructed web of lies.

A dark, sinister smile spread across its lips at the thoughts eliminating all those unworthy of immortality from the carefully woven fabric of the world of darkness. "Soon." It promised again, its voice dark and evil, thick with hate and hunger.

Isabella sat silently in the large elaborate study as Lady Pelletier ranted and raved, scolding her like a child for her actions at the Ventrue feast. She went on to verbally belittle Isabella for the image she had presented of not only herself but of the Las Vegas Ventrue Clan to visiting Princes. Isabella held her tongue, self-preservation advising her to not disagree with her Primogen. Once Lady Pelletier had finished, Isabella knelt before her superior and presented the formal apology Stephan had helped her memorize. Pelletier, sighed heavily, she wanted little more than to destroy this creature kneeling before her, but the scheming portion of her recognized that Isabella is a perfect scapegoat.

"Isabella, you must be more careful in the future. We are all ready under scrutiny for that tragic incident ten years ago." Her words had softened, trying to relay sympathy for the reputation Isabella had been branded; however, her creamy dark eyes remained cold and hard.

"I understand. It will not happen again." Isabella promised, remaining on her knees, as Stephan and John had suggested.

"See that it does not." She warned, gesturing for Isabella to rise. "Now there is one more thing I need to discuss with you." She said, gracefully sitting down in the large leather chair as she pushed a strand of her wavy milk chocolate brown hair behind her ear. Lady Pelletier's hair was loose, a rare occurrences. Loose waves fell freely, dancing just past her shoulders, her high sharp cheek bones, pointed chin and thin lips lent more to an elfish look. "Stephan's… involvement with the Malkavian."

"What of it?" Isabella asked, trying to keep her tone neutral and not defensive, but not succeeding entirely. Lady Pelletier gave her a disapproving glare. Isabella wisely chooses to remain standing as she had not been invited to sit down.

"Explain his actions?" Pelletier coolly ordered.

"He is under orders from me."

"Go on."

"I am using him to obtain information from her for me…I mean us."

"And what, pray tell, has your pet learned from her?"

"The night we journeyed in the tunnels, she followed and saw the creature's aura. It was through her we learned a diablerist is hunting the Nosferatu."

"One piece of valuable information does not validate his relationship with her."

"I feel she can be of further use."

"How?"

"…I'm not sure yet, that is why I sent Stephan to her. If we can't use her to track down the diablerist, then perhaps we can use her to lure it out."

"Lure it out? Explain why this…this monster would be so interested in one Malkavian?"

"No one, other than you and I, know it was her who revealed the creatures diablerist nature. Should such information along with a few other creative notions be leaked, say to the Nosferatu…" Isabella let her words trail off.

"I can see where you are going with this, but I cannot and will not condone his involvement with the Malkavian. People are beginning to talk. It reflects poorly upon us, and our image is tarnished as is. I strongly recommend you rescind your orders."

"Through Stephan we can use her to gain information on the Malkavian Primogen that could be beneficial to you during Primogen meetings." Isabella proposed, carefully weaving her words. Pelletier seemed to consider the advantage Isabella was suggesting, but no matter how carefully constructed Isabella's words were Pelletier knew there was a self-serving reason behind it all.

"You have until the next Primogen Meeting. If you have not provided me with the promised information, he will be punished for his transgression and will share his fate for allowing such a situation to exist. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal clear." Isabella acknowledged with a slight bow of her head. She had just bought herself a month.

Lolli sat on one of the couches and rolled her head back to count the shadows created by the popcorn textured ceiling. These event were SO BORING, she wasn't entirely sure why she attended. Stephan was speaking silently with one of the Brujah, subtly pressing him for information on Chris White and Trent Black. Regrettably the young Brujah knew nothing of value.

"Stephan." Lolli called, suspecting he needed saving from a fruitless conversation. Stephan politely excused himself to attend to the needs of his ward.

"You called?" He asked, standing before her as he would his Regnant.

"Come, sit." She said cheerfully, patting the empty cushion next to her. Stephan did as his was instructed without question.

"What are you trying to do?" she asked quietly.

"I am trying to gather information about Chris White and Trent Black." He explained.

"Is it not going well?"

"I am merely a ghoul and Kindred often look down upon me and treat me with little regard."

"Let me try." She said cheerfully an all too eager expression on her face. "Point someone out." She added a huge grin on her face. Not seeing the harm in allowing her to talk to people he gestured towards a young Brujah coming down the hallway known only as Mason. Lolli giggled like a child who found out she was going to Disneyland, she grabbed Stephan's wrist and dragged him towards the appointed target.

Lolli leaned casually against the wall at the end of the hallway. Coyly she greeted the approaching Brujah, who acknowledged her, but made no sign of stopping. Without hesitation she rested her foot on the opposite wall, trapping the Brujah behind her long, pale leg.

"What's you name?" she asked, her voice innocent and friendly.

"Mason. And you are?" He asked, annoyed by her impeding his path.

"Why bother with names? This won't be more than a one night stand." She batted her eyes as she quoted the Bloodrayne video game. Mason eyed her, not sure what to make of her attention.

"I need to get going." He said, trying to push past her; however, her leg remained firmly in place.

"Why?" she asked.

"Trent is expecting me."

"Really? Tell me about him."

"About Trent?"

"Yeah, I've only been in town for a couple of months and I'm looking for friends."

"Look, I don't have time for this!" he shouted, he'd heard about a new Malkavian in town and had been doing his best to avoid her. He had personally never met a Malkavian, their population was relatively small in Vegas, but he had heard rumors about the Clan's insanity and rumors of their fondness for pranks. The last thing he wanted was to be the focus of a Malkavian prank.

"How fine you look when dressed in rage. Your enemies are fortunate that your condition is not permanent. And you're lucky too: Red eyes suit so few." Another quote, this one from American McGee's Alice, it seemed fitting and caught Mason off guard who took the words as a compliment.

"You can talk to me, I promise not to tell anyone." She pressed

"There's not much to tell, he's pretty powerful, I wouldn't want to be on his shit list."

"He sounds intimidating."

"I guess, but Chris trusts him. I mean, he's sending Trent out on a mission."

"Chris White?" she asked excitedly.

"Yea, he's going to be Primogen."

"What mission?" Stephan asked, amazed at the information pouring from the Brujah. Mason ignored Stephan, as he usually did; however, when Lolli repeated the question he seemed willing to answer.

"I dunno something about Jon."

"The sheriff?" Stephan asked, once again his question was ignored until the Malkavian repeated it verbatim. The conversation continued, for nearly 10 minutes, with Stephan feeding questions to the Malkavian, and Mason answering. Stephan was astounded at the results, given time Mason would probably have revealed his haven.

"I really need to get going." Mason said. Lolli thanked him for his time and lowered her leg, allowing him to pass.

"How did you do that? I was not hiding, nor was I subtle in supplying you with questions and yet he ignored me and answered you."

Lolli shrugged, "I don't know…I just…just wanted him to tell the truth and he did."

"Just like that? You just wished him to answer truthfully?"

With her hands behind her she began rocking on the balls of her feet as she bit her bottom lip and nodded.

"Did you use a Discipline on him?" he pressed. Still chewing her bottom lip she shook her head, her eyes wide like a child in trouble.

"If I may be so forward, what generation are you?" he asked, calculating that the direct approach would serve him better than the indirect measures he had been employing. She stopped rocking and rolled her eyes in thought.

"Tenth, I think."

"You're not sure?" he asked, his shock was not evident in his words. Most Kindred knew their generation; it was a point of pride and prestige.

"My sire has told me, but I forget. Does it really matter?"

"I might explain Mason's willingness to speak with you, and how he had overlooked my prompting your questions."

"If you say so." She said with a shrug. "It could also be that he has a fondness for women and does not regard ghouls as worthy of his attention." She countered. Stephan nodded, keeping his opinion regarding the Kindred views of ghouls to himself.

"Do you play chess?" she asked suddenly.

"Yes, my former Regnant encouraged such activities." Stephan answered.

"Goodie, let's go back to my place and play."

"Regrettably, I do not have the luxury of such time."

"Ok, I'll make it interesting, every time you take a piece I will honestly answer any question you ask; however, if I take a piece you must honestly answer my questions. Deal?" She proposed, extending her hand. Stephan eyed her suspiciously, his intuition telling that this was a setup; however, this could also provide him with the valuable information his Regnant was requesting. He was left with little choice.

"Agreed." Stephan said, taking her hand as if he were making a deal with the Devil.


	6. Hunters UNITE

DISCLAIMER:

The Clan names, discipline names and structure, titles other things are copyrighted to White Wolf Game Studio neither I, nor this story, are affiliated with White Wolf or any of their associates or subsidiaries, nor I do not receive any monetary compensation from the publication of this narrative. You can stop reading this now and have a nice day.

Please Note: anything typed like this is spoken in Russian

Chapter 6: Hunters Unite

The large room was dimly lit, but not uninviting. Long, overstuffed couches lined one wall, above which hung pleasant, although nondescript, paintings of landscapes. Between the couches stood small end tables, covered with thick piles of wax that had begun dripping off the edges, the tables resembled overused candlesticks rather than a piece of furniture. The opposite wall displayed three large bookshelves with more knickknacks than books, flanking the bookshelves sat fat, comfortable easy chairs, in the corners of this wall sat end tables which matched the their cousins between the couches. Every table in the room held two or three lit candles, the only source of light in the room.

In the center of the room stood a white marble statue, a brilliant and skillful reproduction of the "The Rape of the Sabine Women" as the small brass plaque at the base indicated. Few in the room knew the story this statue represented. One woman, dressed casually in low-rise jeans biker boots and a pink turtleneck stared at the statue, her curiosity had led her to research the meaning behind it. The term rape in the statue's title has nothing to do with the modern definition, rape in Latin meant abduction. As she looked upon the fearful expression on the woman's face, she recalled Romulus' plan to integrate the Sabine population with his Roman population. If she stared at the woman long enough she could almost feel the fear this woman must have experienced as she was carried off, helplessly watching as her men-folk were defeated. She was so enraptured with the craftsmanship gone into this reproduction she was unaware of "the cloaked ones" entering the room, only when one of them spoke did she become aware of their presence.

"The meeting will now commence." One of them said from shadows of his hooded sweat suit. The cloaked ones walked and disappeared through a door at the far end of the room. Everyone silently followed.

Although they were called cloaked ones they did not wear cloaks, instead they wore modern means of covering their face, hoodies, ski masks, one even dressed as a desert nomad, concealing their features with a veil. The only exception was Him, the dark founder, patriarch of their society nicknamed "The Retirement Plan" by many. No one has ever seen his face, not even the other cloaked ones who are known to reveal their faces when among their own. They stood around Him like bodyguards.

Quietly the group filed into the second room taking their places at the large dark wood table. As with the previous room, candles were the only source of light; this time there was approximately a dozen flickering softly in the center of the table. Everyone sat silently, intently fixated on the dark cloaked figure they called Patriarch, drinking in his every word as though his words were breathing life into them. He reiterated how they all have a common bond…they were all ghouls rejected by their Regnants. He wove a tale of his own misfortune, horribly scared by fire and abandoned. Left for dead by those who knew otherwise, candlelight glistened off of the few tears as his pain was shared. They had all been discarded like broken toys. His woeful tale quickly turned to fiery vengeance as he outlined a master plan to enslave the so-called masters of the night. They shared his vision of revenge, voices and fists raised to show their support. With a simple gestured of his gloved hand he calmed the room, assuring everyone that all was going according to plan, they shared his vision of control and domination. Those who could not be controlled would be eliminated. Never again would they be slaves. Never again would they have to beg for the vitea they needed and deserved. A murmur of approval made its way around the table. The Patriarch nodded, then fell into a coughing fit, a couple of the hooded ones helped ease him into his chair, the room fell silent, as his coughing gave way to labored breathing and rasping. He apologized to all, explaining that the fire had done some damage to his lungs. He continued rasping as he handed a stack of envelopes to the nearest hooded one, who began assigning them out. His voice fading, he whispered to another hooded one, who proudly relayed his message, explaining that the envelopes were mission and targets.

Envelopes were torn open and the contents read without conversation. Some had only a single sheet of paper, while others had multiple pages and photos. Once his breathing eased Patriarch stood and again addressed the crowd. "We cannot afford to falter in our mission." He said, his voice a little weak from his coughing fit. "Remember my fate could easily have been any of yours. Now go, we have a world to conquer" he added, watching room empty.

Once the room was empty he turned to his four guards, questioning them about the location of the traitors, the ones who did not share their glorious vision.

"We've found and dealt with four of the seven. We're still looking for the other three." One of the guards reported.

"We must find them before they find a way of relaying our plans to the Kindred." Patriarch said.

"You believe they will return to the kindred?"

"I believe that the enemy of your enemy is your friend. The kindred still out number us. If ours plans are leaked and a single Kindred believes them then we are all dead. You know as well as I, Kindred are not the most forgiving race. " Patriarch slowly made his way towards the door as he continued to speak. "They have been trying for 2 months to bring attention to our activities. If the Nosferatu weren't so secretive about the goings on in their subterranean domain, their plot would have worked long ago."

"Good thing you were able to plant that tooth."

"But not without its price." He said, subtly reminding about the injuries he sustained from the Brujah and the Malkavian. What the tooth lead them to was something that even the Giovanni with their necromancy could not make useful. Privately Patriarch smiled at the memory of the violence.

"Come; tell me what you have found out about my favorite ones."

The desert nomad stepped forward, pulling a bend manila envelope from beneath his robes. "He has been escorting this one about; however at this time, I don't know why." He reported handing the envelope to Patriarch who looked at the contents, his concern and disapproval concealed within the shadows of his hood.

"At first I thought he was given to her, but each night he returns to his regnant. I'm not sure what his relationship is to her. Everything I was able to learn about her is in the report." He added. Patriarch set the black and white photos aside and focused on the written report.

"You were able to learn who her sire is?" Patriarch seemed surprised; Nomad stood straighter, taking pride in shocking his leader.

"Yes sir, I have some connections in Dallas, the last city she was in, apparently her sire made an appearance there." Nomad explained.

"Is there a problem?" a ski masked clad man asked, noting the subtle change in Patriarch's posture.

"Tell me have any of you heard stories of Dr. Morgan or Dr. Morgan's Brood?" When no one answered Patriarch spoke softly. "Have any of you heard of Kindreds going by the names of Patches, Absinth or Bloody Mary?"

"I've heard of Absinth, but I've never seen her. I've heard she was so terrified of being diablerized that she would poison her victims and then drink from them as they were dying in order to turn her own blood to poison. Rumor says her blood is so venomous that it can kill mortals." Ski Mask volunteered.

Patriarch nodded, it was the same tale he had heard. "No one really sees Patches or Bloody Mary, so practically nothing is known about them, except that they have not been released. None of Dr. Morgan's childer have been released, which makes me wonder why she's here."

"Could she be scoping the city out for her sire? Perhaps Morgan is looking to relocate." someone suggested.

"Dr. Morgan is not at liberty to travel, for wherever Moran goes a clan war erupts. Rumors say that the Justicars have taken an interest in Dr. Morgan." Patriarch explained, resting his gloved hand on the picture of the red-haired Malkavian.

"Perhaps one of our 'touched' brethren could get closer to her." Nomad suggested.

"It is worth considering, but Morgan's childer are no fools. We will have to select one carefully."

"Perhaps he can be persuaded." Ski Mask asked, pointing to the man in the picture.

"No, Stephan Villos will not betray his master. We are better off selecting one of our own to get close to her. Find out more about her so that we may select the perfect hunter for her."

----------------------------------------

Samuel Dimitri Melnikov sat before a multitude of screens, his stormy blues eyes scanning each monitor carefully and quickly. With a single tap on his keyboard one of the video feds enlarged, filling an entire monitor; however, the people in this portion of video are not who he thought they were. Again a single tap and the video reduced and took its place along side the others. He ran his fingers through his graying hair and sighed softly, suppressing the urge to yawn. Good God surveillance was boring, but this was the last night and he would complete his contract with the same attention he had on the first night. A paranoid Ventrue has hired him to keep an eye on his undead partner, fearing the partner was selling secrets to a rival. His eyes continued to scan the multitude of video images that were coming in; he'd been watching the partner and the partner's 2 ghouls, but just as with every other night for the past two months nothing suspicious came to light. He shifted his weight in his wheelchair then casually reached down to scratch the stump of his left leg. In 1974 an assassination attempt was made upon his regnant, a Ventrue named Nichko Kovalenko, an incident that cost him both legs from the knee down and nearly took the life of his only child when a piece of shrapnel embedded itself in her throat, severing her vocal cords.

Quietly a door opened behind the man, light pouring into the room and momentarily splashing a glare upon his monitors until the door was closed. Still his eyes remained fixed to the monitors. A tall slender woman with short hair walked in, carrying a small tray of food, a cup of coffee and a wine glass of blood. She approached the man's right side and set down the plate holding a simple meal of a roast beef sandwich with a side of baby carrots and celery and a very strong mug of coffee. She held the vitea filled wine glass in one hand, and gently tapped the desk with the tray. He hit the pause button for the videos and turned his attention to the woman, who offered him the blood.

"Ah, thank you, my child. What would I do without you?" he asked, accepting the vitea and drinking it down in two gulps. The woman smiled, and adjusted the tan silk scarf she wore to hide a rather hideous scar. With her hands she asked how the surveillance was going.

He scoffed in frustration. "The partner is doing nothing. His ghouls are doing nothing. Our client is paranoid for no reason. Perhaps our reports will put him to ease." Her crystal clear blue eyes, momentarily glanced at the videos without much interest. The woman shrugged and then indicated that she was going to listen to the audio tapes from their listening devices in the other ghoul's car. The man nodded and then indicated that he was looking forward to giving the "wayward ghoul" his complete attention. The woman nodded and smiled in agreement as she slipped on the headset and began playing the audio.

He took a moment to enjoy the swell of pride he felt for Samarina, his daughter, as he watched her work. Samarina's conception was the product of some breeding scheme that Nichko Kovalenko's had planned in order to create the perfect ghoul. Her mother was Kovalenko's best spy, selected for both her beauty and intelligence; he was rather disappointed when Samarina turned out to be a mere human. Rather than surrender her child, Samarina's mother ran, taking the baby with her to America. It fell upon Samuel to retrieve the child and issue the appropriate punish.

Upon returning to Russia, Samuel raised his daughter to follow in his footsteps as a Ventrue thief and assassin. By the age of 15 she was proving to be as formidable an assassin as her father and as talented a thief as her mother. She began catching the eye of her future Regnant, and building her own reputation among the Ventrue. Like Samuel she never questioned her orders, merely completed them with the same cold efficiency she seemed to inherit from her father. By the time she was 18 she was assisting her father in maintaining Nichko's personal safety and haven security. By the age of 20 Nichko had taken her as his ghoul, proud of all his "prodigy" had accomplished in his name. The pair eventually left Mother Russia and relocating the United States. Once in the USA Samarina would rob stores, to sustain them long enough to learn to speak English without their foreign accents, while Samuel began researching the local underworld. It was around this time that the father daughter team began using the single name, "Sam" and began contracting their services out to the Kindred in the area.

A sudden and shrill whistle pulled Samuel from the videos he was watching and transcribing. "What is it Samarina? What have you found?" He asked, again stopping the video and moved his wheelchair closer to her. She queued up the recording before handing the headset to her father. He placed an ear piece to one ear and listened to the recording his she had found.

"I do believe that this is something his Regnant needs to know about. Prepare the transcript and make a copy of this recording." He ordered, pushing his chair away from her desk. She simply nodded and began working.

----------------------------------------

Isabella finally made it back to her haven. It felt like she was at Lady Pelletier's for _hours. _She glanced at her watch and learned that it had been hours, she rested her head on the steering wheel. One month. She had, and by she Isabella meant Stephan, had one month to obtain information about the Malkavian Primogen that Pelletier could use in her favor. She climbed from her car, gently patting its hood just as someone would pat a dogs head and made her way to her front door. She was so preoccupied with thought that she nearly tripped over the small box which waited patiently for her on the front porch. It was a small rectangular box wrapped in plain brown paper, the only clue to its contents were the words "FROM SAM" printed in neat block letters. She took the box inside and quickly made her way to her study before any of her ghouls could question her about the box. With all the eagerness of a young child at Christmas she tore into the box, spilling it contents onto her desk. She looked at the audio cassette and the thin stack of papers stapled together and labeled "Transcript". Carefully she rose from her desk and locked her study door, if this was delivered to her haven, instead of the agreed PO Box, it must be serious.

Sam is a ghoul, and a resource used by many Ventrue; his services are neither cheap nor haphazard. Whatever you need Sam can do, and he does it with the strictest confidentiality. The story is that in his day was the most efficient and sought after ghoul; however, after the assassination of his Regnant, he went 'freelance' selling his services for blood and cash. Some have tried to eliminate him, seeing him a threat to the masquerade, but all have failed. Isabella knew how to contact him through her father, and hired him when she feared the Malkavian's influence over Stephan was threatening her own. Sam delivers any and all audio CDs and video DVDs along with a transcript to a designated PO Box once a night.

Cautiously she sat back down at her desk, and looked at the tape and file. Sam would not have delivered this to her haven unless there was something on it concerning her, as per their contract. Had Stephan betrayed her in some way? Could she still trust her favorite ghoul? Did she really want to know what had been said?

She located her Discman in the bottom desk drawer. With the headset the volume would be too low for curious ears to detect, but her Kindred senses would be able to hear it perfectly. Silently she listened as Stephan and Malk talked casually about matters unimportant to her. She heard movement in the car, and muffled sounds of Stephan's surprise.

"My Regnant is not going to like this." Stephan confessed.

"She doesn't have to know." Lolli said quickly.

"That is true. I only need to report who I spoke with, when, and what was said, but not done." Stephan said. Isabella paused the recording, she could feel her anger boil, was he really planning on keeping this a secret from her? Isabella stood up and paced the room, trying to calm her fury. She took a deep breath and rationalized that Stephan was attempting to build trust in order to obtain information from her. That had to be it! She looked back at the Discman, as shocking as that was, that would not be enough to warrant an early delivery. Isabella sat back down at her desk and released the pause button. She listened to the rest of the conversation Lollipop and Stephan had while in his car. Her jaw dropped and her anger began to uncoil again as she listened to him reveal the incident at the Ventrue dinner. He confided in her his uncertainness regarding the Kiss. She was about the scream when she heard the Malk offer to show him her haven.

Did she hear that correctly? She had to rewind the recording and listen to it again. Yes, there it was clear as day:

"I want…I want to show you my haven."

Isabella threw her head back and laughed. The Malkavian was about the lead the wolf to her door.


	7. A Simple Game

DISCLAIMER:

The Clan names, discipline names and structure, titles other things are copyrighted to White Wolf Game Studio neither I, nor this story, are affiliated with White Wolf or any of their associates or subsidiaries, nor do I receive any monetary compensation from the publication of this narrative.

Chapter 7: A Simple Game

Lolli gave excellent directions to her haven, the weekly rental Budget Suites situated across from the Sam's Town Casino. The location of her haven was both a surprise and a disappointment to the Ventrue ghoul. He had never imagined that a Kindred would have their haven, not only across the street from a casino, but also in a Budget Suites.

"Come on." She said, meeting him at his car and not waiting for him to open her door. Stephan cast one last questionable look at the residence before climbing from his vehicle and following the bubbly undead woman up three flights of stairs. She giggled and pulled out a bright pink keychain labeled "Keys I haven't lost yet" which contained two pink keys on have a cartoon mouse and the other a cartoon princess in a yellow dress. She used the mouse key to unlock her door.

"Velcome to my home." She said using her best Bela Lugosi impersonation as she entered the small apartment, decorated with inexpensive, yet durable furniture. He paused a moment before entering, every fiber of his being was screaming that this is a very bad idea. He crossed the threshold and carefully closed the door behind him, trying to look as if he were not signing his own death sentence.

"Why so gloomy?" she asked, tossing her keys into a small glass bowl on the narrow short coffee table. She giggled and closed the distance "Are you afraid of me?" she asked, the innocent tone matched the look in her intense green eyes, opened wide to display her innocence.

"I would be a fool to underestimate you. Insane does not mean stupid." He answered plainly.

"Oh you are so clever." She said, smiling lightly before offering him a drink.

"No, thank you. I am fine." He answered. She giggled and excused herself to go collect the chessboard and pieces, leaving Stephan alone in the front room. He casually looked about noticing that the paint was a faded off white and there were no pictures. The dusty blue couch had a matching recliner sitting catty-corner to the couch with the back facing the dining nook/kitchen. The chair was covered with an assortment of stuffed animals, all of which were missing their eyes, a discovery Stephan found to be unnerving. Across from the couch sat a small color TV upon a small end table, a match to the coffee table. Something told him to look up, and the sight that greeted him was unexpected. Six and a half sets of shoes had been glued to her ceiling. He suppressed a sigh and looked at the dining nook and was surprised to find it immaculate. Light gleamed off of sparkling clean counters and floor. Resting on the counter sat a bright blue blender and a matching toaster, while a bright blue tea pot rounded out the set that rested on the stove top. The dining nook was just as pristine; a small light colored table sat in the center, surrounded by four matching chairs upholstered in a light cream with threads of dusty blue, forest green and white.

When she finally emerged from what he assumed was the bedroom, she was carrying a small wooden box by it thin brass handles. She set the box on the table and casually flipped it opened, pulling out a secret drawer which held the pieces, secured in place by elastic.

"I call white." She said, and then promptly began to set up her pieces. Stephan took the seat across from her and began setting up his pieces. She finished first and sat patiently, resting her elbows on the table, locking her fingers and resting her chin upon her fingers.

"Do we need any clarification on the rules?" she asked, once Stephan had set the last pawn into its place.

"No, I believe everything is clear. The move of the pieces is standard. Upon taking a piece the victor is allowed to ask any question which must be truthfully answered."

"Yep, yep, yep. What does the winner get?" She asked.

"What would you like?"

"Your car!" she exclaimed, knowing full well his answer would be no.

"Regrettably, the car is not mine. It belongs to Isabella and I do not think she would approve of my losing it over a board game."

"Then what would you suggest?" she asked

"Money?"

Lolli made a face and shook her head. "How about this, if you win you get me for a single night, from dusk until dawn, to do with as you please. If I win I get you from dusk until dawn do with as I see fit."

Every self-preservation instinct he possessed was going off, warning him that this is a very bad idea. The biggest rule in gambling: never, never, _never_ bet anything you are not willing to loose; was screaming for his attention. Overriding that screaming voice was Isabella's order to keep her happy. If the Malkavian wished to use his body for physical pleasure he was not permitted to refuse.

After a moment of silent contemplation, Stephen presented her with a list of conditions, most of which were voiced to prevent permanent damage or scarring. Lolli listened somewhat glassy-eyed, thinking about the puppy she had when she was four. He was a cute little cocker with big brown eyes and really soft fur whose name was Kitti.

"Of you agree to my conditions, then yes, you may have me for a single night from dusk until dawn."

"Sure, whatever you say." She quickly responded when she realized that he was talking to her.

She decided to make her opening move using the king's pawn, moving it closer to the center of the board. With little hesitation Stephan grabbed his queen's pawn and moved it towards the center of the board as well. Seeing an opportunity, Lolli took his pawn.

"How long have you been a ghoul?" she asked.

"Forty-two years."

Her smile never faltered as Stephan used his queen to take her pawn. She calmly watched as he removed her piece from the board and set it on the table to his left. Patiently she sat awaiting his first question.

"Are you sexually active?" he asked.

"Not really, I just kinda laid there." She answered, then began reaching for her pieces.

"Wait." Stephan ordered, halting her hands progression "You did not answer my question."

"Yes I did. You asked if I was sexually active and I answered no. The last time I had sex I just laid there, I was not an active participant." She reasoned.

"That is not the question I asked."

"How?" she questioned resting back in the chair waiting for his argument.

"The question 'are you sexually active' is asking whether or not you currently have one or more individuals with whom you have sexual intercourse."

"But that is not the question you asked. You asked am I sexually active, meaning am I an active participant in sex. And I have answered no. May I move my piece?" she politely asked, not seeing how she did not answer his question.

He sighed and nodded.

Lolli moved her queen's knight, threatening Stephan's queen. Stephan turned the tables, moving his queen to threaten her knight, which she defended by moving his queen's pawn. Stephan looked at the board for a moment before deciding to move the queen's bishop's pawn forward a single space. Lolli saw the immediate threat to her king and moved her other knight to defend. Stephan paused and studied the pieces, considering the options and potential threats, but still decided to move his bishop, now threatening her knight, but knowing if he took that piece he would loose his bishop to a pawn. Lolli moved her bishop to rest on a neighboring black square beside his white bishop. Stephan sighed and studied the pieces again, before moving his king's pawn forward one space.

Now it was Lolli's turn to study the pieces, seeing their possible moves in her head prior to moving her king's rook's pawn a single space. Stephan moved is queen's bishop to take her king's knight.

"Why have you come to Las Vegas?"

"I'm under orders from my sire."

"What are your orders?" Stephan asked.

"To learn that you'll have to take another piece." She said, her chess strategy taking shape in her mind as she used her queen to take his queen's bishop.

"Have you ever had sex with a man?" she asked as coolly as if she were asking him to pass the salt. Stephan was unsure what he thought question would be, but that defiantly was not what he was expecting.

"Well?" she gently prodded, when his stunned pause became too pregnant.

"Yes." He answered in a detached voice, as if it were something that had happened to someone else.

"Did you enjoy it?"

"No."

"Was this something ordered by your former regnant?" she asked, correctly reading his tone.

"It was a punishment." He volunteered.

"A punishment for what?" she continued.

Then as if he was suddenly aware of his surroundings he realized that he had answered more than the single question they had mentioned at the beginning of the game.

"I have answered three questions for the single piece you took."

Again she got that innocent look "What?"

"You tricked me." He calmly challenged.

"Do not blame me because you volunteered information."

"You asked multiple questions." He pointed out.

"And you _chose_ to answer. Think beyond your conditioning. You didn't have to answer any other than the first. Would like to take your move?"

Stephan was beginning to understand how this game was played; again his earlier comment came to mind. 'Insane does not mean stupid.'

Stephan moved his king's bishop to threaten her remaining knight. Lolli countered by moving her king's bishop one space, stopping directly in front of her king, effectively blocking his potential checkmate. Working his own tactic, Stephan moved his queen's knight to a space immediately before his queen's home square. Lolli looked at this move as if she were trying to track his future moves. She looked at him, but his expressionless face revealed nothing about his line of attack. She settled for moving her queens' rook's pawn a single space. Stephan studied this, yes she could take his king's bishop, but that was not a logical move, instead he Castled. He moved his queen's rook into the queen's square and placed his king next to the rook, near the rook's starting point.

"Nice move." She commented, and then proceeded to take his king's bishop.

"Why have you not chosen to be Kindred?"

"I am still debating the option; I do not feel this decision should be made without careful consideration."

Lolli placed her elbow on the table and rested her chin in her hand, the look on her face indicated that she did not believe him.

"This is not a promotion that I can decide later I am not qualified for and be demoted. There is no changing my mind."

"Honesty Stephan. We agreed on honesty."

"That is my honest answer."

"You may believe that, but it is not the honest truth. It is a convenient excuse you give Reggie to avoid either making a choice or giving an answer you believe she won't accept."

"Fear." He begrudgingly answered.

"Fear of what?"

He opened his mouth to answer then stopped. He took a breath and responded with "To learn that you will have to take another piece." She smiled proudly and leaned away from the table, patiently waiting for him to take his turn.

"Check." He said, moving his queen into her queen's rook's square, capturing the piece. "What orders did your sire give you regarding your visit to Las Vegas?" he asked, setting the piece down on the table with the other pieces he captured.

It was a very specific question, one in which she could see no loop hole. "I was instructed to analyze the power and political structure of the Kindred and to determine which clans hold a bulk of the power."

Her answer was curious. Why would her sire wish such knowledge? What would be done with the knowledge? Perhaps if he knew who her Sire is…? He watched as she moved her king out of check. He slid his queen across and took her other remaining rook.

"What is your Sire's name?"

"Ezekiel Jeremiah Nicodemus Morgan III." She answered, the name falling quickly from her lips. The name was not familiar. He repeated the name many times in his head to ensure it was captured by his memory, Isabella would be pleased.

Lolli moved her queen diagonal taking his pawn and placing him in check. He studied the board and decided that the only move he could make was to take her queen with his pawn.

"What action is you sire planning with the information you are obtaining about power and political structure of the Kindred in Las Vegas and about which clans hold a bulk of the power?"

"I don't know. I did not question my orders. Do you ever question your orders?"

"No." Stephan answered, and then realized that he had given her another free answer. He sighed softly; frustrated with himself for having volunteered more information once he understood how this game was really played.

"Don't be mad at me." She said, her voice a slightly higher pitch, trying to sound like a frighten child.

"I am frustrated with myself, not with you. Please take your turn." He soothed.

Casually she picked up her queen's bishop and moved it across the board, stopping directly in front of the rook's pawn.

"Checkmate." She said softly, patiently watching his expression as his eyes surveyed the pieces. He had forgotten about the other bishop, sitting patiently on his little dark square. Neither his eyes nor face betrayed his shock at the end game.

"You are very clever. Excellent game." He complimented as he began putting his pieces away. His expressionless face never faltered as he admitted defeat at the hands of a Malkavian.

"Thank you. My sire taught me, he loves this game, but has a difficult time finding a challenge." She sheepishly said, following his example and carefully putting her piece back in their appropriate places.

Stephan's cell phone rang, interrupting any conversation that may have been forth coming.

"Where are you?" Isabella demanded.

"I am with the Malkavian." He answered.

"I need to speak with you, now." She was very forceful in her demand, something was wrong.

"Where shall I meet you?"

"My office. 30 Minutes."

"I am on my way." He closed the phone, severing the connection. "Excuse me, but I must be leaving." He said slipping his phone back into its case as he made his way to the door. His mind calculating not only the quickest route, but also the speed he must travel to meet his Regnant's 30 minutes deadline.

"Why didn't you use my name?" she asked her face devoid of a smile, no humor in her voice. Her bright green eyes held a hurt look bordering on anger.

"Excuse me?"

"You said 'I am with the Malkavian.' Why didn't you use my name?"

"My regnant refuses to address you as Lollipop and has made it clear to her ghouls that we should not call you anything other than 'the Malkavian' until your real name is known." Stephan explained.

"That is the name I was born with."

"My Regnant does not believe you were born with the name Lollipop. And I have heard you use a multitude of aliases."

"My name is Lolli Popp. My name is not 'the Malkavian'." She said each word slowly, as she blocked his path the door.

Stephan's self-preservation instinct immediately kicked in to overdrive, whispering that an apology might be enough to defuse this potentially dangerous situation he was in.

"I sincerely apologize for having offended you, I was not thinking of your feelings when I addressed you as I had. I hope you accept my apology." He said with a slight bow.

"I suppose." She said, the innocent tone creeping back into her voice.

"If you will excuse me Lolli, I must be leaving." He said, making certain to use the most common alias she used.

She smiled and moved aside, allowing him access to the door.

"By the way Stephan…" she said, placing a hand on the door, preventing him from opening it. "Next Saturday, wear jeans and have your hair down."

"I beg your pardon?"

"The bet." She reminded. "Next Saturday you are mine to do with as I see fit."

"I will have to check my schedule."

"No, you don't. Next Saturday. You. Are. Mine."

He wasn't sure what to make of her expression. Should he be afraid? Should he prepare his will and make certain everything is in order?

"Toodles to poodles!" she said happily as she opened the door for him. He raised an amused eyebrow to her joyous farewell

----------------------------------------

"You're late." Isabella said, noting that it had been 33 minutes since she demanded his presence.

"My sincerest apologies, there was a minor traffic delay." He said, bowing slightly, noting John standing off to one side, doing his best to remain invisible.

Isabella indicated with a gesture that he should join her on the couch.

"Ms. Bruno." Stephan acknowledged sitting down beside his Regnant, watching her sip vitea from a crystal champagne flute.

"I met with Lady Pelletier this evening; she is not pleased about your association with the Malkavian. She believes it is a blemish upon the Vegas Venture reputation."

"I can see her point of view." Stephan bravely offered. The look in her eyes indicated that the last thing she wanted was for one of her ghouls to side with Pelletier. Stephan lowered his eyes, excused himself and asked his Regnant to continue.

"I have told her that it may be possible to influence Raven through her."

"The Malkavian Primogen?"

"Yes, as a fellow kook, she may be able to provide information about Raven that we can use in primogen meetings to force clan Malkavian into voting our way. You have one month to prove my theory. It would be a pity if you were to fail in this." She said, the last sentence, often used by her sire/father, was a threat.

"I will not fail you." He said, remembering some of Vincent's punishments for failing a mission.

"And how is my little lunatic doing?" she asked, her tone a little brighter.

"Last I saw she was doing well." Stephan answered his face and voice free of any emotion he may have felt. "I have learned some new information about her."

She leaned back, gesturing for him to continue. He promptly relayed everything he had learned from her during the chess game; without mentioning how he had obtained the data. He then went on to relay what he had learned about Trent Black, the other assignment she has given him.

"I'm impressed. You learned all of this in one night?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Most impressive, I will be interested in learning what you can find out about Raven. You and I will be meeting nightly at which point you will present your report on her."

"Yes, Ms. Bruno." His phone quietly demanded his attention, which he silenced by pressing a button on the side of the phone without removing his attention from Isabella.

"I want the information about Raven set as a priority, all investigating into Trent Black is to be placed on hold until further notice." She gestured for John to come closer and relieve her of the now cold vitea.

"I understand." He said.

"Excellent. Who was the call from?" she asked, then turned her attention to John. "Bring me something fresh." She ordered, handing him the glass. John bowed slightly and left the room.

"My answering service." He immediately answered, without so much as a glance at the phone. "You are the only one who has this phone number." He added answering her unspoken question.

"So who is the message from?" She asked.

Stephan excused himself and quickly dialed the seven digits for his answering service and retrieved his messages.

"The message was from the Malkavian."

"And..." she pressed.

"She is asking if we can get together the Saturday after next, due to her work schedule."

"Sounds like you have a date." Isabella teased as John once again hobbled into the room, followed by a muscular bald man on his mid thirties, both waiting in the doorway for further instructions.

"With all due respect, Mrs. Bruno, I would not call this a date." Stephen corrected. "I would call this an assignment."

"Of course you would, Stephan." She laughed. "Of course you would." She waved John away indicating that she did not need anything else from him.

"Am I dismissed?" he asked his voice and face devoid of any emotion.

"Not yet. Have you made a decision about your existence?"

"No, I have not." Stephan answered.

"You need to make a decision and soon. You're what 60 years old?"

"Seventy." He corrected.

"You've been among the Ventrue for what... 40 years now, you've learned everything Vincent had to teach, and there is really is not anything I can teach you. My Sire always spoke highly of you."

"That was not always the impression I got."

"I know he was a strict man, but I believe he had plans for you. I believe he wanted the Embrace for you."

Stephan's blood ran cold at the tough of being Embraced, especially if it had been her Sire doing the planning. Saying that Vincent Bruno was strict man is like comparing a rain puddle to the ocean. Vincent Bruno was a verbally, mentally and physically abusive Regnant, he did not take 'no' for an answer and his punishments were severe for even the smallest infraction. He had crippled more than a few of his ghouls.

"I am flattered that Mr. Bruno believed me worthy of the Embrace; however, as you have given me the choice, I am still taking this option under careful consideration. I do not want to rush into this decision." Stephan said, choosing his words carefully.

Isabella studied him for a few seconds, trying to judge his reaction. "You're impossible to read." She commented, signaling for the bald man to approach her. He drew near her without hesitation kneeling beside her, patiently awaiting her attention.

"Mr. Bruno found that to be an asset."

"Yes, he did." She almost seemed sad for a moment, but quickly recovered as a young, athletic man approached. He stood in the doorway, waiting to be acknowledged. Isabella kept her eyes on Stephan as she spoke. "When you have made a decision, please let me know. You're dismissed; we'll talk tomorrow night, after you have met with the Malkavian." She said, indicating that the man in the door way should approach.

"Yes, Isabella."

----------------------------------------

Lollipop sat at the small table in her apartment, plotting. She had only been in Vegas for a few months and had finally figured out what she wanted. On a piece of paper she wrote down two things, the words "War" and "Stephan." She knew that 2 clans in Vegas needed to be thinned out, the Ventrue and the... She couldn't figure out who the other clan was, and that bothered her. She would have to choose carefully, which meant attending more gatherings. She suspected she would choose the Tremere as the second clan, after all their number are too great, but she had a bad feeling about dealing with the Tremere. She drummed her fingers as she tried to come up with another clan to pit against the Ventrue. Nothing came to mind, except that her ceiling was looking mighty boring.

She also wanted Stephan as her ghoul; she believed he could be a lot of fun, besides he was cute. She just did not know if she could pull it off. It would have to take careful planning, and he would have to think that choosing her as his Regnant was his idea. She grabbed her head as she pondered.

"Mr. Wiggims!" she called out after a moment. "Where are you?" she stood up and headed back into her bedroom to retrieved the white eyeless teddy bear from her bed, but he wasn't there. "Mr. Wiggims?" she said again, as though she were calling a pet. A quick search of the bedroom proved futile. It suddenly occurred to her where she last saw the toy. She headed for the refrigerator.

"There you are. Are you trying to steal my cupcakes?" she asked pulling out both the toy and a white frosted cupcake. She took two bites of the pastry and returned to the table, setting the dessert on the table before the toy.

"I can do this." She said out loud. "But I must be patient and precede slowly, nut it all start with a kiss." She giggled to herself as a plan began to take shape. Lolli crumpled the paper and ate that too as she pondered. "I think I know how to do this." She said cheerfully. "But first I need to throw up." She added in a bubbly tone, and then broke into a run to regurgitate the cupcake and the paper she just ate.


	8. EMails

DISCLAIMER:

The Clan names, discipline names and structure, titles other things are copyrighted to White Wolf Game Studio neither I, nor this story, are affiliated with White Wolf or any of their associates or subsidiaries, nor do I receive any monetary compensation from the publication of this narrative.

Chapter 8: E-Mails

From: Friday, January 3, 2003 10:35PM

To: Doctor. You too can save money on long distance!

Hiya!! I came across this mail server and I just COULD NOT resist; I had to have an e-mail with this address – hahaha!!

Things are going are going as planned. I have been building a relationship with Stephan over the past month. I took him to Skymania (a trampoline park off of Tropicana, just past Boulder Hwy) – It was so much fun I would've peed my pants if I still could. Stephan is beginning to lower his shields and allowing a little more emotion to show, at least around me. He himself has admitted to being surprised at the amount of emotion I can pull from him. That's a good sign, right? He's confiding in me as well. I may have to move onto the next stage of my plan, but I'm starting to have feelings for him. I no longer want him just to prove I can steal a ghoul and get away with it; I now want him because I care for him. We've kissed a couple of times, but that's it. We haven't even fooled around yet (sigh)…maybe the next time we get together.

There's been a political change in Vegas, the Ventrue Stark is no longer prince, being removed by his entire clan and that puts Lady Peltier in charge. I don't think she'll keep the position for long; she has the backing of Ventrue, Tremere and Gangrel, but not Brujah. And from what I've seen of Vegas, if you do not have the Brujah backing you had better hope that they do not object to you claiming praxis. One of the Brujah, Chris White, has his eyes on praxis, if he can convince Frank to back him no one would stand in his way and we will be going through yet another political change. On the upside Frank is not political, so getting him to help get someone into office is near impossible.

At the last Primo meeting the feeding grounds were redrawn, but my Primo has not contacted any of our clan to let us know where we are to feed. Luckily I have a herd to feed from, but some of the others do not. I will make one last attempt to get the information, maybe a few billboards along the freeway. I have only met her once, and I feel she is incompetent, extremely paranoid. I don't think I like her. Lady Peltier has become extremely talented in manipulating my Primo, I'm afraid we will be getting shafted in the very near future.

There is something coming. Something very big and very nasty. I can hear it in the whispers of the wind and taste it in the words of the moon. Weaker and 'less important' Kindred are going missing, granted Vegas is a very transient town, but these disappearances are not normal. I'm almost afraid, but of what I do not know.

I guess that is everything for now. I'll talk to you later,

Toodles to poodles,

Lolli

From: Doctor.Morgan. Saturday, January 4, 2003 8:00 PM

Subject: RE: You too can save money on long distance!

That is a most amusing e-mail address, my childe. Please, allow me to address the issues you have presented in the order I perceive them.

First in regards to your Stephan, yes, his emotional displays around you, even if they are only in private, are a strong sign of trust. I am perplexed by the use of your jargon "fooled around" I am assuming this is a phrase used for more…physical activities. You must tread carefully, fledgling, if you move too fast you will destroy all of the work you have done so far in regards to 'stealing' Stephan. Trust your judgment; it has yet to lead you astray. Your own emotional attachments to him are just as I feared. You were planning on making him love you; however, you yourself are beginning to fall prey to your own plan. Deceptions such as these are best completed by those who can avoid emotional entanglements, a trait you my dear do not possess. If you wish to avoid any further emotional attachment abandon your plan now and stop seeing Stephan. The choice is yours.

A Brujah prince? Most intriguing, should that situation occur you may need to remain in Las Vegas longer to observe and report on this phenomenon. You have mentioned Frank in previous correspondences, and based upon your own observation, he is the oldest and most powerful Brujah in Las Vegas. You have also mentioned that he is protective of his friends and fiercely loyal to his clan. Should Frank see Chris White as a friend he may be more easily swayed than you think. My advice would be to get in close with the Brujah, if they are…as you have stated….the 'powerhouse' of Las Vegas, it would behoove you to be on their good side. It would be even better if they felt the need to protect you. A task I am certain you are more than capable of accomplishing.

If your Primogen is incapable of performing her duties she needs to be removed from her position.

The disappearances may be related to the events with the Nosferatu you had described to me many months ago. I wish you to talk to the Nosferatu; make them aware of you suspicions, even if they do not accept you at your word they will look into this mystery on their end and present their own findings. If you can, advise caution to the Nosferatu. One of the best ways to cripple a city is to cut off its information supply, in Kindred terms this is the Nosferatu. Without them the Prince would be blind and deaf, and therefore vulnerable.

Of all my childer you possess an uncanny insight and almost precognitive vision, if you fear you are danger then danger you are in. Be careful. Absinthe and Mary have been expressing a desire to travel. Patches, however, is content for now to be where she is, but if you wish it I can send one of your sisters to Vegas. Regrettably, I am still forbidden to travel freely, and my request to visit the neighboring city of Laughlin has been denied. My apologies, I know you were looking forward to our "daddy/daughter day."

Sincerely,

Dr. Morgan

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Tuesday, January 7, 2003 11:50PM

To: S. Fun with pestilence

Stephan,

Are you still picking me up from work tomorrow night? If so I'm only putting in 3 hours and will be finished by 11PM. If you don't want to come inside, you can wait for me out back. I'll give the bouncer a heads up so he doesn't think you're a perv or something.

One of the girls let me borrow a movie. 'The Nightmare Before Christmas' I think you'll like it. Can we watch it at your place; my DVD player is on the fritz.

BTW what do you think of my new e-mail address?

Doodles to Poodles

Lolli

From: S. Wednesday, January 8, 2003 11:55PM

To: RE: Fun with pestilence

The movie sounds interesting; I do not see an issue with watching it at my apartment. I will pick you up tomorrow from Cheetahs at 11 P.M. I will wait out back for you to finish your shift. Please do not forget to tell the bouncer, I do not want another incident like last time.

In regards to your new e-mail address, it certainly seems to fit you.

Respectfully,

Stephan Villos

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Wednesday, January 8, 2003 3:13AM

To: Good Work

I must admit I had my doubts about your suggestion to use Stephan to obtain information on the Malkavian Primogen; however, it did work. Thanks to the information he obtain I was able to show her the wisdom of the Malkavian new feeding grounds as well as a few other points I needed her vote on.

Do not misread this e-mail; I do not condone his association with Lollipop and I suggest you keep a tight leash on your pet. Ending his association with her as soon as possible would be ideal.

From: Wednesday, January 8, 2003 3:48AM

To: RE: Good Work

He is not my pet! And if he is doing a good job why should I stop him from seeing the Malk?

From: Thursday, January 9, 2003 11:25PM

To: RE: Good Work

Do NOT forget with whom you are speaking!

I am strongly encouraging you to put an end to Stephan's association with Lollipop! It does not look good, and I will not permit anything else to damage our less than impeccable reputation. If his relationship with her persists she will be destroyed for poaching, he will be punished for this transgression and you will share his fate for allowing the situation to exist in the first place.

I hope I have made myself clear.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Friday, January 10, 2003 12:01AM

To: S. Meeting

I need to speak with you this Saturday. Meet me in my study at 8:30.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Friday, January 10, 2003 12:01AM

To: Monday Night Mysteries

Hiya Kit,

I need to meet you; I think the Nosferatu are in danger.

From: Friday, January 10, 2003 12:08AM

To: RE: Monday Night Mysteries

My encounters with your Primogen have left a very poor taste in my mouth. I do not have time for your games, Malkavian!

From: Friday, January 10, 2003 12:19AM

To: RE: Monday Night Mysteries

This isn't a game, or prank! I am not that raving, paranoid, bubble-head! Kindred come and Kindred go, but not in the numbers I've seen and I'm sure you have noticed as well. I feel the Ventrue know something that they aren't telling the rest of us.

Something nasty is coming and I feel it will target the Nosferatu again. Someone once told me that one of the best ways to cripple a city is to cut off its information supply, in Kindred terms- the Nosferatu. Without them the Prince would be blind and deaf, and therefore vulnerable.

From: Friday, January 10, 2003 2:19AM

To: RE: Monday Night Mysteries

Sunday, Lorenzo Park, 3am south side of the lake. Come alone.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From: Friday, January 17, 2003 2:30AM

To: Wherefore art thou Primo

O Raven, Raven! Wherefore art thou Primo?

Deny thy feathers and refuse thy flight;

Or if thou wilt not, be but my Primo

And I'll no longer be lost.

'Tis but a single answer that is my quest;

Thou art mine Primo, to thee I must turn.

Where be our domain? It is nor hand, nor foot,

Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part

Belonging to a Malkavian. O be not lost to me!

What's in a name? That which we still call Raven

By any other word would still be as elusive;

So Raven would, where you not Prio call'd

Retain that dear resolution which from you I ask.

Raven, doff me not, for it is a lineage which we share.

To sate my hunger, where must I go?

From: Friday, January 31, 2003 4:19AM

To: RE: Wherefore art thou Primo

West of Paradise, East of Koval between Harmon and Trop. It is south of the Hard Rock Casino, but we are to avoid that establishment, as it has been claimed by another clan.

From: Friday, January 31, 2003 4:30AM

To: RE: Wherefore art thou Primo

ARE YOU SERIOUS?

From: Monday, February 10, 2003 9:56PM

To: RE: Wherefore art thou Primo

There are only 6 of us in the city. We do not require a large area; the few blocks allotted will suit us fine.

From: Tuesday, February 11, 2003 2:45AM

To: RE: Wherefore art thou Primo

But the Fruit Loop?! We are to hunt in the gay bars? You realize that Tick-Toc is a homophobe- right?

From: Saturday, February 14, 2003 11:05PM

To: RE: Wherefore art thou Primo

……………………….oops?


	9. Seduction

DISCLAIMER:

DISCLAIMER:

The Clan names, discipline names and structure, titles other things are copyrighted to White Wolf Game Studio neither I, nor this story, are affiliated with White Wolf or any of their associates or subsidiaries, nor do I receive any monetary compensation from the publication of this narrative.

A/N: I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY. (on knees groveling for forgiveness) I hope this chapter is reward for all your patients!

Chapter 9: The Seduction

Thursday, January 9, 2003:

Stephan sat patiently in his car with the engine and heater running. Sipping his coffee he kept a careful eye out for anything unusual. The cold January wind picked up, moving his ca r ever so slightly. He hated this time of year, he hated the cold. It was this time of year that really made him miss Italy; he allowed his mind to momentarily bathe in the warm memories of his life before. A man walking briskly past Stephan's car pulled him mind back into the present. His dark Italian eyes scanned the parking lot. It was not like him for his mind to wonder; perhaps his association with the Malkavian was indeed affecting his mental facilities.

With a radiant smile she bounded towards Stephan's car, barely allowing him enough time to get out and open the passenger door for her.

She stood before him and bit her bottom lip a sign, Stephan had learned, meant she was resisting the urge to steal a kiss. He would have granted that kiss, but he was trained that such a public display was frowned on. He raised an amused eyebrow and gently ushered her into the passenger seat with a wave of his hand.

"How was your day?" she asked, gracefully sliding into the passenger seat.

"It was pleasant, thank you for asking." He answered, closing the door.

"You just look tired." She commented once he started the engine.

"My Regnant had a great many errands for me to run today that is all. May I ask how you were only able to work 3 hours? Many establishments of this nature have a 7 hour minimum for their dancers."

"I'm not dancing. I bar-backing." She announced, watching the street lights pass over head as they advanced down the street.

"I apologize; I am not familiar with that term."

"It's a lot like a bar tenders assistant. I'm trying something new, but it may not work out. I'm not making enough money. I will probably have to go back to dancing." She said, fishing about in her purse. "I'm glad you were able to pick me up tonight. Linda let me borrow this movie and she said it's really cool!" At a stop light he took a moment to look at the DVD case she had pulled from her purse.

"_The Nightmare Before Christmas_? Are you sure this is not a child's movie?" he asked, inwardly scowling at the puppet like figures on the cover.

"Pretty sure. Besides, there's nothing wrong with kid's movies."

"Uh-huh." He said in a non-comitial manner.

"Am I gonna have to force the Muppets upon you?"

"What is a Muppet?"

"A copyrighted puppet…of sorts. I think our next movie should be Muppets Treasure Island."

"I would have to disagree." He voiced, turning onto the freeway heading towards his apartment.

"You can disagree all you want, but unless you pick the next movie I'm bringing a Muppets Treasure Island."

"What genre of movie would you prefer?"

"You haven't been paying attention, have you? Think of all the moves I brought over, I'm sure you'll think of something." She said. "Or I could bring a Vampire movie." She added brightly.

"Are you going to talk through it?" he asked

"Hell Yeah!! They ALWAYS get it all wrong!!" she said.

He raised an amused eyebrow. "I will find something." He assured.

"How are things with Reggie?" she casually asked, slipping the movie back into her purse. Stephan paused before answering, his mind replaying the gruesome murder was forced to participate in back in December and the kidnapping he had done earlier that day.

"They are the same." He answered, then immediately changed to a more pleasant, yet neutral, topic. Lolli jumped into the conversation, and thankfully avoided any questions regarding his Regnant or Clan. The 20 minute drive to his apartment was filled with the lively conversation of music; her knowledge on the topic never ceased to amaze him. He listened attentively as she explained the symbiotic relationship between music and society. She detailed her thoughts about leaps in music made by are made by "unacceptable" races but popularized by "acceptable" races. She used the example of 'Hound Dog' originally sung by Big Momma Thornton, but covered by Elvis. "To this day people believe Elvis was the first to sing Hound Dog. Elvis did a good job with the song, but Big Momma sang with such…rawness, such feeling it breaks your heart."

"You amaze me with your knowledge of music. If I may be so bold, how old are you?" He asked.

"You're not supposed to ask a lady her age. Or are you implying that I am not a lady?" she asked with a slight smile, twisting his simple question so that he danced precariously on a razor's edge. This thin dangerous line he was becoming more and more familiar with each meeting.

"Of all the women I have met in my life, I have never met a lady as extraordinary as you." He said, successfully navigating out of the hazardous territory she had thrown into yet again.

"You think a stripper can be a lady?"

Was this a trick question? "An occupation does not define a gentleman or a lady. A gentleman or a lady thinks of the comfort of those around them. You, Lolli, are a true and wondrous lady." He said, watching her playful grin melt into a pure emotion he had no words for. Had he broken her façade? Stephan pulled his eyes from the road and glanced at his psychotic passenger and watched her eyes dance as her mind try to process his words.

The mood in the car immediately became heavy. "Wow." She said in a small voice, averting her eyes. "I have been called…many things in both my life and unlife; but never anything…so beautiful." She confessed in a small whisper.

The emotion was so raw on her face he could not doubt it. She sat there emotionally naked trying to gather the comfortable and protective veneer she projected to the world. Did his simple words really have such an impact? Had he really touched her so deeply? Watching her slip back into the bubbly, air-head coat she wore was like watching a butterfly crawl back into its cocoon.

Stephan returned his concentration to his driving, casually changing lanes as they neared St. Rose Parkway. Mentally he digested what had just happened, filing the incident away, but debating whether or not to tell his Regnant. A mental battle began within him; how could he dare even think about denying his master the information she was seeking! Then again, this Malkavian, the enemy of his master, had given him what no other Kindred ever had…respect; how could he betray that?

"Do you have popcorn?" she suddenly and brightly asked, instantly stopping the war he was raging with himself.

"No, I do not. My apologizes." He answered.

"Heck." She said, crossing her arms and pouting.

"You can eat food?" he asked, knowing this to be a rare trait among the Kindred population.

"No, I just like the smell of it. You'd have to eat it and I would have enjoyed it vicariously through you." She confessed.

Stephan raised an amused eyebrow as he pulled up the gate's keypad. He rolled down his window and quickly entered the 4-digit code to open the gate.

"And what if I do not like popcorn?" he asked, driving to the back of the complex.

"What?! Not like popcorn?! Are you crazy?" she asked, playfully mocking him.

He glanced at her and raised an amused eyebrow; it was the closest thing to emotion he had been allowed to display in 40 years. Lolli saw this and broke out into a giggle fit as he casually pulled into his park spot.

He resisted the urge to comment on how easily amused she appeared. Quickly he climbed from the car and circled around to open her door. He offered her a hand which she gracefully accepted as she emerged from the passenger seat. She followed him to the door, pulling the movie from her bag and commenting that she believed he would enjoy the movie. She handed him the DVD before making herself comfortable on his couch. Without a word, he began the movie and joined the Malkavian on the couch as the narrator explained the tale that was about to be told began in the holiday world of old.

The two watched the movie with almost no conversation between them. Stephan would occasionally look over at his Malkavian ward and see her lips moving in time to the dialogue, and then to Sally's Song. Stephan was struck by the intent look on her face during this brief melody. He momentarily wondered if that song held special meaning to Lolli. He then wondered if would understand her reason's for favoring that melody. Occasionally Lolli would point out her favorite scenes, but little else was said. At first Stephan preferred the song Jack sang early in the movie as he walked through the cemetery. Later he would claim his favorite part occurred later in the movie when Jack was singing in the graveyard after his sleigh was shot down.

When the closing credits began, Lollipop straddled Stephan's lap before he could rise to his feet. Again, somewhat curious where this was leading he allowed her to remove his tie and unfasten the top two buttons of his shirt. Secretly Stephan enjoyed the mischievous grin upon her soft pink lips; however, he immediately tensed upon feeling her lips against his throat.

"Trust me." She whispered softly into his ear, her tongue ever so tenderly flicking his ear lobe. "I'll not feed from you without your consent."

He tried to relax, and succeeded to a point but did not know where to place his hands when she began kissing his neck again. His left hand finally came to rest on the arm of the couch and his right found its place on the back of the sofa. He was aware of more buttons being unfastened and her cool hands running up his torso. Suddenly he felt the pressure of human teeth, not fangs, on his trapezius muscle. Stephan gasped sharply and his hands formed into fists, his nails raked along the couch, tearing the fabric as she bore down with more pressure. He could not stop the grunts the grunts from escaping, nor could he prevent his back from bowing, pressing into her. Lolli quickly moved her mouth to his as if the devour any further sounds. He wrapped his arms about her, holding her close, his left hand slid up into her long fiery locks. She ran her fingers through his hair, writhing against him. Desire grew as kisses became more demanding, more intense. She wanted him to do more than hold her; she wanted him to touch her. She needed him to sate the demons of lust dancing their wicked dance along her skin. She almost crossed that line, almost asking him to take her right there on the couch, but if she did that it would probably undo everything she had done so far. That line was one he had to cross; otherwise she was just another vampire giving him orders.

"I need to go. I have wood…WORK. I have to go to work." She stammered, catching her slip. Stephan raised an amused eyebrow.

"I thought you finished work."

"I need sex…a SECOND…hard-on…PART TIME job. I needed a second part-time job that I need to go to." She moved off him, frustrated with her slips. "Yeah, a second…um, job." She backed towards the door, grabbing her bag along the way. Stephan casually rose from the couch, collecting the movie, placing it back into its case and turning off the television.

"Your friend's movie?" Stephan reminded, somewhat amused by her flustered state.

"Oh, yeah. I imagine she wants it back."

"Would like me to give you a ride?" he politely asked.

"God would I….I mean, NO! No, I'll ride the bus. There's a bus stop not far from here where I can catch the bus." She huffed in annoyance with herself "I'm going to go. Yeah. I'll…I'll see you later, ok. Yeah. I'm going now." She backed towards the door.

"You have said that." Stephan coolly reminded.

"Yeah I did. Um…ok, I'm leaving. I'll see you later, ok? Bye." She said hurriedly as she rushed out of the apartment.

Once the door closed, he sighed softly and examined the damage done to his sofa. He decided that it would need to be reupholstered and that he would have to get these cursed claws filed again. They grew so fast it was difficult to maintain them. Wondering into the kitchen he mixed a rum and coke, after taking a sip he headed to the restroom to examine his shoulder. In the bathroom mirror, he could clearly make out the bite mark on the shoulder where it began to curve to his neck. It was all ready beginning blossom into a good sized bruise. His Regnant was not going to like this…if she saw it. He would have to be certain to wear high collar shirts for a few days.

He returned to the living room, buttoning up his shirt he collected his drink and sat on the ruined couch. Slowly he nursed his drink as various and seemingly random thoughts drifted through his head. He was very much amused by the Malkavian flustered state, even though his face revealed nothing. He tried evaluating the growing feelings he felt for the red-haired dancer, but could no more logically explain them than he could dismiss them. Logically he should ask to be relieved of this assignment; Lolli was clouding his judgment where his Regnant was concerned. But….but what? Why was he so torn? Why did the thought of spending time with Lolli excite him and the idea of returning to his Regnant fill him with dread? He sighed heavily, realizing his glass was empty as he brought it to his lips. Still unable to resolve his torn emotions Stephan rinsed his glass and placed it in the dishwasher. He headed to his office to e-mail his Regnant with what little information he'd been able to gather about the reclusive Malkavian primogen over the two days.

Three hours before dawn he received an urgent message via his answering service from Lollipop. The only thing he could make out was her hysterically repeating "It was an accident." He grabbed his coat and ran for the door.

--

Stephan made excellent time crossing town to the location Lolli had described when he called her back. The painful grip of dread clasped his chest when he hear the tearful panic in her voice "I didn't mean to." She he repeatedly whimpered every time he asked her for details. The best he could do was eases her fear with reassuring phrases that he was on his way. He suspected that she had killed a kine, his mind calmly organized the tasks and phone numbers he needed to do for the clean up. He pulled his car behind the building she had described and was momentarily alarmed when he did not see the terrified Malkavian.

Cautiously he emerged from the car and slowly making his way down the make-shift alley lined with dumpster. He finally found her crouched in a corner, her knees brought up to her chest as she rocked back and forth, staring at the dead body. Bloody tears streaked her pale face and stained her ripped shirt. Even in the dingy light Stephan could make out the growing bruises on her throat and arms, and the blood splatter on the walls and her. A thick drying cascade of blood covered her chin…revealing how she had defended herself.

"Lollipop." He softly called, partially concerned for his own safety. When he got no response he called her name again. Her vacant stare moved from the corpse to Stephan.

"It…it was an accident. I…I didn't…I didn't mean to." She whimpered. He could now see the beginnings of an impressive black eyes and long deep gash on her opposite cheek. He hurried towards her and knelt down, blocking her view of her bloodless victim. He pulled one of the two handkerchiefs he always carried, and applied pressure to her face wound.

"He hurt me." Her voice breaking as more crimson tears ran down her cheeks, she opened her ripped shirt revealing a savage bite on her small breast. Pale skin and red muscle barely clung to her body. A burning anger flashed through him but like every other emotion was quickly locked away and never revealed in his eyes or face. He moved the cloth from her face to the wound on her chest.

"I killed him." She confessed.

"These things happen." He soothed, pulling the stained fabric from her breast to evaluate her wound. It was incredibly deep and slow to heal. "Lollipop I want you to listen to me." He began, and then noticed her eyes were glazed over. "Are you listening?" he cupped her face with his free hand bringing her back to the present time. She nodded quickly. "I will take care of this, I have seen this before and I will see it again." Again she nodded, allowing him to continue applying pressure to the bite wound. "But there are some things I will need from you. I need you to heal your wounds. Can you do that for me?" he asked. Her eyes danced as her mind soaked in his request. "Lollipop, I need you to heal your wounds." He gently repeated, she sniffed and lowered her face, but he could see that she had listened. The young bruises abruptly darkened as they quickly matured and then faded to the pale sickly yellows before completely vanishing into smooth porcelain skin. The flesh on her cheek pulled together and knitted close as he watched. He pulled the blood stained handkerchief away in time the thin angry red teeth mark dissolve into nothingness.

"Very good." He soothed, helping her to her feet. He wrapped his arms about her and led her back to his car. He opened the rear passenger door and sat her down, her feet still on the pavement. He would have to put her in a taxi to get her home, but her clothes were ripped and bloodied. He went to his trunk and pulled out a medium flat black box, from which he pulled out a small package of baby wipes. He continued to sooth her as he washed the remaining blood from her face, neck and the exposed area of her chest.

"Lolli, I need you to change out of your shirt and into this one." He quietly ordered, pulling out one of his white dress shirts from the black box. Her hands trembled as she took the shirt, her fearful eyes rolling up in time to see him turn his back, granting her privacy. She pulled off her ripped pale blue shirt and slipped into his dress shirt. When he turned he found that she had put his shirt on, but her trembling hands buttoned it wrong. He knelt before her.

"Let me help." He softly said, moving her hands to re-fasten the buttons, he then buttoned the cuffs and rolled then so that they ended at her wrists. He gathered her clothing and the bloody wipes into a single neat pile and returned everything else to the box. "Lolli, I am going to put you in a cab and send you home. I want you to go home. I will clean this up." He was now extremely matter-of-fact and business like about the entire situation which helped her to calm down.

Her took her tiny hands and helped her from the car. He slipped out of his blazer and draped it over her shoulder as he guided her to the front of the bar. He instructed her wait as she took a couple of steps away and called a taxi. "Lolli, I want you to go home. I am going to put you in a taxi and I want you to go home." He reiterated.

She nodded quickly, leaning back against the wall, her emerald green eyes glassy, but he could see the fractured mind working behind the vacant expression. While waiting for the cab he dialed the one of necessary phone number he memorized so long ago, informing the voice on the other end that he needed a cleanup and the location.

The white taxi pulled up and Stephan put Lolli in the backseat, and then turned his attention to the driver. Stephan rattled off Lolli's address and gave the driver 50 advising him to keep the change.

"Is she OK?" the driver asked, twisting in the driver's seat to look at the distraught red head.

"Do not ask." Stephan said, locking eyes with the driver "Please take her home."

Once the cab was on its way, Stephan returned to his car, making the other necessary phone calls.

After the clean up he drove to the Budget Suites Lollipop was using as her haven. He parked at the far end of the parking lot and looked up to the third floor that housed her apartment. He mentally debated over whether or not he should actually approach her haven; this is after a potentially volatile situation. He turned off the car engine and continued to stare at the third floor.

He could no longer deny he had growing feelings for her, and she was seemed so shook up by the night's events. However, Kindred, and especially Malkavians, are rarely what they seem. His Regnant does have plans for the Lollipop, and he had to make certain that she was well. Why had he been drafted to be the Malkavian's keeper?

"Keep her happy." Isabella's words floated through his mind. He reasoned that it would not reflect well upon him if Lollipop was to disappear or get into any more trouble. With a sigh, he removed the key from the ignition and headed towards the Malkavian's haven.

This is going to be a long night. he thought as he ascended the steps. His mind was beginning to form his report for Isabella on the events of the evening. Gingerly he knocked Lollipop's door. The door opened just enough for Lolli to peek out.

"May I com in?" he asked, she nodded and opened the door wider. The sounds of _Arsenic and Old Lace_ drifted through the small apartment.

"Thank you." She said, locking the door behind him. She had obviously showered and was wearing a black t-shirt warning everyone that her "inner child is a mean little fucker" and black little shorts. In her left arm she clutched a well worn white teddy bear, whose eyes were missing…a fact Stephan found a little disturbing. Looking at the arm chair he saw an entire collection of stuffed animal, all with their eyes missing. The jacket and shirt he had loaned her were draped casually over half the pile of eyeless toys.

"These things do happen." He said, successfully ignoring the shoes glued to the ceiling.

"I am neither Reggie nor Venture. I know you did not have to help me."

"Would you like me to stay with you until sunrise?" He asked, changing topics to avoid a conversation about Kindred politics.

"Please?" she sounded a little frightened.

He smiled what he hoped was a reassuring grin before sitting on the couch, his left arm resting on the arm of the couch. She curled up beside him and rested her head on his lap. He was more than a little uncomfortable and did not know where to place his hand. Should he rest it upon her shoulder? Her waist? He finally decided to rest his arm on the back of the couch as the watched the rest of the black and white comedy. It was just before dawn when she finally began outlining the details of her encounter. Details spilled forth as she said she ended her shift and was taking the trash out as a favor to the bartender. He listened stoically as she described the attack; Stephan dried her bloody tears as she talked about killing the man after he bit her. Lolli talked about her fear and confusion, but her thoughts were disjointed making it difficult and at time impossible for Stephan to follow her. Finally she had finished, the sun was beginning to make it climb above the horizon. Stephan gather her up in his arm and carried her to her bed, tucking her in as though she were a child, handing her the white eyeless toy she called Mr. Wiggims. It was indeed a long night, and he was too tired to drive. He planned on napping for a couple of hours before heading home. He removed his tie and shoes and laid on her couch, sleep eventually wrapping him in its grasp.

--

A gentle touch and woman softly calling his name pulled Stephan from his slumber. He was startled to see Lolli, wearing an oversized T-shirt and wondered what she was doing in his room. Soon after he discovered he was not in his bedroom. His mind instantly recalled the events last night, leading up to him lying down to take a short nap before heading home.

"Thank you for staying the day." Lolli said softly, sitting down on the floor in front of him.

He was amazed that he had slept through the day, as he was prone to nightmares that have hounded him since his first taste of Kindred's vitae. He sat up and stretched the kinks from his shoulders and neck. He had not intended to stay the day, Isabella would not be pleased.

"I'm planning on staying in this evening." Lolli added in small, insecure voice. "Do you want some coffee or something?" she asked.

"No, thank you. My Regnant will not be pleased that I have stayed here as long as I have." He answered, gathering his jacket and tie.

"I'm sorry about last night." She quickly added, placing a timid hand upon his arm, stopping him from slipping into his jacket. "I…I just didn't know who I could trust to at least give me an honest answer about what I should do. Thank you again for everything." She said with all the sincerity she felt.

He smiled at her, the first true sign of emotion he had allowed himself in almost 40 years; it felt so good to be appreciated. She leaned forward and gently placed her lips to his. There was a vulnerable passion in her kiss that could easily be exploited if he were not careful. After her kiss, his morals forced him to back away and look at her.

"The past day and a half has been very emotional for you. Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked, offering her the opportunity to change her mind without damaging her ego.

"I have not desired nor allowed anyone this close to me in ten years. I know exactly what I am doing." She answered without hesitation. The sincerity in her eyes and the lucid tone of her words convinced his conscious she spoke the truth. He cupped her face and pulled her close, returning her kiss. She mewed softly, deepening the kiss, her tongue finding and exploring its twin. He moved his hands to her shoulders and rose to his feet, pulling her up with him.

"It has been so long," he dryly chuckled "I am not certain I remember what to do." He said softly into her ear, only half in jest.

"You remember." She assured, kissing him again. "Trust me, Stephan. You. Remember." She assured, kissing his neck. He tensed upon feeling her lips on his throat. Sensing his uneasiness she moved her kisses from his throat to his lips, wrapping her arms about his neck. Stephan returned her kiss, his hands resting on her hips. He closed his eyes and fell into her kiss, his tongue daring the dangers of her mouth. His grip tightened on her hips as she again made those wondrous, little mewling sounds. Stephan pulled her close, his fingers digging into her hips while his lips remained locked onto hers, devouring every little sound she made as though he were a man starved.

Slowly she began pulling him towards the back of the apartment, to the bedroom. Instead of heading down the hall, she backed into a wall pulling Stephan's body close to hers. Desperate and hungry kisses continued as his lips moved to her neck, allowing his ear to drink the sounds of her pleasure. Her skin smelled of vanilla and brown sugar, a sweet aroma he had never noticed before. Lolli gasped softly as he gently nibbled on the artery running up her pale throat. Unable to stop himself, Stephan began muttering terms of endearment in Italian between kisses and nibbles. She moaned loudly as her nimble fingers plucked at the buttons on his shirt, anxious to feel his warm living flesh. He was aware of the sound of ripping fabric but didn't know or care whose clothing was ripped. Lolli grabbed his open shirt and pulled his close, her name escaped his lips as a sigh upon feeling her soft skin against his. She whimpered softly as her hands explored toned muscle beneath his white dress shirt. She ran her hands up his back and then dug her nails into that warm skin, leaving angry red welts in their wake. He threw his head back and grunted at the pleasure that bordered on pain, she smiled at his reaction. Stephan saw that wicked little grin and consumed it without hesitation. The burning want threatened to reduce her to ashes if she did not act. Her slender, hands slid down to his waistband, quickly freeing his swollen member from the confines of his clothes. Stephan pulled his lips from hers, catching his breath when she gripped him in her hands. Her eyes widened and she had to look down at the large, hardened staff in her hand. He was harder than he should have been; a tip to Lolli that he had been denied this pleasure for a very long time.

"Wow." She gasped, unable to think of anything else to say at the sheer length and girth of the organ in her hand. A proud masculine grin flashed on his lips an instant before lifting her up and pinning her to wall with his body. She gasped softly and gripped his shoulders for additional support. He was amazed at how light she felt, it was like holding a pillow.

"Touch me." She whimpered, wrapping her legs about him. "Please." She pleaded. His hands ran the length of her thighs, following the trail to her waist. He gripped her tightly, sliding her down just enough so his lips could return to her neck. His left hand slid up her ribcage to the small swelling of her breast. She moaned his name as his talented fingers toyed with her nipple, again her nails dug into him, leaving bright red trails dotted with blood. He gritted his teeth and slid her dawn and little further, teasing her feminine folds with his throbbing hard cock. She begged for more, calling his name. He teased her with little thrusts which only intensified the burning lust consuming them both. A sense of power flooded his veins and overwhelmed him. For the first time in 40 years a Kindred was begging him for relief. One of those he had called master for almost half a century was now at his mercy. Pinned between him and a wall, she writhed and begged, feeding his need to control her.

"Chiedere me." He said, his voice gruff from decades of suppressed desired that bubbled to the surface. He lowered her a little more, his head now penetrating her. She writhed and whimpered, nails leaving even more welts on his back. "Chiedere me." he repeated a little more forcefully, enjoying how her body was responding to his words. It was as if he voice was caressing her in places he could not reach.

"Please, Stephan. Please more." Lolli whimpered, writhing between Stephan and the wall trying to take in more of him. He pressed his lips to her, rewarding her by sliding deeper into her. He was buried within her; drowning in forgotten pleasure. He had to remain still to adjust to the sensation; he didn't want to finish so soon. Lolli whimpered, pleaded and writhed, so hungry for more. Slowly he would pull out and push in reveling in the pleasure of a woman's body. He increased his pace and could see her fangs beginning to extend, he immediately began kissing her neck and nibbling her ear, keeping her fangs from his neck. He drove into her harder and harder, pulling even louder sounds from the fail form that seemed it would break beneath him. Against the wall he hammered into her, savoring her passionate cries and pleading. He felt her body tighten about his as her climax neared. Again her nails tore into his back, and her legs tightened about his waist, her mouth opened, but no sound came out as she pounded into her.

"Stephan!" she cried, throwing her head back as much as she could, her fangs now fully extended and hungry for blood. Stephan quickly grabbed her delicate jaw and kept her fangs away from him as he continued to ride her, stretching out her orgasm. "Tesorino." He whispered into her ear, still careful to keep her lips away from him. She moved in rhythm to him as he whispered over and over "Tesorino." He changed his rhythm, pulling her into yet another orgasm, her clever little fingers found the bruise from her previous bite and dug into it. The pain was enough to pull him into an orgasm with her. He released her jaw and rested his head on her shoulder. Slowly she unwound her legs and carefully reached for the floor. "Oh God, Stephan." She sighed, her fangs still extended. Lolli's emerald green eyes glowed with the embers of passion as she pulled back towards the bedroom. "My turn." She purred.

--

Isabella sat at the conference table with her fingers laced together and resting on her lips. Her eyes starring darkly at the empty chair to her right, the appointed time for Stephan's status report on the Malkavian had come and gone hours ago. Now he is absent from her bi-weekly meeting. Her anger filled the room like a brooding storm, her eyes threatening an outburst of violence. No one spoke and few dared move for fear of catching her wrath. John, seated to her immediate left, was doing his best to blend into the chair, he had seen this expression too many times on her father, and it was always followed by a severe beating.

Silently she rose from the large table, pausing long enough to glare at each one of her four ghouls, making clear without saying a word that no one was to leave. She left the room with an unnatural silence befitting the supernatural predator she truly is.

"John, where the Hell is Stephan?" Elise asked, in a hushed voice. While she was never Vincent Bruno's ghoul, she knew the violence he was capable of, and thusly what his daughter could do. She moved a stray strand of her red hair from her eyes, tucking it neatly behind her ear as she demanded an answer.

John looked over his shoulder before speaking. "I don't know. This is not like him. In the 30 years I've been with the Brunos this is the first time he has been late, let alone absent."

"Why are you afraid?" David asked, not entirely sure he wanted the answer.

"You were never privy to Mr. Bruno's wrath. If you were, you would not be asking." John answered, swallowing his fear and painful memories.

"But Isabella has never harmed any of us." David commented, looking around for confirmation. No one said anything, not wanting to say that things could change.

"Where did she go?" David asked.

"If you're so curious…" Antonio began through clenched teeth "Why don't you ask her?" He was getting tired of this conversation. He, like Elise, had been ghouled only to Isabella, and while she has been a forgiving Regnant but no one had ever been this insubordinate.

"We all have tracking devices in our vehicles. More than likely she is tracking Stephan's location." John quietly answered. A loud crashing sound was heard coming from the other room, presumably from a computer being thrown into a wall.

"I think it's safe to say she was not happy with Stephan's location." John said, fighting the butterflies that were flooding his stomach.

--

Stephan lay on his back as she stared at the ceiling, his right arm under his head while his left curled about the red haired Malkavian. Lolli lay next to him, resting her head on his chest, listening to the strong rhythmic sounds of his heart. He felt as if he should be basking in the after glow; however, his thoughts were troubled. Isabella would probably not like that he had allowed himself to be seduced by his charge. She would also be upset by the fact that had missed one meeting and was more than likely going to miss her bi-weekly meeting as well.

"Where are you?" Lolli asked, pulling him back into reality.

"I am in your bed."

She giggled. "No, not physically." She tapped his forehead. "Where did you go?" she repeated, making her meaning clear.

"Just lost in thought." Stephan said plainly.

"How can you be lost in thought? Just make a left at logic and there you are." She said with a giggle. Stephan had no comment and was not entirely sure how to take her statement.

"You were lost in troubled thoughts weren't you?" she asked, casually running a hand across his chest.

"Yes, I was." He answered, his mind drifting again.

"What happened? I see scars." She said, softly running her fingers along a faint scar on his right bicep.

"My former Regnant was a very strict man." He answered in a distant and detached voice, something that did not escape Lolli's attention.

"He beat you." She said softly, unable to keep the shock from her words as her clever fingers traced the small bumps on his chest where a broken ribs had healed. A memory of Vincent throwing Stephan into a glass curio flashed into his mind. Stephan instantly sat up.

What was he thinking?! If he left now he would only be half an hour late, while not excusable it would be better than not showing up at all.

Lolli suspected, and correctly, that she had found a floodgate of repressed memories, but she had to be careful not to open that gate. Beneath the multitude of scratches she had left on his back, she found another faint scar and followed its path from the middle of his shoulder blade to its ending point at the middle of his spine. He tensed under her tender touch.

"Are you OK?" she asked, believing she may have gone too far.

"I am fine." He said his voice once again devoid of emotions.

"Bad memories?" she asked, resting her hands on his shoulders and kissing the nape of his neck.

"I would rather not discuss it."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry." She said.

"I should leave." He announced, standing up and grabbing his pants from the dresser. Her mind became a flurry of thoughts. She had to find a way to keep him there; she had only this night to establish herself as 'safe' in his mind. If he left she would either have to start all over or would loose him forever.

"Please stay." She asked in small voice, pulling her knees to her chest, looking lonely and vulnerable.

"I was to meet with my regnant this evening. She will not be pleased at my tardiness." His voice and face empty of emotion as he pulled on his pants. "Or that I allowed myself to be seduced." He added, looking about for his shirt.

"Will you be punished?" she asked genuinely concerned for his well being.

"Isabella is not as strict as my former Regnant, but I cannot rule out that possibility." He answered, pulling on his rumpled shirt.

"No." she said softly, getting off the bed. "No, I won't let that happen." She closed the bedroom door and blocked it with her body. Stephan stopped buttoning his shirt and looked at her.

"I can't let you be hurt anymore." She said, her voice almost breaking.

"I will be fine." He assured.

"You can't promise that." Lolli countered.

"I can promise you that Isabella has never raised a hand against me."

Her plan was beginning to unravel, her eyes danced about the room, looking at anything and everything other than Stephan. Tears of frustration began welling in her jewel tone eyes. "Do not cry." He soothed, drying her tears with his thumbs. "I will be all right." He had just given her the edge she needed to keep him.

"Stephan, your body is a map of pain unlike any I've seen. I don't want to be the cause of more." She said seizing the opportunity to save her plan. More crimson tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Isabella will not hurt me." He assured while gingerly clearing away the ruby teardrops from her lovely face.

"Will she tell you not to see me?" she asked, her eyes holding a desperate vulnerable look that cut through him.

"She might." Stephan honestly answered. Lolli dropped her gaze to the small white buttons on his shirt as she blinked away the waterworks.

"Before you return to your life of celibate servitude, let me give you this night." She softly requested, hesitantly gripping his shirt. "Please." She quietly added rolling her eyes up to his, hitting him with the full force of those amazing green eyes. Whether it was the pleading, hungry look in her eyes or the memory of the years of thankless and unrewarded service he provided, something made him kiss her. He pulled her naked body closer, loosing himself in everything that was her. Having gorged themselves on starved kisses this, their third round was more gentle, long kisses were now savored like a fine wine. Hands and fingers slowly mapped the terrain of each others bodies, particularly sensitive areas mentally marked for later exploration. She rolled her head back, softly moaning his name. His lips tenderly laid a path up her neck to her jaw bone as skilled fingers danced across the small of her back pulling delectable little mewling sounds from her in the process. Lolli gently pushed him back towards bed, a wonderfully wicked little smile upon her soft lips.

"You are planning something." He accused. Still smiling her little wicked grin she nodded.

"Are you going to tell me?" he asked. Her little grin widened and spread to her eyes as she shook her head. She helped him undress before having him sit on the small bed. She lowered herself to her knees and placed little innocent kisses up his inner thigh. Stephan tensed, he suspected he knew what she was planning, and was uncertain how he felt about a vampire being that close to such a sensitive area of his anatomy.

"Lolli." He said suddenly, gripping her slender shoulders. "I am not comfortable with…that."

"I promise I won't bite." She reassured.

"I have noticed that your fangs extend when you are excited. I fear injury as the result of an accident." He calmly explained.

"I didn't know that about my fangs." She said in a sincere tone while straddling his lap. His fingers gently traced the line of her cheek as he reassured her that he spoke the truth. Her tiny hands gently pushed him back onto the bed.

"In that case, I will just have to find other things to do." She said, looming over him on all fours, her red hair spilling over her shoulder like a curtain of blood red silk. She kissed him tenderly on the lips. Her soft kisses moved to his throat, when he tensed she reminded him her promise to not feed without his consent. He relaxed, to a point, until her kisses turned into soft nibbles on his neck and shoulder. Stephan's hands revisited the pleasure spots he had discovered earlier, this time working slowly, patiently. Again sensing his discomfort, Lolli abandoned his neck and began making a trail of kisses on his chest. When her lips reached his abdomen he again voiced his concerns.

"Will you trust me!" She exclaimed with a giggle. She continued her journey downwards, placing delicate kisses along her route. He could not stop the gasp of shock as her warm wet tongue tenderly teased his inner thigh. Lolli's left hand firmly grasped Stephan's erection as her talented tongue traced the shape of his balls. Thick curly hairs tickled her tongue as she made multiple figure eight passes. He writhed under her attention, one hand clenching the sheets while the other was tangled in her hair. Her tongue wondered up and around his erection. Teasing and taunting him with the pleasures her mouth could bestow if he would but say the word. One word; one simple, three letter word and he would be reintroduced to delights that had faded from his memory long ago. He opened his mouth to grant permission, but only the word "tesorino" escaped in a small impassioned moan. Every time he tried to say "yes" his lips refused, allowing only sounds of ecstasy to escape. It was as if she were wearing him down, just biding her time until he gave in and granted her what she desired.

He grabbed her arms and pulled her up "Come here." He said, pressing his lips to hers. Stephan pushed his tongue into her mouth, teasing her with the delights he could bestow with his tongue. She mewed and writhe on top of him, his hands gently entwining in Lolli's hair as her hands gently ran up his sides.

"Oh, Stephan." She moaned when their lips parted. "The way you kiss me." She quickly kissed him. "The way you touch me..." She kissed him again. "…I can't get enough." She said as she guided him inside her warm, moist folds. He moaned and grabbed her hips as she slowly took him in. She rose and fell slowly, her hands holding her hair back. Brilliant green eyes were closed, but her delicate lips opened slightly revealing a hint of her fangs. Stephan ran his hands up her flat abdomen towards those small firm breasts. His fingers would gently brush her nipples as she continued her unhurried pace. Small sounds of ecstasy escaped those quivering delicate lips. He was transfixed by her face, her mouth working as if trying to form words. Stephan was transfixed by her expression. Lolli was lost in the sensation of him filling her as her body would slide up and down and the feel of his hands sliding across her skin. Her little moans became louder as his thumb began teasing her hungry clit. Her hair became a cascade of scarlet as she moved forward, resting her hands on his chest for balance. Her pace increased, rising and falling, impaling herself upon his shaft. She whimpered with each downward thrust, biting her bottom lip in the process. Stephan grabbed her hips and matched her movements with a complimentary counter rhythm. Small upward thrusts met her downward motion resulting in the erotic sounds emanating from her mouth.

She pressed her lips to his, her tongue dancing with his. Lolli's left hand sliding down his chest and slipping between their bodies to prove her clever fingers could do more then find faint scars. A muffled exclamation was gobbled up by Lolli's kiss. He jerked his lips away, arching his back as her body tightened about him. Her cries of climax caught in her throat, but were evident on her face. He gripped her hips tightly as her body shook and inner muscles quivered.

"Lolli." He breathed.

"Not yet." She whispered. With him still buried deep inside she managed to turn so that her back was to him. Once again she started by moving slowly, softly calling his name over and over. He moaned at this new sensation. His body knew what it should have been feeling, but the orientation was different. Her muscles were working him in different ways. Gently his hands ran up her back as his eyes drank in the sight of that dark red hair, bouncing against her pale flawless back. His body soon found a pleasing counter rhythm to her slow, deliberate strides, pulling delectable sounds from her. Lolli's fingers began playing with Stephan's balls, massaging and teasing. His back arched as he clutched at the bed sheets, his long sharp nails ripping the fabric.

"Don't stop." He heard himself moan.

Lolli moaned and changed the pace, forcing him to pause until his body found a counter rhythm. It was still a maddeningly slow pace and Stephan could not take it anymore.

He sat up, kissing her pale shoulder before repositioning her on her knees. Stephan knelt behind her, and again pushed himself into her hot, wet core. He paused for a moment savoring the sensation of being within her; then he began to move. Sliding in and out of her at a faster pace, drinking in her whimpers and groans. The sensation of her body was intoxicating. Her soft flesh begged to be explored by his roaming hands, as her voice pleaded with him for more. He began moving faster, slipping in and out at a faster pace, pushing deeper and deeper. She began a counter rhythm of her own, slamming into his engorged member harder and harder. Again her moans and whimpered grew louder as he moved faster and harder. She was so tight, and grew tighter with each orgasm; he grabbed her hips and began slamming into her hard. Lolli continued to cry out as he repeatedly pushed into her as harder and faster. Sweat ran down his back, stinging the marks she had left earlier. He slammed into her again, his climax was near, but he denied himself that final release until Lolli had hers. Again and again he relentlessly hammered into her, pulling louder and louder sounds from her lithe frame. His thrusts became more determined, more intense when he felt her body tighten. Over and over he pulled out and slammed every inch back into her, determined to push her over that edge.

"Stephan!" she cried as she crashed into her harder and deeper, burying himself up to the hilt in her soft folds. "Stephan!" she cried again as he finally pulled her over, finally allowing himself that blessed release.

Exhausted by the nights events they collapsed back onto the bed as the pre dawn grey began filling the sky.

"I am worried about sunlight seeping into the room." Stephan voiced, uncertain if the Malkavian had a separate room for sleeping.

"Don't worry." She said, snuggling up to him. "Will you be here when I wake up?"

"Mostly likely." He confessed, unsuccessfully stifling a yawn. She moved sluggishly as she moved to his opposite side, placing her back to wall.

"This way if you get up before me, you won't wake me." She reasoned, after all few things were more dangerous than a vampire woken up during daylight hours.

"Stephan?'

"Yeas."

"What does 'tesorino' mean? You said it a lot?"

"It is an Italian term of endearment, and does not translate well. Roughly it means little darling."

"I like that." She whispered, and then fell into unconsciousness as the sun crested the horizon.

"My regnant will not be pleased." He announced, pulling Lolli closer. "Not in the slightest." Stephan allowed himself to succumb to sleep, hoping against hope his slumber was dreamless.

Chiedere me – Beg for me (as per /enit)

Tesorino – Little darling (as per /enit)


	10. The Aftermath

DISCLAIMER:

DISCLAIMER:

The Clan names, discipline names and structure, titles other such things are copyrighted to White Wolf Game Studio. Neither I, nor this story, are affiliated with White Wolf or any of their associates or subsidiaries, nor do I receive any monetary compensation from the publication of this narrative.

Chapter 10: The Aftermath

Stephan woke up almost an hour before sunset. Again, he had slept without the horrid nightmares that have plagued him for nearly half a century. Lolli was still curled next to him, resting her head on his chest. Tenderly Stephan brushed a few stray hairs from her face enjoying the moment. It was like a dream, holding her in his arms, the ghost of a smile upon her lips. Even now her body was warm and her skin soft. He did notice that she took one breath for every five of his and her heart had slowed considerably. His olive complexion seemed so dark compared to her milky pale flesh. This moment felt so right, he wished it would not end.

Reality soon set in, he needed to return to his Ventrue master and report on his whereabouts. Slowly and carefully he slipped out of bed, painfully aware of every movement. Muscles he did not know he had were screaming at him and his back still stung from last night. He worked past this discomfort to gather his clothes and take a quick shower. He was pleasantly surprised to find her bathroom as clean as her kitchen and decorated in blue and white with silver accents. The bathroom itself, the walls, tile, toilet and sink were white. Lolli had apparently taking it upon herself to replace the existing linoleum with royal blue tiles. She had also use a matching blue paint and white marble contact paper to improve the cabinets. Royal blue hand towels sat neatly on the counter to the right of the sink. He piled his clothes neatly on the back of the toilet and turned on the shower. While waiting for the shower to warm up he looked at his reflection in the mirror, and wondered what the Hell was happening to him?

Never had his loyalties felt so torn. In 50 years he had never once questioned his ability to complete an order. He took a small mouthful of her mouthwash as he tried to analyze his confusion. He could not recall the last time he felt so conflicted. How was she able to elicit such emotional responses? How could she trigger such memories with only the slightest of touch? How had she managed to convince him to ignore his Regnant's commands?

He pushed aside the blue shower curtain and stepped into the warm water. His mind continued to race in ways he was not accustomed to. He ran his hand down his side, finding the small bump from a healed rib. Others had noticed it, and even questioned him about it 'I broke a rib' was always his emotionless response. How had she stimulated such a vivid memory? Was he loosing his mind? He had never tasted her vitae, was it possible that just being near her was affecting his sanity? Could the mere presence of a Malkavian drive those nearby insane?

After his brief shower he ruefully slipped into his wrinkled suit. Stephan slipped from the bathroom, silently gathering his belongings. In the living room he saw the shredded remains of the tee-shirt Lolli had slept in on Thursday. His mind recalled the sound of fabric tearing and upon closer examination he discovered that he had ripped the clothing off her body. A moment of guilt washed over him as he gathered the torn remains, but he reason quickly squashed any negative feelings. Lolli did not seem upset at the act, in fact quite the opposite. Stephan did make a mental note to replace the garment as he threw the remains into the garbage can.

He stole into her kitchen, remembering her earlier offer for food as his body reminded him that it have nearly 48 hours since he had last eaten. She didn't have much in the way of food, but he was able to find enough to make a simple sandwich. His mind was thankfully silent as he quickly devoured sandwich. Stephan rinsed the dishes he use and set them neatly in the sink, then leaned against the counter, his Regnant would not be pleased and he was dreading the return. Suddenly he noticed three photographs affixed to the refrigerator with brightly colored flower magnets. He stepped closer to closely study the pictures. The first was a faded image from the 60's, a woman with long dark blonde hair, small round sunglasses smiled at the camera. She was sitting on a large rock with a forest in the background. Her bare feet barely visible beneath her embroidered bell bottom jeans. She was wearing a white peasant style top and her right hand was throwing a Peace sign to the photographer.

The next picture seemed to be from the 70's and showed a dark haired man with 5 year old twin girls on either side sitting in front of a generic brown back drop. He had poofy hair, a loud button down shirt and tight white pants. The twins were stereotypically dressed in matching outfits. The girls' long, dark hair fell freely over their shoulders, which almost seemed to accent their emerald green eyes. The pair was dressed in painfully dated sailor style dresses as they looked at the camera. The only difference between the two was the facial expression. The one on the left smiled, while the one on the right did not.

The final photo he studied was that of a female ballerina standing on stage before a dropped red curtain. She was dressed in all white from her sating slippers to her small feathery headpiece. Her hair, even though pulled back looked to be an amazing shade of platinum blonde. Her heavy stage makeup made her pale blue eyes stand out. She smiled proudly and waved at the camera, a large bouquet of red and white roses in the crook of her left arm.

"My family." Lolli said.

Stephan turned to see her leaning against the hallway wall. She was wearing a light pink man's undershirt, with no bra, and matching panties, her black cherry hair neatly brushed and face naked of makeup.

"Excuse me?"

"The pictures." She said, pushing off the wall and approaching him. "They're my family."

"This one is my mom." She pointed to the hippy. "This is me, my sister, Sydney, and dad. That's me on the left. And the ballerina is my cousin Taylor."

She had done it yet again, he was completely speechless. He had no response. He did not think the photos would be actual documentation of her family, but it did verify her earlier claim of her age.

"I know. I'm full of surprises." She said, correctly reading his silence.

"I need to leave. I was to have a meeting with my Regnant, and will need to account for my absence."

"I know. Will you be ok?" she asked, again expressing genuine concern for well being.

"Isabella has never punished any of her ghouls. I should be fine." He answered, heading toward the door.

"Stephan…" she called as he opened the door. "My name…my birth name…is Lolli Ann Popps. I thought you might like to know who your sleeping with." She said with a coy little grin upon her lips.

Stephan paused for a moment; he had an overwhelming urge to tell her about the tracking device in his car. If Isabella was angry enough she may kill the Malkavian.

"Lolli, I need to tell you something." Stephan began heavily. "My Regnant more than likely knows this building is your haven. There is a GPS unit in my vehicle, which Isabella can access to learn my location." It was another betrayal, but for some reason he felt as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Her smile didn't even flicker as she thanked him for the information.

--

Stephan drove home without turning on the radio, contemplating serious thoughts. How did she remind him the horrors of his former Regnant while at the same time making him feel safe? How did she manage to distract him…seduce him to the point he disobeyed his Regnant?

She is not the first woman, Kindred or Kine; he'd been assigned to watch. Nor is she the first woman he'd been ordered to 'keep happy.' She is; however, the first woman who managed to convince him to defy his master. He knew Isabella would be…upset…about his unexplained absence. He also knew that Isabella is not as brutal as her father, but then again he'd never been this defiant. No Bruno ghoul had ever been this willful and lived to repeat their independent notions.

Stephan was so apprehensive about meeting his Regnant that his knuckles were white as he gripped the steering. He had to loosen his grip in order to make his freeway exit. At the red light he leaned his back and sighed heavily. The gentle scent of honey and brown sugar tenderly aroused memories of the Malkavian's pleasures. He forced these pleasant thoughts back and focused on the report he would present. But thoughts of Lolli refused to remain dormant in the back of his mind, as they pushed themselves to the forefront. The feel of her deep red hair in his hands refused to be ignored as the sweet familiar scent of her flesh dancing along his skin. Stephan ran a hand through his still damp hair, as memories of her soft passionate cries echoed in his ears. He could almost taste her sweet kisses and feel those soft talented hands as they…

The blaring horn from the car behind him, pulled back into reality. Stephan cleared his throat and put the car in gear and continued his drive home. He was feeling twinges of guilt he knew he had betrayed Isabella, and yet it was she who issued the orders he "keep her happy."

He quickly realized that his thoughts were disjointed and random; he took a deep breath and slowly exhaled in an attempted to organize his thoughts. Stephan pulled into his parking space and shut off the engine.

What is done is done and cannot be changed. he mentally told himself as he listened to the engine cool. He climbed from his car and made his way to his apartment, he needed to change into clean, neatly pressed clothes before returning to his Ventrue master. Stripping out of his rumpled clothes he became aware of the sweet subtle scent of his lunatic lover. He would have to shower before going to Isabella, but it would have to be quick.

--

"Has he checked in yet?" Isabella demanded, growling through clenched teeth.

"No ma'am. Not yet." John hastily answered. Rising to his feet as the pissed off Kindred stormed into the lavish library. David watched with fear evident in his wide eyes, as Isabella grabbed John's blazer. The fury flicker across her face like a bon fire, she closed her eyes and counted to ten, releasing the crippled ghoul in the process.

"John, you and I had some expenditure reports to go over, correct?" she asked in a much calmer tone.

"Yes ma'am."

"I will meet you in my office after I feed. David, wait for Stephan, when he gets here send him to me." Isabella calmly continued, successfully managing her anger.

"What if he doesn't return tonight?" David asked catching a glimpse of John's shocked face. Isabella's control over her rage was delicate at best, and easily shattered by the breath of a question. Her dangerous eyes narrowed as she quickly closed the gap between herself and David, who was quickly retreating. Isabella's hand lashed out like a deadly viper, grabbing David's shirt and jerking him close.

"Then. You. Will. Wait." she growled. "I don't care if you are waiting for an hour or a week. You do not leave that door until you send Stephan to me. Do. You. Understand?"

"Y-y-yes ma'am." David stammered. Isabella's head snapped towards John. "Why are you still here?!" she loudly demanded. John hastily apologized and left the room as quickly as he could. Isabella released David, who wisely ran from the room. Isabella remained in the room, her hands clenched into tight fists as she closed her eyes and counted to ten, eleven times, before she felt calm enough the leave the room without killing the first person she saw.

Why did no one understand? She really did not want to be her father. She tried treating her ghouls like employees. She allowed them 2 nights a week off, and even personal time to be used at their discretion, and her approval of course. She provides them residences away from the Bruno Estate so that they had the feeling of privacy. Isabella paid all of their living and medical expenses...and even giving them a monthly wage of 3,000. She thought she was being exceedingly generous, so why would any of them, especially Stephan, jeopardize the freedom she offered. She sighed softly as she made her way to her 'buffet' as she tried to make sense Stephan's actions.

Perhaps Lady Peltier is right and the Malkavian was having an adverse affect on Stephan. Isabella thought, immediately following that thought with He'd better have a damn good excuse for missing two nights. She was almost to her Harem's door when she realized she had not decided who would be the chosen meal. She treated her herd different from her ghouls; after all they weren't human they were food. And there is a fine, fine line between human and food. No one puts a cow into a 5 star hotel, they're kept in barns, why should she treat her 'cows' any differently.

She paused at the door, mentally running through her menu. She smiled as she chooses the young brunette. Yes, he was not easy to scare and tonight she wanted the challenge. For Isabella the only way to drink vitae is if it's rich in fear. Occasionally there were nights, like tonight, when her herd's screams echoed through out the huge house.

--

God himself would not have been able to pry David out of the chair by the main door. His hands fidgeted, his feet tapped, and his eyes danced about the room, yet his butt remained securely glued to the uncomfortable redwood chair. He wished Stephan would hurry up and get here; sitting still was never one of his strong points. David had momentarily thought about getting up to stretch his legs when heard the dreadful, blood chilling scream of Isabella feeding. Nearly two hours had passed before Stephan appeared, David quickly leapt to his feet to relay Isabella's message. Stephan merely nodded and calmly headed off towards Isabella's office.

Stephan lightly knocked on the door, waiting to be granted permission to enter before walking into Isabella's large office.

"Enter." was the muffled response.

"You wanted to see me." Stephan said.

"Yes I did." Isabella confirmed, "Close the door." She said, not looking up from the plethora of papers scattered before her. She waved for Stephan to approach as she recapped the pen she was using and calmly set it down on her desk. Anger was thick in the room, like the calm before a hurricane.

"WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?!" she screamed. Mentally Stephan prepared for a beating, but outwardly he gave no indication. John froze, doing his best to be invisible.

"I was with the Malkavian." He calmly answered.

"For two fucking nights?! Why?!" She slammed her hands on the desk and rose to her feet. John, who was now in arms reach, was doing his best to blend in with the furniture. Desk, chair, ghoul, bookshelf…yep, nothing worth hitting over here.

"The Malkavian was attacked and had accidentally killed her assailant. Not knowing what else to do she called me. I arranged for a clean up and sent her o her haven. Afterwards I stopped by her haven to check on her and she requested I stay the night and watch movies with her. When the dawn came I had planned on taking a brief nap on her couch, but inadvertently slept through the day. Still traumatized by the previous night's events she again requested I stay the night. When the sun rose I again slept through the day." Stephan reported, leaving out the more intimate particulars and hoping that Isabella would not ask for more detail.

"We were to have a meeting Friday night." She growled, moving from behind her desk like a predator stalking its prey. "You and I were to have a meeting Saturday night." Rage continued to dance in her eyes as her anger filled the room as she closed the distance.

Stephan did not know about the Saturday meeting as he did not have access to his e-mail since Thursday. Stephan stood his ground; there was no point in backing away Isabella is both stronger and faster than he. "I know, ma'am, my sincerest…"

"Lady Pelletier believes the Malk is having an 'adverse affect' on you." She interrupted. "She has also ordered I 'discourage your association with the Malkavian.' And right now….I agree with her!"

"Ms. Bruno, I…."

"What the FUCK were you thinking?" She shouted.

"I…"

"Shut up!! Just shut the fuck up!!" She screamed. She paced the room with angry, echoing step, trying to regain her composure. Her hands repeatedly clenched and unclenched as she did her best the wrangle in her anger. Isabella's fury was so intense she counted to a thousand before she felt calm enough to look at her ghoul without wanting to kill him.

She stopped pacing and calmly approached Stephan. She took a deep breath and slowly let it out, in an exaggerated attempt to show how calm she had become.

"You worried me; that's all." She said sincerely, not realizing her father often used such phrases to assert his ownership over his ghouls. She placed a hand on his shoulder, inadvertently slapping the bruise Lolli had left. Stephan gasped in pain before he could stop himself.

Isabella's eyes narrowed as her anger slowly began to seep through her calm façade. She grabbed his shirt and ripped it open to inspect his shoulder, angered by the blossoming bruise.

"Explain." She slowly ordered her words hot with anger.

"The Malkavian wanted to make certain she had my undivided attention."

"Why did the kook wound my ghoul?" she asked.

"I am not..."

She moved quickly, grabbing his ripped shirt and pulling him closer, lifting him off the ground. "You are not her property to be marked." Isabella snarled. "Why did she mark you?"

"I…"

"Shut up!" She snapped, feeling her grip over her anger slipping. She tossed him towards the door, again forgetting her own strength. Stephan hit the closed door with a loud hollow thud, knocking the wind from him as he crumpled to the floor.

"John, get him out of here, before I tear him apart!" Isabella said, fearing for Stephan's safety.

"Yes, Ms. Bruno." John said, hobbling quickly over to Stephan who was trying desperately to catch his breath. Stephan stumbled to his feet and leaned on John for support until his breath returned.

"Stephan." Isabella growled, not looking at him as her body trembled with rage.

"Yes, ma'am." Stephan responded.

"Tell me the location of Kook's haven." She demanded her back still to him. She could not look at him without feeling the overwhelming urge to hurt him.

Stephan hesitated before speaking; he knew this was a test. And it was a test he needed to pass. "She is at the Budget Suites on Boulder Highway and Flamingo, near the Sam's Town Casino."

"Your answers are normally more complete than that, Stephan." She commented through tightly clenched teeth, her fists clenched into tight angry balls. She did not dare look at him. She knew that if she looked at him her anger would explode into a single violent storm, catching Stephan and possibly John in its path.

"Yes ma'am, please forgive me. The Malkavian is staying in suite 10-215 and keeps a spare key on top of the door frame." He added, standing under his own power. He suddenly felt sick with worry. If Isabella destroyed Lolli, it would be Stephan's fault and he knew it.

Please, if you still listen to me, do not let any harm come to Lolli. he mentally prayed.

"You hesitated, Stephan. That is also not like you. And if you say anything I swear to God I will rip your tongue out." She snarled. Her threat was empty, but Stephan was willing to test her. If it were Vincent Bruno speaking, the threat would not have been hollow.

"John, get him out of here before I loose my temper. Take him to The Room and chain him. I will deal with him later."

"Yes ma'am." John said softly.

"You and I are done for tonight, John; cancel all my other appointments for tonight. I need to go out." She said her voice low and treacherous.

--

Lolli found the meeting site at Lorenzi Park with little problem. She was over an hour early for her meeting with the Nosferatu, but it took her nearly two and a half hours by bus. First she caught the Westbound 107 and took it all the way to the Downtown Transportation Center or DTC for short. The DTC is the main hub for the CAT busses, situated in a part of town that most try to avoid after dark. From there it was a long 45 minute wait for the 208 to take her to the bus stop nearest the park. Lolli was able to sneak into the park undetected; she made her way to the lake thankful she opted to wear her sneakers as many a gofer hole tried to surprise her.

She stared at the dark glassy water; a small island sat in the center of the lake and was home to make ducks and geese. They squawked occasionally but for the most part slept silently. She cocked her head and continued to watch them, random and unrelated thoughts would visit her, wave hello and then disappear behind whispering molecule.

"You're early." A voice said from behind her.

"The buses ran on time. Who would've guessed!" she retorted, keeping her eyes on the lake.

"You said in your e-mail that my clan is in danger.

"Technically I typed it in an e-mail, I never really _said_ anything."

"Either way would you care to elaborate?"

"That monster that was hunting you last time; isn't gone. It's still here in Vegas, and by now it would have healed." She turned from the lake to face the deep shadows Kit was speaking from.

"This is nothing we do not all ready know." Kit said.

"Kindred are coming into town, never seen again, but not leaving."

"Again, you have not told me anything new."

"The monster that monsters fear is not alone. It has a following, and is growing strong. Little shadows blindly follow, obeying, killing, drinking the blood of the missing. The discarded and abused are a hungry vengeful mob. The will swarm, drinking all in their path, turning the masters into slaves."

"You say my clan is in danger, and now you speak in riddles." Kit said, anger beginning to creep into his words. "You say you are not a typical lunatic, yet you are not forth coming with the promised information."

"I can only describe the images as I see them."

"So you are a soothsayer?!" Kit snapped, more upset with himself for wasting his time, than he was with her. "You want me to return to my clan with prophecies spewed from a daughter of Malkav?!"

"The future I cannot see, only the plans hidden within a little shadow as I danced."

"Malkavian, you try my patients." Kit said with a sigh as he turned to leave, the rustling of leaves betraying his movements.

"It's returned, hasn't it? The monster from the past, it's hunting your clansmen, isn't it? Only this time you aren't finding the bodies are you?"

Kit stopped; no one outside of the Nosferatu knew this.

"How do you know?" he asked in a whisper.

"I saw it in the mind of a little shadow who wondered into my club."

"What else did you see?" Kit asked.

"Would you be opposed to an exchange of information? I'm willing to go first." She said, locking her hands behind her back and rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet.

"I will only give you information as valuable as what you surrender."

"Okey dokey smokey."

"Tell me what you saw?"

"I saw a figure from the past, cloaked in the rags of shadows and leading a horde of the abandoned, abused and neglected. I saw little shadows raining down upon the hunters in the night like a firestorm. I watched these little shadows fill the underground with blood and pain. I saw the shadow cloaked in rags hovering over the city clutching the moon in his bloody hand. I saw the cloaked shadow's time of vengeance and purification by fire close at hand."

"When can we expect the time of vengeance?"

"Five moons will pass before the purification by fire. Two have come…two have gone, the third rises, now." She said, pointing to the fat moon climbing to its zenith.

"Tell me what you saw about this 'shadow cloaked in rags'."

"I have told you all I saw in the mind of the little shadow."

Kit had heard other Malkavians speak as she just had; he had also seen many such predictions come to pass. He would take her words back to his clan he and his clan would need to decipher the visions of a lunatic. She was true to her word. Lollipop was not like her Primogen. Raven had merely succumbed to madness of her blood; Lolli on the other hand had embraced her insanity and in doing so shared in the wisdom of the clan progenitor. If this crazy little stripper had any sort of ambition or interest in Kindred politics she would indeed be a force to be reckoned with. Her clan would be better served is Lolli took the Primogen seat; unfortunately, Raven had many supporters and is not known for relinquishing her power.

"You have told me all you know?" Kit asked.

"Yes."

"Then what should we talk about?" Kit asked, keeping his part of bargain.

"Let's talk about the Brunos…especially Isabella." There was a manic evil gleam in her eyes. She was planning of something, and Kit was pleased he was not the victim.

--

Patriarch sat in the shadows, plotting and planning with the others from the Retirement Plan. Plans solidified and futures decided as pictures circulated and information freely exchanged. The fate of the Kindred in Vegas was coming to an end; transients were caught, catalogued and kept on tap for those in need. Patriarch had promised that no one would ever have to beg for the vitae they needed and he kept his promise. He swore that careless Regnants would be made to suffer and he delivered a dozen of those needing punishment. He had earned their trust, regaling them with tales of his own mistreatment to ensure a common bond. Some spoke impatiently, urging action to be taken now. Patriarch would preach patients, soothing fiery tempers with his cool demeanor and silver tongue. He reminded them of the promises he made and kept, asking any if he were wrong, none could refute his claim. He promised the time of vengeance would come and would come soon, but everyone needed to wait. Contacts were almost secured, needed supplies and weapons were on their way. When they attacked it would be in unison, and it would take the Kindred by surprise. Patriarch vowed that their storm was on the horizon. Once tempers were calmed and doubts reassured the crowd scattered, going their separate ways, completing their dream of revenge.

"Patriarch." Spoke one of his loyal bodyguards.

"Yes?" Patriarch responded, slowly lowering himself into a nearby chair, moving like a stiff old man.

"I have news on Stephan Villos. It would appear that he 'disappeared for two nights." Nomad reported, holding a manila envelope with his report and photos. Patriarch's head snapped up.

"What do you mean…'disappeared'?"

"He did not contact or return to his Regnant for two nights. He was with the Malkavian."

Patriarch took the offered envelope and reviewed the contents, quickly flipping through the grainy black and white photos of Stephan walking towards the Budget Suites and entering a room on the second floor.

"Have we found a suitable hunter for Lollipop?" Patriarch asked, calmly slipping the documents and photos back into the envelope.

"Yes, we think Random would be best. He has all ready made contact, but does not have anything to report yet."

"Excellent. I need you to gather a small group of my loyal friends; I have a special project for you." Patriarch said, pulling Nomad in closer.

"Isabella Bruno, I want you to collect her and bring her to me. But no one else is to know."

"I understand, it will take me two weeks to get the best and most trusted."

"Then in three weeks I expect to have Isabella Bruno."

--

Samarina, dressed in a white turtleneck over which she wore a blue button down shirt with an apartment's logo sewed on the left breast. The frigid breeze toyed with the bangs of her short blonde wig as the little pony tail bounced happily in time with her steps. Sunglasses covered the green contacts she uses to hide her naturally blue eyes. A little makeup and some light prosthetic work completed her disguise. She walked with confident strides down the sidewalk toward Stephan Villo's apartment, her face emotionless, after all no one really smiles when their heading off to fix toilets. In her right hand she carried a large plastic bucket which had several wireless cameras, covered with a scrap of piece burlap. On top of the Burlap was a variety of items one would expect a maintenance worker to carry. She used a master key and nonchalantly entered Stephan's apartment. Within two hours she would have all the cameras set up, allowing her and her father to watch the wayward ghoul's every movement.


	11. Random Encounters

Vincent Bruno walked towards the private elevator; his swift, determined stride was matched almost perfectly by his large ento

DISCLAIMER:

The Clan names, discipline names and structure, titles and other such things are copyrighted to White Wolf Game Studio. Neither I, nor this story, are affiliated with White Wolf or any of their associates or subsidiaries, nor do I receive any monetary compensation from the publication of this narrative.

Chapter 11: Random Encounters

He hated the cold…hated winter. That's why he came to this little desert town nestled near the Springs Mountain range. Nine months of the year was great, hot dry days, lots of sun, that's what he wanted when he moved. He felt that if it would just snow the cold would go away. No one asked him if it was OK for Vegas to get cold….bastards.

He snuggled down into his thick winter coat as he walked against the increasing head wind. An unseasonable drizzle began to fill the air…and that was another thing!! What the fuck was up with this rain! In January even!!

"Give me a break!" he said to no one as he trudged on through the list mist. "You fucking suck!" he informed the sky, before pulling his hoodie up. With a disgusted sigh he snuggled even further into winter coat, cursing quietly all the way up the block. His colorful use of the English language stopped a several feet from the bus stop. Quietly he sat down beside a pale skinned woman as she spoke on her cell phone. Her black cherry colored hair fashioned into twin pig tails.

"Hey Stephan, it's Lolli. I haven't seen or heard from you in two weeks…OK, well…10 days to be exact…and just want to make sure you're OK. So...uh…call me?" she quietly closed her phone and slipped it into the bright pink vinyl backpack she carried. She sighed and fidgeted with hands and tapped her feet as she waited for the bus. Wheels turned as she molded vague ideas into plans. She casually glanced over at the person sitting next to her, something about him seemed familiar.

"Do I know you?" she finally asked.

"I know I've seen you here at this bus stop a few times." He said turning to face her.

"Yeah, I take it to get to work."

"Yeah, same here. Work, errands, fun; I'm always on the bus. I love to people watch and buses are a pretty good place."

She thought it was curious that he did not peruse such an obvious line of questioning about her profession; instead she decided to have a little fun. "Have you ever watched me?" she asked turning on her bedroom eyes.

"What?" he asked suddenly, his voice instantly a few octaves higher than normal.

"You say you like to people watch. And you recognized that we often ride this bus…so have you ever 'people watched' me?" she asked.

"Um…well…uh…maybe once or…uh…twice."

She giggled her famous little titter that many had come to know…and a few come to fear. "I'm Lolli." She offered, extending her hand.

"Random." He responded, briefly shaking her hand.

"Random? Is that a nickname or something?" she asked.

"Yeah, my reg…." he suddenly coughed to cover his near slip "Sorry. My real good friend Glasgow started calling me that and it just kinda stuck."

"Why?"

"He said it had something to do with my thoughts or attentions span…something like that. Are you heading to work right now?"

"Yep. Be there until about 4 this morning."

"You think that maybe afterwards you'd like to get a cup of coffee of breakfast or something?" he boldly asked.

"Not tonight, but that does sound great, let me get your cell phone number." She said, pulling out her cell phone. Again it struck her as odd that still has not asked what she does for a living. She was not dressed as provocatively as she usually does. Slim fitting jeans, with little pink and purple flower embroidered up her left leg were snug, but not tight and little pink sneakers covered her dainty feet. Her pink leather jacket and lavender scarf did absolutely nothing for her figure, other than obscure it. Nothing she wore was too revealing.

"I don't have a cell phone, let me get yours." He said countered as the bus was rumbling down the slick street.

"Ok!" she said, pulling out a scrap of paper and a purple pen. She scribbled her number down and explained that she works graveyard and sleeps all day. "But if you leave a message I promise I'll call you back." She said, handing him the crumpled the paper.

"I'll call you in a few days." He said, watching her rise to her feet as the bus stopped.

"You're not getting on?" She asked, glancing at the small herd shuffling off the public transit.

"Nah, I'm waiting for a friend who is either on this bus or the next. We're getting together with a few friends and hit some clubs."

"Ok. I'll talk to you later then." She waved cheerfully as she climbed the steps. Random smiled and nodded at her. She found him odd, maybe she should've given him her phone number, but there was something about him. He knew her, of that she was certain, but where had she seen him before? It was one of those little moths that would flint about her memory, in an annoying way, until she captured and ate it. Alarms she knew better than to ignore were going off, but she her curiosity about where she knew him from was suppressing her instincts.

As the bus drove away his smile faded as darker, more serious thoughts began filling his slightly cracked mind. The little black rain clouds in his head were plotting with the shadows, he would have to work quickly if he was going to succeed. She seemed friendly and trustworthy…but he knew better. She was just another Kindred who needed to be taught her place.

The Room.

The Room is a small space, barely 5'x 5', at the far end of the Bruno manor. It was Vincent Bruno's idea to have The Room built under his daughter's herd. The vents in The Room's wall, share air ducts with those for Isabella's herd, allowing their screams and sobs into the small confined space. There are no lights, no carpet, no plaster or paint, nothing in the way of comfort existed within these walls. A large ring was bolted to the floor, through which chains ran. One end of the chains was connected to the rooms thick metal door, the other end was secured about Stephan's wrists and neck by means of unforgiving shackles. When the door opened, it would pull on the chains, forcing the captive to kneel. There was neither enough chain nor ceiling room to allow anyone over 4' 8" to stand up and the room was so small the stretching out was near impossible.

For ten nights Stephan had been chained in The Room. Ten long, cold, dark nights had passed with only the screams of Isabella's prey and his thoughts to keep him company. Ever since that thick steel door was closed his thoughts were not the best for companionship. Each moment he worried about Lolli. Was she safe? Did she move to a new Haven in time? What was Isabella planning?

Thoughts about the Malkavian's safety and wellbeing plagued his thoughts and knotted his stomach with dread. Isabella's temper, when unleashed, is indeed a brutal beast sated only by the blood and agony of her victim. The more he tried not to imagine Lolli at that beast's mercy the more vivid the violent images filled his mind.

Stephan's nightmares had returned with a vengeance, to the point where he would force himself to stay awake for days on end. The worst came the third night of his punishment, when his memory recalled the slow, torturous death of his beloved Amata, so many decades ago. In his nightmare the woman change sometimes it would be Amata and other times it was Lolli, the screams of Isabella's herd and the smell of their blood penetrated his troubled sleep. He awoke so violently and struggled against his restraints so fiercely that he had cut his wrists and neck. For several hours afterwards his body trembled from the adrenaline and pain.

The shallow cuts on his wrists and neck throbbed as his muscles screamed to be stretched. While his nerves were screaming his mind had calmed, allowing him to focus on his distraction with the Malkavian. Quietly he waited in the cold darkness for his master to decide his fate.

Why was he here? Lolli furiously demanded. She mentally growled as she stared at the driver's license with angry eyes. Dance music continues to pump in the dimly lit club and could be heard even in this back room. She flipped back to a photo of a young girl beaming happily holding a hand made banner that read "Happy Father's Day!" specks of colorful pain on her 10 year old face and small hands.

"You're so innocent." She whispered to the picture, casually running her fingers over the picture. "You deserve a good daddy." she slipped the photo into her small pink vinyl purse. "And good daddies don't come to places like this." She quietly growled. "He's a bad daddy." She mumbled, adding the stolen driver's license to her purse.

"Bad daddies look at strippers and porn. Bad daddies like to touch their little girls." She whispered, stalking over to her locker and pulling out her leather jacket. "Bad daddies…do things to their little girls." She added, zipping up her jacket and slipping her purse over her shoulder.

"He won't do things to you." She promised the picture in her purse. Her mind was filled with flashes from her own violent childhood. The memories sexual abuse, the foster care program, people promising to keep her safe only to return to her lecherous father all flickered behind her eyes. No little girl should go through that. "But you won't. I'll save you." She promised, walking out into the cold wind.

The Patriarch sat in a large chair at the far end of the room, as always his features hidden with the shadows of his hooded cloak. The long room was dimly illuminated, only two small candles fought back the encroaching darkness.

Silently a lithe figure stole into that long dark room, a thick manila envelope tucked under her arm. Casually she strolled into the candlelight. Her shoulder length curly red hair pulled back into a pony tail at the base of her skull. Dark brown eyes carefully watched her surroundings. A small scar cut through her left eye brow, but other than that her face was smooth and expressionless.

"Ah, my dear lady." He said, rising to his feet to meet her. She smiled a courteous little grin that never reached her dark eyes. "Is this all the information you were able to obtain?" he asked, accepting the bulging envelope. "It's more than I was excepting." He confessed, producing a thick envelope of his own from beneath his robes.

"It is a pity that you will not join us in our retirement plan." He commented as she took the envelope and slipped it into her back pocket. She hesitated for a second. Her eyes still fixed on him, but she was even more aware of her periphery vision. He saw her tense, her hand resting close to her gun.

"You do not need that, Sam. I am only commenting that we would be greater served if you would join us."

She shook her head and began backing out of the room as he continued to assure her that this wasn't a trap and she was free to leave. He went over to a large desk, hidden in the shadows and spilled the envelope's contents onto the polished surface. He sat and reviewed Sam's findings and reports about Sabbat activity. There were always rumors about an impending Sabbat invasion, most of them unfounded, as was this one he was reading about. Yes Sabbat spies have entered the city, a fact that could be used to his advantage, but there is nothing here to indicate that the Sabbat are planning an attack. He sighed with relief; he did not want to try to factor the Sabbat into his plan.

He pulled five survelliance photos from the papers and carefully slid everything else back into the large envelope. He strolled over to the gas fireplace on the opposite side of the room and turned up the flames, immediately bathing the room in a flickering yellow light. He tossed the package into the fire and watched into the flame flare up. Unpleasant memories filling his mind as gazed at the flames. Shaking his head clear, he used a fire poker to make certain everything was completely consumed. His mind working on a cover story to explain how knew these five people were Sabbat, when he warned his people about the spies.

The hot water pelted her pale skin and washing away the dried blood. Little streams of red and pink bubbles made their way down the drain. Shampooing her dark hair renewed the flood of pink suds and crimson streams. When the water finally ran clear she turned it off, and wrapped herself in a towel. The small bathroom was filled with steam, which quickly dissipated when she opened the bathroom door.

She picked up her newly acquired, baby blue teddy bear and sat cross-legged on her bed. The pale blue eyeless toy smiled at her as she named it Amanda.

"Amanda." Lolli said, after all that's the name of the girl she rescued tonight. She smiled as a sense of gratification and a job well done filled her, little Amanda was safe. She remembers fondly pulling the blankets up to the girl's arm pits and slipping a rag doll in the crook of the left arm. Little Amanda sleeping so peacefully, her bark brown hair a splash against the pink Barbie brand pillow case. Her little face pale with a sprinkling of freckles on her cheeks and her little heart shaped lips…that were just beginning to turn blue. Amanda was so grateful for being saved that she gave Lolli one her teddy bears.

Lolli went into the living room and introduced Amanda to the 16 stuffed animals that were all patiently waiting to meet their new friend. She called each toy by name, a name of another little girl she had rescued.

She had punished another bad daddy tonight, her mind occasionally flashing back to earlier. She saw the knife rise and fall multiple times, and saw blood splattering all over the buttery yellow walls. She was well aware that she had committed murder, but it wasn't a crime. He was a bad daddy, and he wasn't going to hurt anyone else ever again.

With a smile she told the stuffed animals to play nice. Lolli then returned to her room, as the sun was beginning to wake up just below the horizon.

6


	12. Out of the Frying Pan

Vincent Bruno walked towards the private elevator; his swift, determined stride was matched almost perfectly by his large ento

DISCLAIMER:

The Clan names, discipline names and structure, titles and other such things are copyrighted to White Wolf Game Studio. Neither I, nor this story, are affiliated with White Wolf or any of their associates or subsidiaries, nor do I receive any monetary compensation from the publication of this narrative.

A/N: And in answer to your question (and you know who you are) Stephan is pronounced Stefan not Steven. – Thanks for asking!!

By the way I want to apologize for the delay in posting. My motherboard fried and then my new motherboard hates my systems guts (literally)…so we had to replace EVERYTHING (except the case) including the hard drive. Luckily I was able to recover my story, but it took me a little time. Thank you for your patience!

Chapter 12: Out of the Frying Pan

Stephan was suddenly jerked forward as the large steel door was flung open without warning. He slammed his hands down onto the concrete floor from the sudden motion. The light pouring into the small dark room was blinding, Stephan didn't dare look up, as his optic nerves had become accustomed to the dark.

"Stephan."

"Yes, Mrs. Bruno." He responded his head still lowered partially because the length of chain provided simply did not allow him to look up. But mostly because he knew the looking in the direction of the light would be a painful experience.

"Lady Peltier wants to see you." Isabella said her voice calm and natural with only the slightest hint of curiosity.

"Lady Peltier?" He was unable to keep the confusion from his voice. This was unusual for a clan Primogen to wish an audience with a ghoul.

"Yes, the Ventrue Primogen." Isabella answered, closing the distance between her and Stephan. "And she won't even tell me why." She crouched down in front of Stephan and whispered in his ear. "I am no loner mad at you, but never do anything like that again."

"Of course, Mrs. Bruno, I understand." He responded, resisting the urge to ask about Lolli.

"Get him cleaned up and brought to my office."

"Yes Isabella." John said, making his way into the tiny room and releasing Stephan from his shackles.

"Thank you for the food." Stephan whispered under his breath as John helped him out of the small room.

"Thank you for not saying anything in from of Isabella." John whispered back.

John gasped with pain as Stephan's legs buckled. John tried to support Stephan's total weight, but his maimed leg was not cooperating. Somehow John managed to get him into a nearby chair. Stephan continued to squint in the light, trying to force his eyes to adjust as John worked on closing the thick steel door.

"Raven is missing." John started. "She's been missing for 5 days. Missing the Primogen meeting, ignoring summons from the Prince…no one can find her." He continued to report as he opened a drawer in the small ornate end table to the left of Stephan. "Not even her supporters know where she's at." John pulled Stephan's personal items from the drawer, placing them in various pockets.

"It is not unlike her to disappear." Stephan added, stretching his legs, his eyes still adjusting to the brightness.

"True, but every other Malkavian in area seems to have disappeared with her."

"What?"

"Yeah, not a single Malk has been seen in 5 days, including your psychotic girlfriend." John informed, once again helping Stephan to his feet.

Much of Stephan's tension melted when he heard John's words, it meant that Isabella did not destroy Lolli that night. "There must be an explanation." Stephan surmised, as they slowly made their way down the long hallway.

"You didn't correct me." John noted after a moment.

"Excuse me?"

"Every other time I referred to her as you girlfriend you corrected me. 'She is not my girlfriend. She is an assignment'." John clarified, doing a fairly good impersonation of Stephan.

"She is just an assignment." Stephan said.

"Sure she is." John mocked.

"What else has happened?" Stephan asked, choosing not to press the subject of his relationship with a Malkavian. As the pair hobbled towards a spare bedroom, John filled Stephan in on the Kindred activities.

Lady Peltier made herself quite comfortable in Isabella's office. Her satin brown eyes surveyed the lavish office with an approving gleam; Vincent Bruno always did have exquisite taste. Her creamy satin blouse, with the barest hint of gold complimented her ivory skin beautifully giving it an almost living glow. Her top was the accent to her earthy brown jacket with thin gold pin stripes and matching brown skirt. She sat patiently, her perfectly manicured fingers resting quietly on the desk top.

"Are you going to tell me what this is about?" Isabella asked.

"The missing Malkavians." Peltier answered, her smooth brown eyes briefly glancing at Isabella as she leaned against the wall near the door.

"And?"

"And Stephan is going to find them."

"You can't use my ghoul for something like that."

"I can and will." Peltier responded.

"What if the thing that was hunting the Nos has taken the Malks?" Isabella asked, moving away from the wall and towards her desk.

"Then he will be able to report that, won't he?" Isabella was never one of Peltier favorites and right now it was evident in her voice.

"You cannot use my most prized ghoul as bait." Isabella said in a dangerous tone.

"Watch your tone." Peltier warned. "There is no one else to use. Your pet all ready has connections with the Malkavians...as much as it sickens me to admit it."

"He's not my pet." Isabella corrected in a tone she thought was polite; however Peltier's glare told her otherwise.

A polite knock ended any further discussion.

"Enter!" Isabella snapped.

Quietly the door swung open and both John and Stephan entered the room. Both men could feel the tension in the air.

"You don't need to be here." Peltier said, pointing to John. "Leave."

"Stay." Isabella responded, locking eyes with Peltier. "As my second to Stephan, I feel you need to know what is going on." Isabella stated, her sudden political suaveness impressing both John and Stephan. Peltier sighed, but opted not to argue the point.

"You." She was now addressing Stephan. "Tell me what you know about the Malkavians."

"Are you speaking generally, or specifically, milady?" Stephan asked.

"Specifically."

Stephan dared a glance at Isabella who nodded her approval. He reported every detail that he had shared with Isabella to Lady Peliter. He told her specifically what he had learned about the Malkavians in Vegas, but almost nothing about Lollipop. He outlined their political structure, as he understood it, the location of their feeding grounds and provided an estimated population.

"And what of the one calling herself Lollipop?"

"I have heard her use a variety of aliases, all ending with o-l-l-y. She does not like her Primogen, but has not indicated an interest in assuming the role. She also does not like the location of their feeding grounds and feels that Raven was tricked into selecting that particular area. She maintains her own herd and has on occasion assisted her fellow clansmen in feeding, locating the feeding grounds and finding havens.

She has traveled to Las Vegas via Dallas, and then Phoenix, but I do not know where she was prior to that. Her Sire's name is…" he paused to recall the name from his memory "Ezekiel Jeremiah Nicodemus Morgan III. He still exists, but I have not learned his location. She has a cousin who is Toreador and a twin sister who is Malkavian. She has claimed her age to be 30, but I do not know if that the age she was Embraced at or the number of years she has been kindred. I have theorized that is her actual age, placing the year of her birth in either the late 60's or early 70's."

"How did you find that out?"

"I have seen a picture of her as a child and the photograph appears to have been taken in the early to mid 70's."

"How is it you know her age, but not her generation?"

"I would imagine that she is a weaker generation, based solely upon her young age; however, I have been witness to things that only stronger generation are capable of. When I question her she claims not to remember."

"Do you have a way of contacting her?"

"Yes I do, milady."

"Excellent. Do it this instance, try to arrange a meeting. We need to know what is going on with the Malkavians."

"No." Isabella interrupted. "You cannot use my ghoul as bait."

"We have been over this." Peltier began, as though she were trying to soothe an upset child.

"As per your orders I have ended Stephan's relationship with that lunatic and he has been punished for his 'transgression'." She stormed towards the desk, placing herself between Stephan and Peltier "And now you are setting us up."

"The Prince has requested that I, as a member of the Primogen Council, am to find out what has happened to Raven. The most efficient way for me to do that is through him." She casually gestured at Stephan. "Are you going to explain to the Prince why I cannot use him to find Raven?" Peltier gracefully rose to her feet and circled around the desk. Slowly she closed in on Stephan, as a predator would close in its desired prey. As always Stephan stood his ground as she took each step with a deliberate and dangerous intention.

"Call the bitch." Isabella snapped, quickly turning away from Peltier in disgust.

Without another word Stephan pulled his cell phone from his pocket and dialed Lolli's cell phone. He waited patiently as one unanswered ring lead to another and eventually her voice mail. Peltier slowly circled him, her eyes casually taking him in, as though she were evaluating his worth.

"Lollipop, this is Stephan. Please call me as soon as you get this message." He said, and then ended the call.

"If she calls, arrange a meeting and find out what has happened to the Malkavians and report back to me. Understand?" She ordered. Having completed her circle she now stood before him, and he was very careful to avoid eye contact her.

"I understand completely, milady."

"Do you?" She question. "Do not mistake this as consent for you to have a relationship with her." She warned. "Obtain the information I need and nothing more. What happened with Amata could happen again. Are we clear?"

"Yes milady. Crystal Clear."

"Perfect."

"I've heard that name before. Amata was one of father's ghouls, wasn't she?" Isabella asked.

"Yes, she was. She and Stephan were lovers, much to your sire's wishes to the contrary."

"What happened to her?" Isabella pressed.

Peltier casually waved her hand, inviting Stephan to answer the question.

"Mr. Bruno ordered that I execute her, and I did." His voice detached as if this was something that had happened to someone else.

"You're both dismissed. Isabella, there is one more thing I would like to discuss with you."

Both John and Stephan bowed and left the room.

"I didn't know you two were lovers, but then again it was before my time. I don't think I've ever heard you mention her name before." John said, once they were out of ear shot from Isabella's office.

"And now you know why." Stephan said coldly, quickening his pace. John quickly reached out and grabbed Stephan arm, just above the elbow.

"You know something; you're not well liked among the others." John snapped. "They are jealous that you're her favorite. And that little disappearing stunt you pulled didn't make things any better. Isabella was talking about terminating our leases and pulling us back to the manor, taking away all of the freedoms we enjoy. The others were furious with you. I am the closest thing to a friend you have right now.

"You and I are the only two people in nearly 300 years to have survived Vincent Bruno and that makes us unique. We're two of a kind and I thought that gave us some camaraderie….you know what…fuck it. I'm done watching your back. You're on your own." John snapped. He quickened his pace as much as he could, his anger evident and even understandable. Stephan did have to admit that of all the ghouls he worked with, he did prefer John. And John was right; there was a certain bond between them, because of Vincent Bruno.

"I had only been a ghoul for two years." Stephan began. John stopped and turned to face Stephan. No one had ever heard him speak of his past before.

"Mr. Bruno wanted to blackmail a banker to get inside information about the bank's activities. But we could not get anything on him. The man did not drink or womanize; he was a workaholic, who did not have much time for leisure. Mr. Bruno sent me to seduce the banker's lonely wife, which I did.

Apparently I did my job too well, when she received the blackmail letter a few days later she killed herself. In one evening I had managed to destroy two months of planning. He was furious with me, he threw me about as if I were a rag doll and had every intention of beating me to death. That is when she…" He had to pause, taking a breath before continuing. "She crawled over broken glass to use her body as my shield. She then convinced him to spare me. She is the only person I have ever known who could talk Mr. Bruno out of a rage."

"She sounds amazing."

"She was. Beautiful, eloquent, intelligent, cunning…" Stephan momentarily and uncharacteristically allowed his mind to trail off. "It was shortly afterwards that we became lovers. Mr. Bruno found out and ordered that we cease our relationship. I wanted to obey…I knew his rage. But Amata….she was certain we could hide it. And we did for almost a year, but when he found out he had us both dragged to his dungeon. He forced me to watch as he..." Stephan had to pause again, these were the agonizing parts. He cleared his throat before continuing. "I was forced to witness the nightly atrocities he performed on her. He never once harmed me, but I was to bear witness. After almost a month I was given the choice of executing her myself, or share her fate for a week. I could not stand to see her suffer anymore. She smiled and said she loved me as I put a single bullet into her head."

John didn't bother to apologize; he knew that the words would be pointless for Stephan. "How did Lady Peltier know?" John asked after a moment of silence.

"She gave Mr. Bruno the idea for our punishment."

"Holy shit. How did he find out?"

"We were betrayed by a fellow ghoul who also desired Amata."

"What became the traitor?"

"Twenty years to the day after her death, he was in a car accident and died." Stephan answered. Secretly he harbored a forbidden joy at this death. It was rather clever of him to switch the new brake pads with worn ones.

"Did you have anything to do with that?" John asked, finding his answer in Stephan's silence. John smiled "I never want to be on your bad side."

Stephan raised an amused eyebrow and was about to speak when his cell phone rang.

"Hello Lolli…Yes I am fine. I would like to see you tonight." There was a pause as the lunatic rambled before setting up a time a place. "I will meet you there." He said. Stephan then turned to John and excused himself stating "Duty calls." as he slipped his cell phone back into his pocket.

A bewildered John blink for a moment before calling out "Did…did you just make a joke?"

Stephan had just enough time before his meeting with Lolli to stop by a department store to replace her bed sheets and nightshirt he had destroyed two weeks ago. He pulled into the reserved parking space and climbed from the car. With shopping bag in hand Stephan made his way towards his apartment and was pleasantly surprised to see Lolli waiting at his door step. Her dark red hair fashioned into twin buns on either side of her head, a subtle change from the pigtails and her hand crammed into the pockets of her pink leather jacket. Her faded jeans fit her snugly accenting her slender hips as she shifted her weight side to side, looking at if she were trying to stay warm.

"Stephan!" She exclaimed her face lightening up as he approached. Unable to restrain her joy she threw her arms about his neck and squeezed. Stephan smiled briefly; it felt good to know that he was missed.

"Where have you been? Are you OK?" Lolli asked, almost in one breath.

"I am fine; I will explain everything once we are out of the cold."

Stephan opened the door and had set down the bag as Lolli made herself comfortable in his kitchen. He watched as she rummaged through this refrigerator and cabinets, producing the ingredients for a Rum and Coke.

"Here." She cheerfully said, offering him the beverage before putting everything back where she found them. He eyed the drink suspiciously.

"You always have one when I'm over." She explained.

"I always need one when you are over." He corrected.

"Same thing." Lolli playfully protested with a shrug, and then gracefully sat down on his couch. "How did things go with reggie?"

"It was nothing I could not handle." He responded, sipping the rum and Coke. He thanked her for the drink as he sat next to her on the couch, placing his drink on the coffee table.

"I've seen the scars of what you can handle." She said her voice devoid of humor.

"I was forbidden to leave the manor." He clarified.

"You were….grounded?" she asked.

"I prefer the term 'House Arrest'…'grounded' sounds rather juvenile."

"I know you didn't have your phone, but did you have access to a computer? Or TV? Radio?"

"No, on all accounts."

"You were grounded." She giggled.

Stephan shook his head, choosing not to press the subject. He glanced over at Lolli in time to see her bedroom eyes. He quickly rose from the couch, using the excuse of the items he purchased.

"To replace the ones I inadvertently destroyed." He added, handing her the bag. She squealed excitedly when she saw the picture of Jack and Sally from "The Nightmare Before Christmas" on the black and purple striped nightshirt.

"Thank you Stephan!" she squealed, then looked at the sheets. She quickly rose from the couch and rushed over to tenderly kissing his cheek.

Stephan cleared his throat, "I am pleased you like them." He casually moved away from her to collect his drink.

"I have heard rumors that I am hoping you can lay to rest."

"Really?" she asked, suddenly suspicious of him. She joined him on the couch, but gave him his space. "What rumors?"

"That you and your clan had left Vegas."

"And how did that make you feel?"

"Excuse me?" he asked, nearly chocking on his drink.

"When you heard that I had left town, how did that make you feel?" she repeated, casually leaning back. She was studying him, trying to analyze him as a psychiatrist would a patient. He was silent, unsure how to answer. She waited patiently, her face expressionless.

"I feared that Isabella had killed you."

"Stephan, what really happened to you during those 15 days?"

"I was forbidden to leave the manor." He repeated. Lolli crawled over to him, invading his personal space and forcing him to keep her gaze.

"I can smell your wounds." She whispered. "You smell of dried blood."

Stephan held her gaze, his mind warning him against the course of action he was planning. Finally he did stand up and remove his suit jacket to roll up his sleeves revealing his bruised and scabbed wrists. Lolli gasped softly at the dark purple band circling his wrists. He then revealed the bruise encircling his neck. "I was forbidden to leave the manor." His words now took on new meaning. She covered her mouth, her eyes betraying the horror she felt.

"I'm so sorry. Stephan…I…."

"Lolli, for what you gave me, I have no regrets."

"Then why so distant tonight?"

"My Primogen and Regnant do not want me to continue our relationship."

"But what do you want?" Lolli asked, standing up slowly closing the distance between them.

"I want to obey my Regnant." He said, buttoning his shirt.

"Is that really what you want?"

"Yes." He lied.

"I want to do whatever you desire. Tell me what you want me to do and I will do it." She said using a low seductive tone.

"My Primogen and Regnant…" he muttered while backing away from her "…they do not want…." He backed into a wall, trapping himself.

"What do you want, Stephan." Lolli continued. "I will do anything you want…anything you wish, but you have to tell me." She wasn't touching him, but she was close enough that he could smell the sweet scent of the honey and brown sugar body scrub. He closed his eyes, his will was failing him.

"If you want me to leave I will. If you tell me to never contact you again I will." She continued. No, he didn't want her to leave. For the first time in decades he felt appreciated and respected. She made him feel human…alive. His mind reminded him of Amata and her tragic death.

"If you want me to stay I will. Tell me. Tell me what you desire." She pleaded.

He wanted to send her away, but when he opened his mouth to tell her to leave his lips did not heed his brain's warning. "You." He said, grabbing her and kissing her passionately. "I want you." He confessed, moving away from the wall and into her. She quietly moaned his name as his lips reacquainted themselves with her neck. Lolli began pulling at his clothes while whispering his name and asking him for more. As his body remembered the feel of hers and longed for her pleasure; his mind recalled other more unpleasant time.

"No!" he exclaimed, suddenly pushing her away.

"What? What's wrong?" she asked, confused by his sudden change in mood.

"We can not do this." He said, keeping her at arms length.

"We can, have, did and will." She protested.

"No, Lolli, I can't. Please…you don't know what they'll do. What they are capable of. Please, don't put me in that position."

"Stephan you're using contractions." She pointed out with a smile.

"This is serious!" he loudly protested. "I can't go through that again!"

"Again?" Pain evident in her eyes as crimson tears began to well up in her green eyes. "What was so terrible about last time?"

"Nothing, our last time was incredible! It was amazing and you have no idea what it meant to me. But I…I can't…I can't make that choice again. Not again, please." He muttered, turning away from her.

"Talk to me Stephan. If you don't tell me what's wrong, I can't fix it." She soothed, cupping his face, making him look at her. With a heavy sigh he quickly retold his tragic tale of loosing Amata.

That's what broke you! was Lolli's silent epiphany. Suddenly his demeanor and emotionless attitude all made sense.

He gripped her upper arms tightly as he spoke, "What is this power you have over me?!" he demanded, shaking her as he spoke. She shrugged and blinked innocently at him when she sweetly suggested lust.

"Lust?" he scoffed. "Lust does not make me want to defy my masters! Lust does not make me place myself in such dangerous situations to be with you! Lust does not make me think of you every free moment I have! Lust does not make me sick with worry, wondering if you're safe." He loudly argued.

"What power does any woman have over a man that would make him act so recklessly and cause him such worry?" she countered, looking at him with her soul searching eyes. Stephan released her arms, but did not answer her question. He backed away from her, afraid of the revelation she had subtly pointed out. He picked up his beverage as he wondered if she could be correct.

"The Ventrue sent you to me didn't they? They want to know what's going on with Raven."

"How long have you known?" He asked, after downing half of his rum and coke.

"Since I got your message."

"The Prince has requested that Lady Peltier locate your Primogen and the fate of your clan."

"I have no reason to help your Primogen locate her puppet."

Stephan looked at her, unable to keep the shock from his face.

"Why would I help the woman who convinced my Primogen to vote for things that are not in my clan's best interests? Let her fail in locating Raven, I don't care what happens to her."

"Lady Peltier would not look kindly upon my failure." Stephan explained.

"Well then…" Lolli began unable to keep the smirk from her face "I guess you'll just have to find a way to 'pump' that information from me…won't you?" she switched on her bedroom eyes and closed the distance. "You may need to ask many 'penetrating' questions."

"It would seem as if you have left me with no choice." Stephan said returning her grin.

"I didn't think you knew how to smile." She whispered as he scooped her up into his arms.

"I am learning a great many things from you." He said.

"You know the floor is closer." She suggested.

"True, but the bed is more comfortable."

"You win." she purred, as he carried her back into the bedroom.

"Will Peltier be missed?" one shadow asked, peering through night-vision binoculars at the Bruno Estate. His grey eyes keeping a careful vigil on the front door as he spoke softly.

"She's is a member of the Primogen council, and close to the Prince. What do you think?" a female shadow growled quietly.

"Well, the Brujah don't like her and neither do the Gangrel, it could be blamed on them."

"But currently there is no tension among the Clans. At least nothing that would warrant the kidnapping of a Primogen, and potentially start a clan war."

"Pity. She's such a bitch." He said, offering the binoculars to his partner.

"Finally something we agree on." The second shadowy figure said, taking the binoculars and peering at the large house. She scanned the windows until she found the Isabella's office. "Looks like Bruno and Peltier are in a heated conversation."

"I wonder what it's about." He casually commented, moving back into the shadows and quietly assembling his high power rifle.

"It's probably over Stephan Villos." She suggested, watching the Kindred argue and storm about the lavish office. "Apparently he's a 'highly prized commodity' and Peltier feels that Bruno is destroying his 'value'."

"I didn't know you could read lips." He said, laying back beside her and using the scope of the rifle to watch activity happening outside the manor.

"I can't. I read the dossier we were given."

"I guess that's why you're team lead on this little project, huh? That and your fancy words for 'file'."

"Damn straight." She muttered, still watching the two. "Wow, it looks as if this might get physical. Bruno's temper is legendary…both hers and her father's."

"You mean sire?" he asked.

"In this case they are one and the same."

"I've got a man with a limp, walking with a cane or crutch."

"John Michaelson, he's a real finical wizard…extremely good with numbers. He's considered to be almost as valuable as Stephan."

"I hate how they treat humans as property…bought, sold, abused and discarded at a mere whim." He growled, watching John disappear around the side of the house.

"Again, something we have in common." She commented.

"You think we can get John to sign up for the Retirement Plan?" he asked.

"According to the doss- file we were given, he was one of Vincent Bruno's ghouls. He like Stephan would be so conditioned against betraying their master that it would not be worth the energy. Their knowledge of us could put all of us at risk."

"Do you know how he got the limp?" he asked out of idle curiosity.

"Vincent Bruno punished him for watching Isabella 'inappropriately'. Are you familiar with medieval torture techniques?"

"No."

"Vincent Bruno was. He preformed what's known as a half boot. He placed one of John's legs and the severed leg of a cadaver into a metal boot shaped devise. Wedges are then hammered between the knees forcing the legs apart and into the metal frame. Eventually the bone breaks or shatters under the strain. Without proper, and modern, reconstructive surgery the victim is crippled." She answered.

"Holy fuck!" he whispered.

"Given that a half boot was done for just looking at someone, imagine what would have been done for betrayal."

"Shit."

"That is what Stephan and John have had looming over their heads for at least 30 years. Do you still think we should attempt to recruit them?"

"Yes, I do. But I can understand why it would be risky. What's going on now?"

"Still arguing. What about on your end?"

"I'm seeing a car circle back around. Someone is getting ready to leave."

"What type of car?"

"A silver limo."

"That would be Peltier's. The argument is winding down, seems like she's leaving soon."

"Should we strike when Peltier leaves?"

"No, Isabella will still be surrounded by her ghouls. We will wait until just after dawn. All of Bruno's ghouls have residence away from the manor. We will need to enter just as the sun is rising and the ghouls are leaving. Isabella's room underground, near her heard, the entire area locks up tighter than Fort Knox. It's like a panic room."

"So how do we get in if we wait the four hours until dawn?"

"We have the pass code."

"How the hell did we get that?" he asked with a chuckle.

"We have an insider." She answered with a smile.

"Stephan." She whimpered her voice pleading and desperate as she squirmed and writhed. Stephan's grip on her hips tightened as he buried himself a little deeper within her, pulling even more delightful sounds from her. He released her hips and gingerly ran his fingers up the length of her spine then around to her shoulders. He held her shoulders as her lowered his lips to the nape of her neck. She gasped and called his name again as she pushed back, forcing him to sit back on his heels. There was a moment of awkwardness as he repositioned his legs in front of him. Slowly she began to rise and fall, calling his name with each downward thrust. Quietly he repeated "chiedere me" with each thrust as hands again gripped her hips. Her cries passion and moans of pleasure grew louder as she neared her climax. On her last down thrust her orgasm hit. Her muscles tightened and Stephan wrapped his arms about her, his finger teasing her nipples. Her body shuddered as her climax ended, Stephan turned her to face them then laid her on her back.

She screamed out his name as he entered her again. "No marks." he said upon feeling her nails beginning to dig into her back. She whimpered pathetically then clenched her hands into tiny fists and held him close, whispering dirty, erotic things into his ear. "Tesorino." He moaned, watching her fangs slide down. He locked his lips with hers as he slid in and out, devouring her cries of ecstasy. She pushed her tongue into his mouth, eager to meet his. His pace quickened as she wrapped her leg about him. His mouth continuing to capture and dine upon her sounds of pleasure. Her hips began writhing beneath his in a complimentary counter rhythm, when he moved faster so did she. His name became her mantra as she neared her peak, as he rode her as hard as his desire pushed him. Lolli planted her feet and pushed up into him, crying out his name in the process and pulling him over the edge with her.

"You are amazing." She panted, wrapping her arms about him, keeping him close. Her cheeks were flush with color and she was grinning from ear to ear.

"As are you." He complimented, kissing her again. His cell phone range before he could say anything else.

"Do you have to?" she asked with a pout, watching him search the floor for his phone.

"Only one person has this number. So yes, I must answer it." He answered, finding his phone beneath her lavender bra.

"Yes, ma'am." He said, leaning back against the headboard, watching his lover crawl towards him with a devious gleam in her eyes.

"Where are you?" Isabella asked in an irate tone of voice, her argument with Lady Peltier still fresh in her mind.

"I am with the Malkavian." He responded, watching the naked lunatic curl up beside him and lazily running her finger up and down his thigh.

"Did you get the information she wanted?"

"Yes, ma'am I did."

"I was expecting you to call over an hour ago."

"The Malkavian has become distrustful of me since my disappearance." He answered, quickly grabbing Lolli's wrist as her finger tenderly made their way to his groin. "It took some negotiations to acquire the information."

"So you fucked her. Meet with Peltier at her restaurant immediately. Give the Maitre D my father's name, you will be seated and Peltier will join you when it's convenient for her. Feel free to order dinner as I imagine you have worked up an appetite." She added with disgust before slamming down the receiver.

"She sounds pissed." Lolli commented, planning a kiss on Stephan's neck.

"Lady Peltier does not approve of my association with you, and has pressured Isabella to 'pull me home' I believe is the phrase. Then tonight she pulls rank and uses me as bait to find you and your clan."

She straddled his waist and looked at him with sincere eyes. "I hate how they treat you like an object."

"I know and I am planning on speaking with Isabella about releasing me to my mortal life." He cupped her face.

"You look tense." She suddenly commented in a brighter tone. He raised an amused eyebrow and looked at her.

"What?" she innocently asked.

"I am a Ventrue ghoul current Regnant has a skill for getting into trouble, a Primogen who is trying to get me killed and a Malkavian who has taken me as her lover…Of course I look tense."

"Need another stress relief?" she asked hopefully.

"Yes." He answered with a smile but stopped her from kissing him. "But I must meet my Primogen to pass on the information you have given me about your clan."

She sighed and pouted as she climbed off him. She giggled when watching him gather his rumpled clothes and placing them in the hamper. "Stephan….may I stay here the day?" she asked, her eyes holding an uncertain look.

"If you would like." He responded, collecting a fresh suit from his closet.

A brilliant grin lit up her face. "I would like that very much."

He kissed her several times on the lips before disappearing into the bathroom to change. "I can help!" she called out after him.

"If you help I will miss my meeting." He responded, closing the door.

"Yeah, you would miss you meeting." Lolli said to herself as her phone beeped, informing her about an inbound text. The Malkavian's giggling eyes turned cold as she read the message. Apparently Isabella Bruno may have a job for her.

17


	13. Tangled Webs

DISCLAIMER:

The Clan names, discipline names and structure, titles and other such things are copyrighted to White Wolf Game Studio. Neither I, nor this story, are affiliated with White Wolf or any of their associates or subsidiaries, nor do I receive any monetary compensation from the publication of this narrative.

~~*~~**~~*~~**~~*~~**~~*~~**~~*~~**~~*~~**~~*~~**~~*~~**~~*~~**~~*~~

CHAPTER 13: TANGLED WEBS

Stephan sat in a private booth at the far end of the dimly lit restaurant sipping a rum and coke when Lady Peltier made her grand entrance. He was surprised that she kept him waiting only an hour and a half, but as usual neither his face nor body language betrayed his thoughts.

"My lady." He said, rising to his feet to pull out a chair for her.

"Stephan." She acknowledged setting her cream colored satin clutch on the table as she gracefully accepted the seat.

"I was expecting to hear something over two hours ago." Peltier said with a disappointed sigh.

"I beg your forgiveness; the Malkavian was distrustful of me. I had to negotiate carefully with her to gain her trust."

"You had orders to seduce her, not enjoy it. Do not keep me waiting next time."

"Yes, my lady." Stephan acknowledged, taking the seat across from her.

"What have you learned?"

"Raven fears that the Sabbat are planning a raid on Vegas for the purpose of killing her. She has retreated to her 'safe house' and has pulled the other Malkavians with her. She is also under the impression that members of the Primogen council also wish her dead, which is why she has not responded to summons from the Prince."

"Does she know where Raven's safe house is?"

"She refused to reveal its location."

"Perhaps you were too distracted with other things to ask the right questions."

"The Malkavian said she would only reveal Raven's safe house if I revealed the Ventrue safe house."

"And you didn't offer up a false address?"

"I have tried such deception on her in the past; however, she has always seen through it. She does possess a keen insight."

"Insight?" she mocked, politely gesturing at a woman who had just walked through the doors. "Is that what you call it?" She sneered.

Stephan kept silent and wisely averted his gaze from Peltier to the mysterious briefcase toting woman who was joining them. Something about her seemed familiar as she silently set her cream satin clutch on the table next to Peltier's.

"Do you have the information?" Peltier asked. The woman nodded and pulled three large folders from her briefcase.

"Thank you, Sam." Peltier said accepting the files and briefly flipping through he pages as Sam rose, grabbing Peltier's small bag before leaving the building. Upon hearing the name Stephan instantly placed the woman. She was the one at the end of the hallway, the one that Mr. Bruno met with just before his attack on the Primogen.

"Here. This is what someone was able to find out about 'Lollipop' when their minds are free of such carnal thoughts." She said, thrusting the folders at Stephan.

"Police records?" he questioned after a cursory glance.

"You may be interested to know what you're putting your dick in. I expect to have more information about Raven in 2 nights." She said rising to her feet.

"Yes my lady." Stephan acknowledged, quickly rising to his feet to bow slightly. Once she was more than halfway to the door he sat back down, ordered dinner and began reading about the recent father/daughter murders in Vegas, Phoenix and Dallas.

--------------------~*~--------------------

Isabella and Lolli met in a back booth in the Denny's Restaurant on Boulder Highway. Lolli had ordered a pot of coffee and extra creamer. Isabella ordered nothing but was silently amazed that the Malkavian was managing to keep the coffee down. Stephan never mentioned anything about Lolli being able to eat food. "I want you to burn down the Chris White's haven, tonight." Isabella said quietly and bluntly.

"Isn't his haven at the Imperial Palace?"

"Yes. It is."

"Ok then, let's talk payment."

"I m allowing you to see Stephan, that is your payment." Isabella countered.

"Stephan is not a commodity; I only do this kind of work for monetary gain."

"His punishment for associating with you was nothing; believe me I can do worse. Your payment is that I continue to allow my ghoul to socialize with you; you can either accept the payment or refuse the job. But if you refuse word will get back to the Brujah that you were planning on destroying their Primogen."

"Really?!" Lolli scoffed "Do you think Brujah will believe Ventrue?"

"No, but they'll believe the Brujah who's overheard this entire conversation." Isabella said, as Mason stepped into view.

"What do you get out of this?" Lolli asked with a pout.

"Nothing." Mason lied as she slid in the booth next to Isabella.

Lolli leaned closer, forcing Mason to look in her eyes. "In war, truth first, there's always time for lies later." She said a dangerous tone.

"With Chris gone, I can claim Primogen."

"See, that wasn't too hard. OK. I'll do the job." She said cheerfully. The next few minutes she listened as Mason verbally outlined the casino's layout and security weak spots. He also provided her with a scrap of paper containing almost a dozen of security codes. She thanked them for their business and happily skipped out of the restaurant and into a waiting car.

"Do you really think this will work?" Mason asked.

"If she fails, who would believe that a Brujah would be making deals with a Ventrue?"

"What if we've underestimated her?" Mason asked.

"Oh, please. She's a Malkavian. She's just as stupid, naïve and paranoid as the rest."

"Do you really believe that?"

"Yes I do. Look, you said it yourself Chris will not see anyone tonight because he's meeting with his sire. So if she doesn't get the job done tonight it's not likely she'll be able to tell Chris. Besides I'm going to give Stephan orders to destroy her tomorrow night."

--------------------~*~--------------------

Lolli walked into the Brujah domain, being very obvious in her attempts to sneak around. Frank watched her on the security monitors, wondering why the Malkavian was stalking about the Brujah's Casino. Shaking his head slightly he left the security tower and walks up behind her to ask "What the Hell do you think you're doing?"

With a little yelp she spun to face the powerful Brujah. "Hi!" she said in her normal bubbly tone. "You're not Chris, but you'll do." She said grinning innocently and batting her eyes at him.

"Hello Lolli. You're right I'm not him. What do you need with Chris…oh never mind. What can I help you with?" Frank asked, not wishing to interrupt Chris with a rambling Malkavian.

"I have information you need to beat out of me." She happily informs him, her hands locked behind her back as she rocks on the balls of her feet.

He blinked a few times, trying to make sense of her words. "Say that again." He requests. Perhaps he did not hear her correctly.

Sighing, she cocks her head to one side, resting a hand on her hip as she repeats "I have information you need to beat out of me." When continued to stare blankly at her, trying to figure out if this was a Malkavian prank or not, she volunteered "Someone wants this place burnt to the ground with the Brujah inside. Shall the beating commence?" She wore her usual smile…was she really looking forward to the abuse Frank could administer?

"You…want me…to beat you…" He was still having problems accepting this part of the Malkavian's request. "Why? You do not need to worry you will be protected for this I can assure you of that? Now who is it?" he pressed.

"This way if asked I can honestly say I was interrogated and broke under pressure. Should we really be talking about this out in the open?" she asked, eyes the plethora of humans going about the usual routine of praying to lady luck.

He looked at her sternly; Lollipop looked back at him, refusing to buckle under the pressure of his glare. "Hmmm, true. You want to come up?"

"Sure!" she happily said, practically skipping to the service elevator he gestured to. She watches with dull interest as Frank pulled a key card from his pocket and starts the elevator on its climb. Lollipop, noticing the silence in the elevator, quietly begins humming "The Girl from Ipanema" and other elevator top forties. Frank keeps a careful eye on her, he'd seen her fight, but does not know how powerful she truly is.

"This is the best decorated service elevator I have ever been in. And I mean that, my compliments to the interior decorator."

Frank simply shakes his head and escorts Lolli off the elevator and down a narrow hallway with several thick doors, each with a keypad lock. Frank leads her to one at the far end of the hall and punches in a 10 digit code as Lolli politely takes in interest in the pattern on the wallpaper. Frank opens the door and ushers her into his one bedroom apartment.

"The reason for the beating is simple; I need to save face with my employer."

"No one would know you said a word and trust me you will not have to worry about your employers if what you are saying is true."

She giggles and gives up on the idea of a beating. "Isabella Bruno of the Ventrue clan hired me to torch the Brujah domain."

"Is that so? It doesn't make sense, destroying our location and killing us would only start a clan war, and that is something no one wants. Do you fear Bruno this much?"

Lolli laughed at the best punch line she's heard in decades. "Fear her?" her laughter dies down to giggles as she wipes away the bloody tears. "Fear her? I have more fear of a kumquat than her. You want proof, here listen to this." She said, pulling a small digital recorder from her Hello Kitty purse. She hit the play button and the sounds of her earlier conversation with Isabella fill the room. The playback stopped shortly after Isabella said "No, but they'll believe the Brujah who's overheard this entire conversation."

Frank listened to the recording calmly as rage danced behind his eyes. He had one question left before he accepted this as fact and not an elaborate Malkavian prank. "Why did you tell me and not try to sell this information?"

"Because I like Chris. He has always treated me with respect, so I will return the favor. I choose not to sell the information because there are so few I feel I can trust, and Chris is one of them; therefore, those closest to Chris should be OK."

"Do not worry about Bruno; I will take care of her personally. Is there anything else?

"Her ghouls. If her ghouls are in the way will you subdue them with out killing them?"

"The problem with I see with ghouls is that they know too much and cannot be trusted once the Regnant is gone. They will always have a bond with their Regnant and it takes way too much time to break. Besides, they know too much about us."

"They're innocent of their master's deception."

"I agree with you about her slaves…ghouls; I don't think they should be punished for her treachery. I am not a murderer and will do everything I can to avoid killing them."

"Earlier you mentioned that an attack on the Brujah wouldn't make sense, but it does if you think about it."

"What do you mean?"

"With Chris and his most powerful supporters gone the Brujah Primogen seat is open to whoever is strong enough to claim it."

"You mean the Brujah who just happened to overhear your conversation?"

"Uh-huh."

"And you know who this traitor is, don't you?"

"Uh-huh."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Mason."

"That is absurd. Mason is 'captain' Chris' personal guards."

"How many people know the combination to Chris' apartment?" Lolli asked after a moment of thought.

"Chris, his sire, myself, Mason and Trent." Frank said, counting them off on his fingers.

"And me, because Mason gave it to me."

"I cannot go to Chris with just your word."

"Fine, let's go." She said, gesturing towards the door, wishing she had not destroyed that list after memorizing the codes. Frank calmly entered in a different code to open the door and followed the lunatic into the hallway. Lolli stepped into the hallway and instantly headed towards Chris' apartment. She waited until Frank caught up, before entering the 10 digit code to unlock the thick metal door. Frank watched with the bewilderment of the betrayed.

"I left orders I was not to be disturbed!" Chris exclaimed as the door slowly swung open.

"Chris…we've got a problem." Frank said, as Lolli popped in head in and waved happily at her second favorite Brujah.

--------------------~*~--------------------

Stephan read the police file from beginning to end, which in itself was no small feat. In all twenty murders the father was viciously and repeatedly stabbed upwards of forty times. The daughters, all ranging between the age of 10 and 13 were smothered. Then they were tenderly tucked into bed with a toy lovingly placed under their left arm. The eyes of all toys and pictures had been removed from the daughter's room, but not in the father's. The reports also described that the only taken from each scene is a stuffed animal. Three out of the ten girls killed three showed signs of sexual abuse.

Stephan had to know the truth, and he had to hear it from Lolli. He parked in his space and collected the thick police files Peltier had left him with. He made his way to his apartment, but only part of him was hoping Lolli was still there. He walked into his warm home, and saw Lolli curled on the couch, wearing her new nightshirt and reading a book.

Her face lit up upon seeing him, but quickly faded when she saw his expression. "Stephan, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I fear I have been presented with some information and I must ask you if it is true."

"If what is true?"

"That between Dallas and here, you murdered 20 people."

"There were murders but they weren't crimes." She said, setting her book aside.

Stephan dropped the file on the coffee table and sat at the far edge of the couch, "How can murder not be a crime?" she asked.

"They were bad daddies. They were doing things to their little girls."

"Lolli, only 3 of the girls showed signs of sexual abuse."

"They were all victims. I saved them."

"Lolli, there is no evidence…"

"But daddy made me-" she stopped suddenly, realizing what she was saying. Her face betrayed that she had suddenly revealed a dark secret.

"Lolli?" He gently pressed.

"No. Sydney said you wouldn't like me anymore if you found out." She got up from the couch and tried to leave the room. Stephan quickly jumped to his feet and caught her wrist.

"Talk to me, Lolli…please."

Her bottom lip quivered as she told him about her daddy forcing her to use her mouth and hands to make him happy. Stephan held her gently as she went on to tell him the abuse she continued to suffer while in foster care. She cried when she spoke about being returned to her father, because nothing could prove in a court of law. Lolli relayed her promise to save other little girls from bad daddies by letting their souls be reborn to a loving family. Gently he pushed her back to look in her face.

"Lolli, these are children. You are talking about killing children."

"That just means that their souls will go to Heaven and be reborn to better families. Stephan if you given the choice between Vincent Bruno, Lady Peltier or a new start which would you choose."

"Knowing the reputation of both, I would choose a new start."

"Did you know that the estimated number of abused and neglected children increased from 1.4 million in 1986, to over 2.8 million in 1993. The number of children who were seriously injured quadrupled from about 143,000 to nearly 570,000. Children are 5 to 7 times likely to be raped, beaten or murdered in foster care, and we aren't even going to talk about the children the state has lost. Stephan, no one saved me, the least I can do is try to save these little girls….so they don't become something like me."

"What happened to Sydney during this period?" he carefully asked.

"I can't tell you her secrets. Those are hers and hers alone. Do you hate me?" she asked in a vulnerable, uncertain tone. He smiled warmly at her as he assured her he did not hate her.

"You mean that?" She asked, draping her arms about his neck.

"Yes, I do." He assured. She was leaning in for a kiss when her cell phone demanded her attention.

"It's Random." She volunteered reading his name on the cell phone's small screen. She didn't spend much time on the phone and Stephan gathered that Lolli's new friend was in some kind of trouble.

"Would you like me to come with you?" Stephan offered.

"Please. It sounds likes he's in some serious trouble. He's at Sunset Park, area B."

"Area B? I was not aware the park had different areas."

"It's east of the lake but west of park, I'll get you there."

"Lolli, we have just under 2 hours until sunrise. If things go wrong…"

Lolli placed her finger to Stephan's lips. "Stephan, I have to help him. One of my clan took him in and then abandoned him. He doesn't understand why his thoughts don't make any sense. I need to fix him, before he hurts someone or gets himself killed violating the Masquerade."

"Did he tell you he's a ghoul?"

"No, but I recognize certain signs. He needs help Stephan, and has no one else to turn to, please."

--------------------~*~--------------------

"She's on her way." Random reported.

"Excellent." A large, burly man commented, and then turned to face the rest of the group. "Our intel has confirmed that Stephan has been released from the mansion and it is possible that she will bring him. You three..." he gestured to three of the best fighters in the group. "If he shows up, your job will be to restrain and subdue him." The three men nodded. "The rest of us will take down the Malkavian." He said, addressing the other five members of the group. "Go get into positions. Random and I will draw them to you."

The group of seven men and one woman rushed off the far end of the park, to the lightly wooded area just past the public restrooms.

"I hope we have enough people." The leader said, watching his team disappear into the night.

"I think we have enough manpower to take down one Malkavian." Random assured.

"We have no intel on her fighting ability. We do not know what type of training she's had, if any. We don't know what weapons she is proficient with or how powerful she is or what exactly she is capable of. She is one of the few Kindred we know almost nothing about."

"Brandon, she's a stripper, how dangerous can she be?" Random asked.

"You of all people should know that Malkavians should never be underestimated. Come on, let's get into position, and wait for your prey."

--------------------~*~--------------------

All parks in Clark County close at 11PM, forcing Stephan to park at the sports bar across the street. As they bolted across Sunset Avenue, Stephan was thankful that the streets were all but deserted at this hour. True to her word, Lolli successfully lead them to area, where a nervous Random was found hiding behind a tree.

"Random, what happened? Are you OK?" Lolli asked, coaxing him out from behind the tree. Random eyes Stephan suspiciously.

"Random, this is Stephan. He's here to help. Talk to me Random, what happened? I can't fix it if you don't tell me what's wrong." She urged. He suddenly wrapped his arms about her neck, hugging her in relief. The motion was so sudden that it caught her off guard and she stumbled.

"They found me." He said. His eyes wide with fear. "They found me." He repeated.

"Who? Who's found you?" Lolli asked.

"Him!" Random shouted, pointing to a large man rushing towards them. Random pushed himself away from Lolli and took off at a dead run further east, towards the gathering of trees.

The burly man pushed his way past Lolli, knocking her to the ground in his pursuit of Random. Stephan helped Lolli to her feet before the pair gave chase. As planned, she and Stephan followed them into the wooded area. Two men immediately tackled Stephan to the ground; two holding his arms out while a third disarmed him. She spun quickly to help Stephan when the third man held a gun to Stephan's head. "Don't." the third man said, pulling the hammer back on the revolver to show he meant business.

"Where's Random?" she asked, watching the five other people emerge from the shadows. Stephan watched as she shifted her weight, carefully distributing her weight to allow for a quick response. Her dainty hands formed into fists as she carefully kept her eyes on the group before her.

"Random, Random, who's got Random." Brandon mocked; when no one spoke up he shrugged. "Ain't nothing or no one Random here." He said.

"You wanna play games, ok. But I go first." She said. "Red Rover, Red Rover, let Random come over." She said in her sing-song tone.

"Now that was amusing." Brandon said, signaling for someone to approach. A tall, slender woman emerged from the group. She had Random's right arm twisted behind him as she guided him. Suddenly she pushed Random into Lolli, who twisted in order to catch him without falling back into Stephan. Random crashed into her and there was a terrible piercing pain in her chest. Lifelessly she collapsed to the ground, still clutching Random and pulling him down as well.

"Lolli!" Stephan cried out upon watching her fall.

"See, I told you it would be easy." Random said, freeing himself from her grip and rising to his feet. "Piece of cake!" he exclaimed, thrusting his arm out. "Piece of fucking chocolate cake!" he cried out to the sky.

"It was almost too easy." Brandon said, nudging the vampire with the toe of his boot.

"Sometimes we get lucky. Now let's get going. I'm freezing my nuts off!" Random said, still on an adrenaline high from taking down a vampire. One of the others, was crouching down beside Lolli, he took it upon himself to roll her onto her back.

"She has beautiful eyes." He commented, drinking in her face in a manner that made Stephan uncomfortable.

"Where'd she get the knife?" The woman asked, pointing to Lolli's right hand.

"She must've grabbed it from me when I ran into her." Random said, finding his back sheath empty.

"What about him?" someone asked in reference to Stephan.

"We have to kill him. As one of Bruno's ghouls he's too dangerous to leave behind as a witness." Brandon said.

"Sorry, mate, nuthin' personal." the third man said in a distinctive Australian accent.

"Not here!" Brandon quickly clarified. "We need to take him to Happyland." Brandon said, using the code phrase for a manmade wash just outside of town. "It'll be days before his body is discovered there."

The man hovering over Lolli suddenly began screaming, declaring that ants were crawling all over him. Frantically he tried to brush off the imagined pests, as another man came to his aid. Lolli suddenly jumped to her and rammed the knife into the neck of the closest victim. The man gurgled, incapable of screaming as he drowned on his own blood. As he fell she brought her leg up and around in a beautiful roundhouse that broke Random's nose.

"Impossible! You're supposed to be incapacitated." A red haired man said, backing away as he raised his gun. She said nothing as her hand snatched the slide of his gun; with a twist she pulled the slide off the weapon, rendering the gun useless.

"Stop or I'll kill him!" the Australian warned. Lolli spun, throwing the slide at the man's head. It struck his forehead with such force that the man collapsed unconscious. The two men holding Stephan looked at each other, but neither released Stephan. She was a terrifying site. Her eyes glistened with murder as she stalked closer, with a wooden stake still protruding from her chest.

"Uh…guys…a little help." One of the two said. Brandon, being the closest, pounced on Lolli and wrapped his muscular arms about her tiny frame. She slammed her fist into Brandon's crotch, gripping his sensitive anatomy tightly. He cried out, but refused to release her. The woman came up to help Brandon, Lolli released Brandon's crotch, lifted both feet and slammed them into the woman. Both the woman and Brandon fell backwards from the impact. Brandon released Lolli in the fall who recovered quickly, and kicked Random in the ribs, to make sure he stayed down. Brandon curled into a ball to recover from groin attack.

"Behind you!" Stephan called, seeing the ant-man's helper running up behind her. Without looking she caught the would-be assailant in the chest with a powerful back kick. The red head produced a crossbow from the shadows and took aim as Lolli danced with her female counterpart, spinning, blocking, dodging and punching as if she were a thing made of water. Her moves so fluid it was like nothing Stephan had ever seen. A fist to the solar plexus took care of the woman. The red head fire the first bolt, it soared through the air, but Lolli threw herself back, landing on her hands and kicking her feet over. The bolted embedded itself in a nearby tree.

With a flick of a leaver another bolt was ready to fire as Lolli righted herself. She spun this time, avoiding the second bolt. A third bolt, Lolli ducked and spun as the projectile sailed harmlessly over her. Now it was an acrobatic display as she dodged bolt after bolt, dancing her way to Stephan's captors. The red head was beginning to get desperate, and burning through his ammo more quickly as he hoped to catch her as she danced and flipped about.

She was now standing in front of Stephan, her body acting as his shield as another bolt was fired. This one she caught, inches from her throat. She pulled the stake from her chest with her free hand before suddenly burying them in the men who held Stephan. Her deadly eyes locked on the would-be archer as he suddenly discovered he was out of ammo. Stephan gathered his guns and rose to his feet, Lolli stepping to remain in front of him.

"Stay behind me. I'll be your shield." She said her voice dark as her tone held the promise of more violence yet to come.

Brandon and the woman recovered, Stephan was quick to aim his guns at them, warning them not to move. The man who was screaming about ants was suddenly silent and lying still in the grass. Stephan did not know if was alive or not.

"Who are you?" Stephan asked, remaining behind Lolli.

"Just you local everyday vampire hunters." It was Random who answered, as he slowly and painfully got to his feet.

"No, you are not." Stephan challenged.

"You." Lolli pointed at Random "You are the little shadow who wondered into my club." She said, suddenly placing where she had seen him before. "It was you who showed me the coming of the Time of Retribution. The rain of blood and pain all little shadows will bring to the night."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Random said, spitting out a mouth of blood. Lolli moved faster than anyone could see as she grabbed Random and hauled him off his feet.

"You betrayed my trust." She snarled.

"As my Regnant betrayed me." He countered, showing no fear. Did he really believe she would not harm him? Was he that arrogant? He laughed at her as she held him above the ground. "Are you going kill me? Fine! Do it! I welcome death! Anything to escape the voices." he said.

"This realm is for grown-ups. Raw, well-ordered, ruthless, careening off the jagged edge of reality. Self-pitying dreamers are not wanted here; they cannot survive here." She began through tightly clenched teeth. "You... fear the truth. You live in shadows." She said, her gaze reaching deep into his mind. She traveled to the small fractured corner, finding the voices he was desperately trying to silence with medication and psychological treatment. With a delicate skill she found the fragile dark glass barrier holding back nearly a dozen voices. With a single thought she shattered that barrier. She freed the voices he had fought for so long to suppress and silence.

"Your pathetic attempts to regain your sanity have failed." Now free the voices took their revenge, tearing at his mind, threatening to drown him in their incessant babble. Terror filled his eyes as he felt solid thoughts melt away like ice cream on a hot summer day.

"Retreat into the sterile safety of your self-delusions, or risk inevitable annihilation." He clung onto to those words like a life raft as he tried to escape the screaming voices. Lucid thoughts were turning rancid. Logic danced with delirium, giving in to its seduction like a love struck nerd on prom night.

"If you destroy me, you'll destroy yourself. Leave now and some hollow part of you may survive. Stay and I will BREAK…YOU…DOWN. You will lose yourself forever." Random's eyes went wide as he felt that last defense give away, the voices finding a long sought after escape through his muttering lips. She dropped him the ground and he curled into the fetal position as voices quietly argued amongst themselves.

"Holy Mother of God." The Red head gasped.

"No 10th gen can do…that." Brandon said in reference to Random.

"Gather your dead and leave." Lolli ordered. "Tell the Shadow Dressed in Rags that I will not go quietly into that good night." She ordered, carefully stepping back, resuming her place as Stephan's shield as the pair cautiously backed away from the ambush. Once they were far enough away the pair ran for the edge of the park, upon safely reaching the sidewalk, Lolli collapsed.

"Lolli!" Stephan exclaimed, holstering his guns and crouching down beside her. "Lolli, are you all right?" he asked, gathering her in his arms, ever vigilant for another attack.

"Stephan? How did I get to the sidewalk?"

"You do not remember?"

"Remember what?"

"I will explain once we are in the car, we are not safe here." He said, helping to her to her feet.

"What the Hell happened to my jacket?" she asked, seeing a large hole two inched from her heart.

"I will explain everything, but right now we need to move." Stephan said, grabbing Lolli's hand and darting across the street to his car.

Once in the car he quickly threw it into gear and drove away, taking a different route to his home and keeping sharp eyes out for anyone following them.

"What is the last thing you remember?" Stephan asked, once he was fairly certain they were not being followed.

"Random being pushed into me, and then a pain in my chest." Her eyes suddenly widened. "Where is Random?!"

"Lolli, it was a trap. Random staked you. That is why there is a hole in your jacket; fortunately Random's aim was off."

"What?" she asked in disbelief. Stephan went on to describe the ambush and Lolli taking down six of the ten assailants. He also told her Random's fate, indicating that she had shattered his mind.

"I can't do that. I'm not that powerful."

"Apparently you are."

"Maybe I was channeling my sire?" she suggested.

"I do not think it works like that." He suggested, trying to unravel the latest enigma of his lunatic lover.

"Oh God Stephan!" she gasped, pointing at the brightness creeping up behind the mountains.

"Get down!" he ordered, pushing her to the floorboard as he demanded a little more speed from the car. There was not time to reach either her haven or his apartment. He jerked the wheel suddenly, taking them towards The Strip. Another jerk of the wheel and he was in the covered parking garage for the Luxor.

"We need to hurry." He said, popping his trunk and pulling out a small overnight bag. Lolli was sluggish to respond as the sun continued its climb up the mountains.

"Come on." He said, grabbing Lolli's hand and dragging her to the elevators. Take your hair down, use it to cover the hole in your jacket." He ordered, opening the overnight bag and pulling out an emergency credit card from the inner pocket. He pushed the card into his back pocket. Her fingers were fumbled with her hair. "I can't." she said, her eyes starting to drift close, her body beginning to slide down the wall.

"Stay with me Lolli, we're almost there." He said, helping her free her hair from the twin buns. Her eyes snapped opened with the doors, early morning brightness flooded the tiny room.

"Stephan it's bright." She whimpered, covering her eyes to protect them from the searing light.

"Walk in my shadow, once we're inside we'll be safe from the sun. Just a few more feet. Can you do that?" she asked, locking a firm arm about her and walking out of the elevator.

"You're using contractions." She sleepily pointed out.

"You've got me doing that from time to time." He admitted, helping her walk down the open passageway between the garage and hotel. He was relieved that the sun would be rising behind them, casting a blessed shadow from the casino itself.

"You did it again." She pointed out, her knees starting to buckle with the need for sleep.

"Stay awake Lolli, I can't carry you into the casino, it will raise too many questions." He shook her gently to wake her up again. "How many contractions have I used?" he asked, hoping that if he could engage her brain she would stay awake just a little longer.

"Hmmm?"

"How many contractions have I used since the park?" he asked. Her eyes fluttered opened, he could see the wheels turning.

"Three." She answered.

"Are you sure? Think again."

"Four. No…five. You've used five contractions."

Once inside Stephan had to ask security where the check in desk was, only to learn it was clear on the far end of the casino.

"Come on, Lolli, we need to keep you moving." He urged, helping her through the casino, thankful that it was not yet crowded. He continued to engage her mind as it seemed to help keep her conscious. His questions were simple, but in her state required thought to answer. He quickly made his way the farthest counter to get a room. It took some negotiation and a high limit credit card to secure a room for the day. Lolli's apparent state of exhaustion may also have had something to do with the minimum trouble.

"Is she all right?" the clerk asked.

"Yes, she is just dead on her feet."

Lolli giggled "You made a funny." She said quietly as she struggled to remain standing. He accepted the room key and directions to the elevator that would take them to their room.

"Stephan, am I safe?" she asked, her eyes now closed, she was unable to open them.

"Not yet." He answered, uncertain if the drapes in the room would be open of not.

"Fuck." She said with feeling, as she slid down the wall.

"Lolli, I promise we are almost there." He assured, trying to get her on her feet again, but her legs would not support her.

"I can't." she whimpered.

"All right, I will carry you." He said gathering her in his am and rising to his feet. The overnight bag and room key were both in his right hand. It took some careful maneuvering to get the door open without hitting Lolli against the wall in the process.

"Will you undress me and put me into bed?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Thank you." She said, still trying to fight off sleep, but failing. Once in the room, Stephan was relieved to see the thick drapes were closed, but was concerned about the light seeping into the room. As promised he undressed Lolli and placed her in bed, completely covering her with the blankets to save her from the deadly light. With a yawn of his own, he hung the "Do not disturb" sign on the door and crawled onto bed with her. Holding her tightly as he realized just how close he came to loosing her.

--------------------~*~--------------------

Isabella felt blessed that she was able to put off sleep for several hours after the sun rose. She often used that time to catch up on her e-mails or read a couple of chapters in her book. Right now she was relaxing in her room, reading the last two chapters of her book. It only took her a decade to read the damn thing and was Hell-bent to finish the work of fiction this century.

It was almost 8 in the morning when her door opened and masked woman ran in armed with crossbows. Isabella rose to her feet and was prepared to lunge at her when the woman's words stopped her dead in her tracks.

"I have a message from your father."

"My father?" was all she had time to say before a wooden bolt buried itself in her heart.

"You're in trouble." She said, rushing out to get her partners from the hall. Isabella was quickly slid into a body bag and casually carried out of the manor.

~~*~~**~~*~~

A/N: The quote Lolli is speaking when she shatters Random's mind is from the video game "American McGee's Alice"

17


	14. Missing

DISCLAIMER:

The Clan names, discipline names and structure, titles and other such things are copyrighted to White Wolf Game Studio. Neither I, nor this story, are affiliated with White Wolf or any of their associates or subsidiaries, nor do I receive any monetary compensation from the publication of this narrative.

A/N: trigana thanks for your motivating posts.

~~*~~**~~*~~**~~*~~**~~*~~**~~*~~**~~*~~**~~*~~**~~*~~**~~*~~**~~*~~

Chapter 14: Missing

Stephan was curled about Lolli, holding her protectively beneath the covers as they slept. Then suddenly and without warning Stephan sits straight up, clutching his chest and screaming in pain. Lolli is jolted awake, every fiber of her being screaming at her to attack. Instead she leaps from the bed and crouches in the shadows, keeping a bleary eye on Stephan.

"What's wrong?" she asked her words lucid and clear.

"Isabella…" he answered a thin layer of cold sweat covering his body. His dark eyes searching the room as he tried to organize the images in his mind, to understand the sensory input he was receiving. "She's been staked." He answered, still clutching his chest. The intense shooting pain had subsided to a dull ache.

"Do you know where she is?" Lolli asked, curling into a comfortable ball on the floor as she fought off sleep.

"I think…maybe." Stephan said. His eyes continued to scan the room as if he were looking through someone else's eyes. "It's dark. The air…it's damp and smells foul, like stagnant water and rotten blood."

"What do you hear?" Lolli asked, suddenly discovering that getting comfortable was not the most brilliant strategy in her battle against slumber.

"People talking, whispering but I can't make out what they are saying. I hear water dripping. Footsteps…someone is coming." He could feel Isabella's fear as if it were his own. His heart was beating so fast it threatened to break out of his chest. "It's…it's fading. She's slipping into sleep." Stephan reported, almost thankfully.

"Are you leaving?" Lolli asked her eyes once again closed.

"I…I am not sure…"he began, trying to catch his breath. " I feel that I should leave immediately, but…"

"But…what?"

"The logical part of me points out that I am not in the best of shape at the moment to mount a rescue. I would do her no good at the moment. The rest of her ghouls and I will meet this afternoon."

"Ok." She said in a sleepy singsong voice.

"Come back to bed."

"Nuh-uh…dresser…comfy."

Stephan chuckled as he climbed from bed. He picked her up, telling her that she can't sleep against the dresser. He gently placed her back in bed and covered her up.

"We'll find Isabella, my love." She said, her words slurring together.

"What?"

"We'll find her." She repeated.

"What was that last part?" he asked, but was unable to get an answer as hibernation had claimed her completely.

Sleep was an elusive concept for Stephan, the dull throbbing in his chest and Lolli's words kept his mind active. Ruefully he climbed from bed and began calling his fellow ghouls to arrange the meeting. Then he arranged for a 'babysitter' to ensure Lolli would not be disturbed while he was out for the day.

--------------------~*~--------------------

The brightly painted ice cream truck casually pulled into on of the warehouse buildings found on Industrial. This building, one of the Retirement's headquarters nicknamed the "Corporate Office", still bore the branding from the building's previous tenants. A group of five men approached the truck, expecting to be carrying a staked Malkavian; instead they were great by the bloody and broken remains of Brandon's group.

"What the fuck happened?" a dark haired man asked.

"Our information on the Malk was wrong, Jack." Brandon growled, as he pulled Random out of the truck by the collar of his jacket. Furiously Brandon dragged Random across the floor, closing the distance between himself and the dark haired man. "I watched as she did this!" his anger evident as he dropped the incoherently babbling Random at Jack's feet. "She is no 10th generation vampire. She can fight. She can move. And now she knows that someone is after her." Brandon snarled.

--------------------~*~--------------------

Stephan had called the meeting for 11:00; however, he, John and Antonio had arrived at 10:30 and were all ready exchanging their experiences and what they were able to pickup before they lost connection with Isabella. John and Antonio did most of the talking, while Stephan busied himself making a pot of coffee.

"Where were you Stephan?" Antonio asked, referring to Isabella's staking.

"I was in bed."

"Alone or with your girlfriend?" Antonio pressed, his dislike of Stephan had always been apparent, even more so since Stephan's disappearance.

"I do not have the luxury of a girlfriend." Stephan calmly responded his face and eyes devoid of any emotion he might be feeling.

"You certainly spend enough time with her."

"She is an assignment. Isabella requested that I associate with her in order to obtain inside information about the Malkavians, more specifically their Primogen, Raven."

"And the first thing you do when released from The Room is run to your whore."

"The Prince requested that Lady Peltier locate Raven as she had been missing for several days. The most efficient way to obtain that information is through me and my contact among the Malkavians." Stephan countered, opting to ignore the 'whore' comment.

"And the fact that her price for that information was a quick fuck had nothing to do with it." Antonio spat sarcastically.

"Kindred don't have sex drives. Sex is just a hunting technique for them…it's not for pleasure." John intervened.

"And you're the expert on that?" Antonio scoffed.

"Just because I've been under a punishment of celibacy for 30 years doesn't mean I don't have desires. It doesn't mean I'm not aware of a woman's body language."

Antonio laughed. "Of course it doesn't."

"Have you ever watched a woman walk?"

"I watch them all the time."

"You've leered, but you've never watched." John corrected "When a human woman walks, the little bounce she puts in her steps or the smoothness of her stride is because she knows she's being watched. Subconsciously she is looking to attract a worthy mate. A human woman knows in the first ten seconds if she would take you to bed and you can see her answer in her smile. She knows every man in the room is watching the sway of her hips and movement of her breasts. She moves her body to accentuate or discourage our lust for her." John said softly. "When a Kindred woman walks her strides are purposeful and silent, she moved like a predator on the prowl. Always hungry…always alert. She's not looking for a mate, she's looking for meal. A Kindred woman knows she's being watched, but is not always aware of how. Her step never has a bounce and her hips do not sway as fully or with the grace of a breathing woman's. A Kindred has decided in the first five seconds if you are a meal, and you can see her answer in her eyes as she stalks towards you. In my 40 years of service I have seen only two Kindred who move with the warm, soft rhythm of a living woman, and the Malkavian is not one of them."

"Who were these two?" Antonio asked, both stunned and intrigued by John's observation.

"One was in Italy; a French Kindred named Nicolette D'Aubigne. She was the Toreador whip, I was sent to 'distract' her while the Primogen was being assassinated in the winter of 1971."

"And the other?" Antonio asked.

"Emma Marks." John smiled as he answered.

"I often wondered how it was you kept Nicolette away for so long. You two were gone for over three hours." Stephan commented, pouring himself a mug of black coffee.

John grinned like a cat that ate the canary. "You, of all people should know; a gentleman does not discuss such intimate details."

"So, John, I guess you and I will talk later." Antonio joked. John joked in agreement, and Stephan was grateful for John intervention.

Elise was next to arrive, dark rings under her eyes evidence that she had not slept either. Without saying a word he headed towards the coffee. John greeted Elise with a friendly phrase as she stepped aside. Elise grumbled something in return as she filled a large mug with plenty of sugar and coffee. John made his way towards Stephan, noticing that Antonio was watching her with new eyes.

"Now that we are all here, we start planning Isabella's rescue." Stephan said, as David walked into the room.

"Do we even know where she is being kept?" David asked, forgoing the coffee and sitting at the table.

"Nellis Air Force Base." All three of them answered in unison.

Stunned, David remained silent and listened to them plan, strategize and pool resources. Faced with Elise's military contacts, Stephan's underworld contacts, Antonio's surveillance ability and John's ability raise an obscene amount of money in a short period of time David felt like a fifth wheel. Even when he asked how he could help no one, not even Stephan, could answer his question. David's sole purpose in Isabella's existence was to ensure she dressed as a proper Ventrue and not, as Vincent would say, 'a dirt dwelling dog.' As a result David has no skills that would help in a rescue; in fact half of the conversation had gone over his head.

"Get close to Emma Marks." John suddenly suggested, only to be greeted by blank stares. "Isabella, as we know, has almost no allies among the Ventrue, but she is close to Emma. Other Ventrue underestimate Emma and tend to talk more freely around her then they do their own ghouls. Through her we may find out what, if anything, the other Ventrue are planning."

"That is actually a good plan." Elise noted, getting up to have her third cup of sugar with coffee.

"Why David?" Antonio asked.

"Because Emma has always wanted to out dress Lady Peltier and this next Ventrue dinner is the perfect opportunity. David can use his knowledge of fashion and sewing skills to help her, in exchange for information." John explained.

"Can't I just seduce her?"

"No, Antonio, you can't."

"Why not? It would be quicker."

"Because you're not her type. Elise is more her type."

Antonio ceased any further argument with a small "oh." The conversation then momentarily switched to David and his getting close to Emma.

--------------------~*~--------------------

It was just over three hours until sunset before Stephan managed to return to the hotel room with a shopping bag in hand. He conversed briefly with the 'babysitter' before paying the hefty fee and then escorted the man to the door. With a soul weary sigh Stephan sat on the edge of the bed. This day was impossibly long, full of meetings, and the pooling of resources. The thought of curling up next to her and sleeping was blissful, and irresistible. He removed only his shoes, and jacket before slipping beneath the covers and curling about his sleeping Malkavian. He drifted into a dreamless sleep breathing in the vanilla and brown sugar sent of her.

As the sun neared the horizon the pain in his chest grew more intense until he woke suddenly clutching his chest. He squeezed his eyes shut and focused on breathing. Eventually the pain subsided to a dull throb. With a relieved sigh he looked over at Lolli who was still dead to the world. He got out of bed and used the small coffee to make himself some desperately needed caffeine. With coffee in hand he sat on the corner of the bed watching Lolli sleep.

As darkness crept over Vegas, her eyes fluttered opened. There was a second of panic as she realized she was not in her room. Quickly the panic faded as memories of last night filled her eyes. She looked at Stephan and smiled brightly.

"Hi. Did you sleep well?" she asked, sitting up.

"I slept." He responded.

"Well, I guess that's a start. I suppose I need to get up and stuff, huh?" she asked, a playful smile on her lips. Stephan was ignorant of the meaning behind her smile when he agreed. She giggled to herself at his obliviousness as he rose to collect the bag he brought in earlier.

"These are for you. Your clothes last night were damaged and blood stained. I bought you these as replacements. There are also some hygiene products as well." He explained, watching her dive into the bag like a child at Christmas. A ghost of a smile graced his lips as pleasant childhood memories peeked around the corner of his mind.

"Thank you." She said with a broad grin and sincere tone. "I suppose I should shower. Care to join me?" She invited, casually making her way to the bathroom. Stephan appreciated her naked form before declining her offer.

"Then how will I wash my back?" she asked, her eyes wide with concern.

"I am certain you will find a way of washing your back." He assured.

"I have found a way…you're just being oblivious." She said, gently grasping his tie and pulling him close for tender kiss. Stephan fell into that kiss, cupping her face with his free hand.

"You are wicked." He said, allowing her to lead him into the bathroom.

"No, I'm just horny. There's a difference." She said, taking the Styrofoam coffee cup from his hand and dropping it into the bathroom trashcan. Again she pressed her lips gently to his as nimble fingers worked on removing his tie. Once completed she promptly began removing his shirt. He said, pulling her close eager to feel her skin again his. His mouth hungrily devoured hers as she pulled him free of his shirt, tossing it onto the bathroom counter. Her skin felt so soft to his hands, and her little mewling sounds were incredibly arousing. She wrapped her arms about him as she planted delicate kisses along his neck. He sighed, rolling his head back, bearing his throat to her, that's when her Beast reared it's head. She ran her the tip of her tongue up his throat taking pleasure in the taste of his skin and the precious vitea beneath.

"If you keep that up, your back will not get washed." He teased.

"You and your logic." She teased, stealing several kisses, as her battle with her ravenous beast continued. She worked desperately to replace one hunger with another, trying sate he need for blood with the need for him. Her kisses grew more intense as her fingers frantically explored his body. Before she realized it he was within her, she called his name as she clutched him close. His name became her mantra, as he repeatedly drove into her; his need for affirmation that she was still with him as great as her need for him. The feeling of his warm living body was intoxicating, driving her beast back into submission. She cried out for more, clutching onto the counter for balance. He pressed his lips to hers, giving in to her demand for more. Her pleasure was mounting; Stephan could feel her body tightening about him. She cried out his name as she climaxed, followed shortly by Stephan. Breathing heavily he held her close, resting his forehead on her collar bone.

"I needed that." She said with a satisfied grin.

"As did I." he said, kissing her quickly.

"Your eyes have a confession." She noted.

"I am worried that either my Regnant or Primogen will destroy you to end our relationship."

"No one in your clan would dare destroy the Malkavian Primogen." She countered.

"But you are not Primogen." He said, worried that Lolli was going to try something that would get her killed by one of her own.

"I will be." She said.

"Raven is known for both her prevailing powerbase and viciously maintaining her station. If you plan to overthrow her it could take you months to develop that kind of support."

"Raven has gotten sloppy and has made enemies in her greed for power."

"Still, to orchestrate the coup you are planning will take months of preparation."

"It has." She responded with a grin that told Stephan he probably did not want to know what she has been planning behind his back.

--------------------~*~--------------------

Frank walked into Chris' office wearing dark jeans and a green tee-shirt warning "If I wake up with marker on my face I'll stab you." If the situation weren't so serious he would have chuckled. You play one prank over a century ago and he never lets you live it down.

"What did Mason say?" Chris' sire, Caird, asked. She towered over Frank at an impressive 6' 2" in flat shoes, a solid 6 inches taller than Frank.

"The idea was his, but the plan was Raven's. She is the one who got him in contact with Isabella. It was Isabella's poor judgments that lead her to choose Lollipop for the assassination."

"Who are his clan supporters?" Chris asked.

"No one among Brujah knew his plan. With you and your most powerful supporters out of the way, he was the logical choice. He'd have been the most powerful, and most experienced based on his accompanying you to various meetings."

"Now we take our grievances to the Prince and get permission to destroy Raven."

"How can we locate her?" Chris asked.

"Lollipop can take us to her." Frank answered.

"At what cost?" Caird asked, a ghost of her Scottish accent lacing her words.

"She wants protection." Frank said.

"I do not think it wise for clan Brujah to quickly throw its support around." Caird countered. "We out number every other clan in this city and our members are more powerful than any other kindred in Vegas."

"I will protect her." Frank said.

"You cannot represent clan Brujah." Chris protested.

"I don't. I represent myself. Because of her, You live…we live. And that is a debt I do not wish to remain unpaid to a Malkavian."

"Because of your ties with Chris, everyone will assume you represent Brujah." Caird pointed out.

"The only reason she came to us is because Chris is the only Kindred to not treat her as an idiot. While she thinks he was leery of her, he was always respectful. She believes you to be honorable, dependable and worthy of her trust. You have earned her as an ally."

"A lunatic ally." Caird voiced.

"I have seen her fight, and I have seen beyond her stereotypical bat-shit crazy Malk façade. She is a powerful ally with a clever, albeit fractured, mind."

Caird laughed. "She is a 'bat-shit crazy Malk' who happened upon valuable information."

"Caird, do you realize that she has just used us to clear her path to the Malkavian Primogen seat? The Ventrue cannot sever the ghoul's association with her, not when they have been and are using him as a spy on the Primogen, as the Ventrue have insisted. And they cannot destroy her without the Prince's approval. She out thought and out maneuvered the Venture."

"She out thought Isabella Bruno." Caird countered. "A dog in heat could out think her."

"Not Bruno…Peltier, she out thought Peltier. Peltier has wanted to sever the ghoul's relationship with her. This little Malk manipulated the Ventrue's master manipulator." Frank explained.

"Holy fuck." Chris laughed at the sudden realization that Frank was right. "He's right. Raven has made no secret of her distain of me and my wanting the Prince's seat. And if she has made one attempt, she will try again. Not destroying Raven is not an option for us. With Raven gone, Lolli has the backing of the Nosferatu and the other Malkavians to claim Primogen." Chris said.

"I will protect her. You figure out the political side of it." Frank concluded.

--------------------~*~--------------------

"We need to move her." The woman said, producing a black body bag from her backpack. "Patriarch wishes to have placed in a special location." Isabella recognized the voice as the woman who staked her.

"Why is she so special?" someone asked.

"She's from his past." A man answered, Isabella was also able to place his voice as one she heard the previous night.

"That works for me."

Isabella had never felt so helpless in all her life; she could not even move her eyes to see the faces of her attackers. All she could do was lay there, completely at her captors' mercy and wait for her ghouls for rescue her…which had better be soon. Rather unceremoniously Isabella was moved from the cold metal table to the thick, lightproof body bag. She was then lifted and literally tossed into the back of a vehicle. She was terrified of what the near future held in store for her, but a very small part of her was strangely excited. Was it true? Was her father still alive? Was she really going to see him now? If it was true and she was on her way to him then all this fear would be worth it.

Her mind was a flurry of wild and random thoughts but nothing she could focus on. Mentally she roared with rage, embracing her Beast's desire for violence. She wanted to scream and drench her hands in the blood of her enemies. She wanted to see the fear in their faces as she tore them asunder. She wanted to do anything, but because of a small 6-inch wooden stick she was compelled to do nothing.

Isabella was aware of the vehicle turning and picking up speed, presumably getting on the freeway, but heading which way? She was instantly reminded of a line in a song she had heard once "does anyone know where the love of God goes when the waves turn the minutes into hours."

The man and woman barely spoke during the drive except for the brief discussion about which radio station they would or would not listen to. Apparently she's a little country and he's a little rock-n-roll, but they finally settled on 80's. Internally Isabella groaned she hated 80's music; in fact she could find nothing redeeming about the entire decade. The vehicle slowed and turned, leaving the freeway and for a while the road was smooth and paved, but another turn took them off the paved street and onto a dirt road. When the car finally stopped and the pair got out Isabella was at least grateful that at least she no longer had to listen to that blasted music. Carelessly she was dragged out of the vehicle and carried inside a building where she was dropped on a hard surface.

"Return the vehicle, in two night's time to move her again." The woman ordered. "I'm going to go get Patriarch."

"Two nights. Got it." The man responded. Isabella listened to two sets of footsteps departing the room in opposite directions. Moments later two sets of footsteps returned and were approaching the powerless Isabella. She could hear the two talking quietly and then lighter footsteps departed, presumably the woman leaving the room. The bag was unzipped and quickly opened; Isabella found herself staring at a shrouded face.

"Hello daughter." The voice said.

She did not have to see the face to know the voice. She wanted to cry out with joy.

"Yes, I live and we are going to have a little talk about how you have been running things in my absence. Well, that is I'm going to talk you will have no choice but to listen." He said, lovingly patting her hair. "You've held loose reigns where your ghouls are concerned, and because of that you are ruining Stephan, and I'm sure you're ruining John too. Letting them live outside the manor? Giving them days off? Allowing Stephan to socialize with a Malkavian? He disappears for two days and what do you do? How do you discipline this insubordination? I'd wager you did nothing more than lock him in The Room…you were always too lenient daughter. Ghouls need strict discipline. Ghouls do not respect what they do not fear. They need to know who is master. They need to know that disobedience is not tolerated. This is a test, my dear childe. If your ghouls rescue you within five days, so be it…if not, I will take it as a sign that they do not respect or fear you. If that happens I will punish you for a month, as much as it pains me. You need to learn to discipline your ghouls. I will get you in touch with Vreneli Rorschach; she is the one who educated John for looking at you inappropriately. Remember to pronounce her name correctly 'raw-shock'. She will be offended if you don't and that is the last thing you want."

--------------------~*~--------------------

"Lolli, I must ask you a question." Stephan said, watching her slip into the black jeans he purchased for her.

"You must? Ask away." She said, pulling the new lavender bra from the bag and ripping off the tags.

"This morning…"

"Yeah! You were screaming! What was that about?" she interrupted.

"My Regnant has been staked and kidnapped. This morning you said 'we'll find her' and then you said something else."

"I did? No clue." She lied while quickly slipping to the bra.

"You said 'my love'." He finished with a sigh.

"No I didn't!" she said hurriedly.

"Yes, you did."

"No I didn't." she repeated, just as quickly.

"Lolli, I am not loosing this argument. I clearly heard you."

"I wouldn't say it because I don't know if you feel the same way. Why would I ruin the great thing we have going on right now?" she countered.

"What if you did know?" he asked, subtly implying that he returned her affection.

"Then I would've said it; but I don't know so I didn't say it."

"Lolli, I am telling you now."

She froze mid action and looked at him. Her mind absorbed the news with a very small "oh" as her only response. "Then I did say it." she finally confessed. "You're not just saying that to win the argument are you?" she suddenly asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"I am quite sincere." He assured.

"Yippy skippy!" she squealed, throwing her arms about his neck and pulling him back onto the bed.

"Lolli, you need to feed." He reminded when she began showering him with kisses.

"Later?"

"No, now. I know you can smell the blood in my bruises. And I know that you would not intentionally harm me, but if you Frenzy out of hunger you may hurt or kill me."

"Stupid moon logic." She said with a pout.

"I promise I will make this up to you." He said with a sly grin. "But right now you need to finish getting dressed so I can take you to your feeding ground and then to your Haven." He explained, standing up.

"Ok, but only because you promised." She said, pulling on the bright green sweater.

--------------------~*~--------------------

"You are not wearing that shirt when we meet with Peltier and the Primogen council." Caird insisted, pointing at Frank's shirt which read 'I'm surrounded by fuckin' idiots'. He did not like politics and this shirt was an accurate representation of his disdain.

"Take it off." Caird ordered.

Frank sighed, slipped out of his sports jacket and removed the offending shirt to reveal a second reading 'Shut the fuck up".

"FRANK!" Caird roared in anger. Chris quickly stepped in, and calmed his sire down.

"Frank, please. During the meeting would you please button your jacket?" Chris calmly asked. Frank was silent for a moment before agreeing.

"I'm going to go get the traitor." Frank said, grabbing his sport jacket on the way out.

"Who the Hell does he think he is?" she demanded.

"The single most powerful Kindred in all of Las Vegas; which, by the way, he is." Chris explained. Caird sighed in frustration. "He is also a good friend."

"A good friend who will not back you taking Praxis."

"He will, but it will take some time. Frank has never been interested in politics."

"Why must you have his support?"

"Because without it there is nothing stopping him from leaving; I need Frank in Vegas. I need strength known."

"Are you planning on making him Sheriff?"

"Yes, I am but I need to talk him into it. That is why I need his support; he will be my Sheriff and bodyguard."

"Chris…"

"Caird, everyone knows Frank by reputation, but after tonight everyone will know the violence Frank is capable of. He will execute Mason, the only reason he has not done so is because I need Mason to testify before the Primogen. Once that is done, Mason's usefulness is over and Frank will tear him apart."

"You need him for intimidation. With Frank as Sheriff no one would dare question you." She said, realizing her childe's plan.

"Exactly."

13


	15. The Plot Thickens

DISCLAIMER:

The Clan names, discipline names and structure, titles and other such things are copyrighted to White Wolf Game Studio. Neither I, nor this story, are affiliated with White Wolf or any of their associates or subsidiaries, nor do I receive any monetary compensation from the publication of this narrative.

~~*~~**~~*~~**~~*~~**~~*~~**~~*~~**~~*~~**~~*~~**~~*~~**~~*~~**~~*~~

Chapter 15: The Plot Thickens

Stephan's small dining room table was under a large map of Las Vegas with various spots marked. Each mark had a post-it note near it with information about when Isabella was there; and how long she was there. Who ever had her were moving her, and moving her so quickly that her ghouls did not have time to plan a proper rescue. Stephan tried to figure what the connection was between the four locations his Regnant had been. Nellis Air Force Base; the Rio Hotel and Casino; the Venetian; and McCarren International Airport...the only thing the four locations had in common was their security level. He sighed heavily as he leaned back in his chair, rubbing his weary eyes. He reached for his mug of coffee only to realize that it was empty, he stood up only to have a knock at his front door interrupt his trip t the coffee pot. Setting his cup back down on the table he answered the door.

"Hi! Miss me?" Lolli asked in her normal perky tone, stepping into his apartment and setting a large messenger bag down on the couch.

"Immensely," Stephan responded in a dull monotone voice.

"I knew it! That's why I brought you this!" she said, offering him a brightly wrapped small box.

"A gift from a Malkavian? Should I be afraid?" Stephan asked, taking the small package.

"Nah, the gifts that explode I give out on Christmas Eve." She answered. He watched as she plopped down on his sofa, waiting patiently for him to unwrap his present.

Carefully he pulled the paper off, being careful not to rip it something that was making Lolli very antsy. Once the paper was removed he found himself looking at a box containing Domaine Charbay Tahitian Vanilla Rum. Stunned he opened the box, to verify that it did indeed contain a rather expensive bottle of rum.

"Lolli..I…"

"I know you like Rum and Cokes, and I figured you might enjoy a Vanilla Rum and Coke."

"Thank you" you said, truly touched by her generous gift.

"How's Reggie?"

"Still missing," Stephan answered, taking the rum into the kitchen and placing it in the pantry.

"Any luck finding her?" she asked.

"Some. Is there a reason behind your visit tonight?" he trying not to sound as stressed and exhausted as he was feeling.

"Yep, I knew you'd be tense and I'm here to fix that."

"I am always tense." He responded.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know. Venture ghoul and all. Come on." She said, trying to lead him back towards the couch.

"Lolli, I must find my Regnant. I cannot afford to be distracted."

"It looks like a little distraction may be exactly what you need." She said glancing over at the note covered map. "Help you see things in a different light."

"What kind of 'distraction' are you talking about?"

"Come outside with me."

The mischievous gleam in her eyes caused Stephan to pause. "I feel I should be concerned."

"I'll make a deal with you…"

"That sounds dangerous."

She steps closer, draping her arms about his neck and whispering in his ear. "Come out with me for some fresh air and I promise I will not play any pranks on, near or concerning you or anyone in or associated with the Ventrue clan."

"That is blackmail." He stated, not amused at all.

"No it isn't!" she exclaimed. "It's extortion." She gleefully corrected.

"What guarantees do I have?" he asked, as if he were carefully negotiating a delicate contract.

"Scout's Honor," She says, placing a hand over her heart and raising her hand in a Boy Scout's salute.

"Some how, I doubt you were ever a Boy Scout."

"Cross my heart and hope to die. Stake my heart and leave me on a hillside."

"That was…amusing."

She throws her hands up in exasperation "I swear on my mother's soul." She finally said.

"You leave me little choice." He said accepting her offer.

"She squealed and bounced happily in place. Stephan could only chuckle at her reaction as he watched her quickly turned her bag and pulled out a bundle of leather which she offered him.

"What is this?"

"It's called a jacket. It helps keep you warm." She explained, barely giving him enough time to slip into the jacket before dragging him out of the door.

"I bought something and I knew you would love." She reported, barely able to contain her excitement as she dragged him towards the parking lot. "Ta-da!" she exclaimed, drawing his attention to the shiny new silver and purple motorcycle.

"You…bought this?"

"Yea, come on. You're gonna _love_ this!" she said mounting the machine and handing him a black helmet. They eased out of the parking lot and made their way down the street. At the stop light Stephan could not help but look around, he had seen this street over a thousand times, but somehow everything seemed so vivid, almost surreal.

"Hang on." She said with a giggle before peeling out of the parking lot making her way towards the freeway. Stephan gripped her tightly, his initial thought of 'I'm going to die' melted away in a familiar flood of adrenaline. His heart and the speed increased as they ascended the 95 on ramp. He clutched her tighter, afraid that the increasing wind would pull him right off the bike and into traffic. The streetlights looked as if they were melting into a single stream of yellowish stream as they wove their way between cars and trucks. Gradually all his stress seemed to fade away, his missing Regnant, the pressures of Kindred politics, all of those who either wanted him or wanted him dead; all of it vanished carried on a Malkavian's giggle into the wind. They rode for nearly 45 minutes, before exiting the freeway onto Craig. She steered the bike to the left, heading north, away from the residential areas and heading towards a massive vacant stretch of dessert.

They passed a sign advertising the future site of "Craig Ranch Community Park" before coming to a stop. The adrenaline was so strong in his veins that his hands were trembling and his legs felt weak. He took his helmet off and closed his eyes for a moment; it had been several years since felt so alive.

"Fun, huh?" she asked, removing her helmet and hanging it on the handlebars. She twisted on the bike so that she was facing him.

"That was most amusing." He answered, but barely got the words out before Lolli kissed him. Gently he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back.

"This is not the place." He calmly, yet sternly explained. She pouted and defiantly stuck out her tongue. "I am not comfortable showing affection out in the open." He explained.

"Ok." She bubbly responded, then immediately changed topics to their ride, bringing up the fact that they had reached 96 miles per hour.

"You have done this before." he stated.

"I took some night classes at the community college; the teacher said we have to wear helmets. She used to say the only two unavoidable in life are taxes and death…if she only knew." Lolli said with a giggle. "You wanna drive back?"

"I do not know how."

"Here, let me show you." She said, and then proceeded to instruct him on the various gauges, levers and pedals. She also gave him some pointers on the bike's functions, such as increasing, decreasing and maintaining speed, breaking and shifting. He drove around the vacant lot, getting the feel of the machine. After about an hour and a half, Stephan felt as if he knew how the machine operated.

"We should probably be leaving." Stephan suggested.

"Ok, but you're driving."

"I am not sure that is a good idea."

"Why?"

"I would hate to have an accident, and hurt you."

"Stephan, unless I loose my head a car wreck won't kill me, and the bike can be replaced."

Stephan looked at her for a moment before nodding. "In that case, you best secure your helmet; this may be a rather bumpy ride."

"You made a funny." She said with a laugh. Slowly he made his way to Craig Rd, and turned heading back towards the freeway. As he became more comfortable with the additional weight of a rider, he began passing the few cars that were on that stretch of road. His heart was in his throat and the tinge of fear in the back of his throat as he took the 93/95 on ramp. He hovered in the slow lane until he felt comfortable, at which point he began demanding more speed from the bike. Cars and trucks were blurs as he pushed speeds upwards of 90 miles and hour.

Once they exited the freeway, he had to slow the bike to the legal speed limit which felt like a near crawl. When he entered his complex, he parked the bike and sat there for a few seconds, toying with the idea of buying a motorcycle of his own.

His mind then wondered what his Regnant's reaction would be to such a decision, as he watched the red headed lunatic happily bounce about praising the gods of Harley Davidson.

"I must admit, that was fun."

"I know." She said with a huge grin and a slight shrug.

"I should be getting back to my search."

"At least I got you out for some fresh air."

"And for that, I thank you. I feel…more awake." He said taking off the jacket and offering it back to her.

"Keep it, you may need it again. Good luck finding Reggie. If you need anything…"

"I will call."

"Speaking of calling, my cell phone is going off." From what Stephan could gather from her side of the conversation it sounded like she had top meet with someone, but she never stated any names.

"I have to go. I'll see you later." She said

--------------------~*~--------------------

When Stark was removed from Praxis, Peltier was the next logical choice. However, the Brujah, Nosferatu, and Toreador were against her claiming the Prince title of Vegas and were willing to go to war to remove her. Clan Malkavian was not opposed to anyone being Prince, except Chris White. The only two whom the council could agree to have as an acting Prince was James Marks of Clan Ventrue and Frank of the clan Brujah, both men are powerful enough to not be intimidated, fair and just in their understanding of Kindred Law and neither one want the position. Frank and James decided between them who would fill the role, by flipping a coin. As a result, James Marks, of clan Venture was giving the position of Lord Protector the "temporary Prince" of Vegas, until the Primogen council found a replacement that would cause a clan war among the vampires of Vegas.

Like Frank, James is a short thin man who wears wire rimed glasses. His black curly hair reached his shoulders and was pulled back into a ponytail at the base of his skull. Chris and Caird approached James, who looked up from his papers with dark green eyes.

"Have I been replaced?" James asked, almost hopefully.

"No." they answered in unison.

"Crap…all right, what do you need?"

"Permission to kill Raven, the Malkavian Primogen." Chris stated.

"Why would I grant that?" James asked.

"She and one of my Brujah, along with a Ventrue were plotting my death."

"That's a pretty serious charge. I will need to review any evidence and speak with any witnesses. Can you provide me with that?"

"Isabella Bruno, of Clan Ventrue is one of the co-conspirators and Lollipopp of the Clan Malkavian is a witness." Caird reported.

"A Malkavian witness?" James said with some doubt. He sighed and suggested that they need to bring in their witness and the Brujah in question, while he contact Peltier about bringing in Isabella Bruno.

Lolli was the first to respond to James' call, walking in wearing her favorite blue jeans with lavender flowers embroidered up the leg, her pink Baby Phat leather jacket, matching bag and a baby blue t-shirt reading "Restraining orders are just another way of saying I love you." She looked around with her eyes wide as she looked at the trio of Brujahs and James Marks.

"Am I in trouble?" she asked.

"No, but I need to ask you some questions." James said, indicating that Lolli should have a seat.

"About what." She looked suspiciously about the room, cautiously sitting in the chair James' had gestured to. "About the attempt on Chris' life," Frank said.

"You promised no one would know it was me." She said to Frank, jumping out of the chair to confront him.

"And no one outside of this room will; however, Lady Peltier will be here in about 45 minutes. If you wish to be gone before she gets here, I'd suggest we start talking." James both assured and warned.

"Would listening to it be quicker?" she asked, digging through her bag and pulling out a small tape recorder. Everyone in the room listened to the conversation between, Isabella, Lollipopp and Mason. Frank's blood boiled with rage as he listened to Mason outline the layout of the apartments, the access codes and the blind spots in the security. Everyone listened as Mason wrote down a list of things as he detailed the best places for Lolli to set her arson trap. James asked Lolli a few questions about the meeting, and about why she opted to side with the Brujah. Lolli quickly and lucidly answered every question, informing James that she knew Isabella would not honor her part of the agreement. She explained how easy it would be for the Ventrue, with the help of the new Brujah Primogen make the poor Malkavian the scapegoat. Afterwards James thanked her for her time, and offered her back the mini-cassette recorder she had brought. She slipped it back into her bag and quietly slipped from the room, tossing Frank a small smile that cause the Brujah to pause.

Lady Peltier arrived shortly after the Malkavian left, without Isabella. She explained about Isabella's disappearance and requested that the 'inquest' be postponed until the wayward Ventrue could be located. Immediately Chris objected.

"I have to agree. This was not a conspiracy involving lower ranking Kindred. We are talking about a plot to murder a Primogen. It is possible that she realized what she had done and is in hiding in fear of punishment or retribution. I will allow you to plea her case, but I am afraid in the sense of justice I cannot postpone this."

Peltier made a few more objections which James counters by quoting Kindred Law until finally she had no choice but to concede. The Brujah, again, presented their case and upon Peltier's request produce Mason to answer any and all questions. Mason outlined his desire to be the Brujah Primogen and Raven's plan to remove Chris and to 'frame' Lolli for the assassination.

"Why frame the Malkavian?" Peltier asked.

"Raven fears Lollipop's growing popularity among their clan. Raven said that if the top three floors of the Imperial Palace were to be consumed in fire, it would be easy to point the finger at Lollipopp. She has admitted to being an arsonist, and with two Primogens accusing her, and Chris' supporters demanding justice no one would have believed her."

"Brujah and Ventrue are not close allies in this city. Why in Cain's name would Isabella; one, believe and two, help you?" Peltier asked, hoping to throw doubt into James' mind.

"Because I am not opposed to you being Prince and Isabella thought it would get her back in you good graces."

All eyes turned to Peltier who was completely stunned. She backed away from Mason as if it would undo what he had said. She looked first to James and then to the Brujah.

"Yes, I want to be Prince, but would NEVER condone a plan such as this."

"That, my Lady was never a question." James said.

"Besides, if you are plotting Chris' death even I know you would not use Isabella." Frank said with a slight chuckle, enjoying Peltier's discomfort.

"Mason's fate is in the hands of the Brujah, we are here to discuss Isabella's fate." James said after a moment.

"We want Isabella's head…literally." Caird stated.

"I understand the gravity of the charges, but I feel this is a bit extreme. She was not part of the plot, nor was she the mastermind of this assassination attempt. Isabella was merely a means to an end. And instrument if you will."

"Her Sire tried to eliminate the entire Primogen Council, by trade she is a paid assassin, the Brunos' violent temper and intense love of carnage is not only well known, but well documented. Once she has the mind set to remove someone she, like her sire, will not stop until their target has been eliminated. And being Vincent Bruno's flesh and blood child she shares many of his traits." Caird argued.

"I am well aware of the Bruno's history in Vegas." Lady Peltier glowered. "There is no evidence to indicate that she sees Chris as a target to be eliminated, she was merely hired for a job."

"Her ghouls have been asking about the Brujah and Chris for months."

Peltier sighed heavily. "She has been providing me with information about the Brujah's clan structure. A who's who if you will. Have the Brujah not been doing that same with the Ventrue?"

None of the Brujah answered.

"Her actions still require a punishment." James voiced.

"I will see to her 'education' would that be sufficient?" Peltier suggested.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Frank asked

"It is extremely unpleasant, I can assure you." James answered.

"How long would this 'education' take?" Chris asked.

"A month."

"Make it two and I will accept." Chris said.

"Agreed. Once Isabella surfaces, I will personally see to her education."

"Unless anyone objects I want a Blood Hunt declared on Raven of clan Malkavian." Chris said. No one spoke up in protest; Peltier liked having Raven in her pocket, but knew she could not save the crazed Primogen.

"Then it is done. Let it be known that Raven has been removed from the Primogen council and that there is a Blood Hunt upon her. I will notify the Malkavian whip that his Clan needs to select a new Primogen."

--------------------~*~--------------------

Peltier sat in the back of her silver limo, the lights of Vegas streaked by as she spoke on her cell phone.

"Isabella this is Lady Peltier, call me as soon as you get this message." She snapped her phone closed with an angry flip of her wrist. She knew the Malkavian would take the Primogen seat; it would be foolish of her not to. Of course Dr. Mike, the Malkavian whip, may also take the seat and if that were the case she would still hold sway over the Malkavian vote.

She opened her phone and placed another call.

"Yes?" The male voice said.

"I need the stripper eliminated."

"And what if Stephan Villos is with her?"

She paused for a moment, considering the question. With some re-education and the proper Regnant he could be salvaged and restored. "Do not kill him, other than that you have no restrictions."

"And the time frame?"

"Sooner, rather than later."

"I understand."

"If Stephan is with her, bring him to me."

"As m'lady commands."

--------------------~*~--------------------

Chris and his entourage left the meeting content with the outcome. Frank staked Mason and tossed him into the trunk of their black limo as Chris and Ciard climbed into the back seat. Chris and his sire filled the car with talks on how best to find Raven, Frank would occasionally chime in with a couple of suggestions, but primarily read his book on Quantum Mechanics. Chris and Caird decided that they wanted to be the ones who destroyed the treacherous Malkavian.

Frank had to take a break from his book, being undead did not cure him from getting car sick if he read in a moving car. Casually his glanced out the window to give his eyes something else to focus on and he noticed that the lights of Vegas were getting dimmer and farther away. "Where are we going?" frank asked. The other two were so engrossed in their conversation that they were oblivious to their surroundings until Frank said something.

"Josh, where are you taking us?" Chris asked as the car pulled to a stop at an intersection. Caird looked out the window and was surprised to see how far outside the city they really were.

The driver turned around and smiled happily at the confused trio.

"Lolli!" Frank exclaimed.

"Where's Josh?" Chris asked, concerned for his clansman.

"You told him you wanted to drive home and gave him money for a taxi."

"No I didn't."

"Yeah, yeah you did. Just ask him."

"Is this one of your pranks?"

"No. A prank would be slipping speed into the coffeepot in the DMV break room. This is a solution to the problem the two have been talking about."

"You know where Raven is?" Caird asked.

"Yep, that's where I'm going."

"We are not your personal assassins." Caird snapped.

"I never thought you were I just thought you'd like to be witness to her death, now that there's a blood Hunt on her and all."

"How did you know about that?" Chris asked.

"I'm psychic." She answered nonchalantly "Besides, when James tell Dr. Mike that the clan needs to select a new Primogen, do you really think he won't tell Raven?"

"How did you know he was going to contact the whip?" Caird asked.

Lolli looked about and leaned over the seat a little, still keeping her foot on the break. "Can you keep a secret?" she whispered. Caird nodded and leaned in closer.

"So can I," Lolli giggled and turned back around.

"James won't be able to get a hold of Dr. Mike until late this evening, if at all...Dr. Mike is pulling an all night shift at St. Rose Hospital. Now, as soon as Dr. Mike gets the message, he's gonna warn Raven, and if you think she's hard to find now, just wait until someone really is after her. If I'm going to kill Raven it has to be tonight. So do you wanna watch or not?" Lolli asked

"Seriously, how do you know all this?" Chris asked.

"A woman's intuition."

"I have never treated you as the fool, please return the courtesy." Chris said, tired of her games.

"I was hiding in the shadows outside the door." She confessed.

"You were spying on us!" Caird exclaimed.

"Not intentionally. I went to leave and heard someone coming up the stairs so I hid in the shadows and saw it was Peltier and her servant. She ordered him to wait at the end of the hall and the big jerk took up the entire doorway so I was forced to wait by the door and with nothing else to do I listened to your meeting. Shortly before Peltier came out her servant left to get the car and I hauled my scrawny, pale ass downstairs. You know we are wasting a lot of time here. I need to get to Raven soon so are going to bear witness or not?"

"Why do you want to kill her?" Chris asked.

"She's tried to murderlize me, so now it's my turn. It's kinda like a wicked game of tag."

"When and how did she try to kill you?" Caird questioned.

"A few weeks ago sent a wayward ghoul called Random after me. He nearly staked me, and ruined my favorite jacket!"

"What happened to the ghoul?"

"I managed to take care of him."

"You didn't..." Caird started.

"Eww, no!" Lolli exclaimed as if she had squashed a bug with her bare feet. "I just freed all the voices he'd been locking up in the dark glass of his mind so he'd have someone to talk to."

"I don't think I understood that last part." Chris said.

"I don't think you want to understand that last part." Frank countered.

"So now that's legal for me to kill Raven that's what I'm going to do. So if you're not going to watch then just stay out of my way!" she said, turning back around and resuming the drive.

"You can not kill Raven." Chris said, suddenly realizing how much he wanted that pleasure himself. Frank casually leaned back and watched the conversation unfold between Chris and the Malkavian.

"Just watch me."

"Seriously, do you know how powerful she is, or her fighting capability?" Chris asked.

"No, but I have the element of surprise!"

"But do you have a plan?" Caird asked.

"Yeah, knock down the door and kick her ass!" Lolli snapped.

"That's it? Just go in with guns blazing?" Chris chuckled.

"No way. I know that she has convinced a Tremere to set up a metal ward around her room. I was going to go in with a crossbow and Bokken that I have sharpened."

"A Bokken?" Chris asked, surprised at her limited arsenal.

"Yeah, you know it's a wooden Japanese sword used for training. I just took it to a belt sander and managed to put and edge and a point on it."

"I know what a Bokken is. What disciplines are you planning on using? Do you even know what disciplines she is capable of?"

"Nope, but it doesn't matter, because I am pissed off and in the movies the good guys always win…especially when they're pissed off."

"This isn't a movie!" Caird snapped. "Believe it or not she is a powerful force in Vegas, more powerful then you are I would imagine. If you go in there with the plan you have now, she will kill you. If that happens what becomes of your clan? Of all the Malkavians in Vegas you are best suited for Primogen."

"But I don't want it."

"You are all ready doing most of the job anyway; why not claim the position and protection. It will come down to you and Dr. Mike, and while he is suitable, you are better at it and he will recognize that. Let Chris and I take down Raven." Caird reasoned, knowing that if Lolli became Primogen she would vote for Chris to be the new Prince.

"I'm just supposed to let you two fight my battles?"

"No, you're going to let us fight our own battles. Even though destroying Raven is legal because of the Blood Hunt, do you really believe that her in clan supporters will not seek vengeance?" Caird reasoned.

"I didn't think of that." Lolli confessed.

"Let us handle it, it will be known that the Brujah found and eliminated Raven, and your name will be kept out of it. Do we have a deal?" Chris added, bringing the discussion to a close.

"I suppose so." Lolli agreed not particularly thrilled with their logic.

"Good." Caird said with a smile, Frank too was grinning but for a different reason. "Why don't you give us all the details you have about Raven's haven?"

Lolli shrugged and began bombarding them with information about the location's layout and security features. They were amazed at the level of detail she was able to provide.

"And look out for her hounds...they're vicious bastards."

"What type of dogs?"

"No dogs. She has ghouls that she has turned into her own version of Hell Hounds. They're appearance is…"she searched for the right word before settling with "disturbing."

Lolli slowed to a stop about a half mile from a small unassuming hacienda style home, explaining that any closer and the hounds would hear them and alert Raven.

"You coming Frank?" Chris asked.

"I'll stay behind, guard the car."

"Good idea." Chris confirmed following Caird lead. Lolli got out of the car and leaned against the hood with her arms crossed, watching the pair disappear into the night. Frank joined her, also leaning against the car with his arms crossed.

"I know what you did." Frank said.

"What?" Lolli said with an innocent yet confused look on her face.

"You knew you couldn't take down Raven so you talked Chris and his Sire into it." Frank said, looking into the lunatic's brilliant green eyes.

"I didn't talk them into anything." She insisted.

"Yes you did. It's called Reverse Psychology."

Lolli beamed proudly at the Brujah as though he were a child who tied his shoes for the first time without help. "You are very clever."

"I do read you know, and I don't mean comic books."

"Yeah, I saw the Quantum Mechanics book."

"I also know that you have manipulated us into getting the Lord Protector to declare a Blood Hunt on Raven, thusly clearing the Malkavian Primogen seat for you."

"Then why go along?" Lolli countered.

"Because you impress me, and continue to impress me."

"Impress you? How?"

"I saw you fight that thing down in the tunnels. I suspect that in a fight between the two of us you'd win…but I'd seriously fuck you up. I've watched as you out manipulated Peltier to regain your hold on that ghoul. I'm watching now as you remain one step ahead of her. You come across as stupid and naïve but you are not and woe to those who fall for your ploy, little girl."

"I can't fight." She said with genuine confusion.

"If you say so." Frank said, looking in the direction of the house.

"So, now what?" Lolli asked, returning her gaze to the house as well.

"Stop manipulating the Brujah and we'll be fine." He said.

Lolli giggled "I will do my best, just give me a little nudge if I start doing it again."

"That, I can do."

"You know somethin' Frank you would've made a great Mal-what's-it-again."

"Thank you…I think?"

Lolli just giggled then winced slightly. "Raven's dead, we should get in the car."

"How do you know?"

An evil little grin played across her painted lips as she answered "We always know when one of our own has died."

"You know sometimes you scare the crap out of me."

Lolli just giggled and climbed back into the driver's seat "If you think I'm scary now…just wait until Peltier tries to kill me. Then we will be truly terrifying."

"We?" Frank asked as he picked up his book from the floorboard.

"Yes, my sister, Sydney is coming to visit…and we always have a bloody, good time together."

Lolli giggled as Chris and Caird silently climbed into the backseat. While they willing shared information about Raven's demise, neither wanted to talk about the hounds.

--------------------~*~--------------------

He watched Lolli approach her apartment door through the high power scope. His finger tightened on the trigger as his mind calculated the distance and wind movement. A single Dragon's Breath round to her heart would be fatal; the bullet would ignite in her chest and reduce her heart to cinders. The shot was almost perfect when his scope when black, confused he looked up to find a pissed off Brujah blocking the scope with his hand.

"Frank!" the man exclaims. Frank flashed his fangs as he single handedly hauled the man off the ground and threw him across the roof. Before he hit the ground, Frank was there to grab him and slam him down.

"You fuck with her, you're fucking with me. Do you really want to fuck with me?"

With wide eyes the man frantically shook his head.

"You tell Peltier that if anyone fucks with her, I will take it personal. Now get out of here before I decide I need to rip your arms off." Frank growled, watching the terrified man run for the roof access door and disappear down the steps. Frank strolled over and picked up the weapon, he casually snapped off the scope and peered through it, just in time to watch Lolli enter her apartment. He made mental note to talk Lolli into getting a new haven.


	16. Shadow Games

DISCLAIMER:

The Clan names, discipline names and structure, titles and other such things are copyrighted to White Wolf Game Studio. Neither I, nor this story, are affiliated with White Wolf or any of their associates or subsidiaries, nor do I receive any monetary compensation from the publication of this narrative.

~~*~~**~~*~~**~~*~~**~~*~~**~~*~~**~~*~~**~~*~~**~~*~~**~~*~~**~~*~~

Chapter 16: Shadow Games

Stephan sat in the restaurant sipping his coffee and waiting. The small coffee shop was quiet in contrast to the noisy casino surroundings, the quiet allowed him to think the same thoughts he had been mulling over all day. Isabella was missing; he had little luck in discovering who had kidnapped her, why and where she currently was. The distant dull throb in his chest was a constant reminder that his Regnant, wherever she may be, was immobile and incapable of protecting herself from harm. It had been a month and a day since he last tasted his Regnant's vitae and while he had another in mind to fill that void, the prospect of a Malkavian Regnant, no mater how sane she appeared at times, was a little disserting. Malkavian's do not have the best of reputation when it comes to ghouls.

He looked at his watch; he still had five minutes of daylight left, and it would be the longest five minutes of his life. Determined not to check his watch every 30 seconds Stephan used the time to put his thoughts in order and finish his coffee. The instant the sun set he was in the phone telling her that he needed to speak with her and asked permission to see her.

"Where are you?" she asked, no trace of sleep in her voice.

"I am in the casino across the street." He confessed.

"Give me twenty minutes to shower." Was her only request, to which he agreed. He left money on the table to cover his bill and tip, and then began walking to Lolli's apartment. He used the walk to give her the time she requested and to do even more time to think about the request he was about to make. He continually assured himself that he was not betraying Isabella, he was not taking a new Regnant, but he needed the advantages Kindred vitae bestowed him. Of all the Kindred in Vegas, the Malkavian was the one he trusted the most, a thought that would normally cause laughter to escape his lips, if the circumstances were different.

With heavy steps, he approached her door and hesitantly knocks. She opened the door wearing a black tank top, a pair of men's black silk boxers and a smile. Her dark red hair fashioned into twin braids and a white eyeless teddy bear resting in the crook of her arm. She was her normal bubbly self as she smiled brightly and invited Stephan inside. It was only when h was sitting on the couch that she noticed that something was wrong.

"Stephan?" she gently asked while sitting on the coffee table across from him.

He sighs heavily and looks up at her. "I come here for a serious request…"

"Oh, serious…time to be sane." She answers, tossing the mutilated stuffed toy aside.

A slight smile crosses his lips. "Isabella is still missing…It has been a month since I have seen her and it may be a while longer until I locate her. This presents me with a problem I believe you can help with." His solemn dark eyes meet her gaze.

"You're asking me to be your Regnant aren't you?" she asks in a soft tone, the expression in her eyes challenging his reasons.

"Yes I am."

"And what happens when you find Isabella? Will you abandon me for her? Revert to being a mere tool for the prestige of being Ventrue? Or will you remain with me and live with being called insane for the respect I show you?"

"Too many questions for me to answer at this time…believe me I would like to be able to answer all of them for you, but I am unsure. I know I want to continue this…us. Yet, I am not sure whether I could tell her no on any request she chooses to make if …when she returns." He studies her face attempting to gauge her reaction.

She sighs softly, rubbing her temples. "I don't like that answer." She groans. "I really do not like that answer." She leaves the table and straddles him. "However, if you ask this of me I will comply."

"I want you to be comfortable with this." He responds, resting his hands on her hips.

"You don't know what you want Stephan!" she suddenly snapped. "You don't even know who you are! My dearest, the time will come when you _must_ choose, when you _must_ answer the questions I have put forth. This is a turbulent time in Kindred society and you will have to choose…Ventrue slave or Malkavian lover…ghoul or kindred? The time will come when a choice must be made, you cannot have both worlds forever."

"Why is it that a Malkavian…of all clans…makes the most sense when it comes to serious matters?" a small chuckle escapes him in an attempt to lighten the mood as he waves off her attempt to respond. "You are correct. I fear that there will be no easy way to resolve this matter and that Isabella will not find herself in the best of situations at the outcome."

"Isabella has an absolute gift for getting into trouble and making enemies but not the common sense to know friend from foe. She will not survive in this society, and her enemies will kill you to destroy her. But I see you all ready know this." She responds, a slight grin upon her face. "My dearest Stephan, you must understand what a dangerous and volatile creature I am. I will be your Regnant, but be aware that I will ask these questions again in four months time." She smiles again, gently caressing his face and running her fingers down the pulsing vein in his neck.

"A time limit…interesting. I am sure this situation will come spiraling down to a conclusion much sooner than that."

"If that is true then remember that not making a choice is a choice, and you may not like what you are left with. Do you still wish me to be your Regnant?"

"As much as I feel like this is a forced decision, I am oddly at peace with my choosing you as my Regnant."

"Then drink." She said, lifting his hand and using one of his nails to cut her neck. He gently kissed the bleed wound, his tongue lapping tracing the small wound. While he does not have the refined palate of a vampire he did notice that her blood was richer than Isabella's. Puzzled and curious he gently sucked on the bleeding injury to pull out as much as he could before it healed. She moaned his name, running her nails up his back.

"Lolli. I cannot stay." He confessed, resting his forehead on her collarbone. "I want to stay and please you. I do; but the others and I are meeting soon to discuss our progress with finding Isabella." He said apologetically.

"I understand." She said the words so simply that Stephan had to look at her. "I do, but I do have a single request before you leave." She said to his curious eyes.

"If I can." He said carefully.

"Can you take me to the grocery store and bring me back?"

He chuckled softly, it was the simplest task and Regnant had ever asked of him. "That I can do. But what has happened to your bike?"

"It's missing. It ran out of gas on the highway and when I finally got gas my bike wasn't where I left it!"

"How long did it take you to get gas?"

"About a week."

"A week?" he asked while chuckling "Did you think it would still be on the side of the road after a week?"

"well…yeah."

He just shook his head. "If I am to take you to the store, we best leave now."

"Let me get dressed."

--------------------~*~--------------------

"My dear daughter." The cloaked figure said, as his gloved hand tenderly smoothed her hair as he stood over her. "It has been a month and your ghouls have failed you. I hope that you see ghouls do not respect what they do not fear. You've held the reigns too loose for too long, it's time to bring them home. You are a Bruno, remind them what that means."

Isabella had never seen this side of her father. She had always known him to be hard and uncompromising. He was never this tender, not even where she was concerned; while he was never cruel to her he was always stern.

He sighed softly, his face obscured by the hooded cloak he wore. "You have such potential." He almost sounded disappointed, a tone she was use to hearing. "We are the masters, if you truly understood that you would not be so lenient of failure or forgiving of insubordination. I know about Stephan's liaisons with the Malkavian, brilliant plan for getting information about the Malkavian Primogen; however, Stephan was a poor choice. Antonio would have been better; this is after all his area of expertise. Stephan may still be salvageable, but the Malkavian will need to be destroyed and her influence over him purged."

"The purge will not be easy. He may need a refresher of much of his training; you will need to be firm. I know that will not be easy, but I know you have it within you. You are, after all, my daughter."

"Patriarch, they're here." A man announced from a doorway. He stopped stroking her hair and gripped her hand.

"I will be there in a few moments. Thank you, Brandon." He said, watching the muscle-bound man leave the room. "I am going to release you soon, but I hope you take this little lesson to heart."

Leaving Isabella staked, he quietly walked into the other room to address his loyal army. The time was nearly upon them and he had to both calm and reassure them that everything was on track.

The room was packed with people, all of them hanging on his every word as he outlined their next steps. He selected a few familiar faces and delegated tasks to them, making it clear when each assignment needed to be completed. He reiterated the importance of certain targets being taken out first; explaining that due to their power they would need to be taken down by snipers. He listed off their names; Lady Amadora Peltier and James Marks of clan Ventrue, Frank Rebelyon, Chris White and Caird Doyle of the Brujah, Kit the Nosferatu, and finally Dr. Mike and 'Lollipopp' of the Malkavian clan. All questions about Lollipopp were silenced when Brandon told of his team and Random's fate. Patriarch used this report to instill the lesson that vampires should not be underestimated or trusted. His powerful voice filled the room as he promised that the time of vengeance was nearly at hand. He swore that that there would be no mercy and that none would be spared. He prophesized that by the time they were through no Vampire would dare enter their city. The room cheered and applauded the impending violence.

--------------------~*~--------------------

Stephan offered her his hand as she emerged from the car, noting that her hand was pleasantly warm compared to the cold winter wind. He closed the car door behind her as she stuffed her hands into her pocket which was more for show than actual necessity.

"Stephan, why haven't you given me permission to feed from you?" she asked as they walked across the parking lot.

"Well, to be quite honest, it has nothing to do with me allowing you. Not directly. It is mainly because you would not find it…pleasurable. In fact quite the opposite."

"So….you have bad taste, or am I missing your point?"

Stephan chuckled at her choice of words. "In a way you could say that. The one person who has attempted was in great pain from the experience and not from anything I did to him."

"Interesting, I've never heard of that before. I wonder if I could build a tolerance to it, would you let me try that?" she asked as the grocery store's door slid open.

"I would be nervous for you, but the decision would be yours to make."

"Who else knows about your blood?" Lolli asked, picking up a small green plastic basket.

"To the best of my knowledge, only Isabella and that is because she was present when the discovery was made. She has talked of her desire to use my blood as a weapon, but to date has not followed through."

"I would like to build a tolerance, just in case of emergencies. Oh, before I forget. I've been talking to Kit about Isabella, but I haven't heard anything back yet." She announced, and then suddenly turned to face him a realization dancing in her eyes. "You're not upset that I spoke with him about this are you?"

"No of course not, you only had her best interest in mind when contacting him. I appreciate the help you have offered in this matter."

"I am sure she will be found soon. I am just thankful I have not had any further nightmares."

"You're having nightmares? Do you want one of my teddy bears?"

"No, thank you." He said, recalling her collection of eyeless stuffed animals. .

"Do you want to talk about your nightmares? Maybe that will help. Oh, maybe they're visions!" she seemed excited about the second option.

"Visions…in a way I suppose they are. I do believe it was actual current events that I was witnessing."

"Do you want to talk about it. Maybe I can help decipher some of the images."

"You know this is quite odd, but in a way makes sense, to ask a Malkavian for help with mental issues. The only thins I remember is that she was in great pain. There was a struggle for her to maintain control and not give in to the Beast. Then suddenly she was placed in a state of torpor. Her surroundings were damp…very dark and there was a slight pungent order. I had the feeling that she was being held here in town and when I woke I knew I would be able to track her." He explained watching her pick up a small plastic basket.

"Hmm…" she contemplates his dream while examining an apple, ultimately deciding against the fruit she places it back and heads off to a different part of the store. "I don't see any hidden messages or double meanings in anything. Does she have any other…employees who are getting these, um…messages?" Lolli asked, remembering that they were in public. She casually grabbed a package of light brown sugar and then headed toward the tea and coffee isle when she grabbed a box of Chamomile tea and large container of honey.

"Yes, she does, that are currently working with Emma, and I do not believe so. At least they have not mentioned anything about it to me. For some reason I believe I have a stronger bond with her. Maybe she trusts me more." He said following her down an isle of assorted bath products.

"She's calling to you specifically my dearest." She turned to look at him. "Perhaps she believes that you are best suited to resolve the situation she's in." she offered with a slight smile. "When you decide to do something you are extremely efficient."

"Another possibility, her other employees are, in my opinion, not competent and are kept for menial tasks. With the exception of John."

"Who's John?" she asked, examining a bottle of vanilla scented shampoo.

"He is her financial advisor, like me, he also worked for her father."

"I have seen something of the others, but not him. Why?" she asked, putting the shampoo into her basket and grabbing the matching conditioner.

"He suffered a severe leg injury and must walk with the use of a cane."

"And did your former employer have anything to do with that injury?" Lolli asked. Stephan met her searching gaze, but did not speak. She found her answer in his silence.

"I see." She said, then trotted over to grab a quart of milk and a small 6-pack of eggs. "Oh Stephan…" she said in a mischievous sing-song tone.

"You know I don't like the way you said my name just now."

"I have a prank I'd like to play."

"Dare I ask?"

She giggled and spoke in a low voice. "I need to get a crop duster and make 3 red chalk circles about the Tremere Chantry. And then fly over once more dropping 400 Redi-Whip filled balloons." She giggled as she tried to figure out how many balloons she could get per can of Redi-Whip.

"Ok, just make sure no one gets hurt."

Lolli stopped and looked at him with wide eyes. "You…you're not going to talk me out of this?"

"No, I'm not." He said, picking up a can of whip cream and examining it without much interest. Something about her caught his attention, he set the can down and looked at the shocked Malkavian, it was an effort on his part not to laugh.

"What?" he asked, somehow managing to retain his straight face.

"Now, it's my turn to be amazed." Her face lit up in a grin of absolute roguish joy. "If we weren't in public, I'd kiss you!" she exclaimed.

"Do you know where the Chantry is?" she asked in a quiet voice, it hurt to see her faim dim the face of logic.

"Um, no." she admitted.

"Well, how powerful is your obfuscation ability?" again, he was careful to keep his voice low.

"Not that good, why"? she asked, allowing him to guide her towards the checkout counter.

"When you are powerful enough find a Tremere and follow him to the Chantry."

"That makes sense. You're starting to sound like my sister Mary."

"Your sister's name is Sidney."

"My sire embraced 3 others besides Sidney and me. They're my sisters!" she explained as she set the basket on the conveyer belt.

"Sometimes your logic is dizzying. Am I ever going to be able to keep up with you 'family' or do I need to put together a genealogy chart/" he asked as the cashier rang up the total and took Lolli's money.

Lolli thanked the older woman behind the counter and followed Stephan towards the exit. "My birth family consists of mom, dad, Taylor and Sidney. My blood family is my Sire and his other childer."

"Now according to that you are considering Sidney both your birth family and blood family. Isn't that a little contradictory?"

"I don't see how. Sidney id biologically related to me and related by blood as we are both have the same Sire."

"But normally when someone states that someone else is related to them by blood they mean biologically."

"I'm Kindred the blood that runs through my sire's veins is the blood that made me and Sidney, hence she is biologically and blood related. Taylor is biologically related but not blood related because she's Toreador whereas my Sire is blood related but not biologically related."

"I think I will just leave the topic be. I am afraid it might start to make sense to me." He said, opening the car door for her.

"Stephan I've never been a Regnant before, how often will you require blood?" she asked as he started the car.

"Only once a month, Isabella was paranoid and required it to be done once a week."

"How long has she requested this?"

"Since my servitude began with her. She has required this of all her ghouls, not just me. She and her Sire had many differences, but control of their ghouls was not one of them."

"When she is found will you still be my lover?"

"Unless I am expressly forbidden from continuing to see you. I am trying to decide whether it is any of her business. I do not want to loose this…to loose you."

"I'm worried about loosing you too, but I don't think she'll forbid you from seeing me. I suspect she has something in mind for me. Besides I'm nights away from claiming the Malkavian Primogen seat and when that happens Peltier will not allow Isabella to sever our relationship."

"You and your clan never cease to amaze me."

"That is because we can see things the rigid mind does not and cannot. I have an idea about Isabella, but I'm not sure you'll want to hear it."

"I am listening." He said.

"When we find, and if she is still staked…" she began hesitantly, choosing her next words carefully "…why not leave her staked and safely tucked away in a coffin or closet somewhere. This way she will not get into any trouble, she won't offend anyone, she'll be safe."

"I am not sure I could do that." He appears half aghast at the suggestion, but also seems to be mulling it over the idea. "It does have a certain logic to it, but for the same reason I do not want her making decisions for me I would not force decisions on her."

"She has no common sense and little self control; it would be like making decisions for a child. Parents do it all the time. You're making the decisions that will keep her safe."

"True…very true. I am not sure which scares me more the idea or the thought that your argument is in someway…logical."

She giggled as they pulled into the parking lot of her haven. "That is because the Children of Malkav are the most logical of the clans."

"That has not always been the impression I have gotten." Stephan said pulling up to her building.

"That is because before me you did not know how to listen to us."

"And you are teaching me?" he asked, parking the car and looking at her.

"Of course, you and I have has many logical conversations have we not?"

"Yes."

"Now, are you certain our conversations sounded logical to other people?" seeing the uncertainty in his eyes she giggled, gathered her bags and kissed his cheek. "Just think about that for a minute." She said before bolting from the car and running up to her rented apartment.

--------------------~*~--------------------

"Stephan, I'm glad you're here early." John said, hobbling towards Stephan as he closed the study door.

"You are leaning more on cane than you normally do." Stephan noted.

"When I go too long between…feedings, for lack of a better word, my leg pains me."

"You have not gone to Emma?"

"No. I do not trust her sire. After Mr. Bruno…after that night Mr. Marks has made comments that all of Bruno's ghouls from that time should be destroyed. It was Isabella who intervened and called me home. Since then I've gone to great lengths to avoid being alone with the man." John explained, leaning heavily on his cane and good leg, trying to stop the screaming, throbbing pain.

"I was not aware."

"I suspect you are going to the Malkavian, and I'm hoping you can help me. I would prefer Ventrue, but I…I am desperate."

Stephan looked at John's pained face, weighed the pros and cons of what John was asking of him and what he would be asking of Lolli. The thought did occur to him that this could be some type of trap, but had known John for decades, and John was never very good at subterfuge. "I will see what I can do." Stephan relented.

"Tonight?" John asked, almost too quickly.

Stephan pulled out his cell phone and dialed the phone number he had memorized months ago. As the phone rang he made his way to the far end of the room for privacy. "Lolli, it's Stephan, I have a favor I would like to ask of you." He said loud enough for John to hear and then lowered his voice and turned his back to John so the rest of his conversation was in private. John watched anxiously, desperately hoping that Stephan's body to give him any indication of how the conversation was going. But as always his body language betrayed nothing. Several minutes passed before Stephan closed his cell phone and rejoined John, who was unable to stand any longer.

"I have explained your situation to her, and she may be willing to help."

"May?"

"She wants to meet you before the sun rises."

"Thank you Stephan. Oh God, thank you." John said.

"Do not thank me yet, she has not agreed to help you. Only meet with you."

--------------------~*~--------------------

"We cannot interfere. The decision is not ours to make." James said in what he hoped was a calm, neutral tone. Raven's execution had occurred 2 nights before the Primogen's monthly meeting so her absence was expected, but the next meeting was rapidly approaching and there was no news from the Malkavian clan on who their new Primogen would be. Now he found himself staring across the desk and Lady Peltier who seemed most eager to 'help' the Malkavians choose their next Primogen.

"I'm not saying we need to choose for them I'm saying that we need help them choose wisely."

"The choice is theirs to make. Theirs and theirs alone. I will honor whoever or whatever they choose to be their Primogen." James reiterated this was the third time he'd had this conversation with Peltier.

"Before Raven they elected a Twinkie as their Primogen! Will we tolerate such a farce!!" Peltier shouted, slamming her hands on James' desk. He glared at her for moment, silently reminding her that while he was not Prince, he represented the Prince's office.

"It is not a requirement that a clan have representation at the Primogen Council; however, if they do not want a Primogen the clan will have to face the consequences of not having a vote in or voice when the council convenes." James counter, a hint of his aggravation slipping into his words. He watched as she began pacing the room.

"Dr. Mike is the best choice; if I can talk to him I can make him understand that his clan would be best served if he claimed Primogen."

"He does not want it." James explained.

"That is why he will be good at it. He needs to think of his clan as we need to think of the city."

"Dr. Mike has assured me that the Malkavians will select a Primogen, but that they have not reached a decision yet."

"Let me talk to him." She pleaded.

"He has requested solitude for himself and his clan until a choice can be made."

"Then why is _she_ running around?!" Peltier demanded.

"I do not pretend to understand the workings of a Malkavian mind. This conversation is over; we will not interfere with the Malkavians' conclave."

Peltier sighed and resigned herself to his decision. She desperately wanted Dr. Mike as the Malkavian Primogen, she could manipulate him. She was planning on James' cooperation; instead he was steadfast in maintaining his neutrality as Lord Protector. Gracefully she sat down, crossing her legs as antoher topic came to mind. Isabella has two of the best ghouls the Ventrue have ever seen. Perhaps she can use Isabella's disappearance to her advantage.

"Was there something else?" James politely asked.

"Yes, Isabella is still missing and I'm certain her ghouls will be in need of Kindred vitea soon. As far as I know Isabella has made no concessions regarding her disappearance or destruction, I would like to take them."

"That is commendable of you; however, they have all ready approached Emma Marks to be their Regnant until Isabella's return."

"Would this be in addition to her two existing ghouls?"

"Yes." He answered, knowing where Peltier was going with this. He knows exactly what she is about to suggest.

"She does not have the skill to manage seven ghouls. Let me help relieve her of some of the burden."

"First, what skills Emma may be lacking in ghoul management, I do not. Secondly, Bruno's ghouls are all ready trained, have extensive knowledge of both the Masquerade and Kindred hierarchy, they do not need constant supervision. And finally, they have also made it clear that once Isabella has resurfaced they will return to her, but in the mean time they will serve Emma to the best of their abilities."

"James, you know as well as I that seven ghouls is a lot for a fledgling so young. Not necessarily in regards to control or supervision but the cost of vitea. Before she drains herself supporting them, let me take two or three."

"They have all ready tasted her vitea. They are hers now until Isabella returns. If you wish to 'relieve her of this burden' you will have to discuss the matter with her."

"But you are her sire. She will listen to you."

"And as her sire, I am encouraging her to become a self-reliant Ventrue who can think for herself and make her own decisions. If she wishes my council I will grant it, but I will not push my opinions onto her. Besides she knows I feel about Vincent Bruno's survivors, and what would be my solution for her 'burden'."

The man was impossible.

"If there is nothing else, my Lady, my attention is needed elsewhere."

A slight smile graces her lips as she stands and accepts the dismissal.

--------------------~*~--------------------

The meetings had lasted almost all night and now there was precious little time before dawn. John was struggling to keep up with Stephan as he lead the way through Sunset Park towards the 'lake' as the locals called it. John's leg had gotten worse, to the point that John has surrendered his cane in favor of the forearm crutch he hoped he never have to use again.

"Stephan, are you sure this is the place?" he asked, silently hoping Stephan would slow down.

"Yes, I am sure."

"It's just that it's so close to dawn and I don't see her anywhere."

"I am sure this is the location." Stephan reiterated.

"I don't know if I can walk much further." John said, struggling to keep up.

"Then I will meet you half way." A familiar voice said. Both men spun to see Lolli appear from behind a tree.

"Lolli. This is John Michelson; he is the man I was telling you about." John bowed his head in respect, unsure what she was expecting from him.

"Tell me about your leg."

"Ma'am?" he asked.

"Call me Lolli, ma'am makes me sound…old. I want to know why your leg bothers you."

"Ah…" he said, readjusting his glasses, "Mr. Bruno felt I was looking at Isabella in an inappropriate manner, as a result he shattered the bone in my right leg. An associate of Mr. Bruno's set it, but did so in such a way that it would not heal completely."

"You are in pain?"

"Always. Kindred blood dulls the pain to a constant ache, but without it…like now. It's excruciating."

Lolli cocked her head and looked at him, her emerald green eyes searching beyond his words for the truth. There was truth, but there was something just beyond it. She was not stranger to "excruciating pain" and was not at that level pain, not yet. John saw the doubt in her eyes, and pulled two prescription bottles from his jacket pocket.

"I am on painkillers." He volunteered, tossing her the bottles, one at a time, for her inspection. "They help, but do not stop the pain."

"Lortab 10 and Morphine…highly addictive."

"I only need them when I am without my Regnant's blood."

"So that has happened before."

"The first time it happened, I had displeased Mr. Bruno and he withheld his vitea. Once he discovered the pain I was in…he would find reason to withhold. He was a strict man with high expectations."

"That's not the rumor I've heard, but I will allow you your illusion. Stephan, would you give us a few moments?"

John looked backed and saw Stephan nod and head towards the lake.

"Why come to me?" she asked, guiding him towards a nearby bench where she encouraged him to sit.

"Isabella, for all of her flaws, is a merciful Regnant. While I would prefer to remain Ventrue, the one Ventrue that I do trust, I do not trust her sire."

"Why remain Ventrue if you do not trust the clan?" she asked.

John considered his next words very carefully. He wanted to be honest with her, but he did not want to offend her with the blatant truth. "I have become accustomed to this view of the world. I don't know if I'm ready to accept a different way of seeing things."

"How political of you." She responded with a smile "Insanity scares you." She translated. "John…may I call you John? One feeding will not alter your view, unless that feeding is part of the Embrace, so that should ease some fears. But you still have not answered my question."

"Stephan trusts you, and that's enough for me."

She studied him for a moment, then reached into her pocket and pulled out a test tube with a purple and black rubber stopper. He stared at the glistening crimson liquid within, his nerves began dancing and this throat tightened at the promise relief she held.

"How long has it been?"

"Isabella disappeared before my weekly feeding." He answered his voice suddenly hoarse.

"This is Venture. I did not know what generation Isabella is, so I brought the most potent one I had. There is one more thing to discuss." She said softly.

"What?" he asked, managing to tear his eyes away from his prize.

"Everything has a price."

"How much?" he quickly asked.

"When the time comes, pay me what you think it's worth. But be warned, if the debt is not paid others will come to collect what I have given you. Do you understand?"

"How will I know when the time has come?"

"You seem to be a good man. You'll know."

With a trembling hand John took the vial she offered. He stared at the vial, vaguely aware that she had stood up.

"One question, if I may?" he asked, catching her attention.

"Yes."

"How…potent is this?"

"Seventh gen." she casually answered, walking towards Stephan. John looked at the vial with wide-eyed amazement, and then glanced back up in time to see Lolli place a hand on Stephan's chest before she walked away.

"How the hell did she get the blood of a Seventh Gen Ventrue?" John asked aloud.


	17. A New Primogen

DISCLAIMER:

The Clan names, discipline names and structure, titles and other such things are copyrighted to White Wolf Game Studio. Neither I, nor this story, are affiliated with White Wolf or any of their associates or subsidiaries, nor do I receive any monetary compensation from the publication of this narrative.

~~*~~**~~*~~**~~*~~**~~*~~**~~*~~**~~*~~**~~*~~**~~*~~**~~*~~**~~*~~

Chapter 17: A New Primogen

A sweet and familiar scent and the shifting of the bed pulled Stephan from his slumber. He was not surprised to see Lolli on his room, or to find her hovering over her; however, he was surprised to find he had been tied to his bed. How had she tied him without waking him?

"Lolli, what is going on?" he asked, a slight tinge of panic in his words. His mind reviewed the police photos of the carnage she had committed. She smiled a soft Mona Lisa smile as he tested the knots.

"Please release me." He asked as she straddled his waist.

"Will you abandon me for Isabella?" She whispered, her eyes holding a haunting desperation that cut him to the core. Before he could answer another woman made her presence known.

"Will you leave me for the Malkavian?" Isabella stepped into view, the pale moonlight filtering through the blinds played across her face. The look in Isabella's eyes mirrored her father's hard, stern and the promise of excruciating discipline. Isabella joined them on the bed, placing herself behind Lolli, straddling Stephan's hips.

"I don't know." He answered, addressing both women.

"Yes you do, my dearest. The answer is in here." Lolli said softly, placing her warm hand over his heart. "You only need to listen."

"I'm in your blood, my pet; you won't be free of me." Isabella said, stroking Lolli's dark red/black hair.

"I'm in your heart, my love; you don't want to be free of me." Lolli countered, closing her eyes as Isabella ran her hand through Lolli's hair.

"I can't…please, I don't…I don't know." He stammered.

"Poor little Stephan." Isabella said, clutching a handful of Lolli's hair. "Perhaps I should make the choice for you." Isabella offered, pulling Lolli's head back to expose her pale throat and burying her fangs into the vein.

Lolli cried out in pain and tried to push Isabella off, but couldn't reach her because of the angle. Stephan struggled against the ropes as Isabella drank her fill of Malkavian Blood. Stephan's protests and struggling increased as he watched Lolli's cries diminished to weak whimpers.

"Isabella, stop! Do not do this!" his objections falling on deaf ears. He has never witnessed a diablerie before, but instinctively he knew this is what was happening. The other Kindred would know what she had done and would hunt her down and destroy her. Again, he pulled against the restraints.

Lolli's body went limp, but Isabella continued to feed, drinking in so much more than blood. Her dark eyes locked on Stephan, accusing him of forcing her down this path.

"They'll destroy you! Isabella! STOP!" Stephan screamed, cutting himself on the ropes as he struggled. Lolli's body arched suddenly and violently, a final brutal attempt to retain her soul. Then as suddenly it was over. Isabella tossed the bloodless, soulless corpse aside as if she were an old unwanted doll.

She giggled the same small titter he had heard so many time from another pair of lips. There was a tightening in his chest to hear that once joyous sound fall from Isabella's lips. She placed her weight on him, bracing herself up on her elbows "Your choice has been made." She said softly.

Suddenly she cupped his face and forced her lips to his. She pushed her tongue past his teeth and filled his mouth with her blood; forcing him to submit to her in every way. Her ownership over him reaffirmed.

He awoke suddenly and fought to control his breathing. It was dusk; the sun was just beginning its decent behind the mountains. Struggling to calm his breathing, he contemplated the dream. Since he first tasted Malkavian vitae, he had this same nightmare. Sometimes the outcome changed, where Lolli was the killer, but the dream itself was the same. He was trapped, forced to make a decision he could not make and one woman would kill the other. He didn't need the Malkavian's insight to translate the dream; the images were rather self explanatory.

He had not moved all day, his arms still wrapped about Lolli as she rested her head on his chest. He sighed heavily and managed to relax enough to enjoy the feel of her in his arms. He could her hear breathing increase as the sun slipped beyond the horizon, covering the Vegas Valley in the dark blanket of dusk. When the last hint of daylight was gone her incredible green eyes opened and looked at him.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked pleasantly, snuggling up against him.

"I slept. I dreamt." He answered.

"Really? Anything…fun?" she asked, her playful smile broadening.

"Not in the manner you are referring to." He confessed.

"Pity." She said, her hand sliding down his chest and beneath the covers. "

"What are you planning?" he asked, noting the devious look in her eyes.

"Me?" she asked in her best innocent voice. "Do I look like I plan anything?" She countered, her fingers teasing him into arousal.

"Looks, I have learned, can be quite deceiving." He pulled her lips to his; hungrily feasting upon her kisses pushing away the last wisps of his nightmare. Her hand continued to pleasure him as he moaned softly into her mouth. In a quick move she had straddled him, moving her kisses to his neck then chest. He sighed softly, closing his eyes. He ran his hands through her hair, enjoying the feel of the black cherry silk slipping between his fingers. Her gently used her knees to push his legs farther apart, giving her room to kneel as her tongue teased him. He gasped when she gently nibbled the thin piece of flesh between his balls and cock. She ran her tongue up the length of his shaft. Her soft pink tongue tenderly flicked the tip before more delicate kisses.

Her attentions were maddening, as he writhed beneath her. He wanted more, needed more. He was aware that she had asked a question, and thought he responded, but couldn't think clear enough to be certain. Suddenly he was surrounded by lips, teeth and tongue. His hands formed into fists, one clutching his pillow while the other held her hair. He arched his back straining, almost begging for more. She would arch her back at just the right moment, so her breasts would rub against his balls, working him into a frenzy. Italian words spilled from his lips, urging her to work him with lips and hands. Suddenly, she mounted him, taking him so completely in one fluid movement he nearly cried out.

His hands gripped her waist, guiding her rhythm as she rode him, loosing herself in the sexual bliss. He was entranced with watching her rise and fall, her head thrown back as her lips called his name. His hands ran up her belly, gently cupping her breasts as she rode him. He grit his teeth to hold off on his climax until she had hers. He breathed her name, squeezing her breasts, pinching her nipples between his fingers. With final thrust she came, pulling him over the edge with her.

After a moment she lay on him, nestling her head on his shoulder. He ran his hands up her back, savoring the feeling of her skin. She casually ran her hand over his chest breathing in his musky scent.

She sifted with his now flaccid cock still buried inside her and smiled at him as she wiggled her hips. "If you are hinting at a second round, I do require more than five minutes." He teased, pulling her lips down to his. She returned his kisses with a passionate vigor.

She slowly pulled back, her face suddenly serious "You have a meeting tonight, don't you?" she asked.

He sighed before answering. "Yes." He confessed, loathing the idea of leaving her. "We are planning a rescue of Isabella this Saturday. We need to finalize the details." He added, caressing her face, wanting to take the bruised look from her eyes.

"I should let you get ready." She said, her voice barely hiding her hurt as she moved off him. He grabbed her arm before she could leave the bed and pulled her back. With her back to him he wrapped his arms about her and buried his face in her hair. Her heartache was a twisting knife in his chest.

"Please do not be angry with me." He said into her hair.

"I'm not angry." Her voice flat, but she worked to free herself of his grasp.

"I am sorry I hurt you, but I…I have to do this. I cannot explain why." He held tight, afraid if he let go she would walk out and never come back.

"Try." She demanded, finally using her Kindred strength to break free. She stood just out of reach and perfectly still in the way that only the dead could.

"I feel like something is driving me. It is an undeniable urge that will not be ignored. Part of me does not want Isabella to return, but that part cannot fight against the need to rescue her. Please…I do not expect it to make sense to you when it does not make sense to me." He finally looked at her his eyes revealing an emotional weakness she had never seen before. He truly did not understand himself at the moment and was afraid she would leave him because of it. She moved faster than he could see, pinning him to the bed. Hands, fully capable of snapping bones, gripped his wrists with a careful firmness.

"Are you planning her rescue while I ride your cock?! Do you think of her when you're fucking me?!" she snarled, revealing a hint of her dark, predatory nature. "What do you think about when we're together?" she demanded through clenched teeth, her grip subconsciously tightening on his wrists to the bruising point. Her fangs slowly slid into view as she silently snarled at him.

His heart was pounding faster than he would have liked, but he held her gaze. "When I am with you I am with you. I am lost in you. I love you." He confessed.

She released him and sat back, looking at him. He had hinted at his feelings. Had assured her he returned her feelings. But he never said those words before and it snapped her out of her rage. He sat up, cupping her face, so she was looking in his eye. So she could see his sincerity when he said "I love you."

She did the only thing she could think to do; she wrapped her arms about his neck and kissed him. He pulled her back on top of him, kissing and petting, repeating "I love you" between kisses. He rolled her body beneath his and she moaned his name. She spread her legs, welcoming him back inside her. His thrusts were less frantic, but hit her deeper as she writhed and squirmed beneath him. With each slid of his cock, he professed his love, which made her cry out louder. She wrapped her legs about his waist, moaning and gasping as he slid in and out. The feel of him filling her was intoxicating, she moved her hips in a counter rhythm that made his eyes roll. She arched her back, taking him in even further, a quiet request for more. He pushed himself into her, filling her completely and stopped moving. The sensation was maddening, she planted her feet on the bed and began to buck and grind beneath him. She whimpered, unable to get the right angle, thrusting her hips into his, wanting him to move. When he moved it was slow, slowly pulling out until just the very tip of him was still in her folds and then slowly slide back in. She was beyond words, crying out with pleasure with each thrust home until there was nothing left for her to do but ride that last wave of pleasure, screaming his name.

He rolled off her, not wanting to crush her with his weight. She rolled onto her side, propping herself up on her elbow. Her face gloriously illuminated with the most brilliant he had ever seen. He smiled at her and gently stroked her face. There was so much inside him he wanted to tell her, but he didn't know where to start. He burst to tell her everything but until he could find the words he would have to settle with "I love you."

She leaned closer and kissed his lips gently. "And I love you." She admitted.

After a moment she spoke again "Stephan I've been thinking; if you can prove to me that you can focus your will and thoughts I will teach you Dementation."

"How would you like me to prove I can focus my thoughts and my will?"

"Heighten your senses."

"Just as simple as that…increase my senses?" he scoffed, sitting up and leaning against the headboard.

"Well, yeah." She said as simply as if he had asked if the moon comes out only at night. "The only reason you can't do it now is because no one has shown you how."

"Really?" he asked, doubting her answer.

"Yeah! When you enter a dark room and you think you see something out of place, don't you focus in that direction…trying to make out any detail in the dark? It's pretty much the same principle. You select a sense and concentrate until it's heightened. Here…let me show you." She got out of bed, pulled on one of his dress shirts, which barely covered everything, and headed towards the window.

Opening the blinds she said, "Look at this tree and tell me what you see. And don't tell me you only see a tree." She leans against the wall, allowing him an unobstructed view outside.

He studied the tree for a moment and finally answered leaves and branches with a sigh.

"What about the bird's nest on the right?" she asked, as she casually crosses her arms across her chest. Stephan stared at the tree, searching the branches for any sign of the bird's nest she was talking about.

"I do not see it." He confessed.

"Look harder." She instructed. Again he stared at the tree outside his window, carefully searching each limb, and every branch. His eyes narrowed as he tried to make out the dark shapes he saw in the saw in the tree's foliage. Finally he shook his head.

"I still do not see it."

"One day you will." She assured while closing the blinds. "In time and with practice you'll be able to see the veins in the leaves, see blood flowing through arteries of the people you meet. You'll hear the heart beat of an unborn child and taste the salt in a newborn's tears. Stephan, there are colors you have never seen and can't even imagine."

"Just out of curiosity where exactly was the bird's nest?"

"In the tree across the sidewalk." She nonchalantly answered while gathering her clothes.

"Lolli! I can barely see the tree outside my window. How was I to see it in a tree across the way?"

"You weren't supposed to; it was just a ploy to make you concentrate on your vision. My dearest, my blood part of you now; you have the potential for my clan's disciplines. We simply need to wake them up."

"I am not sure if that should worry me or not, but I will work on it for you."

"You will only succeed if you work on it for yourself. No one can make you learn anything you do not wish to know. Be it a trade, an ability, a life lesson or a Discipline." She set her clothes on the bed and sat down. "While Disciplines are carried in the blood and brain, you must learn to use those powers and be willing to learn such things. Disciplines will not mature on their own.

"I do not follow you."

"When you accept vitae from a Kindred you are, in a sense altering your brainwave patterns to accept the possibility of knowing Disciplines from that Kindred's clan. This is how my sire explained it to me. Humans only use, like, 20% of their brains, that means the other 80% is dormant…a permanent vacation is you will. Within that 80% is locked the psychic phenomena such as ESP, telepathy, precognition, and Kindred Disciplines. By accepting Kindred blood, be it through the Embrace or by being a ghoul, you are feeding your brain that same blood. That blood slowly reactivates dormant synopsis, changing how your brain works. Your brain begins to search itself, unlocking abilities not yet available to the human race; however, the mind is a very powerful thing and does not like change. So while the brain is capable of discovering incredible powers and abilities, the mind, in its fear and drive for self preservation will try to block knowledge of such things from itself. Does that make more sense?"

"I can understand the logical procession with that description. It makes sense explained so clinically."

"My sire taught me well." She said with a giggle.

"Yes…and I'm not sure if that should unnerve me or not."

She giggled. "I am going to take a shower, are you interested in joining me?" she asked.

"I am afraid I must decline, there are a few matters that require my attention before my meeting tonight."

"Suit yourself." She said, taking a moment to kiss him before heading off to the bathroom.

Stephan pulled on a bathrobe and headed into the kitchen to make a small pot of coffee. While the coffee was brewing he headed back into his office, powered on his PC and answered 3 e-mails that required his immediate attention. Heading back into the kitchen he realized that he felt lighter, as if a great burden had been lifted off his shoulders. He smiled contently as he poured a mug of steaming brew. He loved her, he finally admitted it not only to himself but to her, and she returned his love. He closed his eyes for a moment and let that thought surround and fill him. With coffee in hand he headed back into his office to verify his facts for tonight's meeting.

He was aware of the shower shutting off, and of Lolli heading into the bedroom to get dressed, but he did not hear her approach his office door until she spoke.

"Stephan, will you marry me?"

He nearly chokes on his sip of coffee and there is a definite effort on his part, not to spill the liquid onto his desk. "Can you say that again?" he requested, hoping he had misheard her.

She cocked her head and repeated her question, the blank expression on her face making it impossible to know if she was serious or not.

"I am not sure how to respond to that. You know how I feel about you, but this question just seems to come out of the blue. Are you serious?"

"Probably not…the question was echoing in my head and I had to get it out before it drove me crazy…you know what I mean."

"Does that mean you are awaiting an answer? If so, I would have to say we have not courted long enough. And since I cannot ask permission from your father for your hand in marriage, I am wondering if I should ask your sire."

"You're probably right now that I think about it. We aren't ready for such a long term relationship. Can I at least have your baby?" she asked, her tone making it very clear that now she is playing.

"Well…tell you what, I am willing to try as hard as I can." He smiled broadly and extended his hand to her. She closed the distance, taking his hand.

"That might kill you." She said as he brought her knuckles to his lips.

"I said as hard and 'I' can…"

She straddled his lap and draped her arms on his shoulders. "Maybe you should start drinking Espresso." She teased, kissing him gently and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Stephan, can I bite you?" she asks after a moment.

"Yes, but not here. In the bedroom, there is less in there for you to get hurt on." He responded. She had been trying every night for the past two weeks to build a tolerance to his blood. And while her pain was decreasing it was still agonizing for her. It was difficult for him to see her go through that, but he had promised that he would let her try.

--------------------~*~--------------------

He had blindfolded Isabella, explaining that while she was going to be set free he could not risk her returning to him before the time is right.

"Very soon, my dear daughter, we shall be together again and then we will rule this city. No one will be able to stop us, but we must be patient." He spoke softly to her, his voice echoing slightly as if they were in a tunnel. In the distance water dripped and the air smelt stale.

"I know waiting has never been one of your better qualities, so that is why I blindfolded you." She was aware of turns and of a short drop, which she estimated to be no more than 2 feet. For weeks he had been telling her that he had a plan, but never went into details about it, and whenever anyone else came near her they would not speak. All her father would tell her was to look for his signal. He had made it clear that his signal would be unmistakable.

As he reiterated the importance of her using her panic room, she could smell freshly dug earth and feel the coolness of a subterranean passageway. "The time of retribution is nigh, so keep a careful eye out."

"Your ghouls have betrayed you." it was to only warning that he had changed topics. "About Vreneli Rorschach…" He paused to set her on a landing a moment before he climbed up. "I put a phone number in your trouser pocket. When you call _be subtle_." He stressed the word subtle, knowing yet another of his daughter's flaws. Again he picked her up and continued walking. "Whether you speak with someone or leave a message say you are interested in 'hiring an instructor to go over corporate policies with your employees' she will understand what you are talking about. Be respectful; do not assume you are equals. Address her as you would a superior until she gives you permission otherwise…which she may or may not grant. A little tip, she likes being addressed as Miss, not Ms." There were several more turns, but the air continued to smell of damp earth. She was aware of them ascending an incline of some type.

"Now, when a price is named; do not argue and do not barter. We have the funds to pay for her expertise, accept whatever figure you are given. She is highly sought after, and her rates are surprisingly reasonable. She will probably want to meet with you in person before accepting the contract, dress professionally and have David do your hair make up. After this meeting there may be another meeting, either a phone call or face to face meeting. Be specific in what she cannot do. If you do not want your ghouls scarred, tell her, if you do not want bones broken…tell her. This is the only negotiating point you have. She will operate within your restrictions; however, if she thinks you have too many restrictions she will not accept the job. Once you have set the length of time and restrictions she will set a date that is convenient for her. She generally likes to get things underway as quickly as possible, so do not be surprised. Once she is finished, realize your ghouls may need several days to a month to take in her lesson and function to the best of their ability…so be prepared."

She could hear a metal door protest as the air changed back to stale and foul. "I personally would recommend that you pull your ghouls home. There is plenty of room in the manor, and therefore no reason for them to have their own dwelling places. I would also cancel all of their accounts and credit cards. They should be dependant upon you. You are their lifeblood and they need to realize it."

"Isabella, you are all I have left to leave this world." He said as he gently set her down, propping her up in a corner. He removed her blindfold, and she found herself staring into the dark shadows of a hooded face. A gloved hand tenderly patted her cheek. "You have your mother's eyes." He said. This completely shocked her; he had never spoken of her mother, even in their mortal life. There was so much she wanted to say, she many questions she wanted to ask, but the stake in her heart silenced her. She watched him rise, unable to follow him with her eyes as her mind screamed for him to stop to not leave her again.

"The Nosferatu should find you soon." He assured "Remember our little talk." He added as he fought open the door once again and left, leaving her alone with her questions and thoughts.

--------------------~*~--------------------

Peltier strode into the Primogen meeting wearing a tailor made dove grey skirt suit, its blue stitching emphasized by the vibrant blue silk top. Her matching dove high heels sported a matching blue stitch work which implied the outfit was made to go with the shoes. Her lovely dark hair pulled back into a French curl, pinned in place with silver hair pin, accented with brilliant dark blue sapphires. Her lovely face revealed none of the emotions she was feeling as she took her normal seat.

Almost casually her chocolate brown eyes surveyed her fellow Primogen. To her immediate left sat St. James, the Toreador Primogen, her closet an ally. Beside the Toreador the Tremere Primogen took his seat, Lord Duncan Caperilli, his loyalties lay with his clan, and his clan alone. Across him sat Starkweather, a Gangrel and while not necessarily an ally he is easy enough to manipulate. To Starkweather's left, Chris White, the pain in the ass Brujah defiantly a foe, her eyes narrowed when she looked at him. Finally, Astoree Giovanni made his appearance, taking a seat across from Peltier. She smiled pleasantly at the necromancer, another close ally.

At the far end of he table sat Kit, of the Nosferatu clan, and understandably the chairs to his immediate left and right were vacant. Peltier was not sure how to classify the Sewer Rat. He was extremely difficult to manipulate, but to too useful to disregard as a foe.

James walked into the large dining turned conference room, from an adjacent office. "It has been brought to my attention that Clan Malkavian has selected a new Primogen." James said.

"Where is the Malkavian Primogen?" the Toreador asked. His melodic voice carried through the room, his life as an opera singer taught him how to project.

James gestured towards the door. Peltier was hoping against all odds the Dr. Mike would be walking into the room. The door opened and a familiar woman walked in, greeting everyone with a bubbly "Hi." She wore pink jeans and a white tee-shirt with matching pink rhinestones outlining the large Hello Kitty face. Her black cherry hair pulled up into twin buns on either side of her head.

Peltier bit her tongue to keep her anger in check as her nemesis casually strolled across the room to sit next to her.

"You look lovely this evening." Lolli said quietly to Peltier. Peltier gave her a thin tight smile in acknowledgement.

"Now that the council is complete, is anyone opposed to electing a Prince?" James asked. When no objections were made James asked for the candidates to make themselves known. Only Chris and Lady Peltier rose.

"Starkweather, are you withdrawing your candidacy?" James asked.

"My clan would be best served if I remain Primogen." The Gangrel inclined his head, but there was something subtle that had passed between Starkweather and Lolli. Peltier eyed the Malkavian and began to wonder just how many of the Primogen Lolli had in her pocket.

"Very well then," James said, accepting the Gangrel's words at face value. James continued to conduct the meeting, asking that the council write their choice on the provided paper. After a few moments, James went about with a small tray, allowing each Primogen to drop their ballot onto the tray's surface. With meticulous precision, James unfolded each paper and placed them into two separate piles. Peltier kept a close count on each pile as James set down each paper. Eight to four, a Prince had been elected, but whom?

It was maddening when James double checked his count before announcing to the council that a Prince had been elected.

"Unless there are any reasons to the contrary, Chris White is now Prince of Las Vegas."

_NO!_ Peltier's mind screamed while her hands formed into tight fists under the table as the room applauded the selection. Lolli glanced over at Peltier and winked. It took almost all of her willpower to not claw that smug little grin off the lunatic's face. How had this woman…this _lunatic_…manage to undo three years of plotting and manipulating. Peltier decided right then and there that she was going to find a way to kill the little bitch.

"I would like to spend the rest of the evening debriefing Chris. Does anyone have any business that cannot wait?"

"When shall we meet again?" Lord Caperilli asked.

"Two weeks." Chris said.

"Would now be a good time to have something added to the agenda?" Lolli asked. Chris looked to James who merely gestured that it was his call.

"Sure."

"I would like the feeding grounds redrawn."

"OK, we will address that in two weeks." Chris said. "To expedite the matter, I suggest the Primogen divide up the city amongst themselves and present me with their proposal. I will either approve or deny any changes and resolve any conflicts at our next meeting. Any objections?" when none were voice, Chris added "Also, I would like all ghouls to be presented to me by their Regnants before our next meeting; I would like to have an idea about how many are in my city and who is accountable for their actions." Chris announced, looking directly at Peltier when mentioning 'my city'.

"As you wish," Peltier said politely, her smile pleasant and accepting, but her eyes were hard and filled with hate. Once Chris' back was turned she glared at Lolli, her mind all ready trying to think of ways to destroy the little whore before she did any more damage. Lolli met Peltier's glare with her own charming smile, silently challenging Peltier to do her worst.

"Starkweather, might I have a word with you about the feeding grounds?" Lolli said a moment before blowing Peltier a kiss.

**BITCH!!** Peltier's mind screamed as her body trembled with rage.


	18. Negotiations & Fireballs

DISCLAIMER:

I own nothing. The Clan names, discipline names and structure, titles and other such things are copyrighted to White Wolf Game Studio. Neither I, nor this story, are affiliated with White Wolf or any of their associates or subsidiaries, nor do I receive any monetary compensation from the publication of this narrative.

_..~~~**~~~.._

Chapter 18: Negotiations & Fireballs

"Thank you for coming." Emma said, and then discretely led the small group away from prying eyes and curious ears. John looked at Stephan's expressionless face with inquisitive eyes. Stephan looked at John and gave a barely perceptible shrug indicating that he had no idea why they were there. Lolli followed the trio, her own curiosity piqued.

"Thank you for meeting me." Emma said steeping into view.

"Of course ma'am." Stephan said following as Emma lead them to the privacy of her Limo. John opened the door for Emma and Lolli. Once the ladies had entered, Stephan and John soon joined them.

"I believe that your choice of a Regnant should be just that your choice" Emma began, signaling her driver to drive around the block. "I know better than you can imagine how it feels to have your ability to make your own decisions remove from you. I would never presume to force my will on another without their consent."

Emma paused for a moment and noticed the air of disbelief that has fallen upon them. "I know you don't believe me, it's something you would not normally hear from a Ventrue. I am not a 'normal' Ventrue. Having said all of that my next request may seem like a…contradictory. You all are aware now that the Ventrue are very greedy, and possessive of their 'property'." She said looking at Stephan and John.

"I have not told anyone that I have not claimed you for my own. As a matter of fact I've led them to believe both of you now belong to me. And I have done this to protect all four of us. As long as the rest of the Ventrue believe that you belong to me they will not try to punish either of you for leaving, they will not attack Lollipopp for poaching and I will not be punished for allowing this to happen in the first place.

Unfortunately, I am now required to present all ghouls I am responsible for to the new Prince. As you may or may not know Chris White has ways of determining if someone is being truthful. There is only one way for me to be sure that no one detects the truth, and that is to make you believe that you truly are my ghouls."

"And how do you prose to do that?" Stephan asked, suspicion lacing his words.

"There is only one way…" Emma looked down at the ground, wringing her hands.

"What way?" John asked.

"Domination." Emma answered in a low whispered.

"No." Stephan responded so quickly that John was taken back.

"Do you have a better idea? Any other idea that may work?" She pleaded. "I don't want to do this, but I can't think of any other way."

"I could just not go."

"And risk the safety of us all? Or did you plan to leave the city, and Isabella, behind?" she countered.

"I do not like this." Stephan said, his hands clenching and unclenching.

"Neither do I. I don't want to do this at all, but it's the only way I know that will protect us all. I have no intention of making this permanent though. If we do this, I will put everything right on Sunday night, I swear."

"How do I know you will not do anything else? Or change your mind? How do I know I can trust you?" Stephan debated. John was taken aback by Stephan's sudden paranoia.

"You don't Stephan." Emma responded with a heavy sigh. "You'd have to actually trust me blindly on this, because when I'm finished neither of you will know it's been done. If you feel the need for an insurance policy on this you have Lolli. I'm not changing her at all, so she'll know if I keep my word or not. If I don't she has my permission to kill me." Emma looked at Lolli when adding her punishment and what she saw frightened her. Not only would the Malkavian kill her, but it promised to be a slow, painful death.

"I still do not like this." Stephan voiced as he finally stopped pacing.

"Have I ever lied to any of you? Have I given you any reason to believe me dishonest? Trust has to start somewhere, Stephan. Give me this chance, and I swear to you, I will return your memories this Sunday evening."

"I'll only change the memories regarding your regnant. I won't those involving your feelings for Lolli. Sunday, we meet and I put everything back as it was, including your knowledge of what I've done."

Stephan was still hesitant, his mind still working alternative methods for this façade.

"I'll go first." John volunteered, hoping that witnessing what was to be done would help ease his friend's reservations.

..~~~**~~~..

"I'm not asking for Haven-rites, or even any business rites. Heck, I'm not even asking for the whole area, just this small adjacent area." Lolli said pointing to a highlighted section on her map of Las Vegas.

"Why would Clan Tremere agree to share their hunting grounds?"

"To be nice?" she asked hopefully.

"What benefits would Tremere receive in exchange for allowing Malkavian to share a portion of our hunting grounds." He clarified with a sigh.

"As long as I am Primogen I will share the business rites with Tremere. Allow Malkavian to use 2% of your land and Tremere will be rewarded with 5% business interest."

Lord Caperilli looked interested, while Malkavian held the smallest portion of land; it is a very profitable portion, second only to the Ventrue and Giovanni. "That is tempting, but I am not certain that will be enough."

"So we are at an impasse?"

"Tremere prefer privacy."

"Unless the Chantry is near the southern border, Tremere's privacy will still be secured. Any Malkavian, who ventures beyond this border…" she point to the line drawn in purple marker "…forfeit their existence."

Duncan still did not look entirely sold on the ides of sharing his land.

"How about if we settle it with a game?" She asks.

"I will not play a silly child's game." He said his back straightening.

"Chess? Is chess an adult's game?" she asked. Frank's ears perked up at the sound of a Malkavian challenging a Tremere to Chess. He'd been watching the conversation between the two from across the room. Lolli was spoken to several clans, obtaining feeding-rights from those clans with the largest territory. Her clan's feeding ground now covers almost the entire Vegas Valley; although, their havens are restricted to a small section in town, and areas within the Gangrel, Brujah and Giovanni land. Frank was particularly impressed that Lolli

"Do you know how to play chess? I would not want to be accused of taking advantage of a weaker Kindred."

"I know how the pieces move…it that the same?" she asks, in her normally bubbly tone. Frank bit his lip to keep from smiling. He'd seen her pull this façade on many.

"Are you sure you wish to challenge me to a game of this intellectual nature?"

"Why not? If you win Malkavian leave your territory and your clan alone. If I win, you share feeding rites on the preselected area on the map. Agreed?" she extended her hand. Lord Duncan Caperilli readily shook her hand, sealing the deal.

"May I watch?" Frank asked.

"Sure!" Lolli exclaimed, knowing a witness you be valuable. Duncan merely waved his hand as he rose to his feet.

"There's a chess set over here." Duncan said, leading the party to a small private room, which held a small collection of books, a stylish couch and a chess board.

"Can I be black?" Lolli asks, raising her hand high in the air.

"Yes." Duncan answers with a sigh.

Lolli sits and takes a moment to make certain all of her pieces are in the exact center of their squares and facing towards the white army. She watches as Duncan picks up the King's Bishop's pawn and moves it one square. Without hesitation she moved her King's pawn up two spaces. After a moment of thought Duncan took his King's Knight's pawn and moved it two places forward.

A quizzical look filled her eyes, as she looked at Duncan's move an then back at him. "It is within the rules, that a pawns fist move can be two spaces." He explains as if he were talking to a small ignorant child.

"Checkmate." She declares, sliding her Queen across the board. Frank burst into laughter as fury filled Duncan's face. Magic began filling the small room, as the Tremere slowly rose from the chair.

..~~~**~~~..

Emma, having just finished her meeting with Chris, had dismissed most of her other ghouls and was addressing Stephan and John, when Peltier made it clear that neither man was allowed to leave before the Primogen Meeting.

"May I ask why?" Emma questioned.

"There was an incident to which they were witnesses. I plan to call them before the Council."

"As their Regnant, I would like to be present." Emma politely requests.

"That is your right, and it will be respected."

Emma was about to ask what incident John and Stephan witnessed when a loud crashing sound demanded their attention.

The boom that filled the house was deafening and pulled people from every corner to see what was happening in the small guest library. Lady Peltier, Emma, John and Stephan rushed towards the commotion, much to Stephan's suggestion to the contrary. A large cloud of dust billowed from the small library as a silhouetted figure begins to emerge. John and Stephan placed themselves between the potential threat and their new Regnant. The figure is soon revealed to be Frank, carrying an injured Lolli.

"Hold this." he orders, passing her off to Stephan, before he returns to darkened, dust filled room, this time dragging out the Tremere Primogen by the scruff of his neck. Stephan looks at the unconscious Malkavian in his arms, the right side of her neck and face are bright red. Her clothing is singed, but it is her right arm that seems to have caught most of the damage. Third degree burns covered her arm from shoulder to fingers.

"Frank! What the Hell is going on?" Chris demanded.

"Lord Caperilli was attempting to kill the Malkavian Primogen."

Duncan immediately shrugged off the Brujah and rose to his feet denying the charge.

"So that wasn't a fireball I saw you lob at her?"

"It wasn't a fireball, and technically I wasn't throwing it **at** her." Duncan explained.

"Then let's not speak technically." Frank growled, taking a step towards Duncan.

"Enough!" Chris snapped "Lord Caperilli, Frank we will discuss this in my office. Katherine!" Chris waved over a younger Brujah. "Please escort Emma and her ghouls to a room where Lolli can recover. Gentlemen follow me."

..~~~**~~~..

Katherine led the small group, up one flight of stairs and down a long hallway to a small guest room. Stephan carefully laid Lolli on the twin size bed, resisting the urges to place her damaged arm across her chest.

"Katherine, would you please find Dr. Mike and let him know we need him." Emma asked, watching Stephan carefully set Lolli on the bed.

"Sure." Katherine said, closing the door as she left.

"She's healing slowly." Emma comments as she studies the burns on the Malkavian's face and right arm. "John, she needs blood."

"What?" John asks, startled by Emma's willingness to help the Malkavian.

"Please." Stephan asks softly, pained by the knowledge that the abnormality in his blood would only cause her more harm. She had been working to build a resistance to his poison blood but she could take small amount, nothing like the quantity she would need to heal these wounds. Stephan's anxiety was thinly veiled behind his emotionless mask as he watched John press his bleeding wrist to Lolli's lips.

"Why isn't she healing?" Stephan asked after a moment.

Before Emma could answer there was a small knock at the door. "Stephan, please get the door." Emma said, helping John into a nearby chair. Stephan regained his composure and opened the door for Dr. Mike.

"Oh my." He says upon seeing Lolli's charred arm and John's weakened state in the corner.

"John donated too much. I can take care of him. Please see to Lolli." Emma said, pulling her cell phone from her purse and calling one of her other ghouls to request a some orange juice a few cookies. Dr. Mike moved to Lolli's bedside and carefully examined her scorched arm.

Stephan forced himself to remain in place as he watched the doctor work, desperately hoping for good news. He found himself wishing the doctor would reach into his bag and pull out a miraculous cure-all that would restore Lolli's health and take away her burns.

"All of the minor burns have healed…" He said, examining her face "…but there is nothing I can do for her arm. If it heals it will take a long time. Decades, perhaps centuries, If it heals at all." He sadly reported.

"If?" Stephan found himself asking before he could stop the word.

"As I'm sure you are aware, Mr. Villos, fire is very bad for us Kindred." Dr. Mike slowly rose to his feet and turned to face Stephan. "And fire damage of this severity almost always scars."

"When will she come around?" Emma asked.

"I don't know, could be minutes…could be days. She's gone into herself.

"What does that mean?" John asked.

"It means she encountered something she could not or was not ready to face, so she removed herself from the situation, leaving her body to deal with whatever was happening." Stephan answered.

"I'm impressed, Mr. Villos." Dr. Mike said with an approving grin. "I would not recommend she be alone when she wakes, and I do not recommend anyone weaker than her be present either. I'll see if Frank is willing to wait with her."

"Frank? Is that really necessary? I mean…Frank? Isn't that a little overkill?" Emma asks

"Doctor's orders." Dr. Mike responded, his tone more serious than normal indicating that he was not going to answer anything else regarding his decision. "Has she been unconscious the whole time? Does she know what has happened to her?" Dr. Mike suddenly asks.

"To the best of my knowledge, she does not know." Stephan answered after a pregnant pause.

"Given her choice of occupation, I do not think she will receive the news well." Dr. Mike advised with a soft, sad sigh.

Dr. Mike turned towards the door. "I'm sorry I don't have good news."

..~~~**~~~..

"You're the leader of your clan. They look to you as an example." Chris lectured "What message are your sending to Clan Tremere by attacking the Malkavian Primogen?"

"War." Frank growled, restless pacing back and forth.

"Are you declaring a clan war against Malkavian?" Chris calmly asked.

"Of course not." Duncan protested. "I admit I lost my temper. I admit I acted out of emotion and did not think. I admit I intended harm on the Malkavian. But I am not declaring a clan war, nor is it my intention to see any more harm to the Malkavian Primogen."

"Lord Duncan, what provoked your attack?" Chris asked.

"I can answer that." Frank said, finally settling into a chair. "Lolli was trying to negotiate feeding rites with Lord Caperilli. When no decision was reached, Lolli suggested they settle the matter over a game of chess."

"Chess? The Malkavian plays chess?" Chris asks.

"Yes. **Lolli** plays chess, and had Lord Caperilli in checkmate within 2 moves. That's when he threw the fireball at her and I pulled her out of the way. Well, most of her. If she had died…if she does die..I will personally tear you apart." Frank warned.

"You can't allow that! I'm a Primogen!" Duncan protested.

"I don't give a fuck if you're –"

"Lord Caperilli," Chris quickly interjects, cutting frank off mid-sentence "…attacks on Primogen are a serious matter, regardless of the perpetrator."

"I think his fate should be tied in with Lolli." Frank interjected. "If she dies, his existence is forfeit."

"That is my decision. That is the law." Chris said.

Lord Caperilli's protests were interrupted by a polite knock at the door and Chris invited them in.

"Please forgive the intrusion, but there is a ghoul out here waiting to see you." A young Brujah politely informed.

"I thought I met every Regnant. Who's the Regnant?"

"Umm…He's looking for her."

"What? Send him in. I agree with Frank. If Lolli survives her wounds, her fate is in your hands Lord Caperilli, and our meeting is adjourned. Please show this ghoul in."

A tall man with silver white hair and stormy blue eyes walked in. Without hesitation he knelt down on one knee, removing his western style hat and holding it over his heart as he spoke.

"Evening sir. The name's Jeremiah Conway. I am a ghoul to Ezekiel Jeremiah Nicodemus Morgan III, and I am looking for his childe, Lollipopp." The man volunteered, a slight southern drawl to his words.

"Why?"

"I was sent by her sire to help find her sister, Syndey. I have been instructed that while I am here she will be held accountable for my actions and I will be held accountable if anything happens to her."

Chris squinted his eyes as stared at the older man. "Please rise, I'm not that formal." Chris gestured to a free chair all the while staring at the ghoul.

"You look a lot like Sam Elliott." Chris noted.

"Yes sir, I get that a lot."

"So why are you looking for this…Syndey?"

"Well, sir, Sydney is a rebellious childe. A couple of decades ago she caused some trouble that nearly got a blood hunt called upon her. Her sire stepped in and smoothed things over, Sydney was taken back to his haven and forbidden to leave for 100 years. Well, she recently got a bee in her bonnet, insisting that Lolli's gotten herself in some kind of trouble and took it upon herself to come to Vegas and help. I've been dispatched to bring Sydney home."

"Uh-huh. And how are you suppose to do that?" Chris asked.

"Well sire, this ain't the first time I've had to rustle up this little girl." Jeremiah explained. "I have some skill in tracking and I know how to persuade her to return with me without harming her. Besides her whole notion of Lolli being in trouble just may be all in her head." He added with a slight chuckle.

Chris said nothing, his expression smoothed, becoming unreadable. Jeremiah; however, is no spring chicken, he knew how to read people.

"What's happened?"

..~~~**~~~..

"Everybody out." Frank ordered as he walked into Lolli's recovery room.

"I think Stephan should stay, he's had the most experience in dealing with her and may be of assistance." Emma suggested, helping John to his feet.

"I will not be responsible for his safety." Frank said.

"Stephan it's your decision." Emma said.

"With your permission ma'am, I would like to stay." Stephan said.

"Very well. Once the situation here is under control please report back to me." Emma said, still providing John with support as they headed towards the door.

"Yes, ma'am."

The door closed with a quiet click, leaving Frank and Stephan to watch the unconscious Malkavian. Only the sounds of Stephan's breathing can be heard in the silence.

"So, when did she stop being an assignment to you?" Frank suddenly asks, his eyes still on Lolli's still form.

Stephan's startled silence betrays the truth. He quickly slips behind his familiar mask of an emotionless ghoul. "I am not sure what you mean. My job is to ensure she is protected. You misinterpret my actions of duty as concern."

"Really?" Frank scoffs "Is that why you haven't taken your eyes off of her?" Frank's attention is now on Stephan.

"I... I am making sure there are no unnoticed changes. No matter how small."

"And I'm suppose to believe that? I saw the look in your eyes when I handed her to you."

Stephan finally pulls his gaze from Lolli to look Frank in the eyes as he spoke. Stephan did not hide his emotions as he spoke. "I am not sure what I will do if she... she, does not recover from this." He looks at Lolli again, Frank's gaze soon followed. "No Tremere, Primogen or not, would be safe from me."

Frank did not doubt the sincerity of Stephan's threatt, nor did he doubt Stephan would manage to put a serious dent into the Tremere population in Vegas before he was stopped.

"And is that your 'duty' speaking?" Frank presses.

"No."

"So Peltier does have reason to want her dead."

"Lady Peltier despises her not for reasons concerning me, but rather for the fact that she has been constantly outmaneuvered by Lolli. I am a convenient excuse." Stephan's voice then drops, as if he is speaking to himself and not Frank. "And as long as I live my Clan will not take another from me." A dangerous gleam flashes in his eyes.

Frank sensed that the last statement was a personal one and not something the ghoul truly wished to discuss. "That is one thing I noticed about your Malkavian, she has a clever, albeit fractured, mind. So how do you know she's is not manipulating you too? Using you like every other Kindred you've met?" Frank asks, casually indicating to Lolli.

"I don't. Love is about faith and the willingness to trust because of it."

"Do you really think this will last when you still consider yourself to be Ventrue?"

Stephan's body visibly tensed, it was obvious Frank struck a nerve. "I am willing to find out" Again Stephan looks at Frank "It is not something I would expect you to understand."

"Because I'm Kindred?"

"Yes. Most Kindred I have met are too paranoid to trust anyone. I can count on one hand the exceptions to that rule"

"Paranoia is part of what keeps me alive." Frank retorted.

"And love is what makes being alive worth anything." Stephan countered.

"Then why haven't you decided to be with her? To be Malkavian? Your indecisiveness may get you both killed. Or is that not important to you?"

"It is not that simple."

"Not that simple? Your master is missing and you for all intents and purposes are free to choose a new Regnant. And what do you do...you turn to the Ventrue instead of the woman you 'love'. It could not have been more simple. The Prince would have honored your decision. And I enforce the Prince's will."

"And it would also put her at risk of retaliation from the Ventrue. They cannot allow such an action to go unanswered. If it is one thing I have learned in my years among them it is appearances mean everything to them."

"And yet you continue to associate with her, knowing how 'bad' it makes the Ventrue look. And how serious Peltier her Clan image. You, more than anyone, know the extremes the Ventrue will go to protect their image."

Again, Frank's words hit a nerve, but before Stephan could retaliate Lolli's scream pierced the air.

Lolli's arm was screaming with pain, a scream that escaped from her lips when her eyes snapped opened. She scrambled back, bumping into the wall. The movements of her arm caused the skin to crack allowing blood to seep out, sending wave after wave of pain through her. She screamed again and looked at the arm that was causing her such pain.

"Lolli you're safe." Stephan tried to sooth, sitting on the edge of the bed.

She screamed again, her eyes still locked on her mangled arm. This time her scream was more fear than pain, her eyes not recognizing her own appendage. Stephan slowly and carefully cupped her face, pulling her eyes from her arm. The look in her eyes was dangerous and foreign.

"You were attacked. Do you remember the attack, Lolli?' Stephan continued to gentle coax her back to reality.

_Attacked? No, don't want to remember that. But He's here. He can keep me safe._ Her mind fought against itself, part of her wanted to hide deep within herself and another part that wanted to stay with Stephan

"Lolli, focus please." Stephan gently commanded "What is the last thing you remember?"

"I…I…" her eyes blinking, struggling through the voices and fog. "Chess." She whimpered. "I remember playing chess." She stammered, her fractured mind torn between working and fleeing.

"What happened during the game?"

"I won." She answered, her voice still small and her eyes distant. "Fire. Why is there fire?"

"Lord Caperilli lost his temper." Frank answered.

Lolli's glassy eyes turned back to her arm. "Will it heal?" she asked, her mind slowly filling in the blanks.

"Dr. Mike says it could take centuries. If it heals at all." Stephan answered solemnly.

"What?" Her eyes wide with disbelief as bloody tears run down her face. "No. He's wrong. It has to heal. It has to!" Stephan would have given anything to take away the hurt in her eyes.

The door quietly opened and Chris slipped in, followed by Jeremiah. Stephan gets off the bed and stands between Lolli and this new man.

"Cowboy?" she blinks in confusion, peering around Stephan.

"Howdy little girl. I hear you got yourself in a bit of a tussle." He said, stepping past Stephan.

"You're really here? Please tell me you're real." Tears continued streaming down her cheeks, she reaches out and grabs his arm.

"I'm really here little girl." He answered, sitting on the bed next to her and pulling her into his lap, as though she were a frightened child. Resting her head on his shoulder she cried.

"Stephan you should report back to Emma." Frank said, satisfied that this situation had been resolved.

Stephan wanted to stay, but knew better than to argue with the Sheriff of the city. "Yes sir."

"Frank, come with me please, I think we need to let the Council know that the meeting will be rescheduled."

"No!" Lolli suddenly exclaimed. "Just…give me an hour…please."


	19. Accusations

DISCLAIMER:

I own nothing. The Clan names, discipline names and structure, titles and other such things are copyrighted to White Wolf Game Studio. Neither I, nor this story, are affiliated with White Wolf or any of their associates or subsidiaries, nor do I receive any monetary compensation from the publication of this narrative.

_..~~~**~~~.._

Chapter 19: Accusations

Jeremiah stands behind Lolli as she approaches Lord Duncan Caperilli. Her body trembling with pain, but her face remains calm.

"So…" She starts "About Malkavian feeding rites?" She all ready knows she has the upper hand, Frank had told her that Duncan's fate was in her hands.

"I am listening."

"Grant us feeding rites, and Haven rites within the predestinated area. Malkavian keeps all Business rites of our designated area, and gets 5% of Tremere business profits. Any Malkavian outside the designated area forfeits their existence be it by Tremere means or Malkavian. In return I will ask the charges be dropped against you."

It is not a fair deal, but Duncan has no other options if he wants to keep both his position and life intact. Duncan agrees, and offers his hand to seal the deal when Jeremiah steps in.

"That's close enough wizard."

"And you are?"

"Name's Jeremiah Conway, I'm the little lady's ghoul. And I would appreciate you taking a couple steps back."

"Have you presented him to Chris yet?"

"Chris all ready knows and approves. The meeting is about to start." Frank says, walking past the group leading the way down a long hallway to the meeting room.

"You sure about this?" Jeremiah asks quietly as they walk deliberately lagging behind.

"Not really."

"You know your sire ain't going be too pleased to hear you've taken the Primogen seat." Jeremiah, gently places a hand on Lolli's back when stumbled.

"I know, but I had to do something. I'm not planning on keeping the seat. I just need it to get some things in place that will help my successor."

"Kindred politics are deadly and cruel." Jeremiah warns. His voice soft, but his tone stern, like a parent scolding a child. "What are you playing at?"

At that moment, Stephan, John and Emma walk past making their way to the waiting room set adjacent to the meeting hall. Jeremiah follows her eyes, as she speaks. "This isn't a game to me anymore."

"Girl! You can't be serious! He's Ventrue!" Jeremiah grabs her chin, pulling her gaze to meet his.

"He has my heart." Her green eyes conveying all the emotion she feels.

"Does he feel the same for you?" he asks, his tone softening. Quietly she nods.

"Well, shit!" he says with feeling. "Don't this just muck things up." He sighs. "After this meeting, you need to fill me in. He's probably the reason Sydney's in town."

Lolli's eyes widen. "Sydney!"

"Later. We're going to be late."

..~~~**~~~..

"How are you feeling, John?" Emma asks.

"Better, thank you." He comments, although he was still feeling a little weak.

"You're still pale. I think after this meeting you should go home and get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow night." Emma says, her attention and concern for John's health is uncharacteristic of many Ventrue and much appreciated by both John and Stephan.

"How long have we been waiting?" Emma asks.

"Just over an hour." Stephan responds, barely glancing at the clock on the mantle.

Emma sighed, and mutters something under her breath.

"Ma'am, did Lady Peltier give any indication what this is regarding?" John asks.

"No, she just said the two of you were witnesses to an incident, but I don't know what that incident would be."

The door opened quietly and a well dressed man steps in. "Ms. Marks…The council is ready for you now." He says, gesturing to the door he'd just come through. The trio rise and follow the man to the meeting.

"Your witnesses have entered the room." They hear Chris announce, a touch of frustration in his tone. "What is this crime you wish to bring before this council?"

Lady Peltier, casually glances about the table. "The crime is attempted poaching, and the perpetrator is the Malkavian Primogen." She says locking eyes with Lolli. A surge of panic shoots through Stephan, the penalty for Poaching in death.

"They are still Ventrue; I have poached no one." Lolli argues calmly, Jeremiah standing stoically behind her. Lolli's wounded arm carefully hidden beneath the table, but her pain evident on her face and in her body's trembling.

"Not for lack of effort. John before going to Emma who was it who provided you and Stephan with vitea?"

"Lollipop, my lady." John answers quietly.

"My turn." Lolli whispers her tone determined. "John, did I force this upon you or did you come to me?"

"I approached you, ma'am."

"Why me?" Lolli is struggling to keep her composure, her mangled limb screaming.

"Ms. Bruno was missing, and while I could approach Ms. Marks, her sire has made no secret of his opinion that that mine and Stephan's lives should be forfeit for the sins of our former Regnant."

"And did you actually feed from my veins? Have you tasted my blood?"

"No, ma'am."

"Stephan." Peltier quickly interrupts. "Have you tasted the Malkavian's blood?"

"Yes, my lady, I approached her before Ms. Marks."

"Why feed one from the vein and not the other?" Duncan asks.

"We all know that ghouls can and often do begin to display traits common to their Regnant's clan after a period of time." Lolli begins, pausing as a surge of pain shoots through her. Jeremiah places a gentle hand on her shoulder in an unspoken question. Lolli breathes heavily and waves off his concern. "Both Stephan and John have been among the Ventrue long enough that it stands to reason that their preferences are set." Lolli argues.

"And what preferences might that be?" Peltier asks.

"Stephan prefers fresh, John prefers Vintage and clan." Not entirely true, but neither Stephan nor John were going to say anything to the contrary.

"Vintage?" Frank asks.

"He is accustomed to the potency of Isabella's vitea. I had to dive into my stash for him."

"Wait? You happened to have Ventrue vitea on hand with you?" Frank asks.

"My Sire collects Vitea. I was in the position where I could collect the blood from a 7th generation Venture. As I have not seen my Sire, I still had it with me so I gave it to John."

"How did you acquire that?" Peltier asks more out of curiosity than relevance.

"It was giving to me willingly and as payment for a job. A job which was not in this state and has no bearing on this council." Lolli adds, indicating she is not going to give any more detail.

From the corner of his eye Stephan can see John's shocked expression; inwardly he smiles as he sees the same expression on many of the Primogen surrounding the table. She is finally showing them what lies beyond her façade.

"Why did you return to Ventrue?" Chris asks, redirecting his attention to Stephan and John.

"It was Lolli's insistence that we attempt to locate Ms. Bruno. She would not claim us until we had made every effort to discover our Regnant, which meant returning to the Ventrue so that we could us their resources." Stephan volunteers.

"Lady Peltier, this is doesn't sound like poaching, or even an attempt at it." Starkweather comments. "They approached her; their Regnant was and is still missing; and Lolli insisted that they attempt to locate Isabella. I don't see a crime."

"Lolli has also cashed in favors and made negotiations with the Nosferatu to obtain information about Isabella's possible location." Kit adds.

Peltier struggles to keep her fury from her face, and succeeded to a point. Frank smiles at the Ventrue's rage; it amuses him to see the master manipulator out thought by a Malkavian. Frank catches a quick smug smile on Lolli's face before it is replaced with a wince of pain.

"I must agree." Chris says, careful to keep his expression neutral. "There is not enough evidence of an attempt to poach these Ventrue ghouls."

Peltier acknowledges Chris' decision with a tight lip smile and a nod of her head. As there is no other business, Chris called the meeting to order. Emma pulls, Stephan and John aside to allow the Primogen to exit first.

Peltier's fury becomes a tangible force when she approaches the trio. "Emma, I would have a word with you in private." Peltier growls, and then turned to John and Stephan. "I do not want to see either of you before the month's end." Peltier warns, leading Emma back to the waiting room.

Stephan tries to keep a casual eye on Lolli, who accepts Jeremiah's help to stand. Her strength spent she caves in to the pain, her legs buckling. Jeremiah catches her, and gathers her up in his arms.

"If you gents don't mind, I'm going to take the little lady here, some place safe." He says, noticing that Stephan's eyes did not leave Lolli.

"Warn him." Lolli's voice barely a whisper, her eyes still closed.

Jeremiah sighs heavily. "Listen to me son…" he speaks directly to Stephan. "Do you know of Lolli's sister? Sydney?"

"Yes, I do."

"Well, she's in town, looking for blood. And I think it might be yours. Watch yourself." Jeremiah says, excusing himself as he carried Lolli out the room and down the hall.

..~~~**~~~..

True to his words, the Nosferatu soon find Isabella and by Kit's order remove the cursed stake that kept her immobile. It was probably amusement for them when Kit ordered she be escorted out and released to find her way home. She is certain the sneaky bastards were watching a proud Ventrue walk the streets in dirty, wrinkled clothes no shoes, no cell phone and no money make her way back to her estate.

Isabella walks into her empty manor and a rage began to fill her. Where were her ghouls? She reaches into her pocket and fingers the folded paper her father had placed there, hot determination and cold rage setting in. She decides she will shower, feed, and then call Vreneli Rorschach.

..~~~**~~~..

It is nearly 4 in the morning when Stephan finally finishes the list of errands he has to run, a few were for Emma, but a bulk his. He was running through which errands have to be done during the days as he pulls into the parking space for his apartment. Uncharacteristically, Stephan is lost in thought, as he locks his car and begins making his way to his apartment. He was wishing he could find a 24 hour dry cleaner, when he is struck from behind.

"You fucking bastard!" She screams, shoving him to the ground. Stephan immediately rolls onto his back, his hands all ready going to the guns under his jacket.

"How could you talk her into it!" she grabs him by his jacket and hauls him to his feet, his weapons still holstered by the sudden movement. "How could talk her into Primogen?" She demands, slamming him into the hood of his car.

"I did not talk her into anything." He protests, gripping her wrists. "This is all her idea." His instincts were screaming he fight back, she has left herself open. He could reach his gun and fire a dragon round into her heart, but this isn't not just another Kindred, this is Sydney… she's the identical twin of the woman he loves.

"Liar!" she screams jumping off the car, throwing Stephan into the concrete wall separating his complex from the quiet street. He hits the wall with enough force to knock the wind out of him. He collapses to his knees, trying desperately to remember how to breathe.

"I knew you were using her! I fucking knew it!" She shouts, closing the distance between them. Stephan scrambles back, reaching into his jacket for his weapon, still trying to catch his breath.

Stephan manages to free the gun from the holster, but Sydney quickly kicks his wrist sending the weapon flying. "You're just another Ventrue!" she growls, grabbing him again and tossing him across the parking lot, into another car. Sydney was again upon Stephan before he collapsed to the ground. "You're using her as your fuck toy." She pins him to the ground. "And now you're using her to control my clan." She snarls through tightly clenched teeth. "**MY** clan. Malkavian. And you are not welcome here." Her tone as dangerous as the murderous gleam in her emerald eyes.

"I swear to you, Sydney, I do not want her to be Primogen any more then you." He says through the pain of possibly broken ribs. "However, in doing so she has secured the protection from not only the Brujah, but also from the Sheriff, Frank."

"You're manipulating her…controlling her."

"No, Sydney, I am not, I am only- -"

"LIAR!" She shouts, locking eyes with Stephan. His eyes widened under her hate-filled gaze, he feels something cool brush against and through his mind, like a ghost dancing among tombstones.

Sydney's lips curl into a cruel grin "They're coming for you." She whispers in a tone as nasty as her grin. From the corner of his eye Stephan can see Kindred, blendin in and out of the shadows approach them, an unmistakable look of hunger in their eyes. He shouts, and pushes Sydney away, scrambling to his feet in the process. Sydney laughs and watches him spin to confront the nearest threat only to find that it gone. He knows they are there, blending into the shadows, surrounding him all wanting to turn him. He knows they want to Embrace them, it's evident in their eyes when the closed in. He momentarily forgets about Sydney until she shoves him, causing him to stumble. He spins to face her, but she's no longer there. He pulls out the second gun, the one loaded with Dragon Breath rounds, he spins to face the nearest threat, but the vampire was not there. Panic begins to settle in as his targets continually melded into the shadows only to reappear when he isn't looking directly at them.

Sydney trips him, bringing him to the ground where she pins him with her weight. Quickly she pulls the gun from his hand and tosses it aside with one hand while her other hand pulls a butterfly knife from her back pocket. Stephan grabs her wrists to prevent her from stabbing him, all the while a mob of hungry kindred are slowly closing in. She giggles as she carves deep gashes into Stephan's chest.

He somehow manages to push Sydney off as a one of the vampires slowly reaches a hand down towards him. Stephan swings a fist at the attacker, only to have it pass through air. Dark, malicious giggles escaped Sydney's naked lips as she grabs Stephan and violently throws him onto the hood of a small black car. The hood dents from the force and the windshield cracks when Stephan's head strikes. His ears ring from the impact and his vision blurs and grays. He's too stunned to scream as Sydney's teeth tear into his throat and then his world goes black.

..~~~**~~~..

Isabella gave into her rage and decimated her heard, not a single person survives. She had hoped that the slaughter would calm her anger, but instead it had the opposite effect. She closes her hands into tight trembling fists as the shower continued to wash away the blood. She finally turns off the water, dries off and glares at her reflection in the mirror. Could she really do this? Could she really be this cruel to her ghouls?

She looks at her left arm which until recently had a needle in it, allowing her blood to fill one small bag after another. Her ghouls must've known she where she was being held and yet not a single one had made any kind of attempt to rescue her. For nearly 30 nights she was held captive.

Can she be this cruel?

Oh. Hell. Yes.

After dressing in a pair of ripped jeans and a black tank top she stalks into her office and sits behind her desk. Without any hesitation or second thoughts she picks up the receiver and dials the phone number her father had given her. For once in her existence she follows her father's instructions to the letter and without any questions.

It is time her ghouls are reminded who their master is, and the penalty for betraying their master.

..~~~**~~~..

Stephan knows he is in a bed, his senses tell him that much. The mattress is soft but lumpy beneath his back; the pillow firm and supportive. The blankets draped over him smell clean but are scratchy and of a low quality. His eyes still close he feels the pressure of someone straddling him, their weight pushing him further into the mattress. What he finds most disturbing is the taste of blood in his mouth. His eyes snapped open and he finds himself gazing into hate filled emeralds. Sydney.

"Welcome to the clan, my childe." She sneers.

Stephan wakes up violently and screaming.

"Stephan, you're safe." She is beside him in a second, trying to calm his fear. He cringes from her touch and quickly sits up. An action his head and stomach both protest.

"I'm going to be sick." He warns as his stomach continues to move in waves and circles. Using her supernatural speed she grabs a trashcan and offers it to him just as his stomach rejects its contents. He has few memories from the attack. He remembers being bit, and tasting blood. Wait, was the taste of blood real or a dream. Vampires cannot eat human food, he'd just thrown up everything he'd eaten that night…is he still human? Had he been embraced? Panic was beginning to creep back into him.

"Feel better?" she asks softly. Stephan looks at her with suspicion. Is this Lolli or is this Sydney pretending to be Lolli. Slowly she takes the waste can with her left hand and sets it on the floor.

"Stephan, it's me. It's Lolli." She sooths as if she read his mind. Can a Sire read the mind of their newly turned childer?

"Prove it…" he challenges "…tell me something I can believe."

Her eyes hold a combination of understanding and pain as she shows him her burnt right arm.

"That could be an illusion. Mask of a thousand faces could easily show that."

"Our first kiss was in the driver seat of your car."

"Ok…and you didn't get this information from your 'twin link' with Lolli?" his eyes wild as he tries to focus on this information.

"Sydney does not know everything about my life." She argues, but even to her ears these words sounded weak and unconvincing. She thinks for a moment, and then it occurs to her, the perfect way to prove her identity.

"Your blood…" she whispers "…your blood is poison to all except me." She concluds in a stronger voice, holding out her left hand in a non-threatening manner. Stephan pulls away from her hand, staring at it with great suspicion.

"And how do I know this is not a way to feed from me and possibly Sire me?"

"I would never feed from or Sire you without your consent, my dearest. If you are concerned, spill your blood into a cup and I will drink from the cup." She offers.

Desperately he looks around for a container. Lolli quickly goes to the bathroom and returns with a cheap plastic cup still wrapped in plastic. "Here." She says, offering him the container. He fumbles with the plastic wrap, but manages to pull it off, he then uses one of his unnaturally strong nails he makes a small cut on his wrist and bleeds into the cup. She takes the cup from him and without hesitation drinks the crimson liquid. He watches her intently as she winces from a single stomach cramp, but gives no further sign of pain in either her eyes or face.

"Believe me, my love, I am Lolli." She affirms, setting the empty container on the nightstand.

He clutches onto those words and holds them tightly, using their meaning to fight away the darkness…the madness. Hesitantly he whispers her name.

"Yes, my love. I'm here. You're safe." She assures, gently using her good arm to encourage him to lay back down. "Can you tell me what happened?" she asks.

"I…I am not sure. Everything is all jumbled. I…lost control." For the first time since waking up he looks directly into her eyes. "Are you all right?"

She chuckles without humor and looks at her right arm as if its mere existence offends her. "I'm sure there are better questions you could ask."

"Am I human?" he asks suddenly, his voice holding a tinge of panic he could not stop.

"You're still a ghoul, if that is what you are asking." Lolli answers. Stephan visibly relaxes, his mind trying to sort out the events on the attack.

"How did I escape?"

The door to room opens then and Jeremiah casually walks in carrying a large paper bag in one hand and a black and grey backpack slung over his shoulder.

Stephan jumps at the sound, and Lolli again uses her good arm to calm him.

"It's Jeremiah." She speaks softly and calmly "He's the one who found you and brought you here." She explains. The pair watches the older man set the paper bag on the pressboard dresser and drop the backpack onto the floor. His back to them the entire time.

"Any luck?" she asks, turning her attention to Jeremiah.

"I lost her trail around Jones." He reports, slipping out of his dark duster, revealing a plethora of guns, including a rifle strapped to his back. Silently Stephan wonders how the man moves without anyone noticing that he could arm a small third world nation.

"How's the boy?" he asks, setting his hat on the dresser and running a hand through his shoulder length silver hair.

"I have not been a boy since 1948." Stephan hears himself say before he could stop the words.

"Well, look who's rejoined the land of the living."

"Jeremiah, Stephan…please." Lolli says, not wanting the two to fight.

"I'll play nice." Jeremiah concedes. "You best get to bed little girl, sun'll be up any second." Lolli eyes him suspiciously.

"Lolli, I swear no harm will come to him or you while I'm here."

Satisfied Lolli returns her attention to Stephan, an apologetic look in her eyes. "I understand." He says in a soft voice, gently cupping her face. She smiles and slips into the other bed, pulling the covers up to her chin she curls up on her side. The instant the sun crested the horizon; Lolli is dead to the world.

"I suppose I should thank you for the rescue." Stephan says, watching Jeremiah close the distance.

"Yes, I reckon you should." He agrees, carefully removing the bloodied bandages and examining Stephan's wounds. "Looks like Sydney carved the Ventrue scepter into your chest here." Jeremiah repeats the process with the injury on Stephan's neck. "It also looks as if she never got her feeders."

"Bein' ghouls we heal faster than other humans plus you got some of Lolli's blood in ya. That'll help the healing process too. Still I'd wager the chest will take some time to heal…it'll probably scar. Seems like your concussion has healed." Jeremiah says after a quick examination of Stephan's head wound. "Ribs too, lucky for you they were just bruised."

With extreme tenderness and care, Jeremiah applies some antibacterial ointment and then covers the wounds with clean bandages. "Damn, she did cut you good boy."

"Will you please stop calling me boy?"

"Probably not."

Stephan sighs, and tries to sit up, only to be stopped by Jeremiah's steely grip.

"Easy son. You need rest. Sydney's mind game took a lot out of you." He explains as he gently pushes Stephan back down onto the bed.

"What happened?"

"Don't rightly know. Lolli ask I find you, make sure you got home safe. When I found you, you were a bloody mess and Sydney was screaming in pain. I gathered you up and brought you here. What did you do to her?"

"I..." Stephan pauses, not sure if should reveal the abnormality of his blood or not "…it is all jumbled. I do not know."

"Well, I guess it don't make no never mind."

"Where am I?" Stephan asks looking about the room which could have been a hospital room, except that it had no window.

"Safe."

"That does not tell me anything."

"Ain't suppose to."

"Here, take this." Jeremiah offers Stephan a single pill. Explaining that it is Lortab as well explaining the side effects.

"Thank you but no."

"I ain't asking." Jeremiah gaze uncompromising. "You need to sleep without pain. Your body will heal faster. Take it."

"How did Sydney know my fear?" Stephan asks, looking at the pill now resting in the palm of his hand.

"She doesn't. She just knows how to trigger it." Jeremiah explains, watching Stephan intently…waiting for him to take the pill.

With a sigh Jeremiah adds "You're in a Malkavian safe-house, owned by Lolli's Sire. Now take the damn pill, you stubborn Ventrue." Jeremiah growls in frustration. "I'm keeping guard."

..~~~**~~~..

John knew something was wrong the instant he walked into the Bruno's estate. For starters, the lights are on when they should not have been. The second thing he noticed was the silence, it's almost unnatural. Hesitantly he calls out and is greeted by a whoosh of air and a pissed off Ventrue slamming him into a wall.

"Ms. Bruno!" John exclaims his words strangled by the hand wrapped tightly about his throat. Effortlessly she lifts him off his feet and holds him up at arm's length. She growls through tightly clenched fangs, her eyes glowing with fury.

"Ms Bruno…please…I can't breathe."

With a roar of anger she tosses him across the room. He hits the wall hard enough to crack the plaster. Landing on his bad leg John crumples to the floor crying out in pain. Isabella stalks towards him, using his good leg John tries to scurry away. Isabella never hastened her pace as she closed in on her prey.

"Please..." John whimpers, raising a hand to fend off any incoming blows. She grabs him and hauls him back onto his feet, slamming him back into the wall.

"Hello John." She growls in an unpleasant tone. "You're going to call a meeting for me, for tomorrow night." She orders.

"Yes, ma'am." He stammers.

"Also, my heard needs to be replaced by nightfall."

"Yes ma'am."

"And John…Do. Not. Fail. Me."


	20. Bruno Came Home with a Vengeance

DISCLAIMER:

I own nothing. The Clan names, discipline names and structure, titles and other such things are copyrighted to White Wolf Game Studio. Neither I, nor this story, are affiliated with White Wolf or any of their associates or subsidiaries, nor do I receive any monetary compensation from the publication of this narrative.

_..~~~**~~~.._

Chapter 20: Bruno Came Home With A Vengeance

Stephan wakes up slowly, and sluggishly something he isn't entirely use to. His body still aching from his encounter with Sydney the previous night as he slowly sits up. His back is still stiff and sore; but his ribs no longer protested him breathing. His wrist held only a faint bruise from Sydney's kick and he has an evil case of cotton-mouth…damn Lortab. Gingerly his fingers touch the bandage on his neck. The bite is a dull ache, and most likely almost completely healed. The deep cuts on his chest is still sharp and only sends stabbing pains when he moves his left arm.

Slowly he eases himself to a sitting position and looks about the room. Lolli is still asleep in the other bed, the blankets pulled up to her chin. The clock on the nightstand between the beds reveals it to be 2:00 in the afternoon. He finds Jeremiah sitting in a chair at the foot of Lolli's bed. His feet propped up on the dresser, and his hat pulled down low over his eyes. Resting casually on his lap is his shotgun, barrel aimed at the door. He looks like a sleeping sheriff from an old Western movie.

Silently Stephan gets out of bed and makes his way towards the dresser, more specifically to the handguns sitting out in plain sight.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Jeremiah says his voice clear, without any indication of sleep, his posture did not seem to change, but Stephan finds himself on the business end of the shotgun.

"Take the paper bag." Jeremiah orders. "It's got some first aid and shower stuff for you. There's also a clean shirt for you. You might wanna get cleaned up." Jeremiah still sits with his feet up and head lowered, but the gun is now aimed towards the door instead of Stephan.

"You do not like me, do you?" Stephan asks.

"I don't know you well enough to have that kind of opinion. But you're Ventrue, and that's reason enough to not trust you."

"I may not be Ventrue for long." Stephan comments, glancing over at the sleeping form in the other bed.

Jeremiah lifts his head and raises his hat to look at Stephan. "And you think you can be Malkavian? Just like that?"

"I know I want to stay with Lolli."

"I think you had your chance to be Malkavian." Jeremiah says, referring to Isabella's disappearance.

"By staying Ventrue it keeps her safe, until my ties can be severed."

"Then why become Malkavain at all?"

"My reasons are personal and none of your concern."

"Wrong, bucko! They are very much my concern! This is my clan, and I won't have some Ventrue yahoo poking around playing shadow games." Jeremiah is now on his feet.

"I am not afraid of you." Stephan says, holding his ground.

"You should be boy. I'm the one who makes problems disappear and right now…you're a problem." Jeremiah proves his point by aiming his shotgun directly at Stephan's chest.

"How am I a problem?" Stephan calmly asks his eyes lock with Jeremiah's.

"You're a Ventrue spy. Do you know what we do to your type?"

"I am no spy. Lolli has known from the first night of my Regnant's intentions, and I have never lied to her or kept any secrets from her.

"That so?"

Stephan walks towards Jeremiah until the barrel is flush against his chest. "Yes, that is so."

"She know you told your Regnant the location of her Haven?"

"Yes, she has known for months." Stephan answers without hesitation "How did you know?" he questions.

"It's my job to know. So tell me, boy, why shouldn't I kill you right now? Give me one reason."

"I love her."

There is a tense silence between the two men before Jeremiah finally speaks "You really do, don't ya?" Jeremiah asks, seeing truth dance in Stephan's aura.

"Yes."

"God help you both." Jeremiah says, finally lowering the weapon. "You best get cleaned up. You got a meeting tonight."

"How do you…?"

Jeremiah tosses Stephan his cell phone stating "Some guy named John has been calling and texting you somethin' fierce. Seems urgent."

"You read my texts?"

"Just doin' my job, son."

..~~~**~~~..

"Where have you…" John stops at the sight of Stephan's battered appearance. "Holy Hell, Stephan what happened to you?"

"I was attacked."

"Your neck!"

"It is almost healed, and was not that severe of an injury."

"Are you sure? You look really pale."

"Yes, I am sure. Now what is the emergency John?" Stephan asks, not wanting to go into details about his recent attack.

"I think you'd better see for yourself." John says leading the way towards the back of the house. He pauses for a breath at the door leading the way down to Isabella's herd. John finally pushes the door open and gestures for Stephan to proceed first.

Stephan crosses the threshold and stops. "Why is it so quiet?' he asks. When John does not respond, Stephan turns to look at him. John is careful to avoid eye contact, and looks ill.

Stephan musters his courage to continue the journey down the flight of stairs and around the small corner to the holding pens Isabella uses for her herd. The sight the greets him can only be described as a bloodbath. The four people kept in this dank dark room are all dead, ripped apart as if by a wild animal.

"Mother of God." Stephan breaths, feeling the bile rise in his throat as he notices blood dripping from the ceiling.

"Antonio and Elis are replacing the herd. We are in charge of clean up." John says, and then adds "Mrs. Bruno has returned."

..~~~**~~~..

He sighs heavily and sits in the large arm chair facing the window. Patriarch knew it was a mistake to release Isabella, his instincts had warned him that letting her go her was a huge misstep. The girl couldn't keep a secret to save her life. How is he going to explain this to his army? What had he been thinking?

He put his own personal goals before his grand scheme.

He was thinking of his image with the Ventrue. The reputation of his family name was now in the hands of his wayward, head-strong, ill-mannered daughter. He had the same feelings of doubt the night he Embraced her. His paternal feelings, no matter how hard he tried to deny continually reared its head.

He cannot change his past actions; all he can do now is to strategize about this error in judgment. He has to take this into consideration, and as he sees it he has two options. Kill his daughter, or attack the Kindred sooner then they planned. He ponders moving the attack ahead a month, it would be tight, but is it possible? He watches the moon rise, his mind running through the resources that they were building and what still needed to be done. He soon realizes that it was not feasible. They need that time to finish gathering the necessary supplies. He cannot change the attack date.

Slowly the realization sets in that his daughter must die. The thought fills him with more pain then he thought he would ever feel. He needs to explain how Isabella escaped. His mind plays through several scenarios, none of which were plausible. Then it occurs to him. The perfect scapegoat…Random. With his mind shattered by Lollipopp, even the other Malkavian ghouls could not understand him or his actions. He would have to ask around, find a time when Random was unaccounted for. That could be when Random releases Isabella. The rest of his army believes Isabella was his Regnant, and that he would have no reason to free the one who had scarred him so. Yes, this could work.

He would have to send Brandon and his new team to eliminate Isabella. He would not take the chance of his paternal feelings getting in the way again.

Isabella must die…

..~~~**~~~..

Lolli wakes with her arm still in pain. Hesitantly she looks at her arm, hoping the fire was just all a terrible dream.

"Evenin' little girl." Jeremiah says.

"I…I was hoping…" she starts, looking at her arm.

"I know darlin'. I know."

"Where's Stephan?' she asks, changing topics.

"He had to meet someone named John, I had to blindfold him when taking him…can't say that made him too happy, but he complied. Sydney cut him good; little girl, he's going to have scars on his chest."

"Oh no." she says softly covering her mouth as she watches Jeremiah dig out some gauze from his backpack.

"She's marked him as Ventrue." He explains gingerly taking her arm and just as carefully begins wrapping it in gauze.

"What am I going to do? As Primogen I have to take action, to show the Ventrue that this kind of action is not acceptable. But she's my sister."

"You are going to leave Sydney to me."

"Ok…yeah. I can do that." She says, her voice trailing off. Silently she watches the burnt flesh vanish beneath 2 layers of gauze.

"Don't wanna wrap it to much, burns gotta breath to heal." He explains. He then carefully wraps her hand and each finger. "Little girl. I'm sorry about your arm, but I'm glad you survived. You are a shining light amidst all this darkness."

"Thank you." She says in a small voice.

"I got ya something." He says in a much brighter tone. Again he reached into his pack and pulled out something wrapped in pink tissue paper.

"I ain't much for wrapping." He says apologetically as he hands her the bundle. She grins, momentarily forgetting about her arm and tore through the paper. Soon she's holding up a baby blue long sleeve shirt, on the front was a cartoon raccoon in an executioner's hood holding a bloody ax. Lying in front of the raccoon was a cartoon bunny with its head several inches away. The caption on the shirt reads "I put the cute in execute."

"I love it!" she squeals, throwing her good arm about his neck. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He places a fatherly kiss upon her forehead and chuckles softly at her joy.

"I think your boy is calling." Jeremiah says, nodding towards the small ringing cell phone.

"Stephan!" Lolli exclaims, happily. It's the first time since her injury that she's sounds happy. Stephan closes his eyes, it hurts him knowing he has to hurt her with the news he has. "Are you OK?" she asks correctly reading the silence on the other end.

"Isabella is back." He answers in his flat, emotionless tone.

..~~~**~~~..

Despite Lolli pleads and tears Stephan returns to the Bruno Manor after his phone call with her. Jeremiah had to hold Lolli back, insisting that this was Ventrue business and Malkavian need to stay out. It tears him up to hear her cry, but he has his duty, and right now his duty is to return to Isabella. To ensure Isabelle of his loyalty to her and to keep his beloved Lolli safe. As he approach the large house, he can feel the man he is becoming retreat as the old emotionless Stephan begins to take over. He is amazed at how quickly the change had come over him, it took Lolli's months to coax this new Stephan out but only minutes for him to retreat. Stepping out of the car he straightens his tie and pulls on his jacket before making his way to the door.

He and John had spent most of the day overseeing and assisting in the clean-up, moments before Antonio and Elise arrived with the new victims. Afterwards everyone retreated to their apartments to bathe and change before their meeting with Isabella. Stephan straightens his jack and then walks into the manor.

"Good evening, John. Have the others arrived?" Stephan asks.

"Elise is not yet here."

"I am confident she is not far behind." Stephan says, casually walking past John towards the study, Isabella preferred room for meetings.

"The meeting is downstairs." John quickly informs.

Stephan pauses, mid-stride; the meaning of the location is not lost on him. None of Bruno's ghouls ever want to go downstairs. Downstairs is Mr. Bruno's 'Educational Center for Wayward Ghouls' as he called it. Fear sends a chill down Stephan's spine and settles like a lump in the pit of his stomach.

"I see." Stephan says, retreating a little deeper. He and John turn to the sound of the door opening. Elise walks in as casually as Stephan, and greets both men.

"Our meeting is downstairs." John repeats.

"What's downstairs?" She asks. Elise, like Antonio had only been ghouled to Isabella and were never subject to her father's rage, strict rules or brutal consequences of failure.

"Pain." Is Stephan's only response as he leads the way to the room he has not seen in decades.

The trio walk in silence back towards the area of the manor that house Isabella's herd, but instead of turning left towards her herd they turn right towards a set of stairs leading down.

Stephan finds his mind wondering back to the time he first moved to Las Vegas, Mr. Bruno knew exactly what he wanted. It was left to Stephan to negotiate with the contractor to have this 'basement' installed. It was an expensive endeavor as the ground in Las Vegas does not lend well to include basement in the homes.

"Why are we here?" Elise asks. Her frightened voice pulling Stephan out of his musings.

"Because we failed." Stephan answers, as he opened the heavy door and making his way down the stairs many of Mr. Bruno's ghouls had been dragged and in two cases, thrown. Stephan himself has never before gone down these stairs, but he could not stop the memories of a similar flight of stairs back in Italy. A shiver runs down his spine.

At the foot of the stairs is a large dimly-lit, solidly built concrete room. Shackles had been installed into the walls and reinforced while Mr. Bruno was still the 'Lord of the Manor'. This room was entirely Vincent Bruno's design, the dim lighting to build suspense and increase fear, the recessed drain in the center of the floor and the water spigot for easy clean-up. Opposite the stairs in the far corner, sitting ominously in the shadows is a wooden rack, Mr. Bruno's favorite 'toy.' It is the only torture device left in the room, only because it was too large to remove. The damnable thing was built in the room, and nothing short of a chainsaw was going to remove it. The lack of torture instruments did nothing to calm either Stephan or John as they made their way deeper into the room. The matte black paint on the walls and ceiling were Isabella's only contribution, until tonight.

In the center of this gloomy room sits a heavy, oak rectangular table with enough chairs for Isabella and her ghouls. At the head of the table Isabella sits, her elbows on the table and her steepled fingers brought up to her lips, her eyes fixed on a random spot on the table. She does not acknowledge the trio's entrance, not even when they quietly fill the vacant chairs. Her silences is unnerving, most of the ghouls exchange nervous looks. Neither John nor Stephan dare take their eyes off her, they can feel her anger filling the room like a like a dark brooding storm.

"Father often encouraged me to use this room. He would scold me for the loose reins I held where my ghouls were concerned." She says, still not looking at any of them. "I tried treating you like employees. Allowing you time off, your own personal dwellings so you don't have to stay in the manor" She leans back in her chair, still not looking at any of them. "My theory was 'happy employees are productive employees' … but it seems happy employees are not **loyal** employees." Finally her eyes scan the table. "So, tell me what have you been doing the 30 days I was missing? And do not try to lie to me by sayig you were 'looking' for me. I know each and every one of knew exactly where I was being held." Venom drips from her words.

"We planned a rescue. Antonio was working with your underworld contacts to supply us with weapons. Elise was working with your police contacts to secure access and blueprints to the location where you were held. John was working to ensure we had the financial means to secure the weapons, access passes, and blueprints. I was working with the Nosferatu for any additional information they could supply about your abductors." Stephan reports.

"I see." Isabella says, obviously not impressed with the amount of work her ghouls had actually done over the past 30 days. "And what about David?" she asks, now turning her attention to the man who sat at the far end of the table. "What were you doing?" Her voice as dark as the gleam in her eyes.

"David was assisting Emma Marks." Stephan volunteers. Isabella leaps to her feet, slapping Stephan soundly across the face. Everyone held their breaths, this isn't a good sign. She had never raised a hand to any of them, no matter how violent her temper she always held back where they were concerned.

"Forgive me Ms. Bruno. I spoke out of turn." Is all Stephan can say.

David stared at the bright red hand print on Stephan's face, still in shock from what he had just witnessed. He didn't know what to say, or how to address the irate Ventrue.

"Well?" she hisses, her eyes locking on David's trembling form.

"I…I was helping Ms. Marks. Accompanying her and obtaining information about what the Ventrue knew about your disappearance and what they were doing to locate you."

"Were you?" she sneers, sitting back down.

David was going to answer until he saw John give a subtle sign that he should remain silent.

"So in my absence who took you in?" There was a mass answer of Emma from everyone, including John and Stephan who were still under the suggestion implanted by Emma last night.

"Emma?" She is looking at Stephan, a surprised expression on her face. "You didn't run to your Malk whore?"

"While I turned to the Malkavian for assistance in locating you, I did not offer her my services as her ghoul." Again it was the conditioning speaking.

"You have never lied to me Stephan." She says, her dark eyes locking onto Stephan's. "But there is always a first time."

He takes a quick breath as he feels her mind slam into his and his will crumples beneath her dark gaze.

"Who have you called Regnant in my absence?"

"Emma Marks." He hears himself answer. Emma's conditioning holding up to Isabella's mental assault.

"Did you offer yourself as a ghoul to the Malkavian?"

"No."

When she pulls her eyes away, Stephan blinks quickly and winces at the oncoming headache.

"So tell me…when was this 'rescue' going to take place?"

"This Saturday." Three of them answered at once.

"This Saturday." She repeats her tone making it clear she doubts their words. "Why did it take you 30 days?"

"We needed to know what we would be going up against…"

"No excuses!" She screamed, rising to her feet and throwing the heavy table across the room with such force that it virtually shatters when it hits the wall.

"For 30 days I was their captive! For 30 days they bled me!" She shouted. "You should have come! That's your job! You should have been there and your weren't! So now I will follow my father's advice because it is clear to me now, that ghouls do not respect what they do not fear." Her voice calmed, but her temper raged in her eyes.

"So I have arranged for some education." Isabella slowly makes her way towards the stairs. "Allow me to introduce you to your instructor. Rorschach!"

Fear fills even Stephan's eyes as the figure of a 12 year old girl descended the stairs followed by 10 large, muscular men, two of which carry large bags. Her pale blonde hair and pale hazel eyes, when combined with her European nose and high cheek bones hinted at her Polish heritage.

John makes small fearful sounds as he falls out of his chair trying to scramble away. Stephan finds himself unable to move out of the chair. Vreneli Rorschach is a legend among the Ventrue for her cruelty and sadistic nature. She is also rumored to be over 800 years and 5th generation, neither rumor has she every confirmed or denied.

"Miss. Rorschach, thank you for your time." Isabella says, politely addressing the woman on the stairs.

She smiles pleasantly and nods at Isabella. Rorschach remains on the third step from the bottom while her ghouls stop at the landing, an intimidating wall of flesh.

"We have all ready discussed rape and dismemberment." Isabella says this more to frighten her ghouls than a reminder. Carefully Isabella slips past the imposing ghouls saying "I shall leave you to your work." As she heads up the stairs.

Once the door shuts, Rorschach smiles sweetly and says "Get them."

Her ghouls explode into action. Quickly capturing and restraining Isabella's ghouls. Stephan and John are held separate while the others, despite their protests and efforts to the contrary, are shackled.

Rorschach gasps suddenly, and points to a dark corner of the room.

"Is that a rack?" she asks with sadistic glee. "Bring it out!" she sounds almost giddy, John's and Stephan's stomach turn. Five of Rorschach's ghouls struggle to pull out the devise. One finds a small table and busies himself with unpacking the bags, the remaining four ghouls restrain Stephan and John.

"Hello John. How's the leg?" she casually asks, her hands behind her back.

"It…it's 85% functional."

She frowns and snaps her fingers again, and both John and Stephan are roughly forced to their knees.

"I don't think I heard you John. Repeat that." She orders, her voice still sweet as she pushes a stray strand of her platinum blonde hair behind her ear.

"Ye – yes mistress. Please forgive me mistress." John stammers "My leg is 85% functional, mistress."

"That's what I thought you said." She gently pats John's cheek causing him to flinch as if h.

"Stephan, I thought I would never see you again." She smiles broadly, her voice dripping with dark excitement as her pale green eyes sparkle with anticipation.

"As did I mistress." Stephan responds, his voice flat and emotionless.

"Ah, but when you say it you mean 'hope'."

"Mistress is most perceptive." Stephan comments, careful to keep his eyes averted.

Rorschach giggles "When you say 'mistress' it is just another word to you like chair, or shoe, or even sir. It has no meaning real to you." She sighs quietly and takes a step closer to Stephan.

"My apologies mistress."

"I have a proposition for you." She drops her voice, but speaks just loud enough for John to hear. "If you give me the location of the Malkavian, I will release you with no re-education."

"Thank you, mistress, but I will face the consequences of my actions." Stephan responds almost immediately. From the corner of his eye he can see John's shocked expression

"Why protect her?" she asks.

"I am not protecting her, mistress. I am protecting myself." He responds.

"I don't see how."

"She has gathered a rather loyal following among not only her clan, but also Gangrel, Nosferatu and most notably Frank of the Brujah. Should something happen to her I would be their first suspect. I would wager that no matter how much pain you inflict, you will not kill me, I doubt I can say the same for them."

"Are you so sure?"

"I am betting my life." Stephan says, taking some solace in the knowledge that Lolli is safe.

"Do you want to know a secret?" Rorschach asks. Not waiting for Stephan to respond she leads in and whispers in his ear "I was hoping you'd refuse." She waves her left hand and points at Stephan with her right.

John is dragged away and Stephan's shirt is forcibly ripped off. Her eyes widen at the blood speckled bandage.

"Stop." She orders. Without hesitation she is obeyed. Carefully she peels off the bandage to see the injury underneath.

"Most interesting." She says at the scepter shaped wound. Then her eyes widen with inspiration. She rushes over to her ghoul who was carefully unpacking the instruments of her trade. She dove into the bag and almost frantically begins rooting about for something. Finally she pulls out a small device and thrusts is at her servant.

"Make it work." She then returns to Stephan. She makes another gesture and Stephan is pulled onto the rack, despite his attempts to the contrary. Once he was strapped down, one of her men lifted her up onto the table where she straddled Stephan. She gave a signal and they slowly turned the wheel until she signaled for them to stop. Stephan's shoulders, wrists, ankles and hips protest, there is a pressure building in his knees and his breath comes out in small pained gasps.

"Stephan?"

"Yes, mistress." He manages.

"Would you like to tell me how this happened?" her tiny fingers were following the path of Sydney's knife work.

"No mistress. I do not want to tell you how this happened."

"And why not?"

"Because mistress, I do not remember all of the details."

"How unlike you, Stephan."

"I agree, mistress." Is all he says not wanting to go into details about being attacked my a Malkavian.

"I rather like the design." She says, her fingers pulling small pained sounds from Stephan.

Her ghoul hands her the small device, which Stephan can see is chiseled tip wood burner. She grins a dark evil grin and leans down.

"I hope you don't mind if I clean up the edges a bit."

..~~~**~~~..

Isabella cannot hear Stephan's screams as she sits at her desk reviewing a month's worth of reports submitted by her ghouls. Of course the downstairs room were so insulated that she could stand just outside the door and not hear anything. She is surprised at how light her conscience feels at leaving her ghouls at Rorschach's mercy and for that she was glad. It allows her the concentration she needs to retain the information she is reading. So much has changed in the month she's been gone.

The list of changes is staggering. Mason and Raven have been executed for plotting to assassinate the Brujah Primogen. Chris White is now Prince and has appointed Frank as his Sheriff. Caird is now the Brujah Primogen. Lollipopp is now the Malkavian Primogen…and those are only the most notable.

She also read that once she resurfaces, Peltier will see to Isabella's education for her role in the assassination plot. Upon reading this she decides to la low for a bit, there is some unfinished business she needs to tend to. First and foremost, is to cancel all leases and pull her ghouls home. Next is to eliminate that pain the ass Malkavian…Lollipopp.


	21. STICKS & STONES

DISCLAIMER:

I own nothing. The Clan names, discipline names and structure, titles and other such things are copyrighted to White Wolf Game Studio. Neither I, nor this story, are affiliated with White Wolf or any of their associates or subsidiaries, nor do I receive any monetary compensation from the publication of this narrative.

_..~~~**~~~.._

Chapter 21: Sticks & Stones

Lolli has been pacing for over two hours, and for the past two hours Jeremiah has watched her with ever increasing boredom.

"You know that carpet does have a limited life span."

She tugs on her twin braids. "Ten days. It's been ten days. Where is he? Ten days."

"I tracked him to a manor in northwest part of town; I'd wager he's still there." Jeremiah said.

"I need to get him. He's hurting, I know it!"

"You need to stay out of this. There ain't much love between Malkavian and Ventrue in this town. As the Primogen your actions could be taken as an act of war." Jeremiah reasoned

"Ten days." She picks up one of her eyeless stuffed animals and clutches it close. "Ten days." Tears began spilling down her face. Pacing and crying have been all she's done since Stephan's phone call. If Stephan were in the room at that moment Jeremiah swears he'd punch the boy square in the face. Lolli insists that this is serious, Jeremiah is silently grateful she has finally stopped pacing.

"Why not report her return to the Prince?"

"All I have is a phone call from a missing ghoul." She sniffs, using the sleeves of her black shirt to dry her crimson tears. "And you said it yourself it looks as if there is no activity at the manor."

"There's nuthin' we can do, little girl. Not until he resurfaces. We just gotta wait this out." Jeremiah sooths.

"I hate waiting." She mutters, and begins pacing again.

"Not as much as I hate watching you pace."

"Then why stay? Go hunt Sydney!" she snaps, throwing the toy at him. He casually dodges the fuzzy projectile.

"I already caught Sydney; I'm just hangin' about to make sure you don't do anything foolish."

Again tugging on her braids she begins to walk again, muttering "Ten days."

..~~~**~~~..

Someone is whimpering softly with pain, and it takes Stephan several seconds to realize the person is not him, but John. Stephan wants to check on his friend, but in his weakened state can barely bring himself to move anything more than his head.

"John?" He hoarsely whispers, his throat so parched it hurts to speak. When there was no response Stephan calls out again.

"No!" John gasped, curling into a tight ball.

"It's Stephan." He sooths; John's response seems to be to curl into a tighter ball.

"This is your fault." Antonio accuses, glaring at Stephan's back through blackened eyes. "You and your fucking infatuation with that fucking Kook." He snarls weakly.

Stephan ignores Antonio and does what he can to ease John's discomfort. John stops shrinking from Stephan's touch, but the pained whimpering sounds continue.

"Because of you we have to suffer." he continues.

"My orders are to keep her happy and obtain information. If she desires intercourse I am forbidden to refuse." Stephan's tone is flat and emotionless as usual. He tries focusing on an injury to John's all ready damaged leg in an effort to repress the growing anger he is feeling.

"And I bet you hated every minute you 'had' to fuck the whore." He snarls. It is becoming an effort for Stephan to control his anger, which is now creeping into his eyes. John can see the emotion rise and grabs Stephan's arm, his face is a silent warning to keep his feeling for Lolli hidden. If the others knew, they may seek retribution against her…Primogen or no.

"I would be lying if I said it was unpleasant." Stephan responds his voice barely hiding the repressed anger. Stephan closes his eyes in an effort to control himself, fatigue making it difficult for him to maintain his famed control.

"I know the deal mistress offered you. Is the Malk really worth all of this!" Antonio demanded, his voice getting stronger.

"Yes." Stephan says beneath his breath, his voice so low only John heard him.

"She's just a whore! Why protect her?"

"Amata." John barely whispers at the sight of the anger rising in Stephan's eyes. Again Stephan closes his eyes and lowers his head. His hands form into tight fists, his unnaturally strong nails biting into his palms as he struggles against the building rage.

"Frank would kill him." John says. "And if Frank didn't there would be the rest of the Malkavians and maybe even the Gangrel who would."

"Fuck you gimp!" Antonio snaps. Stephan's control shatters, he spins quickly landing the most impressive right hook in history. Antonio crumples to the floor dazed and barely conscious.

"If you are angry with me, then deal with me." Stephan growls as unconscious claims Antonio.

"So feisty." Rorschach teases, making her presence known as she emerges from the shadows. Stephan quickly gets to his feet to face his tormentor. The demon-child gracefully glides closer to Stephan, her bare feet making little noise as she moves. She ignores John's frantic scrambling, David's whimpering and Elise's soft sobbing. Her pale green eyes are locked on her favorite toy as Stephan backs into the wall in an effort to avoid her.

"What do I have to do to break you?" she asks, her ghouls quickly grab Stephan and roughly force him to kneel, holding his arms out.

"Hmm?" she asks, when Stephan does not answer. Her tiny fingers trace the scepter that is now branded into his chest. Stephan cannot stop the pained sounds that escape past his cracked lips. She leans in closer, her cool lips brushing against his ear.

"You keep yourself so locked away." She whispers, knowing her close proximity makes Stephan nervous.

"How can I hurt you if you lock yourself away?" her child's voice sweetly asks. He can hear the child like pout on her demon lips as she speaks. Again Stephan remains silent, but he cannot stop his heart from racing in his throat. Tiny fingers casually trace random shapes on his chest.

"You're not playing fair." She accuses. Adrenaline is now flooding his veins.

Slowly she runs the tip of her tongue up the throbbing vein in Stephan's neck following it up to his ear. "I like the taste of your fear." She says. He almost wishes she would bite him, and savors the fantasy of his blood causing her pain.

Her tongue then carefully traces the line of his jaw until her pale green eyes try capture Stephan's gaze. She casually drapes her arms about his neck. He is careful to not look her in the eyes.

"If you do not look me in the eyes, I will pluck the right one out and make John eat it while you watch." Her lips brushing against his as she speaks in a low warning tone. Stephan knows full well that Rorschach does not bluff and forces his dark eyes roll up and look into hers.

"My apologies, mistress, it is an old habit." He says hoarsely, his voice trembling slightly as he tries to pull back from her.

"I have an old habit of my own. Do you know what it is?" she asks, her eyes sparkling with dark joy.

"No, mistress, I do not know."

"Then let me show you." She whispers with an evil grin upon her lips. With a snap of her dainty fingers Stephan is dragged away from the others.

..~~~**~~~..

Isabella sits in the dark at her father's desk, her eyes glassy as she stares at a random spot on the dark wood desktop. She has not left the manor since her return, nor has she turned the lights on, the dark is a soothing and familiar companion that allows her to think. Silently she rises to her feet and walks to her study, her mind still plotting.

According to her ghouls' reports the assassination attempt on Chris, Caird and Frank had failed. Antonio reported that the Brujah became suspicious of Mason and he broke under questioning. That is the official report that everyone in Vegas knows, except for a small handful who knows the truth; a small handful which does not include Isabella.

Isabella sits on the couch in her study and picks up the clipboard resting on the small end table to her left. Still in the dark she carefully reviews her list of things to do, some items are checked off. She had called the leasing offices of her ghouls' residences and cancelled the leases, graciously accepting the reminder that their belongings need to be moved out by the end of the month only 18 days away. She wrote down a quick note to arrange for movers to pack and move her ghouls' belongings.

She had all ready contacted Sam and cancelled her contract, making it clear that no one is to be notified of the cancellation. Sam, if nothing else, holds the privacy of his clients to be sacred. Confidentiality is completely assured.

The other items on her list are more names than items to do, and that is what had her stumped for the past few days. She wants Peltier dead, after all the bitch had done nothing to help her when was being held captive.

Perhaps the Malk would be willing to take on Peltier? Isabella chews on her thumbnail as she considers this. There is a definite animosity between the two women. Lolli will probably want Stephan as payment for the job, and that is a price Isabella refuses to pay. She does not barter with her ghouls as though they are a commodity, but she may be able to persuade Lolli into believing that Stephan's life is on the line. She can fabricate a story that Peltier took Stephan in an effort to 'reeducate him' … completely believable as this has almost happened in the past.

She would have to arrange for someone to gather her ghouls and get them to a Ventrue run hospital to avoid Lolli running into Stephan…. This just might work.

Isabella momentarily thinks about ending their session with Rorschach, then quickly decides that it can wait a couple more hours. She was on roll with this plot and doesn't want to lose her train of thought.

..~~~**~~~..

"Any sign of Isabella?" Brandon asks.

"No. The manor has been dark since her escape. The cars out front are the only indication that anyone is home." The woman whispers.

"Jess, we've been watching the house for days…are we certain she is even in there?"

"There has been no sighting of her anywhere else. And a week or so ago her ghouls brought in some 'fresh meat' I think she's there and suspects someone is after is after her. If we wait she will lower her guard."

"Good thing we are both very good at waiting." He comments.

"It's the mark of a true hunter." She agrees.

..~~~**~~~..

"What have you done about this?" Chris asks, spreading out a series of gruesome crime scene pictures. "You promised your sister would be stopped."

Lolli stops pacing a looks at the pictures of 15 different murders. She pulls five out and sets them in one pile then pulls out two more and places them in a second pile.

"These are Sudney's." She points to the remaining 8 pictures. I don't know who did those." She point to the pile of five.

"How do you know?" Chris asks.

"Sydney is left-handed, the slashes on these move from right to left." She explains pointing to the 'Sydney' pile. "These move left to right which means the killer is right-handed." She waves at the pile of five pictures.

"And what of these?" Chris holds up the two pictures Lolli had separated.

"Those are mine. Self defense, the jerks tried to mug me."

"You didn't have to kill them." Chris calmly explains, gathering up all of the pictures.

"I was scared. I got carried away. I'm sorry."

"Back to Sydney. Have you caught her? I cannot have a Kindred serial killer running about my city." Chris' tone is a little more stern.

"I have caught her, sir." Jeremiah says, watching Lolli stand up and begin to pace in the large office.

"Then why are you still here?" Frank asks, still leaning against the wall behind Chris.

"I'm keeping an eye on the little lady, sir. She ain't taking her boy's disappearance too well. I'm just trying to keep her from doing something foolish."

"How long have he and the others been missing?" Chris asks, cautiously eyes the mumbling Malkavian.

"Lolli, how long has your boy been missing?" Jeremiah asks, not bother to look at her.

"Ten days, 4 hours, 18 minutes." She answers quickly and without hesitation.

"Does she know where he's at?" Frank asks.

"I tracked his car to the Bruno Manor, but there ain't no activity going on there."

"If I am going to raid a Kindred's haven I will something more than the word of a missing ghoul." Chris says with an apologetic tone.

"Yes sir, we understand that." Jeremiah says.

"And I expect you to do the same." Chris speaks a little louder when he addresses Lolli. Lolli turns her green eyes to Chris and the look in them in foreign and unfriendly. Jeremiah and Frank tense, until she blinks rapidly coming back to the present time.

"What?" She asks, tugging on her twin braids.

"I am forbidding you from raiding an Ventrue property. Tension is high enough between your two clans and I will not have a clan war. Do you understand?" Chris sternly asks.

Lolli bites her bottom lip and nods.

"If you have proof that Isabella has returned, you bring that proof to me and I will decide what will happen. Got it?"

Again she nods.

"You've never broken a promise to me; Lolli I want you to promise me."

"I promise." She says after a moment of silence.

"Promise what?" He is not new in dealing with this Malkavian.

"I promise I will not attack any Ventrue properties before talking to you." She answers with a pout.

"Thank you. Now about Sydney."

"She's locked up, she can't hurt anyone." Lolli assures, still pacing.

"I want her out of my city."

"A week. Please, just give me a week before Jeremiah and Sydney leave. Please?"

Chris sighs as he looks into her big, green eyes and agrees to give her a week, providing that Sydney does not escape.

"Thank you." She says with a soft smile.

"If you'll excuse me, I have some other business to attend to." Chris says, watching the Malkavian and her ghoul leave.

"What are you planning, little girl, you promised real quick like." Jeremiah asks as they make their way down a flight of stairs.

"Can we go look?" she quickly asks. "Please, just real quick. I promise I won't get out of the car. I promise." She pleads, grabbing onto his arm.

"You just promised him …"

"I promised I wouldn't attack any Ventrue property, this isn't an attack. It's just peeking. Please I promise I'll stay in the car." She repeats.

Jeremiah knows this is a bad idea, and Lolli can see his internal struggle.

"Please cowboy … please." She pleads.

"Your sire is going to string me up, you know this right?"

"I'll talk to him. Pretty please?"

"All right, as long as you stay in the van."

"Thank you." She kisses his cheek and runs towards his van.

"Hot damn, you're going to be the death of me yet." Jeremiah mutters as she follows the dark haired woman at a casual pace.

..~~~**~~~..

"I got a black Van. Looks like a 1970's Chevy 'shorty' no plates that I can see." Brandon reports. Jess quickly pulls out her binoculars out and looks at the van in question.

"I don't know. Don't recognize the driver." She quietly reports. "Can you make out the passenger?"

"Holy fuck it's the Malkavian." Branond gasps.

"What?"

"It's her. It's Lollipop. Holy fuck what is she doing here?" Brandon says.

"I don't know, but it doesn't look like they're stopping; just driving real slow."

"You think they're casing the joint?" Brandon asks.

"It's possible. She might be looking for Stephan. Rumor is she's got a thing for him."

"Poor guy, now he's got a Malkavian stalker on top of a sadistic Regnant. Maybe we should just kill him the next time we see him. Him and John both end their misery."

"We can do that, but we need to get Isabella first, deal?" Jess asks, watching the black van circle around the parked cars and slowly drive away.

"Deal."

..~~~**~~~..

"That's his car! Right there!" Lolli excitedly squeals pointing to the black Lexus. "Can we take a look? Please?"

"You promised."

"Ok, you look and I'll stay in the van. Please?

"No."

"Pretty please. Cowboy, I have to know. Please? Please?"

"Damn it girl." Jeremiah says, and then sighs. "Tell you what. How about I drop you off at home. You stay there and I'll come back and check things out. Deal."

"You'd do that?"

"You remind me a lot of my daughter, God rest her soul. I'll do what I can for you. But you gotta promise me you're gonna stay put."

"I swear…I promise I will stay home and wait for you come back. Cross my heart and hope to die, stake my heart and leave me to fry." She hurriedly says, placing a hand over her heart.

"All right, I'm gonna circle around and drop you off at home and I'll head back here to look for clues about your boy."

..~~~**~~~..

Stephan lays stretched on the rack with Rorschach straddling his hips. As she placed another long thin needle into his chest causing Stephan to cry out with pain.

"It's like acupuncture, but instead of healing…" she slowly twists one of the other needles, causing him more pain. "…I use it for educational purposes."

She giggles and carefully reaches for another needle, Stephan screams again as she slowly twists it back and forth between her tiny forefinger and thumb. Stephan's vision begins to blur, as blessed unconsciousness begins to envelope him.

"Oh no you don't." she says, quickly pulling two pins out. Stephan again cries out and is now fully awake.

"Ma'am?" One Rorschach's smaller ghouls say.

"Yes?" She asks, not looking up as she pulls out 2 more pins.

"Ms. Bruno is on her way." He reports.

"But I'm not done playing." She protests, sounding very much like the child she once was.

"My apologies, ma'am." He acknowledges with a bow.

"No fair." She pouts, quickly ripping out the last pins, pulling an impressive scream out of pain from her victim. She sighs and looks at the man addressing her.

"Get me down." She holds out her arms, and her ghoul effortlessly picks her up and carefully sets her on the floor just as Isabella opened the door. Rorschach says nothing as she watches Isabella casually walk down the stairs and approach her.

"How are their lessons going?" she casually asks.

"They are learning quickly, but this one…" Rorschach gestures to Stephan "…he does not play fair. I would like more time with him."

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but I am going to have to decline your request." Isabella said, still acting upon her father's instructions.

"No charge!" she quickly negotiates.

"I have an idea that may satisfy us both." Isabella says and then kneels down to whisper her idea into the child's ear. Rorschach laughs.

"It's like a game! I like your idea!" Rorschach turns to one of her larger ghouls. "Agony, put him with the others and make certain they are all unshackled. Despair, man the door we are going to play a game." She orders, bringing her little hands together is eager anticipation.

"May I tell them?" Rorschach asks. When Isabella nods she smiles and addresses the battered group in front of her.

"Pay attention!" She snaps suddenly. The small group quickly turns their gaze to the petite child. "You have 120 seconds to leave this room, if you make it out; there is a white van that will take you to the hospital. Anyone left behind will remain with me for another 10 days. If you move towards the door before signaled you are mine for an additional 5 days." Her eyes are glittering with plans as she looks at Stephan and John. Isabella casually hands the child her watch so that she is the time keeper.

"I want to watch. Suffering, keep the time." She orders tossing the time keeping device at another of her large muscular ghouls. He bows graciously and looks at the watch, waiting for the second hand to reach 12.

"Please don't leave me." John softly pleads, grabbing Antonio's arm. Antonio snatches his arm free.

"Go!" the ghoul barks, his deep voice booming in the small room. David is the first to run, making out of the door by the time Suffering reads out 90 seconds left. Antonio and Elise are close behind, scrambling to get to their feet. John tries to catch Antonio, begging not be left behind.

"Stephan, please." John frantically begs, his crippled leg barely capable of supporting his weight on a good day, is completely useless now.

Stephan grabs John and helps him to his feet. Antonio and Elise made it to the base of the stairs as it was declared that 45 seconds remained. Antonio pushed Elise out of the way and bolts up the stairs. Elise lands with a cry and grabs her ankle. When 30 seconds is announced she claws her way up the stairs as Stephan reaches the bottom step. As quickly as he can he climbs the steps, careful to navigate around Elise who is crying and begging for help.

With adrenaline flooding his system Stephan reaches the door and pushes John out as Suffering notes that only 10 seconds remain. Stephan turns and heads back down to Elise who is only half way up the steps. He grabs her by her arms and hauls her to her feet. The pair works the stairs together.

Rorschach giggles and states how much fun she is having, but hopes Stephan and Elise don't make it.

7 seconds, and 10 steps remain.

John is shouting at them to hurry.

5 seconds and they still have 8 steps to go.

Suffering counts out 3, they still had 5 steps. Elise forces her wounded ankle to support her weight, crying out with pain in the process.

At 2 seconds their goal looks so far away. "Please God." Elise whimpers, her nails digging into Stephan's shoulder.

With a final burst of adrenaline Stephan manages to throw both Elise and himself at the door just Despair slams it shut sealing Stephan, Elise and John safely on the outside. Elise cries with relief and wraps her arms about Stephan's neck, thanking him repeatedly. Stephan just lies on the cool floor for a few seconds breathing hard.

"We should get to the van before it leaves." Stephan finally says, his heart still racing. Stephan is first to rise, and then helps Elise find her feet. She leans against the nearby wall, testing her tender ankle as Stephan helps John.

"Can you walk?" Stephan asks Elise.

"To get out of here I'd dance the Tango."

Stephan nods and makes his way towards the front of the house, moving slow enough to keep pace with Elise.

"Thank you…for not leaving me behind." John quietly says.

"You are a friend, John." Is all Stephan says as they near the front door.

..~~~**~~~..

Elise situates herself between Stephan and John and glares at Antonio, who seems not to notice. The driver, a young man in his early 20's with green and black hair, closes the van doors and climbs into the driver's seat with out a word. Stephan takes a minute to study the man, using what Lolli had taught him to see the man's aura. Stephan is surprised to see that this man is not ghoul … a revelation he keeps to himself. The van starts smoothly and makes its way down the long driveway and out onto the street.

The passengers are painfully aware of every bump as the van speeds down the empty street, only to slow to a stop 10 miles away from the Bruno estate.

Curiosity piqued, Stephan peers out the windshield and sees a black van blocking the road.

"What's going on?" Elise softly asks.

"I'm not certain yet." He whispers back. The driver leans on the horns and a familiar person emerges from the black van.

"It is Jeremiah?" Stephan volunteers.

"Who?" Elise asks.

"Lolli's ghoul."

"She has a ghoul?" John asks in a low voice. The driver snaps at everyone to shut up before leaning out the window demanding the van be moved.

"Now, hold on young'un, I got a proposition for you." He says in a friendly voice, holding up his hands in a non-threatening manner.

"Oh really what?" the driver shouts out of the window.

Jeremiah pulls a small a stack of 20s, neatly wrapped in a paper band. "You wanna talk 'bout this like civilized people, or continue shouting?"

Lured by the promise of money the young man gets out the van and approaches Jeremiah, who is still holding out the money.

"What's the catch?" the driver asks, greedily eying the $2,000 in Jeremiah's hand.

"I want your passengers."

"What?"

"The people in your van; I want 'em. All of 'em."

"I dunno. I was paid to take them … someplace." The driver explains realizing he almost gave up the secret.

"Were you all ready paid to do this?"

"Yeah, I was paid up front."

"How much?" Jeremiah temptingly waves the bundle of money in a nonchalant manner. The driver's eyes follow the bouncing cash as he answers $500.

"Now, I know it's dark out here, so let me explain. This is $2,000. Combine that with the money you all ready got and that $2,500 for what…an hour of work? How often you think something like this comes along?"

"I dunno, man. I mean, I promised."

"Tell you what. I will throw in a bottle of Johnnie Walker and a bag or pot."

"Keep the whiskey, but I'll take the rest." The driver says, finally taking the cash. Jeremiah smiles and explains he has to get the goods from the van, for which he opens the sliding door. With a big friendly southern smile Jeremiah hands over a decent sized baggie of marijuana and a chocolate bar, explaining the candy was for his munchies. The driver takes both before opening the side doors to his van, and then dives into the candy bar.

"Evenin' gents…" he looks at Elise and tips is hat "…ma'am. I'd appreciate y'all following me."

"What if we don't?" Antonio asks. Jeremiah chooses to ignore him when he notices the Elise's clothing is doing very little to cover her body. Casually he slips out his trench ands it to her, revealing the small arsenal he is carrying.

"I think you will." Jeremiah says, his smile never fading.

"Holy fuck!" the driver exclaims, choking on the candy bar.

"You shouldn't cuss in front of a lady. It's rude." He said, offering Elise a hand out of the white van. When her ankle gives, Jeremiah catches her and carries her to his van.

"What do we do?" John asks.

"We follow. Jeremiah will not hurt us." Stephan says, slowly and painfully climbing out of the van, and then helping John make his way to the black van. With a great deal of reluctance and complaining, Antonio and David soon follow.

Once everyone is the van Jeremiah closes the door, tips his hat to the driver and drives off into the night.

"Hand me your flask." Lolli politely asks as she emerges from the shadows behind the passenger seat. The group jumps at her sudden appearance as they watch Jeremiah shift to pull an old flask from his back pocket.

"Here. Drink this, it will help." Lolli says softly, offering it to David who takes the flask with trembling hands. Lolli smiles sweetly as she assures him the container is not poison. David takes a small sip, and then a larger one before handing the hip flask back to Lolli. Slowly she makes the same offer to everyone else, except Stephan, something which escapes everyone's attention…everyone except Stephan.

"You realize when he doesn't show up, they're going to track him down and find out you took us." Antonio says.

"He'll be dead in a couple of hours." Jeremiah says casually, waving in a friendly manner as the white van speeds past.

"What?" Elise asks, unable to keep the shock from her voice.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to take candy from a stranger?" he responds with a small chuckle

"Lolli? What is in the flask?" Stephan asks, suddenly suspicious as he notices that David has fallen asleep.

"Whiskey." She answers, as two more of his companions pass out.

"Just whiskey?" Elise slurs before passing out.

"No, it's drugged." Lolli says looking directly at Stephan, offering him the flask with her good arm.

"We're taking you to someplace safe, but you can't know where we're going." Lolli explains.

"Lolli?"

"Please Stephan. It has to be this way." She whispers, her eyes pleading for him to understand.

"How did you know we would be released tonight?" He asks, taking the flask, but not drinking from it.

"I didn't. I talked Jeremiah into bringing me here. When I saw your car I wanted to look for you. He said he would do it, but was going to drop me off first…you know, to keep me out of trouble. On our way out the white van passed and I noticed it was turning into Isabella's house. Jeremiah made me hide in the shadows." She explains.

"And the money?"

"I didn't ask." She says, carefully moving Elise aside to be closer to Stephan.

"What about the poisoned candy?"

"Jeremiah always has something like that on him; you never know when it'll come in handy." She answers and then adds in a soft whisper "I was so worried about you."

He smiles weakly, cups her face and places a delicate kiss upon her lips.

"You need to drink Stephan." She says softly when their lips part.

"Will you be there when I wake up?" he asks, lifting the flask to his lips.

"Most likely." She answers; smiling warmly and watching him drink the drugged whiskey she then sits with him until he succumbs to the powerful drug.

..~~~**~~~..

"They're going to be here a while." Dr. Mike reports.

"How long?" Jeremiah asks, crossing his arms over his chest.

"A months, maybe two…they've been tortured, some of them will require surgery?"

"What about John's leg?" Lolli asks.

Dr. Mike sighs heavily "The damage to his leg is very old, and will need a specialist to be repaired. I can't do it." He answers, slowly making his way back towards the large, windowless private room the Ventrue ghouls were in.

A small electronic chirping sound is heard and Dr. Mike pulls a beeper from his pocket. "I need to leave, but my ghoul will be available to help." He says in an apologetic tone as he reviews the number on his beeper.

"Your boy will be up soon. You best get in there, I gotta call your sire."

Lolli quietly walks into the large room where the 5 Ventrue ghouls lay recovering. Casually she goes around the room, and hits a small button which triggers their pain meds. John, who is next to Stephan, carefully grabs Lolli's arm, preventing her from drugging him.

"Thank you." He says in a foggy voice.

"You're welcome."

"Stephan got the worst of it." John volunteers.

"Why?"

"He wouldn't break. He wouldn't…" he pauses, his heavily lids sliding closed as he adds "…give you up."

Lolli cocks her head and looks at John, pondering his words as she presses the button and sends him back into oblivion.

She stands next to Stephan, waiting for him to open his eyes. After a few seconds, she carefully lifts the blanket to examine the cuts Sydney left. She gasps softly at the sight of the brand. She gently replaces the blanket and notices that Stephan's eyes are sluggishly opening.

"Hi." She says warmly, smiling at him.

"The others?" he asks.

"They're here…sleeping."

"Good." He's trying to force his brain out of the drug induced haze, but the pain of his body gives him pause.

"Easy Stephan, you're going to be here for a bit."

"How long?"

"Dr. Mike thinks a month or two."

"I…cannot think…" he says as his hand lethargically reaches for the wound on his chest, Lolli grabs his hand.

"I'm going to make your regnant pay for this." She promises.

"No!" he weakly exclaims.

"No?"

"It wasn't Emma."

"Emma?" Lolli asks, trying to figure out how Emma came up in the conversation. "Emma?" she asks again, her mind working on the connection. "Emma!" Lolli gasps, remembering the night the Ventrue entered both John's and Stephan's minds.

"Emma is your regnant?" she asks, Stephan only has the strength to nod.

Lolli turns quickly to face Jeremiah who has just walked into the room. "Emma is their regnant! Not Isabella, not until she presents herself to the Prince." The wheels were turning, Jeremiah could see her plotting.

"What are you thinkin', little girl?" he asks, not entirely sure he wants the answer.

"Lolli…no…please, not Emma." Stephan weakly protests, pulling Lolli's attention back to him.

"It's all right Stephan. I will do nothing against Emma." She reaches over and presses the button, sending Stephan back into a drug induced sleep. "Go back to sleep."

Lolli turns to Jeremiah, about to share her plan with him, when her cell phone signals a incoming text.

"Are you serious?" Lolli snaps.

"What?" As if for an answer she pushes the small device into Jeremiah's face. He backs away, trying to read the message.

"Isabella wants to talk to me about a job. She claiming Peltier has Stephan." Fury dancing in her emerald green eyes.


	22. A LIFE FOR A LIFE

DISCLAIMER:

I own nothing. The Clan names, discipline names and structure, titles and other such things are copyrighted to White Wolf Game Studio. Neither I, nor this story, are affiliated with White Wolf or any of their associates or subsidiaries, nor do I receive any monetary compensation from the publication of this narrative.

_..~~~**~~~.._

Chapter 22: A Life for a Life

Emma paused the second she opens her bedroom door and sees a dark room before her. She is a creature of habit, among other things, and her biggest habit is leaving her bedroom light on. She never did like the dark, even as a child. A foolish fear she knows and a comical one for a Vampire. She has no fear of the night, but entering a dark room just about terrifies her.

"This is stupid." she mutters to herself, mustering her courage. "I'm in my haven, with my Sire downstairs. I am perfectly safe."

Cautiously she takes a step into the darkened room and reaches out for the wall and the nearby light switch. She quickly flips the switch repeatedly hoping for light. She jumps with a small gasp when the door closes, trapping her in the dark room. Again she tries the switch.

"Do you know the definition of insanity?" A familiar voice asks.

"Lolli?" Emma spins to face the shadows behind her.

"Insanity is doing the same thing over and over and expecting different results."

"Lolli, I tried to find them, I did. To undo what I did. But they aren't answering their phones and they aren't at their apartments. I tried Lolli, I did." Emma protests as she backs away from the talking shadows. She bumps into her bed and lands heavily on her backside.

"I know. I have them…all of them." Lolli says, reaching out and screwing in the light bulb in the lamp closest to the door.

"Why do you have them?" Emma asks nervously.

"They've been tortured. I'm seeing to their recovery." When the light fails to illuminate, Lolli flicks the switch. Emma takes a measure of comfort in the light, but not in the Malkavian's attire.

"Lolli?" Emma asks, not comfortable with the dangerous look in the normally happy woman's eyes. "You're dressed to kill." She adds, not sure what to make of Lolli's black on black ensemble. "Who?" Emma bravely asks.

"I have information." Lolli says, dancing around Emma's question, as she casually walks about the room, tightening all of the light bulbs she loosened.

"And?"

"And I want Stephan in exchange."

"I can't do that."

"You are his Regnant. You can do anything you want for, to and with him." Lolli continues to move in the brightly lit room like a caged predator.

"Stephan and the other ghouls are living beings, not commodities. I will not treat them as such."

"I'm glad you feel that way. But I was thinking more for a life for a life."

"What are you talking about?" Emma asks, not liking the dark turn this conversation has taken.

"An assassin is coming for Peltier. You give me Stephan and I'll give you the assassin."

..~~~**~~~..

Something is telling Isabella that his is bad idea, but she ignores this feeling after all the Malkavian is right; it will feel so much better killing Peltier with her own hands. Lolli had tracked Isabella to one of the Ventrue properties and promised to meet Isabella there. She climbs into her favorite car and pulls out of the garage and down driveway, just as her would be assassins are sneaking in the front door.

"Where the Hell is she going?" Brandon asks, seeing the headlights leave.

"Damn. Come on, we need hurry if we're going to keep up with her." Jess says, leaving the manor and quickly making her way towards their hidden vehicle.

It took some serious manipulation and a touch of negotiations on Lolli's part to get Isabella to agree to killing Peltier herself. Of course part of the agreement is that Lolli meet up with Isabella to present her with the intel she managed to 'gather' in the couple of hours she's had the job.

"She's on her way." Lolli reports smugly.

"Really?" Emma sounds shocked. "I mean I thought she'd be smarter than that." Emma adds.

"She assumes I'm an idiot, and her pride will not allow her to think a one of my brethren is capable of a coherent thought."

"So what are you planning?"

"I'm going to calmly point out her mistake and then open a whole can of whoop ass on her; after all ignorance should be painful."

..~~~**~~~..

Stephan and the other ghouls were just beginning to come around when Jeremiah walks into the recovery room. Eyeing everyone in the room he calmly locks the door.

"Evenin' gents…" Jeremiah then turns to address Elise with a tip of his hat "…ma'am. For those you who don't know, my name is Jeremiah Conway. As you may have gathered you are in a hospital, y'all got two doctors tending to your injuries. Dr. Mike, as y'all know is Kindred. The other doctor is Dr. Mike's ghoul, Dr. Jane Watson. Yes that is her real, and she would appreciate y'all keeping all jokes to yourselves. Any nurses who come in are kine, and we would appreciate y'all observing the Masquerade. In a few days you may be well enough to get and walk around. We'd appreciate y'all not wondering out of this room. Y'all understand the rules?" He asks, his southern accent making everything sound friendly.

Slowly everyone in the room nods, Jeremiah flashes a warm smile and unlocks the door, allowing a short heavy set woman, with wavy auburn hair to enter the room whom Jeremiah introduces as Dr. Watson. The plump woman goes around the room, checking on each person and answering any questions they have.

Jeremiah takes a seat beside Stephan's bed. "I reckon you got some questions."

"Where is Lolli?" Stephan asks, surprised by her absence.

"Out."

Stephan represses the urge to sigh. "What is she doing?"

"Stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Malkavian stuff." Jeremiah answers with a wide grin on his face. He's rather amused by the conversation so far.

"You are not very helpful." Stephan grumbles.

"Nope, but I am sure am amused." Jeremiah counters grinning from ear to ear.

"I am worried about her, please."

"She got a message about a job and is out seeing to it, that's all. You ain't got nuthin' to worry about."

"Why do I have the feeling you are not telling me everything?"

"Cuz I ain't. Listen son whatever she's doing now, she's doing for you. She's got her mind set on somethin' and God himself can't sway her."

"Please tell me she is not going after Emma."

"She ain't goin' after Emma."

"Oh my God!" Stephan gasps, his mind working through the drug induced haze. Jeremiah knows what Stephan is planning and makes no move to stop him. "She's going after Isabella. I need to stop her; Isabella is going to kill her." Stephan tries to get out of bed, only to be stopped by an intense stabbing pain moving through his core. With a groan he lays back in his bed.

"Yeah, I don't think that's gonna happen." Jeremiah says with a chuckle. "All you're gonna do is get in her way."

"This is no game. Isabella is a trained assassin." Stephan protests as he gasps through the pain.

"Son, haven't you figured it out...Lolli is always two steps ahead of everyone else."

Stephan leans his head back and sighs heavily, worry settles in his stomach like a rock. "What were you before you became a ghoul?" Stephan asks, hoping a new topic would take his mind off Lolli.

"I assume you mean other than human?" Jeremiah chuckles without humor. "I was a law dog 'til I found myself facing the gallows. Night before my hangin' this man comes to my cell with an offer I couldn't refuse."

"What happened? How did you go from defending the law to breaking it?"

Now it's Jeremiah's turn to sigh heavily. "I had a wife and daughter once, 'til a stranger came callin'…Brujah I later found out. He went after my daughter first, I jumped him and he threw me across the room. When I came to the next morning I saw the remains. I don't remember much after that; but apparently I went hunting. But I only found the bastard's associates…ghouls as we call 'em."

"When did this happen?"

"March 5, 1835. It took me 72 years, but I found that som'bitch and I made him pay."

"I am surprised you deal so easily with Chris and Frank."

"The Brujah who took my family is dead and gone. It ain't right…blaming the whole for the sins of one. What about you? Since we're sharing life stories 'n all."

"Nothing as dramatic as you, I am afraid. I was an executive assistant. My employer had a meeting with Vincent Bruno, who was impressed with my skills. The next night Mr. Bruno offered me a position with him, when I refused he forced the matter and here I am today."

"Son, I suspect your life is about to take a drastic turn."

..~~~**~~~..

Isabella creeps through the dark house with practice ease, carefully she peers around the corner and a set of stairs set against the wall. Next to the stairs is a walkway leading towards a formal dining room. She also sees two guards on the ground. One of which is being pulled into a small adjacent room by a familiar figure. Isabella quickly rushes over and helps pull the second body into the room.

"Where's Peltier?" Isabella whispers.

"She's upstairs at the far end of the house, in the library." Lolli whispers, then pauses and listens carefully to the footsteps overhead.

"Sounds like three more." Lolli says, still looking at the ceiling.

"Let's go."

"We should be able to make it without any more unnecessary confrontation." Lolli suggests, heading towards stairs.

"Let's go." Isabella said, taking the lead and heading towards the stairs. Carefully and quietly the pair ascends the stairs and navigates their way through the shadows of the darkened house. Occasionally they would have to hide in one of the shadows to avoid a passing guard.

Once they reach the library Lolli quickly peeks in and informs Isabella that Peltier is in the center of the room with her back to the door. Isabella signals for Lolli to stay behind and keep watch. Lolli nods and watches the Ventrue creep into the library and behind the figure of Lady Peltier who is totally engrossed in the small book she's holding.

Isabella wastes no time in what should have been a quick clean kill, going for Peltier's heart. But two things prevent the kill from being the victory Isabella sought; the first being that her victim's heart does not seem to be in the correct place. The second fact is that she did not attack Peltier.

"It would seem as if you were telling the truth Malkavian." Peltier says.

"Why are people always surprised by that?" Lolli asks, almost offended.

Isabella spins quickly, standing to the left of the open door and Lolli casually leaning against the wall to the right of the open door. It took only a second for Isabella to realize she's been set up and less than that much time for her surprise to be replaced by rage.

Blinded by fury Isabella lunged at the lithe Malkavian, grabbing her and throwing her across the room. Lolli hit one of the built in bookshelves with a loud thud. She crumples to the floor, but quickly recovered with just enough time side step Isabella's next attack. With amazing speed and grace, Lolli spins and elbowed Isabella in the kidneys; Isabella cries out and spins, hoping to catch the lunatic with a back fist. Lolli blocks the attack and counters with her own, a fist to the solar plexus. Isabella stumbles back into the shelves.

Lolli stands back and balances herself, ready for Isabella's next attack. Isabella recovers and studies her prey, pulling a butterfly knife from her back pocket. The grin on Lolli's face was one of pure excitement.

"Come dance with me and let's see who bleeds." Lolli says as the two women circle each other.

Peltier's guards rush to the room as Isabella lunges at Lolli. Peltier orders one to grab Isabella. "As soon as she's done playing with the Malkavian." She adds, she then orders the other three to attack Lolli.

"My lady?" Peltier's stand in asks, shocked by Peltier's order.

"Only Frank has seen her fight. I'm curious." Peltier steps back and carefully studies the Malkavian.

"But, my Lady…" her protests are cut short by Peltier's scathing glare.

"There are no further requirement of you tonight." Peltier curtly dismisses, watching the younger woman bow her head and quickly leave the room. A loud crash pulled Peltier's attention back to the brawling women. Apparently Lolli had kicked Isabella with such force that she not only hit one of the freestanding bookshelves, but had knocked it over as well.

Isabella is surprised when one of the guards she thought Lolli had killed grab her and begin dragging her from the room.

"Isabella Bruno you have been found guilty of crimes against the Ventrue Clan of Las Vegas, against your Primogen and the Primogen of clan Brujah. I, Lady Amadora Peltier the Ventrue Primogen of Las Vegas, sentence to 50 years and 2 months of reeducation with Vreneli Rorschach. Get her out of here."

Isabella screams obscenities at Peltier as she is being dragged away. Peltier dismisses the profanity with a disinterested flick of her wrist and returns her attention to ensuing battle at hand.

Lolli moved with the grace of a dancer and the deadly intent of a stone cold killer. Her moves are so fluid they could have entranced a Toreador. Lolli easily dodges one blow and swings her body around to deliver a counter strike which most likely cracked several of his ribs. As the first man stumbled back a second wrapped his arms about her tiny frame, pinning her arms. She reaches up and grabs the man's arm, attempting to claw her way out. When the third man rushed her she kicked her legs up, wrapping her legs about his neck. With a twist she breaks the man's neck. Not a fatal wound to a vampire, but it will take him time to recover.

When her feet the floor she swung her fist back and hit her jailor in the crotch. But he does not release her as she had intended, instead he focuses his pain into gripping her tighter. As a plan B she grips that tender part of him tightly and began squeeze and twist. He cried out, but refused to release her. With a cry of frustration Lolli quickly brings down her heel on the man's toes and throws her head back, connecting with this face. Finally he releases her and she savagely back kicks him in the chest with enough force to send him into the opposite wall, cracking the plaster. Quickly Lolli spins in time to deliver a vicious punch into the throat of the man whose riin defensebs she had broken.

With all three men down the Malkavian turns her dark and dangerous gaze towards the only other person in the room, Lady Peltier.

"Who are you?" Peltier asks, immediately recognizing that she is no longer dealing with Lolli.

"I am Carnage. I am goddess of war and violence." The Malkavian says through clenched teeth, her hands forming into tight fists, ready for the next attack.

"I apologize; my guards thought you meant me harm. They were not under any order to attack you." Peltier says, raising her hands in defense.

"Then why do you smell of treachery?"

"I am Ventrue." Peltier says, as if that answers everything.

"A sister goddess, I see. I shall leave your temple and return to mine. Mayhap our paths will cross again."

"Not if I'm careful." Peltier says to herself as she watches the Malkavian disappear down the hall.

..~~~**~~~..

It was two hours until dawn when Lolli quietly crept into the hospital room Stephan shared with his fellow ghouls. Her eyes scanned the darkened room and quickly find him and a brilliant smile lights up her face when she sees that he is still awake. She quickly makes her way to him, a slight spring in her step.

"Hi." She says in a soft voice so as not to wake the others.

"Hello Lolli. Emma came by earlier." He says, also in a quiet voice.

"And?" she prompts.

"She kept her promise. Undoing what she did in mine and John's mind."

"I knew she would. I'm surprised you're still up."

"I was worried about you. Jeremiah was not forthcoming with the details of your activities tonight."

"No, I mean, you're on some powerful pain killers."

"I would not let them administer anymore until I knew you were safe…And if you press that damn button I will tickle you until you pee your pants."

Lolli smiles sweetly and takes his hand in hers. "I have something to tell you…" she begins, looking at their hands. After a moment her incredible green eyes find his. "You're free. You future is yours again." She says with a slight smile.

"I confess, I never thought I'd hear those words. I…I am uncertain how to react." He admits, his eyes dancing about the room, as his mind tries to process the meaning behind her words. "So I am Malkavian now?"

"Maybe."

"I want to be with you."

"You do not have to be a ghoul or kindred to be my lover. You can be human, if you wish." She says, presenting him all of the options available.

"Human?" his mind plays with word as if it is foreign concept. "I don't think I remember how to be human anymore."

"Stephan, you're more human than I; it wouldn't take long for you to remember. You could also be ghoul or Kindred, the choice is yours. Your fate and your destiny are your own again."

After a moment of thought Stephan speaks again. "I don't want to be human. I want to be with you…be your ghoul."

"Before I take you as my ghoul you must answer one question; how you answer this question dictates if I take you or not. Do you understand?" she asks her eyes and tone are serious, and carefully he nods, almost dreading her question.

"Who are you?" she asks.

He can only hold her gaze for a heartbeat before his eyes began dancing, searching internally for the answer. After several moments he looks at her again, his hand tightening around hers.

"I don't know who I am, but I want you there when I find out."

..~~~**~~~..

Three Months Later…

Lolli lays curled beside Stephan, her head resting on his shoulder while the fingers of her right hand absent-mindedly trace the scepter scar branded into his chest. Casually Stephan reaches up and gently grasps her hand, stilling her fingers. He honestly cannot recall the last time he knew such contentment and peace. Every evening when the sun sets he's terrified he'll wake up and find that this has all been a dream. He holds her tighter, assuring himself that this is real.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Lolli says suddenly, propping herself up on her elbow to look down at Stephan. "I got a message from my Sire. He wants us to come home."

"You haven't been released from your Sire?" He asks, unable to keep the shock from his voice. She smiles and shakes her head. "But, you're Primogen. How can you hold Primogen and not be released?"

"No one asked?" she answers with a shrug. "When a lone Kindred introduces themselves to the Prince, everyone assumes they've been released."

"When are we expected back?" he asks, placing a gently kiss on the palm of her right hand. Her scars still haven't healed completely and while she hides them from the world, she is comfortable enough around Stephan that she doesn't need to.

She rolls her eyes, trying to remember the message and finally rattles off a date. Stephan thinks about this, his mind doing the math.

"Ten weeks? We have Ten weeks to train a new Primogen, pack two Havens and move? Lolli, we need to get started now!" He exclaims, all but leaping from bed. Lolli throws herself across the bed, landing on her belly while grabbing Stephan's wrist.

"Wait!" she exclaims as she lands. Still holding him she makes her way to her knees and looks him in the eyes.

"Tomorrow." She says.

"You're procrastinating." He accuses.

"There are no demands of my time tonight, and as far as I know, there are no demands for your time tonight. I am suggesting we enjoy this last quiet before the storm." She pulls him close, draping her arms about his shoulders.

"We can stay in bed." She suggests, and then kisses his lips. "Watch movies." She kisses his neck as he wraps an arm about her waist. "Order delivery." She nuzzles at his neck, teasing him with her teeth. "I can bite you..." She tempts in her bedroom voice. A thrill shoots him at the memory of her bite.

"Who am I to refuse my Regnant?" he playfully asks, lowering her back onto the bed, claiming her lips.

It's the rich, alluring smell of coffee that first begins to interrupt Stephan's slumber. Warm and inviting it tries to tempt him into consciousness, and succeeds to a point, but it's the rhythmic sound of water hitting the covered bedroom window forces him to open one bleary eye and peek at the clock. One o'clock in the afternoon. He rolls onto his back, trying to figure out if he really wants to be awake this early in the afternoon. Begrudgingly he sits up and runs a hand through his shoulder length hair. He stumbles into the small kitchen, bewildered by the coffee; after all he knows he did not set the timer on it last night.

Next to the small coffee maker is a piece of lavender paper wishing him a good day complete with several little smiley faces and a kiss mark in Lolli's shade of lipstick. Smiling he sets the paper back down, deciding to take a shower while the coffee finishes brewing.

This apartment is much smaller than the one he had when he was Ventrue, one bedroom, one bathroom, vertically no dining room, but a decent sized living room…considering. He did find it annoying that the unit has no washer or dryer, forcing them to go to the Laundromat, but that is his only complaint about their apartment. When he left the Ventrue he was forced to leave behind everything they had given him, clothes and all. Lolli; however, was clever enough to make a copy of Stephan's hard drive before calling one of her 'sisters' to send a virus to Stephan's computer…a virus which would, when activated, wipe everything off the system.

Stephan opens the closet he shares with Lolli and pulls out a black dress shirt with burgundy and charcoal grey pin stripes and a pair of jeans. It has taken Lolli almost a month to convince him that an untucked dress shirt looks good with jeans. While he did manage to convince her to buy him a couple of slacks, she keeps hiding them forcing him to wear the jeans. Stephan helps himself to a cup of coffee before leaving for the day; there are great many things that need to be done before they leave many of which must be done in during the day.

He peeks in on Lolli one last time before slipping into his thick leather jacket. It's 1:45 by the time Stephan leaves, that's when he notices that the rain sound he heard earlier is actually a broken sprinkler. He heads towards the 1996 gunmetal silver and black Harley Davidson Fatboy Lolli had purchased for him a month and a half ago when he got out of the hospital. He allows a slight grin to play across his lips as the engine roars to life. Lolli and Stephan have managed to work out their finances to the point that Stephan could purchase vintage pieces and build his own bike.

It was a culture shock, leaving the Ventrue for Lolli. Her sire provides her with a modest stipend each month, a huge change from the nearly unlimited resources of the Brunos. He use to shop at Nordstrom's for his clothing, now, they have to budget to go to Macy's. He had to move out of his 1,019 square foot apartment into a much smaller 660 square foot. Yet despite it all he felt a sense of freedom, like everything was new. He pulled to stop at the main office, to notify them of the broken sprinkler and to find out about breaking their lease.

The guy at the counter was extremely helpful and even provided Stephan with a pamphlet which contained, among numerous ads, a checklist for what to do when moving. Stephan had just made it back to his bike when his phone rang.

"Hello John." He says, recognizing the phone number.

"Stephan, hi. Can you join me for lunch? Captiol Grille?"

"I have a great many errands today."

"My treat? I haven't seen you in almost 3 months."

"All right, I'll be there around 3." Stephan concedes. John has never been good at subterfuge

"Mr. Villos! We haven't seen you in months." Stephan is immediately greeted by the Maître d upon walking in to the lavish 5 start steak house.

"Yes, I am with a new employer now." Stephan says, moving his helmet to the other hand in order to shake the older man's hand.

"Oh, better pay?"

"No, better opportunities for personal growth. I have decided to do something for myself for a change. See where my own decisions take me." Stephan says pleasantly.

"That is always important. Mr. Michaelson is all ready here at your usual table." The silver haired Maître d says his arm out gesturing for Stephan to follow him.

"I can find my way. Thank you." Stephan says. The Capitol Grille is renowned for its steaks and service, ideal for dinner, but slow during the lunch hours. As he approaches the table Stephan notices the forearm crutch leaning against the table next to John.

"John."

"Stephan! I'm glad you could join me." John says, gesturing to the empty chair across from him. Stephan had just set the helmet in the empty chair to his left when a server came up, removed the white napkin from the table and draped a black one across Stephan's lap and taking Stephan's drink order.

"Water?" John asks.

"Lolli's rule." He said, gesturing to the motorcycle helmet in the empty seat. "When I ride the bike, I wear a full face helmet and restrain from alcohol."

"Ah."

"I noticed the crutch…" Stephan says.

"Yes. Thanks to Rorschach I lost 20 years of physical therapy, I must start all over to get back to where I was." John said barely hiding the bitterness. The waiter returns, setting down Stephan's water before excusing himself to give the men time to review the menu.

"I have to ask. What did you do that would cause them to give you to a Malkavian?"

"This was a decision on my part, not a punishment."

"You _chose_? You chose to be a Malk ghoul? How did you get to choose? And why Malk?" John asks in hushed disbelief.

"As is common with Ventrue, it was the result of a business deal. As for the reason my choice, Lolli has been the only Kindred to not treat me as property. The other reasons are more personal."

"Isabella suspected you two were lovers. Are the rumors true?"

"Isabella suspected a great many things, and a great many of her assumptions were incorrect."

"I suspect you are lovers."

"You have always been perceptive." Stephan says after a moment of holding John's gaze.

"I did have another motive for asking you to lunch." John begins, changing topics. "I have questions about Lolli?"

Stephan chuckles without humor. "Peltier still looking for ways to manipulate the Malkavian Primogen?"

"No…well, yes, but that's not the reason behind my next question. You got out of the hospital after what a month and a half? The rest of us got out two weeks ago. What gen is your Regnant?"

"Lolli has only ever claimed 10th when I have questioned her beyond this she claims not to know. I will not press the topic any further with her."

"Fair enough. No need to get defensive." John holds up his hand in surrender. He then flags the waiter over and places a lunch order and encourages Stephan do to the same.

"There is something else." John says once the waiter leaves. "Watch your back. Peltier wants to make you Ventrue again."

"Why?"

"Apparently have either you or I is something of a status symbol among the Ventrue in Vegas. Emma is doing everything she can to hold me, she's a great Regnant, but she could not manage 6 of us. She found David a good Toreador Regnant and Antonio has gone to Mr. Marks. But, I can see the strain the remaining 4 of us are putting on her…I suspect Elise will be next to leave."

"What of Isabella? I have not heard anything about our former Regnant."

"You're going to love this!" John says cheerfully and then relays Isabella sentence, raising his glass to toast karma.


	23. Uprising

DISCLAIMER:

I own nothing. The Clan names, discipline names and structure, titles and other such things are copyrighted to White Wolf Game Studio. Neither I, nor this story, are affiliated with White Wolf or any of their associates or subsidiaries, nor do I receive any monetary compensation from the publication of this narrative.

_.._._..~~~**~~~.._._.._

Chapter 23: Uprising

It's nighttime by the time Stephan returns to the apartment with a whole new definition of exhausted. He had been unable to sleep last night, staying up until nearly dawn only to be up 3 hours later to help Jeremiah and two other ghouls load up both her old apartment by Sam's Town and the apartment they share into a moving truck heading for her Sire's Haven in Colorado. He leans heavily against the door, closing his eyes and sighing quietly. A gentle kiss a few minutes later brings a smile to his lips and makes him open his eyes.

"You look like the walking dead." Lolli teases.

"At least I feel the way I look." His hands rest on her waist.

"Why don't you stay here and sleep. I'll come back after the Primogen meeting."

"No. You are not going to the meeting alone. John said Peltier is planning something and I believe him. Once you step down you no longer have the protection of the Primogen."

"Stephan, you are worn out, you can hardly keep your eyes open. We leave tonight right after the Primogen meeting and you are in no condition to drive the bike."

"I do not trust Peltier and I am not letting you go to that meeting alone! Lolli, you are the best thing that has happened to me in a long time and I am not going let them take you away! Not again…not while I live." His finger gig into her waist protectively.

Lolli cupped his face and gently kisses his lips. "OK. We'll go together, but first let me talk you into a nap, then we can get food and a pot of coffee and go to the meeting, agreed."

"We can't afford to go out." He counters remembering their tight budget, rubbing his tired eyes.

"If we don't spend more than $50 it'll be OK. What do you say, hmm? I'll even order something so we can eat together."

He smiles faintly and steals a kiss calling her by his pet name for her, _tesorino_. He finds it hard to believe that just 8 weeks ago she discovered she could eat food. She is the first Kindred he's ever heard of who has developed the ability to eat food, but he did confess it was nice being able to take her out to dinner every once and a while.

"As long as we do not get pizza, I will be very happy." He says, stealing another kiss.

..~~~**~~~..

The meeting was long and boring, but Stephan kept a careful eye on Peltier. When Lolli stepped down as Primogen and introduced her successor he was partially surprised that Peltier did not spring across the table to rip out Lolli's pig tails. While he was relieved she did not strike out in that instant he felt his shoulders tighten, he would not be at ease until they were safely in Bullhead; where they are to rendezvous with Jeremiah. They are nearly to the front door when Frank calls for Lolli.

"I'll be all right; go get the bike. I'll be there in a couple of minutes." Lolli says. Stephan gently kisses Lolli hand and reluctantly leaves

"Lolli, Stephan told me his concerns about Peltier. I want you to call me when you reach Bullhead. If you run into any trouble, call me…I'll be there." Frank says, handing Lolli a small scrap of paper with his cell phone number.

"Thank you." Lolli says, sticking the paper into her pocket. "Frank, you should know that something is coming, something bad. Stay close to Chris, together you two can't be beat."

"What do you mean?" Frank asks.

"I can't make sense of the images in my head, but…" she sighs and relays the vision she had shared with Kit of the Nosferatu so many months ago.

..~~~**~~~..

"Stephan." Antonio calls out.

"Yes." Stephan turns to face his former associate.

"I heard you're leaving and wanted to say good bye. I mean we've been working together for what about 15 years…that's gotta count for something" Antonio says with his hand held out. Stephan pauses, considering Antonio's words; suspecting a trap of some kind. At long last Stephan takes Antonio's hand but braces for a trick of some kind.

"I wish you and your Regnant well." He says with a hearty handshake and then releases Stephan hand. Stephan can feel the tension ease melt away, he would not have enjoyed harming Antonio, as he had pointed out they'd shared a Regnant for 15 years.

"Thank you, Antonio. I wish the same for you and yours." Stephan says, turning to continue on his way.

"Emma is no longer my Regnant you know." Antonio says, following behind Stephan.

"Yes, John said you are with Mr. Marks now. I hear he's a good Regnant."

"Mr. Marks made a deal and traded me." Suddenly there was sharp stabbing pain in Stephan's neck. He spins quickly to see Antonio holding a syringe. "I'm with Lady Peltier now."

"Why?" Stephan asks, backing away from Antonio.

"Lady Peltier says you'll be grateful to be Ventrue again, once we've cured you of this crazy obsession you have with a has-been lunatic stripper. Of course the best way for that to happen is to kill her."

"No!" Stephan stumbles back into his bike, knocking it over and tumbling to the ground.

"You betrayed Isabella! You set her up to attack Lady Peltier! You knew she'd be caught! I love her and they sent her away because of you…you and your whore…I can feel her pain."

"I did not…betray…Isabella. She brought this…on herself." Stephan protests breathlessly, while trying to stand up on his uncertain legs as the powerful drug courses through his veins. Antonio roughly pushes Stephan, who falls backwards landing on his back over the toppled bike with a pained cry.

"On a more personal level, I'm still really pissed off about the whole Rorschach thing you put us through, and I'm so looking forward to this 'detox' Lady Peltier has planned for you." Antonio confesses, watching Stephan fight the effects of the drug. "I had a good thing going on, you know. A nice apartment, great car, a big bank account…Elise…I bet you didn't know about Elise and I, did you?" he asks, looking down at Stephan.

Stephan reaches under this jacket for his gun, if he can fire a shot it'll warn everyone in the house that there's trouble outside. Antonio pounces on Stephan, grabbing his wrist and pulling it away from his weapon.

"I don't think you should be handling a gun in your current state…" Antonio takes the Ruger from its holster and pockets it "…you're more likely to hurt yourself." Antonio takes a quick second to check Stephan for any other weapons, finding none he crouches down in front of Stephan.

"Because of you I lost it all!" Antonio exclaimed, accenting his anger with a right hook. "My lease cancelled, my car repossessed, my bank account absorbed back into the Bruno's trust…Elise broke up with me…and Isabella…" There was real emotional pain in Antonio's eyes for a moment as he looked off into the horizon. The sorrow soon melted to hate as he looked at Stephan and adds "Because of you I lost both women I love! All because of you and that fucking Kook whore."

"Antonio…listen…" Stephan mutters, hoping to plea his case.

"Lady Peltier has plans for your former Malkavian Primogen." He brags with a nasty smile on his face.

"Please, don't…don't hurt… Lolli…" Stephan slurs, trying in vain to remain conscious, but his eyelids were getting heavier by the heartbeat.

Antonio makes a small sound of disgust. "Pass out all ready." He says in a frustration.

..~~~**~~~..

"Thank you for the warning." Frank says

"Do you hear that?" Lolli asks, turning to face the door.

"What? I don't hear anything" Frank says.

"Exactly, I should've heard the Harley by now." She looks back at Frank "Something is wrong." Lolli runs outside, terrified at the sight of the motorcycle on its side and Stephan's cell phone on the ground by the front tire.

"No." she gasps in a small voice. She rushes over and picks up the cell phone, almost frantically she looks around for any sign of Stephan.

"Where is he?" she asks, feeling herself slipping.

"I don't know, but I'll get Starkweather, perhaps he or one of his clan can Track your ghoul." Frank offers, returning to the house, leaving Lolli alone.

Lolli looks at the small device in her hands and turns off the power, if her Sire calls this phone it will go directly to voicemail, warning him that something is wrong. Not sure what to do she pocket the phone, just as Antonio comes running up o her.

"Lolli…" he starts breathlessly "…they took him. I saw it." He pants.

"Who? Where?" She demands.

"I recognized the car. I'll take you to him…hurry!" he exclaims running away from her and towards his car, with Lolli close behind

..~~~**~~~..

Patriarch rises from his chair on the raised platform to stand before his army of masterless ghouls, nearly 1,000 strong. It's been just over three months since Brandon and Jess returned with news that Isabella was taken by the Ventrue and sent away. He assumes, and correctly, that it is for reeducation. He is surprised how heavy his heart his at the idea of his daughter, and childe suffering. He quickly pushes these feelings aside and addresses the small army before him, telling them that their time of retribution is at hand. Now is the time for all wrongs to be righted. The crowd shouted in agreement as he uses his words to whip them up into a frenzy. Patriarch went on saying this is the night he he promised, this the reckoning he had been promising them.

"Justice will be ours!" he shouted. The crowd pumped their fists in the air and roared in agreement, slipping out into the night to seek their vengeance.

Patriarch sits back down in his chair, taking in the empty room. What he tried more than 10 years ago will be completed tonight. Las Vegas needs to be purged, and only those with the Dark Father's blessings would survive.

..~~~**~~~..

The attack came with little warning a swarm of blood-thirsty ghouls swept through Vegas, some are specifically targeting those Kindred who are said to hold the most power an influence over the Vampire population in the city. The war is not as one sided as the rebels would have hoped. Just over 300 of the invaders stormed the city's infrastructure only to be greeted by the vast number of Nosferatu. They learned too late the penalty for entering the Nosferatu's domain without an invitation.

A small band of 150 ghouls ambushed Chris, Frank and Caird. Caird is the first to fall, a wooden bolt striking her in the chest, burying itself in her heart. Chris screams to his sire as Frank pushed him out of the path of an arrow intended for his heart. Frank did not hold back his speed or strength in attacking the surrounded group, doing everything he can to protect Chris, while Chris' attention remained on defending his sire.

A smaller group of 50 soon found James Marks, and consequently Emma as she rarely leaves her sire's side, to be handful as they tried to eliminate the pair.

Another 50 ambushed Dr. Mike and his ghoul as they were leaving St. Rose Hospital, catching the pair completely off guard.

The groups designated to take down Peltier and Lollipopp could not find their prey, and would return to Patriarch reporting their failure. The rest of the army hunted and killed all Kindred and ghouls who got in their way.

The war for Vegas would be over before dawn.

..~~~**~~~..

Lolli did not suspect she had walked into a trap until it was too late. Reluctantly she hands over Stephan's cell phone, but takes a moment to turn hers off as well, stating that she wants to save the battery. Antonio chuckles as though a child told him a joke as he accepts the phone.

"Where is Stephan?" Lolli asks.

"I'll take you to him." Antonio says, indicating that she should follow the hallway before her towards a locked door at the end. She peers through the small glass and sees Stephan sprawled on the floor.

"You're not going to rush in and check on him?" Antonio teases.

"I can hear him breathe, cookie." She says with out humor, turning her intense green eyes to Antonio. "You're going to die for this." She warns.

He merely smiles, opens the door and says "Ladies first."

..~~~**~~~..

Chris lay on his side, with a wooden arrow buried in his heart and a murderous ghoul standing over him with a long handle axe in hand. Frank quickly closes the distance between himself and the ghoul standing over the immobilized Prince. Frank watches as the ghoul raises his axe over head, poised to bring it down on Chris' neck when Frank punched him between the shoulder blades, breaking the man's spine. Frank spins in the blink of an eye, ready for the next attack, only to find the mob is dead.

With no threat present, Frank collapses to his knees completely spent with his Beast on the verge of taking over if he does not replenish some of the blood he used during the attack. He feels a growl escape his lips when he hears the pained whimpering moan of a survivor. Too weak to stand, hecrawls to the sound emanating from scattered dead. A man who appears to be in his forties is trying to crawl away with a broken leg and possible internal injuries. Though weakened, Frank managed to overtake the survivor and sate his thirst. While it fought back his beast, he is still drained from his battle. He tries standing and finds his legs to be uncertain, but willing to support him. He staggers over to Chris, and again falls to his knees and rolls Chris onto his back to inspect.

He places one hand on Chris' sternum and pulls the arrow out with other, falling back onto his posterior as Chris cries out. Frank tosses the arrow aside, as Chris struggles to sit up.

"Caird?" Chris asks, looking about the carnage. Frank shakes his head. Chris calls out to his sire louder, hoping she hears him.

"Chris." Frank says, again shaking his head.

"Where is she?"

Frank sighs, looking towards Caird's remains.

"No." disbelief is painfully evident on Chris' face as he scrambles over to the remains of his sire, her head three inches from her body. Chris screams his grief to the stars.

..~~~**~~~..

Lolli crouches down beside Stephan, examining the shackles locked about his wrists. The chain is long enough that he can stand if he chooses, but not enough to reach the door.

"Stephan…Stephan, can you hear me?" Lolli says in hushed hurried voice. She gently shakes his shoulders, trying desperately to wake him from his drug induced sleep.

"Wake up!" she exclaims at the slightest indication that the drug is wearing off. 'I need you to hear me, They're coming to separate us and you must hear what I'm telling you."

Stephan struggles to open his eyes, but is unable to focus on Lolli's face. "They're coming to take me away. Can you hear me?"

He strains to focus on her words, nodding lightly that he can hear her voice.

"My sisters will come. It will take them 10 days to find us. You must survive. Do you hear me … you must stay alive. I don't care what you have to do, what you have to steal, who you have to lie to or who you have to fuck…stay alive. With out I am lost."

He frowns, struggling to grasp her words, to understand what she's telling him. "Stay alive…ten days." These four words echo in his mind. He nods as he comprehends these two sentences. "Stay alive..." and "…ten days."

Lolli can hear their footsteps getting closer. She places a gentle kiss on Stephan's lips before standing up and facing the door. A cold deathly look settles on her face as the door opens and Antonio walks in followed by five other men. Her eyes follow Antonio as he moves.

"This can go two ways. You can follow these men to your own cell or we can wait until the sun rises and drag you out. If you fight us, believe me Stephan will pay."

"What guarantees do I have he will not be harmed?"

'The only thing I can promise is if you fight us, we'll scar his face to match his chest."

"I'll follow." Lolli says seeing no other option. She does not glance back as the door opens. With her head held high she follows one ghoul out and down the hall to a new kindred-proof cell. Approximately 5 minutes after Lolli leave Peltier walks into the room followed by a slender young man in a lab coat and a petite nurse, carrying a tray with a small assortment of syringes and vials.

"Give him the counter agent." Peltier orders her eyes never wavering from Stephan.

As one ghoul rolls up Stephan's sleeve, the doctor picks up one of the smaller syringes and a vial of a cloudy liquid. The ghoul steps back out of the cell, allowing the doctor to slip in and inject Stephan with the antidote.

"He should be coming around in a few seconds." The doctor explains.

"Good." Peltier says, slipping out of her jacket and handing it to Antonio. He watches as she rolls up her sleeve, offering her arm out to the doctor who takes a small empty syringe from the tray and promptly fills it with Peltier's blood.

Stephan looks around, his eyes finally focusing Antonio; he moves quickly to attack the bastard, only to find his wrists are shackled. "I am going to enjoy killing you." Stephan growls, his gaze never leaving Antonio.

"Pin him." Peltier calmly orders. Immediately four men rushed Stephan, who fights back, kicking and hitting as much as he is able, but ultimately he's pinned. The doctor carefully removes the needle from the large syringe mindful to hold it up so that none of the blood spills out.

"Antonio, do the honors." Peltier says.

"This is poaching!" he exclaims loudly. The doctor hands the syringe to Antonio, who closes in on the struggling Stephan.

"It's only poaching if your Regnant is still alive." Peltier counters, something passes over Stephan's face, causing Peltier to stop Antonio in his tracks.

"You know she's not dead. You can't have possible bonded with her this quickly. Unless…" her voice trails off and cold realization dances over her elegant features. "Oh Stephan…" she says in utter disappointment.

"What?" Antonio asks.

"Stephan thinks he's in love with her. His blood-bond to her is deeper, there almost a psychic link between them now."

"My Lady…" a slender blonde suddenly appears. "Frank just called; he's calling an emergency meeting."

"When?" Peltier asks, gesturing for Antonio to force the syringe of her blood down Stephan's throat.

"Now." The blonde answers. "It seems that several hours ago the city was attacked."

"Attacked?...Never mind, I'll find out when I get there. Doctor…"Peltier redirects her attention. "Don't forget to inject him as well." Peltier reminds, tapping the tray holding the smaller syringe filled with her blood. "I want her out of his system as soon as possible."

..~~~**~~~..

Peltier is surprised to see so few Primogen at this emergency meeting, and she is only one of two who does not appear to have been in a fight, Lord Caperilli being the other. Among the clans not represented by a Primogen are Gangrel, Toreador but the Whip is present. Chris and Frank are present, but Caird, the Primogen is no where to be seen; judging by the forlorn look on Chris' face Peltier can assume Caird's fate. Peltier also notices that representatives of the bloodlines Giovanni, Ravnos, even the self proclaimed 'Protector of the Caitiff' is present.

"Is this everyone?" Frank asks Catherine, a younger Brujah who's proving herself to be a valuable Whip to her clan. She nods quietly adding that this is everyone she can get a hold of.

"Where's Caird?" Ravenscar of the Ravnos asks, brushing her black hair out of her eyes.

"Clan Brujah…" Frank pauses, looking briefly at Chris who stares numbly at the group before him. "…clan Brujah needs to appoint a new Primogen." Frank says, confirming Peltier's suspicions.

"As all of you may know the Kindred were attacked this evening by a virtual army of hunters. We need to know not only how many we lost, but also any information on these attackers." Frank says.

"Nosferatu have a survivor. She's seriously wounded, we can make sure she survives the night and bring her in tomorrow evening." Kit offers.

"Whatever you have to do…make sure she's survives." Frank says.

"Gangrel, need a new Primogen ad Whip." The Gangrel representative says somberly.

"Toreador also need to select a new Primogen. We lost just under half our number."

"Until your clans have a new Primogens You will be the clan voices. Jack…" Frank is now addressing the Caitiff. "…How stands your people?"

"We'll manage; clan Malkavian is sharing Haven and feeding rights with us. I can pull my people there." He says.

"Tomorrow night we meet again." Frank says

_..~~~**~~~.._

A/N: My apologies for the delay in posting this chapter. Also, due to a very hectic schedule for the rest of this month my next update for this story won't be until November. I thank you for your patience and apologize for leaving you guys hanging like this.


End file.
